Unexpected
by Magiftw
Summary: Life for everyone soon starts to change slowly, bit by bit. It doesn't help any more that your saved by the person you least expected...
1. The Beginning Obviously

Chapter 1

Even after 8 years have passed in South Park, amazingly everything was still the same... some what. The city hadn't really gone through much changes, which was a good thing since that meant there was less destruction happening in South Park. The four boys were all in their senior years.

Stan was still the same caring, mellowed out, helpful guy. In high school, he's the quarterback for his schools football team. His friendship with the guys were still the same. Stan and Kyle's friendship was still strong, even when entering high school. Usually Stan would hang with Kyle when they weren't with Cartman and Kenny. Even till this day, he tries to keep Kyle and Cartman from killing each other, which has actually been working surprisingly to Stan. He is still in a relationship with Wendy Testaburger, which he liked, but somewhat took granted for.

Kyle was doing very well in school as predicted, maintaining the top scores of all of his classes (because he knew his mother would throw a bitch fit at him if he didn't, and that was something Kyle did not want to deal with.), while maintaining his sanity. Though it is difficult with the amount of studying Kyle has to go through everyday including the feud he and Cartman always has. In high school, Kyle wasn't really liking his Jew Afro that much, so he decided to change his hairstyle, so he changed it into the Jersey style he had back when he was a kid. Stan, Kenny, and Cartman at first laughed at him, they were talking about what kinda drugs Kyle took when he changed his hair. Kyle got really pissed at his friends, will not Cartman, since he knew Cartman would rip on him regardless of whatever he did, but not Kenny and especially Stan. The guys later accepted the new hair style, except for Cartman who again never accepted Kyle anyway.

Cartman changed a lot entering high school. In elementary school and middle school he was fat beyond fuck. Kyle jokingly bet Cartman $1000 that he'd never be skinny. Cartman obviously took that seriously and through the years of middle school, he was able to lose his weight, through exercise and diet. It was truly a pain in the ass for him, since he wasn't able to eat anything he wanted in middle school and had to eat healthy or the "Green Shit" as he so liked to call. The one thing that kept Cartman going was the the satisfaction of watching Kyle lose to him, and owing him $1000. When Cartman lost his weight upon entering the first year of high school, no one could have believed at what they saw, especially the guys. Their face was priceless when they saw the change. Cartman wasn't the same chubby kid as they all knew, but a totally fit person and rather strong guy, though his sweater wasn't really showing it. Some of the girls actually liked how Cartman looked, even Kenny was jealous of the change at first, but later saw it as an advantage when girls came over to check Cartman out, which he checked them out which was all good in the end. Cartman then went up to Kyle to demand his $1000, Kyle was shocked at what Cartman said, since Kyle thought it was a joke, but he forgot this was Cartman. Kyle didn't pay him at first, but Cartman had a recording of the conversation, leading up to the point where he made the bet. Cartman got furious about this and decided to take this up to court. Kyle laughed at this at first and thought Cartman was going to waste his time, but sadly the court ruled in favor of Cartman, not even his father could do anything about it. It cost Cartman more money to win in court than the $1000, but the idea of victory over the Jew was enough for Cartman.

Kenny in the years hasn't changed much. He was still wearing his same orange parka like he had over the years, it seemed that it grew too with Kenny's age, to which he really didn't mind, since it meant no money wasted on clothes for him. Kenny decided to put the hood down after years of having it cover his face. At first when Kenny was talking to the guys, they all couldn't understand him, since they weren't used to the non-muffle sound he made. They almost forgot that Kenny had hair and were quite surprised at how Kenny's hair looked actually nice and clean, even though he couldn't afford a shower. Kenny was still the same old perverted self he was in elementary school, and more into high school. Kenny always went to any parties in the attempt to have sex with the girls there. Though Kenny loves to have sex beyond belief, he does have morals and doesn't ever try to have sex with a girl when they're drunk. He usually tries his best to hook up with the girls that haven't drank yet, or before they do, so he can say he never took advantage of any of them. Surprisingly Kenny doesn't drink at the parties, Stan and even sometimes Kyle drank, but the effect of alcohol it has done to his parents, suggests to him that he shouldn't drink. Kenny was a smooth talker to the ladies, which even Cartman was able to see, unfortunately it didn't always work to his advantage. Kenny and Cartman's friendship got better through out the years, since Stan and Kyle mostly spend there times together, so Kenny hanged with Cartman even more. Cartman didn't really care whether he'd hang with him or not, but he soon liked having Kenny around more, even though Cartman never expressed it.

Wendy over the years strived to get her high grades, doing any extra work or activities to obtain them. She still was hanging with Bebe, and Bebe was the most popular girl in the school because of her big breasts. Majority of the time Bebe would try to convince Wendy to go to parties, but Wendy hated parties, since all it is was getting wasted and having sex, which Wendy didn't care for really. She still hanged out with Stan whenever she could, since he usually spends most of his times with Kyle. Sometimes she thinks Stan and Kyle have a thing for each other, but knows that's just silly.

Back at the school bus Stan and Kyle were waiting for the bus and Kenny and Cartman weren't there yet.

"Stan where do you think Kenny and Cartman are?"

"Knowing those two, Kenny is reading up some porn magazine, and Cartman is probably sleeping like an idiot" Stan explained so calmly.

"Yeah probably" Kyle chuckled from Stan's response.

"Hey Stan what are you doing after school"

"Not much, why man?" wondering what Kyle would want, as Stan replied.

"Wanted to see if you weren't busy, so we chill at your place and play some games"

"Yeah sure, a few games couldn't kill"

"Cool" Kyle responded happily to that.

In the distance they saw Kenny and Cartman coming down.

"So much for the peace" Stan said, "Time for the day to start"

"I guess your right" Kyle said with a sigh.

While Kyle and Stan were waiting for Cartman and Kenny to get here, they noticed that Cartman and Kenny were having an argument.

"The fuck dude!" Cartman was screaming at Kenny.

"Oh come on man" Kenny responding as calmly as possible to Cartman, though it wasn't helping Kenny at the moment.

"NO WAY KENNY!" Cartman screaming evenly louder than before.

"I'll pay you back man, I promise" with a smile Kenny presented to Cartman, trying to persuade him.

Cartman and Kenny were now at the bus stop with Stan and Kyle.

"Whats happening now you two?" Stan waiting to hear their responses.

"Poor boy here is gonna be living at my fucking house!" Cartman loudly telling Stan

"The hell?" The poor Jew was confused "How did you get to live with asshole there, Kenny?"

Cartman was about to respond back to Kyle before Kenny interrupted.

"Well you see, my parents were pissed at me, when I didn't bring any booze back for them from the last party I went too, so those assholes took all my porn and threw them out" Kenny annoyed from this explained "So I told them I was leaving, so the only option I had left was Cartman's place, I went to his house to ask him, but he wasn't there, so I asked his mom and she said yes, which was a good thing, since now I know that Cartman would have said no"

"WOW! You really like your porn don't you Kenny" Stan said, while feeling somewhat sadden about Kenny's love to porn.

"No one FUCKS with my porn!" Kenny proclaimed.

"I guess not. Anyways, the two of you doing anything this weekend, me and Kyle gonna chill at my place and some games" Stan explained.

"Sorry guys, I gotta set up living at Cartman's place now. I'm now sleeping on his couch, which is sadly way better than my bed" Kenny said with a sad expression, to how bad his own home is.

"I'm going to make sure poor boy there doesn't steal anything from me. Besides I don't wanna be caught with you two fagging it up" after dissing Stan and Kyle, Cartman was staring at Kenny now to give him a "Don't touch my fucking stuff" look.

"Shut up asshole!" Kyle responding back to Cartman's comment to him and Stan.

"Oh, why don't you make me you Jersey Jew!" Cartman replied back to Kyle.

They both give each other a death stare.

"You think after all this time, you two would be done by now" Stan commenting on his friends behaviour with a little laughter in him.

"SHUT UP STAN!" the two boys returned Stan's comment at the same time.

Stan gave a little sigh.

The bus finally came, and just in time, it looked like Cartman and Kyle were going to kill each other, and Stan did not want to clean up the mess they would make.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman took their seats at the bus, Stan and Kyle were at a seat together, while Cartman was at a seat in the middle, and Kenny was behind him.


	2. Mature My Ass

Chapter 2

As they arrived at school, Kyle and Stan went to their lockers and got there books and went to class. Cartman and Kenny decided to go to class late, since they really weren't feeling like going to class.

"Hey Stan"

He turned around to see that it was Wendy "Oh hey Wendy, how you doing?"

"Oh just a little stressed from work, but other than that I'm good"

"Great, you sound just like Kyle" he laughed at the comparison of the two.

As Stan mentioned Kyle, she got rather annoyed. It's not that she doesn't like Kyle, but she was hoping that he wouldn't bring him up when the two were alone.

"Anyway Stan, do you want to go to the mall after school, just the two of us" she said with a happy tone.

"Aw damn, I already made plans with Kyle already"

"Oh..." Wendy replied sadly.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'll make it up to you" Stan kissed her on the cheeks before going to his class.

As Wendy saw Stan go to his class, she decided it was a good time for her to get to her next class. While walking to it, she was thinking about Stan, and why he's prioritizing Kyle over her. She thought maybe it was because the two of them were best friend for so long.

While walking, Wendy noticed that Kenny and Cartman were walking down to her path as well, it seemed that Kenny was now entering a class, which left Cartman, walking alone in the hallways. As the two got close, she started to look at Cartman, there was something about Cartman that she couldn't get her eyes off of him, but she couldn't tell, Cartman picked up that Wendy was looking at him and decided to respond.

"What do you want Ho?" Cartman questioning Wendy.

Wendy stopped looking at Cartman and looked directly to Cartman's eyes.

"Nothing you asshole" the Raven-Haired girl hissed

"From the looks of your staring, seems like you were mesmerized by me, but again I can't blame you" Cartman responded with a Smirk.

"Keep dreaming you prick!" she was furious with Cartman now, as usual.

"I don't need to, you already do"

Cartman left after saying that.

"Fucking jerk" Wendy muttered, while walking away.

"I heard that HO!" Cartman replied, which surprised Wendy since she thought it was too low for him to hear, guess she can't underestimate his hearing abilities.

"SHUT UP!" Wendy cried to Cartman.

Cartman laughed as he was walking away, relishing his victory.

"I swear sometimes that jerk just makes me wanna..." Wendy was too irritated to get another sentence of what she wanted to say.

Wendy was now at her class, she was late, which isn't usually Wendy's way. The teacher allowed this to happen once only, but after that it will count as a late. Wendy was grateful for that. While trying to take down the notes, and listening to the teacher, she had Cartman stuck in her head. The only thing she heard in her head was the arguments they always have, which was starting to annoy her. She decided to think about her boyfriend Stan and hoped to clear Cartman out of her head. Though it did help her quite a bit, another figure popped into her head, it was Kyle. She was wondering why he was there every time she thought of Stan. She later realized that 99.9% of the time she saw Stan was usually with Kyle, so she was rather annoyed by it. She soon stopped thinking about people afterwards and tried to focus on her work.

It was lunch time and classes were done, Wendy wanted to meet with Stan during lunch and spend some time with him because he couldn't spend it with her later. She went to the cafeteria and was trying to spot Stan. It was rather difficult since the place was jammed with teens. She soon saw Stan and walked up to him, it looked like no one was with him and saw this as her opportunity. As she was about to approach him, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman arrived at the table, Wendy's hope to spend time with him alone was crushed, so she went to hang with Bebe for the reminder of the lunch, not that she didn't want to, but she rather be with her boyfriend.

At the table with the four boys, Cartman was eating his lunch like there was no tomorrow, they all were still shocked at the amount he eats even after working out. Kenny was there empty handed, Kyle and Stan were just talking.

"Fuck Cartman slow down, you're going to choke on your food" Stan told him with concern.

"If only it would truly happen" Kyle said.

"Fuck you Jew" Cartman said while chewing his food, which was rather hard to understand.

Stan sighed at that, but couldn't really complain though, they haven't really gone at it now, so it was all good.

Stan saw Kenny looking at the cafe at other people eating food, he felt rather sorry for the guy.

"Hey Kenny"

Kenny turned back to look at Stan "Yeah man?"

"You want my sandwich, I'm not hungry, I ate a big breakfast at home" Stan holding the sandwich to Kenny.

"DUDE I owe you!" Kenny said with a happy smile on his face.

He took the sandwich from Stan and just went all basaltic when eating it, Stan never saw something so scary than Kenny eating. It was more scarier than Cartman eating, if you could believe that.

"Shit Kenny, didn't you eat anything at that party you went too?" Stan questioned the blond boy.

"There was only beer there, I don't think it would have helped me if I drank it" Kenny responded.

Stan laughed "I guess not"

"Guys we have got to see The Terrance and Phillip Movie 2" Cartman told them with excitement.

"Yeah man we should totally go, it been what 8-9 years since the 1st one, the 2nd ones gotta be good" Kenny agreeing with Cartman.

"Sounds like fun" Stan replied.

" I don't know you guys, that show has gotten really boring"

When Stan, Kenny, and Cartman heard that, they were totally shocked by the response from Kyle. The three of them were thinking, "How the FUCK can Terrance and Phillip get boring?".

Cartman got up from his table and was pointing towards Kyle "You see guys, you see, this is what I'm telling you guys, only a Ginger would be saying that because they got no SOULS" he responded like he was right.

"Shut the fuck up Cartman!" Kyle cried.

As the two boys tried to punch and kick each other from the spots they were sitting.

Stan decided to break them up. "Calm down you two" He then turned towards Kyle. "Kyle you can't blame him for bringing that up, I mean how the hell can you not like Terrance and Phillip?" Stan questioning Kyle.

"I don't know Stan, I guess I matured from it" Kyle telling him calmly.

"Mature my ass" Stan responding back to Kyle.

"Whatever man" Kyle said.

"Well Kenny, it looks like it's just you and me for the movie"

"Yeah you're probably right" Kenny said with a sigh.

"Hey what about me?" Stan was annoyed that the two of them forgot about him.

"Oh I'm sorry Stan, I don't want to ruin you and Kyle's butt fucking" Cartman said viciously.

Kenny and Cartman cracked up and just started laughing.

Stan and Kyle blushed when hearing that and looked at each, they soon were both grossed out, just the thought of them doing that made Stan almost barf.

"Cartman you sick fuck" Kyle trying to break up their laughter.

"What the hell you talking about, you're the ones who are pounding each other"

Again Cartman and Kenny laughed even harder this time.

"Whatever asswipe" Stan commented to Cartman.

Stan and Kyle were still sitting and waiting for the two of them to stop laughing, they waited and waited, but they still haven't and it's been 5 minutes. They both decided to leave because it was getting annoying to hear Cartman and Kenny laugh like that. After they left Kenny and Cartman were still laughing for another five minutes and people were starting to look at the two of them, but they really didn't notice at all.

"Aw that was beautiful man" Cartman saying it with a happy mood.

"It gotta be, haven't recall you being this happy ever."

It got Cartman to think about how much times Cartman truly was happy, he really wasn't getting much images, Kenny knowing Cartman was also thinking about it, also joined in of thinking of when Cartman was truly this happy. They soon stopped because it was killing the mood at the moment.

Meanwhile at another table, it was Wendy and Bebe sitting and just talking about their day.

Bebe was talking about what she was planing to do on the next party, though Bebe was able to sense that Wendy's mind was off somewhere.

"Wendy?" Bebe called.

It had no effect.

"WENDY" Bebe screamed at Wendy.

"HUH what?"

"Now that I got your attention, what's bothering you Wendy?"

"Just the same old..." Wendy replied sadly.

"Oh so the _Super Best Friend Deal _then" Bebe said with a sympathetic tone to her.

"I can barely spend time with him, without Kyle being there, though I can't really blame Kyle not to hang with him, it is Stan after all. Wendy mentioning Stan like he's perfect.

"I guess, but Stan should be able to balance his girlfriend, with his best friend, I mean look at us, I'm usually able to balance with my boyfriends and you very easily.

"Maybe Stan's look on friendship is a bit too high." Wendy said it with a sigh.

"Hey Wens, how about we do a sleepover at your house, we can just eat ice cream and watch movies. That should be a good way to take your mind off of this" Bebe trying to persuade her friend.

"Sounds like fun Bebe, but I got a lot of studying to do, you know we got some tests coming up"

"Come on Wendy, you got Saturday and Sunday to study, are you telling me you got that much to study that you can't hang with your best friend?"

Wendy knew that she was right, she didn't need to do an overkill on the studying, and Bebe even used her puppy dog face to convince her too, Wendy knew the moment she used that face, Bebe was using the big guns to win this.

"Ok" Wendy knowing she couldn't win this one "But only because of that face of yours"

"Score from the puppy face" Bebe said in victory.

School was soon done, and the all the students were leaving and spending the weekend with their friends.


	3. Chocolate

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Own nothing. South Park and it's characters belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. Just to make sure that there weren't any confusions there XD

At Stan's house, it was him and Kyle sitting on the couch just watching tv, and eating some chips to past the time. Stan's dog, Sparky was approaching to Stan, and he decided to pick him up and put him on his laps for Sparky to relax.

"Hey Stan, how old is Sparky now?" Kyle asked.

"I think he was one when I first got him as a kid, so he should about 9 years then"

"Ok"

"Hey Stan"

"Yeah Kyle?"

"I just noticed that I really don't see him that often at your house, considering the amount of times I've been here."

"I know what you mean Kyle, Sparky usually leaves the house, I think he's trying to find that special someone for him"

"Isn't that right boy!" Stan talking to his dog like he's a little kid.

Sparky licked him on the face numerous time.

"OK Sparky" Stan was laughing from the ticklish licks, "Enough your tickling me to death"

Sparky stopped and reverted back to laying down.

"I hope he does, it would suck for him to be alone for life" Kyle giving words of hope to Stan's dog.

"Hey man, Sparky's got me" Stan responding rather annoyed, thinking that Kyle meant Stan wasn't much to Sparky.

"Stan you know what I mean" Kyle telling Stan that his previous comment was a joke.

"Uh huh" Stan sounded doubtful to what he meant.

"Anyway Stan, what's on tv?"

"Well let's see then" Stan took the remote control and went to the channel listing.

As the boys were checking it out, Stan saw that it was Terrance and Phillip on right now.

"Sweet dude, Terrance and Phillip" Stan excited to see the show is on now.

"I don't know man, you know I'm not really interested in the show" The Jew said it blunt and clear.

"Dude, if I recall correctly, me, you, and Cartman saved them" he told Kyle that, hoping to bring his friend back to liking the show.

"That was a long time ago Stan, when I was a kid, things change."

"Are you telling me, you wasted your time doing all of that, to save people you don't even like?" Stan, now in a confused mode of trying to understand why he doesn't like them.

"Stan, I never said I didn't like them, just the show, that's it."

Stan was just purely annoyed by this, he decided to stop this before he went insane, and do something really stupid.

"Ok fine" Stan said in an annoyed tone "What show you want to watch then?"

"I don't know Stan, nothing is good on at the moment, why don't we just go to the mall and chill there for a bit, could be a decent break from all the studying we're going to need to do"

"Right, Study..." Stan knowing that he probably wouldn't do it, he was thinking of just trying to copy Kyle's test answer.

"Oh Stan, by the way. You're not going to copy my test" Kyle silencing Stan's idea to cheating.

"Dude, you're a dick" Stan was angry that his friend wasn't going to let him copy.

"I know I am" Kyle relishing the fact that he got him so annoyed.

Stan went upstairs to get some money for the mall.

"Stan you ready man" Kyle asked.

Stan was running downstairs now.

"Yeah I'm good, let's go"

Kyle and Stan soon were on their way to the mall.

* * *

><p>At Wendy's house, Wendy was getting ready for Bebe to come over, she had the ice cream set up for the both of them, vanilla for her and chocolate for Bebe. Wendy is always surprised at the amount of chocolate Bebe loves to eat. It scares Wendy at best because one day she feels Bebe might go overboard with it from a bad breakup. Wendy rented some movies for them to watch, they were romanticcomedy one, which Wendy always liked because she always loves romance, but never liked the idea of the two couples going through big odds to get to it. She thought a bit of laughter was the best way to break the ice in those movies. Ten minutes later, Bebe arrived at her door step and opened the door, Wendy usually would lock the door, but she knew Bebe was coming. Bebe brought her backpack with her clothes in it, so they can be set for their sleepover.

"Bebe!" Wendy excited to see her best friend.

"Hey Wendy, do you got my ice cream ready?"

"Who do you think I am" Wendy questioned Bebe like she forgot this was Wendy Testaburger.

Wendy went to the fridge and took out a large bowl, it was filled to the top with Chocolate ice cream, it took Wendy five minutes to scoop all that ice cream to the bowl. Half of the bucket was gone now thanks to Bebe. Wendy was thinking of maybe getting Bebe to buy Wendy the chocolate ice cream buckets, since they weren't cheap.

"Sweet" Bebe smiling with her bowl of chocolate ice cream, she went to get a spoon for her ice cream.

"I swear Bebe, one day you might get fat from all the ice cream you consumed" Wendy telling her friend with a concern.

"Well Wendy, until that day comes, I'll be eating this stuff still" the blond said with no worries.

Wendy put her hands over her face and pulled it back to her hair, from Bebe thinking that she was invulnerable to anything. But she couldn't blame her for that, barely anything happens to the two of them.

Bebe and Wendy went into Wendy's room, they popped the movie in and started to watch it while eating the ice cream. The movie had the same romance plot, Guy likes girl, girl likes guy, but it doesn't turn out how they expected. Twenty minutes into the movie, she saw that Bebe completely devoured her bowl of chocolate ice cream, Wendy was purely amazed from that, and couldn't decide if she should be scared, amazed, worried, or all three. Unfortunately for Wendy, the ice cream dilemma was the main thing in her head, so she couldn't really follow the movie after, but she didn't really care about it too much since she knew how these movies turned out. Near the end of the movie, it got Wendy thinking of way Stan can't be that man from the movie. The man was so romantic to the women, spending all his time with her and doing lots of stuff together. She knew that romance movie over portray the amount of loving two people can do, but God damn it, she wanted some of that romance in her life.

After the movie was done, Bebe went to talk to Wendy.

"Hey Wendy"

"What is it Bebe?" Wendy wondering what Bebe wants

"Do you think I should ask Kenny out?" Bebe openly asked her friend.

Wendy in that instant was rather shocked, because she wasn't expecting her friend to like Kenny. Wendy couldn't deny that Kenny looked kinda cute with his messy blond hair, with the orange parka he has always worn, it rather made him look glowing. Wendy could totally see why she might wanna date him, but she was trying to think of a reason beyond looks, why she might wanna. She knew that Kenny was a pervert, that's for sure, Kenny would sometimes hit on Wendy, knowing that Stan was there, including Bebe too.

"I'm totally not for sure on this one Bebe, you and me know how Kenny is... you know a creep." Wendy feeling like Kenny was a bad choice.

"I know Wendy, but I kinda like it. I find that rather cute about Kenny, willing to tell how he truly feels about how we look" Bebe made it sound like Kenny was romantic.

"Well Bebe... I'd believe only you can make this shot, but if Kenny isn't too perverted with you, I'd say give it a shot." Wendy trying to be as understanding to Bebe's feeling.

"I'm actually nervous about this Wens" she said it a bit shyly.

Wendy has always known her friend to never be shy about anything, there hasn't ever been a boy that she couldn't just straight up and ask out without any worry. That was the thing Wendy liked and was jealous of her friend for. Her amazing looks which boys couldn't refuse, and with that the confidence she gained from it. Wendy knew that she looked very pretty, but when comparing her to Bebe, it was a rather unfair competition, if she might add, but luckily her friend never saw it that way. Which she's always glad for. Wendy felt that Bebe really wanted to be with Kenny, since she's never admitted to be shy before.

"You really must like him, don't you" Wendy responded back with a bit of understanding.

"Well no DUH Wendy" Bebe talking like her friend is clueless.

Wendy laughed at her friend when she said that.

"Anyway Wendy, enough about me what about you?"

"Huh?" Wendy was confused about the question she received

"I mean what are you going to do to spend time with him?"

At that moment, Wendy was actually brain dead and couldn't think of anything really to spend more time with Stan, alone.

"Sadly Bebe, I really don't know" Wendy answered like she had failed.

Bebe had an idea to help Wendy with her problem. "Don't worry Wendy, there's a carnival soon, why don't you take Stan, I'm sure you and him will have lots of fun" Bebe sounded very optimistic about it.

"I hope so Bebe" Wendy sounding a bit unsure.

"Now that I think about it, I might wanna ask Kenny out to that carnival too, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a free day there with me" Bebe smiling about it, thinking that Kenny couldn't refuse, since he be getting free food and drinks.

"Oh by the way Wendy, if he says yes, I'll leave you two alone, we can't have Stan trying to hang with Kenny on your date" Bebe knew that Stan would be spending time with his friends if he had a chance during the date.

"Thanks Bebe!" Wendy appreciated what Bebe was doing.

"Wendy one more thing"

"What is it Bebe?"

"Can you get me more ice cream" Bebe handing her bowl over to Wendy.

Wendy rolled her eyes, since she knew Bebe is gonna finish the rest of the bucket of chocolate ice cream.

"How about I just get you the rest of the bucket, you already ate half of it as it is" Wendy telling her that it's the most reasonable thing she should do.

"Yeah sure!" Bebe excitingly waiting for more ice cream.

Wendy sighed and went to get more ice cream for Bebe.

A/N - Here's chapter 3 of the story. Hope you guys are enjoying it and thanks you for reading


	4. N' Can't Equal 1

Chapter 4

The weekend ended very quickly, which no one really liked. As the kids were going back to school, Wendy went to find Stan and to make a date with him to the carnival for Friday. Wendy went to check Stan's locker, but had no luck, she went to check the English class, since that was Stan's first class. Wendy ran to his class, but didn't see him near the class.

"Damn it Stan, where are you" Wendy questioning his whereabouts.

As Wendy finished her sentence, a hand was laid on her shoulders, Wendy at first was creep out, until she realized that the hand had a glove, and it was the colour red, she soon figured out it was Stan.

"So Wendy, why did you need to find me?" Stan was curious from what he heard from Wendy.

Wendy turned around in rage "Don't do that Stan, that's creepy!" wishing that she could just punch him.

"Sorry Wendy" Stan laughed from his girlfriend's rage.

"Stan, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival with me on Friday?"

"Crap Wendy... me and the guys were going to chill at my place for the night"

Wendy felt rather pissed from hearing that. "Oh come on Stan! We barely do stuff together as it is, I'm sure one night with me couldn't possibly kill them." Wendy said with anger

Stan as clueless as he is, could easily tell the tension in Wendy, that she really wanted to spend time with him.

"Ok I'll tell the guys the night is off"

"Great!" Wendy was finally happy that they can spend a whole night together.

"Wendy, what time should I pick you up?"

"Um, how about 7"

"Got it, see ya Wendy"

"Ok, bye Stan"

Wendy went to kiss Stan on the lips, which Stan was happy to kiss back. After a few seconds the kiss was done and Stan went into his class.

Wendy went on to her next class. As she walked down the hallway she saw two figures. Once closer, she later figured that it was Kenny and Cartman. She noticed that they weren't carrying any books. It looked like they were going to skip class. Wendy thought that she should say hi to Kenny and maybe be nice to him, since she knew Bebe was going to ask him out soon, and that she was probably going to see him quite a bit.

"Hey Kenny" Wendy said it very friendly.

"Sup Wendy" Kenny replied.

Wendy then turn to look at Cartman, she couldn't say she was thrilled about seeing him.

"Cartman" Wendy sounded like she wanted to be done with him as quick as possible.

"Hippie" Cartman said with the same quickened tone as she did

Wendy has always been annoyed when Cartman called her that. She always thought Cartman was being a total idiot, just because she liked helping people and animals, it didn't mean she was a hippie.

"Whatever Cartman." Wendy trying to forget what Cartman said. "Shouldn't you two be going to class, I know your classes is not that way" Wendy questioning the two.

"How do you know Ho? You stalking us." Cartman trying to annoy Wendy.

"You wish, you intolerable asshole!" Wendy angrily replied

"Well" Kenny trying to break up their conflict "Cartman and I are just too lazy to go to class today, so we're just gonna skip"

Wendy wanted to change their minds and to tell them to go back to class, but she knew Kenny wasn't really into his grades much, Kenny was usually a C- guy. Cartman on the other hand was a little different, Cartman's grades were always 65% no matter what it was. Wendy was actually having a hard time grasping this because keeping your scores at a single number could not have been easy, since it's not hard to gain, or lose an extra percentage. Wendy felt that Cartman was actually smart, but he rather not show it. Plus trying to convince her worst enemy to go to class could not have turned out really well.

"Wendy, now that you mentioned it, shouldn't you be getting to class, it's about one minute before class starts, and if I recall correctly from watching all the girls in the school, your class is at the other side.

Wendy was appalled and a bit freaked out from what Kenny said, she knew that she had no time to tell Kenny off because he was right. She totally forgot about the time and was gonna be late. Wendy then booked it to her next class, like there was no tomorrow.

Kenny looked at Wendy the entire time she was running.

"Damn I wish she ran more, makes her ass more hypnotizing to watch" Kenny saying with a perverted smile.

"Ugh" Cartman said with annoyance to what Kenny just commented

It was lunch time, and Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny were all at their tables. Cartman again had a big lunch for him, including Kenny which Stan and Kyle found it hard to believed. They soon remembered that Kenny was now living with Cartman and his mom, and if they knew just one thing from Cartman's mom, is that she sure cooks a lot. Kenny for sure would not have complained about this because this one lunch was more than what he's eaten at his own house for 16 years.

"Cartman, FUCK I love your mom. No wonder you were such a fat ass when you were a kid" Kenny was in such a happy mood with his food.

"Shut up poor boy, next one and you're out of my house" Cartman still angry from Kenny's comment.

"Pshh whatever Cartman" Kenny couldn't care less, and started to eat his food.

"Anyway" Stan trying to divert Cartman and Kyle's attention from Kenny's consumption of his food. "We can't chill at my place on Friday"

"Why not Stan?" Kyle wondering.

"Wendy wants me to go to a stupid carnival"

"Oh ok then, guess I'm stuck with Kenny and Cartman then." Kyle said.

" Oh by the way, always inspect those rides before going on them"

"Why?" Stan was curious to why Kyle said that.

"Those rides are always in shitty conditions. I mean look at how much times Kenny has died to them"

Kenny heard that and dropped his head down in disbelief. The amount of times Kenny had died at that carnival was absolutely retarded. People didn't even notice when Kenny died in one of their rides.

"Alright Kyle, you got a point there" The advice was helpful to Stan, but Stan was just wondering, if it was the rides fault, or it was Kenny's terrible luck.

Meanwhile at another table, Bebe and Wendy were eating their launches. Well more like Bebe was talking to Wendy, while Wendy was trying to work on an assignment.

"Hey Wendy"

"What?" Wendy was too focused on her assignment, that she couldn't look up to Bebe.

"When do you think I should ask Kenny out." Bebe said it shyly.

As Wendy heard that, she knew that this was serious, so she laid her pencil down, and closed her books.

Wendy thought about it and turned to check on Stan's table, she saw all the boys chatting, well except for Kenny, he was going all out on the food he had, which surprised her because with the amount of food Kenny had, she thought he was poor and couldn't afford that much.

"Hmm Bebe I think you might wanna try now" Wendy was saying it so calmly.

"What makes you think it's the right time to ask Wendy?" Bebe trying to understand why Wendy chose now.

"From the looks of it, Kenny's eating a lot of food, and knowing he is really poor, this is probably a very happy day for him, so asking him now will probably be the best" Wendy explained.

"Ok then Wendy, guess I'll go now." Bebe feeling confident about it, she stood up and went to Stan's table.

As she approached closer, Stan could see that Bebe was coming here, and was trying to figure out why she was.

"Hey Bebe" Stan calling her.

"Hi Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny"

"Hi" Kyle replied

"What?" Cartman said in his usual nasty tone.

"Um Kenny, can I talk to you alone?"

Kenny was way into the food to hear Bebe at all.

"Kenny?"

Kenny still couldn't hear.

"KENNY" Kyle yelled at Kenny.

"Huh?" Kenny looked like he just got snapped out from a trance.

Kyle pointed behind him.

Kenny turned around to see it was Bebe.

"Oh, and what do I owe of seeing you and your magnificent boobs." Kenny said smoothly.

The three boys all rolled their eyes as they heard Kenny.

Bebe felt like she should have been rather annoyed from what Kenny said, but knowing that Kenny noticed her boobs was probably a good thing to get him to date her.

"I need to talk to you alone"

Kenny wasted no time, even with the food he had left, stood up and walked with Bebe into a quiet part of the hall.

"Ok" Kenny checking where he was and making sure that no one else was here "So why did you want to talk to me alone?"

"Well Kenny" Bebe was feeling a bit shy, Kenny could tell that Bebe wasn't her usually self "I was wondering... if you wanted to go on a date with me to the carnival on Friday?"

Kenny was not really expecting Bebe to ask him out on a date, since most girls in the school weren't real fans to Kenny. So the change of being asked on a date really hit him.

"Wow, I wasn't prepared to hear that" Kenny said with a confused tone.

"So Kenny, what's your decision?" Bebe waiting anxiously

"Yeah sure Bebe, sounds fun. Doesn't sound like nothing dangerous will happen there... hopefully"

While ignoring Kenny's last comment, Bebe was so happy that Kenny said yes, and she wanted to scream badly, but she didn't want Kenny to think she was super desperate. So she acted cool.

"Awesome then" Bebe trying to conceal her happiness.

"Do know that I ain't paying for you, since I really can't even pay for myself" Kenny chuckled a bit from his response knowing that it's pretty sad.

"Yeah I know Kenny, don't worry I got enough money for the both of us."

"Sweet then, I guess I'll meet you at your house on Friday then?" Kenny, making sure he's got the right date.

"You got it" Bebe relying very happily.

"All right then, see you later" Kenny went and gave a wave to Bebe and went back to sitting with his friend.

Bebe was so happy now, that she skipped back to her friend, even though she knew she would look a bit foolish, but she didn't care, she was too happy.

Kenny arrived back at his table. He was about to tell them the great news, until he noticed that his lunch was all gone, eaten in fact. Kenny knew right off the bat that it was Cartman because he was still chewing something.

"Cartman you FUCKING asshole!" Kenny was in a fit of rage.

"Ay, next time don't leave it unattended." Cartman told him in a scoff manner.

Kenny got his hand out in a motion that looked like he was about to strangle the hell out of Cartman, Stan knew he had to do something before someone got killed, mainly Cartman.

"Kenny, so what did Bebe wanted to ask you." Stan tried to diffuse the situation.

Kenny stopped for a moment, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, to be able to respond back to Stan.

"Lucky Cartman" Kenny staring at Cartman, though Cartman didn't really take that as a threat. "Bebe wanted to ask me out on a date, so I said yeah"

"Wow" Kyle shocked by this.

"Yeah man, I did not see this coming" Stan said.

Kenny shrugged "I know, neither did I"

"Anyway Kenny, when is the date" Kyle was asking.

"Oh, it's Friday, we're going to the carnival."

"Really? I also got a date on Friday with Wendy to that carnival, maybe we can double date" Stan sounding happy that he can chill with his friend on his date too.

"Right..." Kenny sounding a bit unsure about this because, he knew Stan did not need a friend for his date.

"Kenny, you gonna need some money for the date?" Stan, knowingly knew that Kenny couldn't afford too, but wanted to sounds a little nice about it.

Kenny was about to say no because he recalled that Bebe was going to pay for him, but thought that a little extra money couldn't hurt him, and besides not like Stan's gonna know anyways.

"Yeah sure" Kenny happily accepting the money.

Stan took a bill out of his pocket and passed it to Kenny.

"Here's a twenty"

"Sweet, thanks Stan"

"You sure you wanna date Bebe, bitch probably has lots of S.T.D.'s, from all the dildo she borrows from Wendy"

Kenny, as funny and amusing it was, found it pretty surprising that Cartman in his own, twisted, sick way, was actually concern of who he was dating, Kenny was both happy and creep out by it.

"Yeah I'm sure Cartman" Kenny said. Kenny had perverted smile on his face now. He was now picturing the two of them sharing that dildo.

"Cartman, you SICK fuck!" Stan was pissed at his friend."and Kenny! Stop picturing about Wendy doing that!" Stan could easily tell what Kenny was thinking about.

"Hey Stan, I was picturing Wendy using the dildo with Bebe, a whole different story" Kenny said in a calmly matter.

That did not make Stan feel any better at all.

Both Cartman and Kyle were laughing at that pretty hard.

Stan saw that all his friends were against him now. "Man you guys are assholes" Stan said with a pouty face.

"We learned from the best Stan" Kyle, mockingly patting his friend's back

"Ha funny" Stan said with a sarcastic tone.

"Also Cartman, it doesn't matter, as long as I get to have sex with her, and besides, I'll come back the next day after I die from it."

The three boys all agreed about that statement, knowing that Kenny couldn't really die, so it wouldn't affect him much.

As the day ended, the kids all left home, meanwhile Wendy was at her Pre-cal class working on an assignment, she was on one question left, but she just couldn't figure it out. Wendy has always been excellent in many of her courses, math was not Wendy's speciality While trying to work, she noticed that the door opened up, curious to see who entered, she turned around to check who it was. To her dismay it was Cartman. He looked at the class and noticed Wendy was still here after school.

"The hell you doing here?" Cartman was curious. "Shouldn't you be working in the streets like a real Ho?" Cartman was trying to get Wendy furious.

"Fuck off Cartman!" Wendy was pissed at Cartman's crude comment.

"Uh oh, someone's feisty." Cartman trying to irritate her even more.

"Whatever Cartman, I'm trying to finish this last question before I go home."

Wendy then realized something "Wait, why are you even here Cartman? You don't even have this class." Wendy was trying to figure out why he even came to this room.

"Fucking poor boy forgot his damn books, and told me to go get it. I don't even know why he's taking the damn class, he's barely passing it, and from the looks of it neither are you." he mocked the girl.

"By the way why didn't you give the teacher a blowjob to pass you, I'm sure he would have taken the deal, even with all your S.T.D.'s" Cartman was just having too much fun with this.

Wendy did her best to ignore Cartman now, but he was making her rage, boil at a dangerous level. Wendy was contemplating of kicking Cartman's ass off the second story window right now, but knew it would be bad for her record.

Cartman went to Kenny's desk at the far right of the class, near the windows, close to the fields. Obviously Kenny would pick this spot, he could see the girls run at the track. Cartman then wondered if this spot was the only reason Kenny took pre-cal. Cartman walked behind Wendy's desk and he saw the question Wendy was stuck on.

1+ 1 = n 

n-1 n-1

As Cartman was about to exit the classroom, he stopped at the doorstep, his back towards the classroom.

"Oh by the way Ho"

Wendy was trying to ignore Cartman.

"The answer, is N can't equal 1..."

Cartman then left the classroom, Wendy felt that Cartman was probably trying to trick her, but she knew her curiosity would get the better of her, so she went to the back of her textbook to see the answer. To her surprise, Cartman was right. The answer was 'N can't equal 1', she went to the question and plugged it back in and tried it this time, it was actually right. Wendy at the moment was amazed at how Cartman was able to solve that question just like that in a matter of seconds, but her true question was why Cartman helped her out by giving her the real answer. Wendy has known Cartman ever since they were both in elementary school, and knew that this was not Cartman at all. He would have never given her the answer like that, he would have use the fact that she couldn't solve this question and annoy her to death. Wendy was wondering if Cartman was trying to play mind games with her. While trying to figure out ideas to why Cartman gave her the answer, there was one question in her head that Wendy wanted to know. She wondered if Cartman had a good side to him... The subject matter was hurting her head now, so she decided to drop it and go home to relax.

A/N - Here's Chapter 4 for you guys, hope it was a bit entertaining and interesting for you guys. Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it.

Also sorry about the way the math question looks like. It looked a lot better in the word document program :P. In case your interested on the question. It's 1 plus, 1 over N minus 1, equals N over N minus one. Sadly I don't know if it will help, in fact I think it might make it even more confusing, but oh well XD


	5. Ferris Wheel

Chapter 5

Today was Friday. Friday evening to be exact.

Kenny was in Cartman's bathroom getting ready to go to his date. He took a shower, which felt so good, since it's been so long since he's taken one. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he ever took one. His house barely had enough water to drink, let alone bath. He brushed his teethes, and decided to use the floss, even though he has never used it before, he thought that you were supposed to take the floss and wrap it around your tooth and gently rocked them up and down. It wasn't after a minute when Kenny went into the living room that Cartman noticed it.

"Kenny, what the FUCK are you doing?" Cartman was trying really hard to understand what his friend was doing.

"I'm flossing you idiot" Kenny said in a disgruntled manner.

Cartman face palm himself, due from the embarrassment that Kenny didn't know how to floss his teeth, but again Kenny's family is poor, so the idea of flossing was probably new to him. The thought of Kenny just brushing his teeth was enough to amazed Cartman, so he almost cut him some slack.

"And your calling me the idiot" Cartman laughed at Kenny, he went to the washroom to get some floss, to show to Kenny how it really looks.

Cartman took the floss, wrapped it between each finger of his two hands, made the floss into a single line, and moved it between the little crack in the teethes and moved down, and was scraping out the edges in between it.

"OHHHH, so THAT's how you do it" Kenny felt dumbstruck by it.

"Now that makes more sense" Kenny now realizing.

"You think...?" Cartman still annoyed by Kenny "Damn, fucking poor people"

"Ok, I'll give you that one" Kenny was just glad that Cartman showed him how to really floss.

Kenny went to Ms. Cartman's room to find his clothes. He asked Cartman's mom if she could wash his clothes for the date, which she happily did. So Kenny borrowed Cartman's clothes for the time being, which really pissed him even more. As Kenny found his clothes, he went to touch them. He was amazed how his clothes could feel so soft after being washed, "It feels almost as soft as grabbing a girls boobs" as he had so put it in words. He also loved how it smelled so good, which was an added bonus for his date. Now Kenny was fully prepared for his date, he got cleaned, got clean clothes, and had an extra 20 bucks from Stan.

"See ya later Cartman, off to my date"

"Just make sure you don't bring a Ho back, don't need another person taking space, and eating my food."

Kenny just laughed at that.

"Haha, got it"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Stan's house, he was downstairs playing some video games with Kyle, he invited Kyle over so he didn't get too bored while waiting for the date to start.<p>

It was a shooting game and it seems that Stan is winning.

"Man Stan, you know I don't like shooting games, why are we playing this?" Kyle said as he is getting rocked by Stan's skills.

"It's because I kick ass in it" Stan did not deny that it was the main reason why he played this game, he seemed to be really good at this game, not even Cartman could beat him in this.

Kyle was getting truly annoyed by dying a lot so he stood up and went to the game console.

"Kyle, what the hell are you doing?" Stan pretending not to know what his friend is gonna do.

Kyle pressed the power button on the game, and it shut down.

"Damn it Kyle you're no fun" Stan irritated from Kyle.

"Stan, shouldn't you get ready for your date?"

"Oh come on, it's just a date to the carnival."

"It may be Stan, but Wendy would like her boyfriend to put a little more consideration to it at least, since she did ask you out to it, it's the least you can do.

Stan really didn't like the idea that Kyle was right majority of the time and this time was no different.

"Fine Kyle, you make a good point." he admitted that Kyle was right.

"When am I not right?" Kyle said with a smug.

"Haha, don't get too cocky now buddy" Stan trying to lower Kyle's victory.

Kyle went to check the clock to see how much time Stan had left before he had to go.

"Stan, when's your date again?"

"At seven"

"Looks like you got about forty five minutes left"

"Sweet" Stan was happy to know that time was finally on his side.

"Guess I'll take a shower"

"Might be a good idea Stan, because we all know how girl's like it when there man stinks. Kyle joking to Stan.

"Whatever man"

Stan went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he was finished, he emerged out of the tub, took a towel, and wrapped it around him and went into his room to get some clothes. He took out another set of his usual clothing, his brown sweater, with his red poof ball hat and blue jeans. He then went downstairs to meet with Kyle again.

"Sup Kyle"

"Hey Stan"

"Stan, on your way to pick up Wendy, you mind if you can drop me at my place"

"Yeah sure Kyle"

Stan went into the kitchen to fetch his dad's car keys, as Stan was about to move to the door, he noticed that Kyle was still in the couch.

"Stan"

"Yeah Kyle?" Stan wondering why Kyle is still sitting down.

"Wendy's lucky to have you." Kyle said calmly.

Hearing those words from Kyle was rather weird at the moment. Stan was trying to process the meaning to what Kyle's word meant. Was Kyle trying to come on to him, he wonder, or was Kyle just expressing himself to what he truly thought. Stan looked baffled and could tell that Kyle was able to see that, but either way, Stan felt pretty good that his friend thought he was a special guy.

"Because most girls don't have boyfriends who can be pushed around." Kyle was trying to push Stan's button. Kyle was laughing after he said that.

"Haha very funny" Stan rolled his eyes, while saying it with a sarcastic tone. Stan himself soon felt that was pretty funny and started to laugh with Kyle. Though Stan knew that Kyle had set him up for a fun joke, he kindawished that Kyle didn't joke about serious matters like that. It could easily make things rather weird. Stan and Kyle went to the car and started to drive.

* * *

><p>It took about five minutes before Stan arrived at Wendy's house. Stan got out of the car and rang Wendy's door bell. Once she got out, he saw that Wendy was wearing her Purple jacket, and with her pink beret, the one Stan has liked ever since he was a kid. Stan also could tell that Wendy tried to make herself look more prettier without it looking to obvious, her hair was a bit silkier than usually, and her skin looked more vibrant also.<p>

"Hi Stan" Wendy looked very cheerful for the night.

"Hey Wendy, you ready to go, the car's running and I don't want to waste too much gas"

Wendy chuckled a bit. "Ok Stan let's go."

As Wendy was walking towards Stan's car, she saw that Kyle was sitting in the back. Mixed emotion started to come out, she was worried about why Kyle was here, but also pissed that Kyle was also here for a date Wendy planned with Stan.

"Hey Wendy" Kyle giving Wendy a wave of acknowledgement.

"Hi Kyle..." Wendy entering the front passenger seat, while trying to not sound like a downer.

"Let's get moving then" Stan jumping to the drivers seat and starting up the car.

"Kyle, I don't wanna sound rude and all, but why are you here exactly?" Wendy posing the question to Kyle.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna be with you two for your date" Kyle answering Wendy's concern with ease.

"I asked Stan to drive me to my house, since your place was on the way to my house anyway."

Wendy gave a breath of relief.

"Even if I was coming to your date Wendy, I rather not see Stan start puking on you" Kyle laughing at his friend misfortune.

"Sh-shut up man" Stan's face now was glowing bright red from the embarrassing comment from his friend.

Wendy started to laugh about it, which wasn't helping Stan at this point. Kyle was right too. Stan in the past would just straight up puke the moment he laid his eyes on Wendy, and many times the puke would hit Wendy too. It would also happen when the two were having an intimate moment in their childhood, which was the worst. Coming back home, smelling like barf was never fun, and cleanign the barf was even worst. Over the progression of time, Stan had finally learned to stop puking when he saw Wendy. But it still didn't stop Wendy from being a little cautious whenever they were having a moment.

A few minutes later they arrived at Kyle's house.

"Well Kyle, here's your stop."

"No really Stan." Kyle acting sarcastic to Stan.

"Hey man, just be glad I gave you a ride." Stan trying to stop Kyle from being a dick to him.

"Yeah I know, anyway see ya man, you too Wendy" Kyle exiting the car and waving to them.

"See ya Kyle" Wendy said.

Wendy was finally happy that her and Stan were finally alone together. Even if it's for a short brief of time before arriving at the carnival. Some time was better than no time.

Wendy got comfortable by relaxing herself, and went to cuddle one of Stan's arm. At that moment Wendy felt really fuzzy inside, with happy and soothing emotions swirling around her Wendy was enjoying the moment very much, but something felt a bit awed. She went to look at Stan's face and noticed that his face didn't really change. She was expecting Stan to feel comfort, or for him to be blushing, or an emotional change to the very least, but 'nothing' was not what Wendy wanted at all. Stan was driving the car, so he had to pay attention to the roads, since it was the night time, but still Stan didn't need to look, to show a change of emotion. Once Stan arrived at the red light, she was expecting him to turn around and to look at her, but he still didn't. It was about ten seconds later that he turned around to notice that Wendy was holding on to one of Stan's arm. At that moment Wendy was eyes looked like it was pure red from the anger she was feeling, Stan took one glance to look at Wendy, and knew he better do something quickly before he dies tonight.

"Oh Wendy..." Stan was trying to think up of something to say "How long have you been holding my arm for?"

"Ever since we dropped off Kyle, Stan..." a bit of disappointment linger in Wendy's words.

Stan now realizing that might not have been the correct thing to say at this time.

"I'm sorry Wendy, I didn't know that you were holding me."

"Are you telling me you don't even know your own girlfriend's touch?" Wendy was mad at him, that her core body temperature was rising, and she knew that couldn't be good for you.

"I'm sorry again Wendy" Stan saying it with the most sincere way he could.

The red light turned to green, which Stan was all happy for because it gave Stan at least something to do, which is to drive. Wendy was still mad at Stan, but she felt like she should forgive him, since Stan has never really been good at relationships, and besides, they were going to be at a carnival soon. She thought about how much fun the two were going to have there, that she will probably forget this happened.

As they arrived at the carnival, Stan went to park his car and told Wendy to go inside early to get some ticket, he gave Wendy some money to purchase it. She went inside and purchased the tickets, as she checked around the place, she noticed that Kenny and Bebe were already here, and were eating a bag of popcorn together.

"Hi Bebe" Wendy calling out her friend, waving to her.

Bebe heard that voice and knew that it was Wendy, Bebe turned around to see that Wendy was walking towards her.

"HEY WENDY!" Bebe shouting to her best friend.

Wendy ran up to the two of them.

"Sup Wendy" Kenny said, while eating the popcorn.

"So Bebe, what have you and Kenny done here?" Wendy wondering what the two of them did here.

"Oh nothing, we just got here, Kenny felt a bit hungry, so I bought him some popcorn."

Kenny finished his bag of popcorn by the time the two girls finished up their conversation.

"That was good" Kenny crumpled up the bag of popcorn, and tossed it to the ground. "Hey Bebe, you mind buying me some candy apples?"

"Fine Kenny, but if you keep eating this much, you're gonna get fat" Bebe trying to make Kenny consider how much he should eat.

"Nah, a little fat could do wonders for my body" Kenny laughing at what he said.

Both Wendy and Bebe knew what Kenny said was right. Kenny was a bit too skinny for a teenager, but again that's because he never really gets much to eat.

"Maybe Kenny, but still..." Bebe sounding a bit worry.

"Yeah don't worry, I'm not gonna over do it, yet" Kenny was now thinking he might wanna try to become a fat ass.

Bebe was not amused by his response.

As the three of them were talking, Stan finally arrived to meet up with Wendy, he saw that she was talking to Bebe and Kenny, and Stan was quite happy to see his friend.

"Hey you guys" Stan approaching to the three of them.

"There you are Stan, what took you so long"

"Sorry Wendy, a lot of people came here, so they was barely even a spot left for my car." Stan was annoyed by the fact, once everyone is done at this carnival, it's gonna be hell to get out of here.

"Anyway, what I miss, while the three of you were chatting."

"Nothing really important dude." Kenny replying to his friend.

"Oh ok then, so what should the four of us do together?" Stan, now turning this into a double date.

"Oh sorry Stan, but me and Bebe are gonna go to that haunted house dealy things." Kenny trying to break up Stan's plan, knowing full well what Bebe wants for Stan and Wendy.

Kenny leaned in closer to Stan to whisper something to him.

"And besides, if Bebe gets scared from it, she'll hug me for comfort, and that means I get to feel more of her boobs, even though it isn't my hands touching them" Kenny said so honestly.

Stan was not really supportive to Kenny's plan, but again he couldn't deny that it was still pretty funny, and it is Kenny, so it was expected for Kenny to plan something that can get Kenny to feel Bebe's boob.

Stan just laughed at it.

"Ok Kenny, good luck."

"Yeah man, thanks." Kenny, also hoping for it to work.

"See ya later you two" Bebe said while walking with Kenny to the haunted house.

Wendy was thanking Kenny for preventing Stan from hanging with him. Which meant the two of them can finally be alone, well except for the other people going to the carnival, but Wendy didn't mind them.

"Well Stan, where do you want to go?"

"I'm not too sure Wendy."

Wendy was now thinking of a place where the two can spend time together, she thought about it and decided that the best place to go was probably the Ferris Wheel. It has only two seats for the both of them, and it can be really romantic up there.

"What about the Ferris Wheel?"

"Yeah sure." Stan accepting the idea.

Wendy was happy for this, she grabbed onto Stan's arm, and ran to the Ferris wheel, while drugging Stan, Stan tried to keep up with Wendy's speed, but was not accomplishing it very well, he felt like a rug doll the entire time.

Wendy and Stan went to the Ferris Wheel, entered into a seat, and were on their way. The Ferris Wheel was turning and it took a while until their seat was at the top. Right now, Wendy felt like she should do something now, since they were at the top.

"Hey Stan."

"Yeah Wendy?"

Without saying anything, Wendy moved slowly towards Stan and was kissing him. Stan surprisingly was not expecting this at all, even with the given circumstances.

It was a pretty amazing experience for her, the imaginary feeling of riding a unicorn for the first time, or your prince charming coming and saving you. The rush of these feelings were tremendous for Wendy, and was enjoying every moment of it. While Wendy was enjoying the kiss very much, she noticed that something was a bit weird. During the kiss, Wendy felt that Stan wasn't into the moment, she was pretty sure, she was sure showing Stan that she was into it, but Stan wasn't really showing it back. It felt like Stan's little peck of kisses, she received sometimes from him. Wendy decided to stop the kissing. She felt there was no point to continue it now, if Stan didn't had the same feelings as she did when the two were kissing.

"Is something the matter Wendy?" he wondered why she stopped kissing.

"Oh nothing, I just need to catch my breath..." Wendy lying about the reason why she stopped.

"Oh ok" Stan said so calmly.

Stan then looked outside to see the view. While Stan was staring blankly outside, Wendy could easily tell that Stan was enjoying view from up here. He seemed to enjoy seeing the lights. Wendy knew that this was probably gonna be an quiet descent down, so she also was staring outside, enjoying the lights of the little mountain town they lived in.

As they got off the Ferris Wheel, they noticed that people were starting to leave, the two of them were wondering why everyone was leaving so soon. They soon checked to see it's schedule, and it appeared they were only opened for about thirty minutes. Both were trying to figure out why this place had the most screwed up time. They soon realized that this is South Park, and people here were not always the brightest. They went to find out where Kenny and Bebe were at now. They walked for about two minutes before finding them, it looked like Kenny and Bebe were at a bench, talking to each other, while Kenny was eating a hot dog now.

"Hey you two" Stan surprising them.

"Oh hey Stan" Kenny responded to Stan while chewing the hot dog, the sight of seeing the hot dog being eaten by Kenny, made Stan a bit queasy.

"Dude!" was all Stan could say, before he fought to keep his stomach in check. Luckily Stan won the fight. "Don't talk when your eating man, what are you, fucking Cartman now?"

"Hahaha, possibly" Kenny didn't that Stan tried to make fun of him by comparing him to Cartman.

"Anyway Kenny, we should be leaving"

"Wait, why, we just got here" Kenny raising valid questions.

"Yeah, don't ask, this place has one fucked up schedule" Stan telling Kenny.

"Fine whatever" Kenny got up after finishing his hot dog.

The group all walked together to the exit.

"Guess we'll be leaving, see you later man" Kenny saying good bye for the night.

"Yeah, see ya Wendy, you too Stan" Bebe also saying good bye.

"Alright see you two later then" Stan said.

"Bye you two, have fun" Wendy hoping the best for her friend.

"Don't worry we will" Bebe smiled and holding on to Kenny's arm.

Kenny put a hand behind the back of his and smiled embarrassingly to Stan. The pair soon left to go home.

"We probably better get home Wendy"

"Yeah"

Stan and Wendy got to their car. As predicted from Stan, this was gonna take time to get out, since everyone else was leaving too. After thirty minutes, Stan was able to exit the parking lot and was driving on the street. During their drive, everything was quiet, there was no little talk during the ride at all. Wendy was feeling disappointed on how this turned out, while Stan's mind was off somewhere else.

Stan soon arrived at Wendy's house and walked her to her door.

"I'll see you later Wendy"

"Ok Stan" outside Wendy looked fine, but in fact she was sadden by the fact Wendy wasn't his top priority on their date.

Stan gave Wendy a kiss and went back to his car and drove away. The kiss Wendy received from Stan that moment felt like, back at the Ferris Wheel, she knew that it was just a little peck of a kiss, but she still wished the kiss now was important to Stan. Wendy was truly not in a happy mood after this date, she went inside her house, up to her room and went to bed, hoping a good night sleep could lighten her mood tomorrow.


	6. Dodgeball

Chapter 6

Today was Monday, and it was the 12:00 pm, which meant that it was lunch time. Today was buzzing because of a party that was gonna be thrown. Everyone assumed that they were going to go to Token's because usually he's the one throwing it, and he's got the biggest house to accommodate everyone. But this time, it wasn't at Token's place. The last time he had a party, his house lost a whole story, which Token couldn't deny that was pretty awesome. His parents on the other hand weren't so amused, so Token was never allowed to have a party at his home no more. Token was able to convince Clyde in using his house for the next party location. Clyde wasn't in favour for it, since he knew how the kids party, but Token said he would pay off any damages to Clyde's place. Luckily his parents were gonna be out of town on Thursday and not coming back till Monday. Which meant, once the party happens on Friday, he's at least got 2 days to clean it up. So it started to look good for him.

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria, Wendy and Bebe were talking, until they heard the news that there was gonna be a party this Friday.

"Hey Wendy, are you going to go to the party on Friday?" Bebe hoping that Wendy's answer was yes.

"Bebe, you know how I feel about parties"

"Yeah, I know how you feel about parties, but come on it'll be fun, and I'm sure you and Stan will have a great time there."

Wendy really hated parties, but she knew that how fun these parties could be, and thinking that a night of fun between the two of them is probably a good thing, since the night of romance went "so" well last Friday.

"Oh fine, Bebe I'll go" she said in defeat.

"Awesome!" Bebe was so happy that her friend was going to a party now.

"Make sure to come to my house before we go to the party Wendy"

"Why?"

"Well silly, I want you to try on some dress, before we get there?"

As smart as Wendy is, she wasn't able to comprehend the dress idea for a party. Wendy had a blank face on her for the time being, and Bebe knew that she might wanna explain to her.

"I know it's just a school party, but by wearing a dress for the party, it'll make you look so much sexier, and Stan will probably enjoy that too."

Wendy wasn't liking the idea of wearing a fabulous dress to a party, but Bebe did give her a good point. The reason she's even going was because she wanted to have fun with Stan, and looking sexy was an added bonus for him.

"Alright then, we can walk to your place, after school on Friday then." Wendy said.

At the boys table, Kyle was asking about how the date went for both guys on Friday.

"So how was the carnival for the both you guys" the Jew ask.

"Eh, it was ok, though Bebe wasn't really scared of the haunted house, so I had no luck" Kenny sighed at the failure of how the haunted house went.

"How does getting Bebe scared help you at all?" Kyle was not understanding what Kenny meant.

"Oh yeah, an explanation could somewhat help, well you see..." Kenny explained to Kyle the same plan that he told to Stan.

"Well what you expect Kenny, it's a damn carnival, chances are it's gonna have a shitty haunted house."

"Never hurts to hope, Kyle."

"What about you Stan, how you and Wendy went." Kyle asked

"I think it went pretty great, a kiss on the Ferris wheel, and a nice view on top of it too." Stan said happily.

Kenny in that instant looked at Stan's face, and could tell that he meant what he said too, but what Kenny saw from Wendy's face doesn't show the same view Stan had. Kenny could easily tell that his friend was oblivious to Wendy's feeling during the whole day and assumed it went great. Though Cartman was eating, he looked up and checked out Kenny and noticed that Kenny's face looked a bit unsure to what Stan said, Cartman was trying not to care about what he heard and to focus on eating, but even he knew that the date didn't go so well for the Hippie.

Lunch soon came to a closing and the kids were going to they're classes. Wendy went to gym class. She got there and change and was waiting for the other students to hurry up. Red and Heidi were still in the changing room, probably gossiping about something. Clyde, Craig, and Token were the other people to be out first, they were just standing and talking to each other, while Craig was flipping off to everyone else he saw. Wendy went to the bleachers to wait for the entire class to get done, as she was checking out the place, she looked at the door and saw that Kenny and Cartman both entered the gym. Wendy, was now curious about this because Kenny and Cartman usually skip gym class, which is surprising, since Cartman was in good shape, while Kenny was skinny, but he seemed to able to play really well. She tried recalling the amount of time the two of them came to gym class, and it was about 4 times in 2 months, and those days were when the teacher decided to cancel the class for the day, so Cartman and Kenny have never really played sports with the other classmates.

Wendy got off the bleachers and walked up to the both of them to figure out why they're here.

Wendy walked up towards them, blocking them from walking any further.

"What the fuck do you want Hippie?" Cartman questioning Wendy's motive.

"Question is why the two of you are actually here in gym class." Wendy changing the question around to them.

"Well Wendy, if you must know, I kinda want to pass this class now, I just figured out that I actually need gym to graduate." Kenny replied.

Wendy putting her head down in disbelief to what Kenny said.

"Are you kidding me, didn't you hear about it on orientation day?"

"The hell's orientation day?" Kenny said straightly. "Is that some Asian holiday?"

At first Wendy was thinking that Kenny was just playing with her, but farther examination showed that Kenny was serious. Wendy was now in bigger disbelief to Kenny from this, and her best friend was dating him. Wendy still couldn't got over from what Kenny said.

"Ok then Kenny, but what about you Cartman" Wendy darting towards Cartman.

"Do I need a reason?" Cartman thoroughly told her, "...and besides who the fuck am I'm going to make fun of if he's not there."

As much as Wendy hated Cartman, she thought that was pretty funny. She even giggled about it.

"What's so funny Ho?" Cartman saw that Wendy was giggling and was rather curious about it.

Wendy stopped for a second to answer Cartman.

"What you said, I thought it was pretty funny"

Cartman for a second there was in a complete shock from what she said, most of the time she would either disagree or ignore what Cartman said, since they had total opposite views on pretty much everything. Cartman for once showed a bit of hesitation to what he was gonna say. Kenny noticed from Cartman that he felt a bit awkward after she said that.

"Right..." Cartman said slowly.

"Well Cartman, you could always hang with Stan and Kyle, if you want to annoy someone." Kenny proposing that idea.

"Kenny, I am not, and repeat not, gonna hang out with them while they are fagging things up" Cartman angrily explaining to Kenny.

Kenny just started to laugh quite a bit. Wendy on the other hand did not find this amusing at all. Not that it was offensive to gays, but the mentioning of Stan and Kyle being more than best friend worried her a bit. She knew that Stan was straight, though Kyle never did had a relationship in high school because he was usually busy with either Stan or homework, he looked like he was straight also. Now Wendy knew that Cartman was just making fun of them, like he does to everyone else in the world.

Kenny and Cartman went into the change room to get ready for gym. Once everyone was done changing, the teacher came out to explain what they are going to do today.

"Ok you kids, today we are playing dodgeball, on the count that all the other balls are wrecked."

"Oh, I wonder how could have done that" Cartman saying with an innocent voice.

Both Kenny and Cartman were snickering at each other. Wendy heard them and was rather ticked off at them. The balls were all stabbed and it was pretty obvious who did it. She was hoping to play a bit of volleyball today, but looks like that wasn't going to happen.

The coach split the class into two groups. Kenny, Cartman, Wendy, Red and a few other students on one side. Craig, Token, Clyde, Heidi and a few other students on the other team.

There was 4 balls in the middle. The coach blew his whistle and both teams scramble for the balls, well everyone except for Cartman, who was just lying back on the wall, just waiting until the game was over. Kenny, Clyde, Token, and Red managed to get a ball at the beginning. Clyde went to throw his ball first and it hit Red. She dropped her ball and Wendy ran to pick it up. Token was about to throw his ball to Wendy, but Kenny prevented that by throwing a ball at Token, to get him distracted, the plan worked. Token dropped down to dodge it. Soon both teams were knocking players left to right. All the other students were knocked out from the four kids, since the majority of them were pretty sucky at this game. Kenny threw a ball at Token, but it missed. At the same time Clyde took the time to throw a ball at Kenny and got him out, Kenny saw the ball coming back was to slow to react to it. Now it was Clyde and Token versus Wendy, and Cartman still, surprisingly no one tried to throw a ball at him. Wendy grabbed the ball beneath her, and threw it at Clyde, Clyde ducked and went to pick up the ball once it bounced.

"Ah shit, they got all the ball" Wendy said in her mind.

Wendy was being prepared to try to dodge a ball, but she knew her reflexes were not fast enough against either Token, or Clyde's throw.

Clyde took a step back and threw the ball with all his might. It was travelling at such a fast rate, that even the speed of a fleeing Jew would be put to shame, mainly Kyle. Wendy knew that she wasn't gonna be able to dodge it, she didn't even have enough time to put her hand in front of her face to block it, all she did was close her eyes and wait for it to hit her.

The sound of the dodgeball connecting made a sound so loud, that some people in other classes were able to hear it. Though she heard the sound of the ball, something felt a bit a strange. She didn't feel anything, she didn't receive the tremendous sharp pain she was expecting. Wendy took a few moment to grasp this, and decided to open her eyes. To Wendy's shock, it was hand that blocked her face, but it was not hers. She took a second or two to see who's it was. As Wendy tilted her head to the right to see who it was, she was surprised that it was Cartman's hand that protected her. In that moment her entire body froze from who her protector was. Wendy's mind was in a state of shock, and was not able to apprehend it. Hell even the students there was also shocked to see this, Token and Clyde even froze up too. Wendy felt like she was gonna be in this state forever until...

"Hey bitch, are you gonna stand like that forever, we still got a fucking game to win" Cartman brought her back to the world.

Wendy then blinked for a moment to regain herself, she later checked Cartman, and saw that he caught the ball that Clyde threw too. It seemed that Cartman saved her and got Clyde out.

"Hey, Clyde I believe you're out, you asshole!" Cartman screaming at Clyde.

Clyde then remembered what happened before Cartman caught his shot.

"Oh shit I am" Clyde as he walked down to a bleacher.

Cartman then tossed Wendy the ball.

"Wait why are you passing me the ball, you're probably a better thrower than me." Wendy concerned of Cartman's choice.

"Like I don't know that Ho, but fuck I'm too lazy to throw the ball. Just throw it at that black asshole, so we can get this game over with." Cartman walking back to the back of the wall to relax.

Wendy didn't argue to Cartman about what he said, but just acknowledged it and got ready to throw the ball.

Wendy took a few steps back and threw the ball at Token.

Token was about to catch the ball, until it swerved at the last second and hitting him on the legs. That concluded the game and Wendy's team won.

Unfortunately the losing team had to run 20 laps in the gym, so Wendy and her teammates were glad they did not have to do that.

As the gym class ended, the kids went to there changing room to get changed. While Wendy was still in it, changing her gym shirt to her regular clothing, she was still reviewing what happened. That Cartman protected her from that ball. Wendy was trying to understand why Cartman would do that, surely Cartman enjoyed winning to a burning passion, but the thought of her getting hurt was almost too good for Cartman to pass up. Which again cause Wendy to be in a deep thought of the reasons why Cartman would even consider of saving her. Unfortunately for Wendy, the amount of time she was spending into thinking this, she totally forgot the time and was going to be late for the her next class. Wendy forced herself to forget her train of thoughts, got changed and went to her next class.


	7. Eric

Chapter 7

It was Friday and Bebe was at Wendy's house. The plan was for Wendy to be at Bebe's house, but Bebe had little cousins coming over, and knew they wouldn't make the night easy for them, so Bebe went to her house. Bebe picked out all the dress that she believed would be perfect for Wendy and drove to Wendy's place.

Bebe was in Wendy's room with her, Bebe was giving Wendy some dresses to play around. Bebe gave Wendy about 5 elegant dress to try out. Wendy picked a blue dress, that looked amazing, and yet so simplistic, which Wendy enjoyed a lot.

"Oh come on Wendy, I say try the red one, it would show more cleavage to Stan." Bebe sounding very serious.

As much as Wendy knows her friend is trying to be helpful, showing a bit more cleavage is not Wendy at all.

"Um no thanks Bebe, I really like that blue dress, it's so beautiful, and doesn't show any extra parts."

Bebe just sighed that Wendy didn't want to show a little extra.

"Ok fine Wendy, it's your call, but I still say it would be better if you wore the red dress.

"What are you going to wear Bebe" Wendy wanting to see which dress her beautiful friend is going to wear.

"I'm not going."

"Wait why Bebe?" Wendy was shocked to hear that her friend isn't going, since this was her idea to begin with.

"Well Kenny isn't going to the party, so I rather not go without him, and you know how I can be at those parties."

Wendy for sure knows, because Bebe would usually drink a bit too much and start to make out with a lot of the guys there, usually it be ok for Bebe, but now she was dating Kenny and she really didn't want to screw it up.

But at the same time, Wendy admired the fact that Bebe chose to stay behind, since Kenny wasn't going to go, it felt a bit romantic really for Bebe not to go without Kenny for something as fun as a party. Stan in the past would usually go to the party to have fun, there has been times he asked her to go, but Wendy just refused. Wendy had mixed feelings about it because at one part, she wants Stan to keep asking her to go to parties, even though she hates it because it meant Stan really wanted to have fun with her at parties, and on the other hand, she wished he didn't go to those parties and spend those days being with her. Wendy was starting to wish her and Stan's relationship were like Bebe and Kenny's.

Wendy went into her bathroom room and tried out the blue dress, it did feel a little tight, since it was meant for Bebe's body, but she was able to fit in still.

Wendy emerged from the bathroom to show off how she looked like in the dress to Bebe, Bebe loved how Wendy looked in that dress, she was even jealous that Wendy looked better in her dress than she did, which she thought that Wendy was ready for the night then.

"Wendy, you look sexy" Bebe pausing and each word to emphasize how Wendy look.

"Aw, thanks Bebe" Wendy appreciating the complement her friend gave her.

"Ok Wendy, just a little bit of make up and it should be perfect."

Wendy hesitated before taking the make up because she really hated those products. Wendy never uses them because she thinks it's a waste of time and money and you shouldn't need to add extra stuff to make yourself look better. Bebe on the other hand loved make up and tried her best to apply to her friend with it, but it rarely works. Wendy is still surprised that Bebe uses it. She knew her friend was the hottest girl in school, and majority of people agreed with it too, not Stan, but that's just because he didn't want to say that to his girlfriend who's best friend to the hottest girl.

As much as Wendy hated it, the make up looked really good for her, a bit of mascara, and a bit of toning to the skin, really made her glow.

"Looks like we're done." Bebe smiling happy for the beautiful work she done for Wendy.

"It looks amazing Bebe, thanks!" Wendy went to hug her friend.

"No problem Wendy" Bebe returning the hug back to her "Just make sure you tell me what happens in the party"

"You'll probably hear it from the other people at the party"

"Good point Wendy."

The girls soon heard the door ring.

"Looks like it's Stan" Wendy checked outside the window to see it was Stan's car.

"Alright Wendy have fun"

"Yeah me too." Wendy hoping for the best for tonight.

Wendy walked downstairs to open the door to see Stan. Wendy was liking what Stan was wearing, he was wearing a clean white t-shirt, with a nice pair of jeans, although it wasn't the most amazing thing to wear to a party, it did look pretty nice.

"Wendy, you look" Stan stunned for a second with how amazing Wendy looked for the party "Gorgeous!" after having like 10 seconds to think, he finally was able to say something.

"Thanks Stan" Wendy went to kiss Stan, "You too."

Stan put a hand behind his neck and laughed.

"Compared to you though, seems a bit unfair." Stan being honesty.

Wendy smiled from Stan and walked with him to his car. They got in together and soon started to drive. It took about 20 minutes to get Clyde's house. As they arrived there, they saw that this party was already in full swing, she could hear the music blaring from the living room, while she was outside. She could see other kids dancing in the middle of the living room through the window. She even saw some kids outside on the lawn sleeping, possibly passed out from drinking too much. Stan and Wendy went inside Clyde's house, it looked pretty like a midget compared to Token's house, but to the average South Parker, it was a pretty big house. Hordes of kids were inside the house, and was hard for Wendy and Stan to walk through all of them.

"Wow" Wendy cried, trying to sound loud enough against the machine "So this is what a party is like"

"Yeah, but it ain't nothing compared to Token's parties."

Wendy thought this party right now was totally insane, and hearing that there's another level to the party was too scary for her to even imagine.

Both of them went into the living room to sit for a bit, before deciding on what to do. Stan got up and got Wendy and himself a beer to drink.

"Here Wendy" Stan handing her a cup.

"Oh thanks Stan"

Stan finished his drink pretty quickly, Wendy took her time to drink hers down. Wendy didn't usually drink much alcohol, Bebe would bring some over to Wendy's place to drink once a month for fun. Though Wendy did have some experience drinking it, she didn't want to drink it down too fast.

Wendy and Stan were still sitting down on the couch, until some techno music pop up. Wendy knew that she and Stan had to dance because she enjoyed to dance to those songs with Bebe at their houses.

"Stan let's dance!" Wendy getting up quickly, grabbing his arm, and dragging him to the middle of the room to dance.

"Ok!" Stan was feeling a bit nervous, but excited.

The music was blaring very loud to this and Wendy was enjoying every bit of this, Stan was having fun too, but he wasn't a good dancer, so trying to keep up with Wendy was hard. Wendy noticed it but told Stan that she didn't mind, just as long he was enjoying the beat and was trying to keep up with her. They danced till the music was over, which was about 10 minutes long. Wendy was ready to keep going on, Stan on the other hand looked like he was about to die of exhaustion, and he played on the football team too.

"Oh damn... is that hard!" Stan pausing through each words, trying to regain some air.

"Come on Stan." Wendy was pouting to Stan.

"I'm sorry Wendy, I need to rest first" Stan went to the couch and sat down.

Wendy was a bit annoyed from Stan, but decided to go sit with him on the couch.

Wendy was anxiously waiting for Stan to fully rest up, so they can dance to another song. Stan moved up closer to her.

There was soon some loud noises coming from the kitchen that caught Stan's interest.

"Wendy"

"Yeah Stan?"

"I'm going to go check to see what's happening at the kitchen, sounds like something crazy is happening there and I wanna check it out, I'll be right back" Stan kissing Wendy in the checks to reassure her.

"Ok Stan, but hurry up, I wanna dance to the next song soon"

Stan laughed "Ok I got it." Stan walked away to check on the kitchen.

Wendy was sitting on the couch waiting for Stan to come back, it was about a few minutes after he left, so Wendy decided to get a drink again. Once she got back to her couch, she was drinking her beer and hearing the next music that was playing. She was liking the sound and beat it was having and was wondering where Stan was. Wendy waited a bit longer for Stan, even though it was starting to annoy her. After 30 minutes of waiting, Wendy was wondering where the fuck he was at this point. So she went to check the kitchen to see what was happening. As she arrived there, she saw that there was a bunch of people crowding around the table. Wendy was wondering what it was, so she went to see what was happening.

To Wendy's dismay, she saw that it was Stan at the table with Clyde on the other side. It appeared that the two boys were having a drinking contest, to see how could take the most shots of Vodka. Wendy looked at Stan and saw that he drank about 14 shots. Stan was about to take his 15th shot, until Clyde gave up and stopped. Stan was the winner and raised his hands up(to the best he could) in being the victor of this match. Unfortunately for Wendy, Stan was too drunk to notice her, and soon the crowd was grabbing on to Stan and lifting him up and walking around. Wendy at this point was just boiling down with pure anger, her boyfriend ditched her at this party, to go play in a drinking contest. Wendy was so angry she didn't know what to do, the only thing that she thought would make sense would be to drink.

So Wendy went to drink about 6 more beers. Wendy was hoping that the alcohol would make her forget about Stan for the night, but it's effect wasn't one Wendy was hoping for. She was feeling dizzy and imbalances, her movements were irregular and her vision wasn't so good. Wendy thought the best thing to do right now was to go upstairs to the washroom and try to wash herself up with a bit of water. As she walked upstairs, she noticed that surprisingly no one was up here trying to use one of the other rooms for sex. Wendy was approaching the washroom until a random stranger was looking at her. Though Wendy's mind was a bit blurred, she could tell this guy was pretty drunk also. Wendy looked at him.

"What do you want" Wendy's speech was a bit slurred.

In an instant, the guy grabbed Wendy and pulled her into one of the rooms, she fought back to try to get away from his grip, though both were drunk, the guy was still stronger than her. He moved Wendy to the bed, and went to move on top of her. Wendy closed her eyes, and was trying all her might to get him off the bed, but it was no use, the guy had overpowered her. Wendy in this instant was expecting the worst... that he was going to have rape her. She still tried to fight back, but it seemed to be hopeless. While waiting for the worst to happen, something else happened. The weight on top of her vanished. Wendy was afraid to ask what happened, so she moved her arm in the air, wondering why the body was gone, her eyes were still closed. She was trying to understand what was happening.

"What the FUCK are you trying to do to that Ho"

At that moment, Wendy was trying to understand what was happening, but that voice, she knew it, especially the way the person said Ho. Wendy took a few seconds to open her eyes again to see what was happening. She opened them slowly, the alcohol was effecting her vision, so she was having a hard time adjusting to seeing who it was. She then saw the guy being grabbed by the shirt to another person. Wendy then slightly turned her head to see who it was. At first she couldn't make it out, but that red sweater, that blue hat, and being called a Ho. She knew it was one person, but she couldn't believe it. To her surprised Cartman was the one to save her from the guy. The guy looked at Cartman, he tried to look tough, but when looking into Cartman's eyes, he knew that Cartman meant business and if he was gonna try something, he might be killed.

"Again, asshole, what the FUCK were you trying to do to that Ho" Cartman said it slowly for the guy to understand while pointing to Wendy to show the guy who the "Ho" was.

"Nothing man, was just trying to have a little fun" he chuckled a bit

Cartman's eyes then boiled with pure anger that the guy was fearing from it.

"I'm kidding man, I'm kidding" the guy was trying to beg for forgiveness.

"Yeah you better, or else" all Cartman had to say to get the guy to leave.

Wendy was now having mixed emotions to what had just happened here, on one hand, she was about to be raped, but on the other Cartman saved her again, she couldn't tell whether she should be scared or freaked out now.

Cartman then looked at Wendy.

"The fuck, don't you hippies know how to control your drinking" Cartman was trying to make the situation a bit easier.

"Cartman..." Wendy said softly and slowly.

"What?"

Wendy was trying to think of something to say to him, but the words weren't coming out of her mouth, and having alcohol in her system wasn't helping.

"Ne-nevermind..."

"Anyway Ho, where the fuck is your pussy ass boyfriend anyway, he's gotta take you home" Cartman showed a bit of concern.

Wendy remained slient when Cartman asked her. Cartman saw in Wendy's eyes looked hurt, that she didn't want to hear anything about him.

Cartman sighed. "Fine then, but let's at least get the fuck outta this house.

Cartman went to pick Wendy up to her feet, to get her walking. As Cartman walked down the stairs with Wendy by his side, he did a little surveillance to see where the fuck Stan was, but he couldn't see him anywhere, but he decided not to waste anymore time and walked outside with Wendy.

"Damn it, I don't got a car, and if I recall your house is kinda far from here."

"Y-yeah" Wendy said slowly.

"Ok Hippie, we'll walk to my house, it's only 20 minutes from here, and I do not need to be walking thing long during the night time, fucking assholes are everywhere during this time.

Cartman and Wendy were walking home together. He was walking right beside her, and could easily tell that she was barely walking straight and was having a hard time doing it too.

"Yo bitch" Cartman said.

"W-what Cartman" she sounded weak.

"Grab on to my arms, you'll be able to mostly walk straight if you have some balance..."

Wendy was not understanding why Cartman was being so helpful, but she didn't want to question his kindness and decided to grabbed on to his arm.

Wendy was walking a lot better now grabbing on to his arm. They were walking at a faster pace. It felt a bit weird for Cartman to have her grab onto his arm, but the feeling was nice, and it made him feel a bit empowered.

As they continued to walk, the weather got colder, Wendy didn't feel it at first, but soon the alcohol was starting to lose it's effect, and soon she was feeling the full brunt of the cold. While walking Cartman could feel her shivering and knew he had to do something.

"Wait Ho" Cartman paused.

Wendy stopped to look at him.

It looked like Cartman was taking off his sweater, his hat, and his gloves. He then put them on Wendy to warm her up. The warmth of Cartman's body heat in his clothing soon heated up Wendy really quick and she soon stopped shivering. They soon went on walking, Wendy still holding on to Cartman's arm. She felt like she needed to say something.

"Eric"

At this moment Cartman froze for a second or two. It had been a while since Wendy called him by his first name, and not a lot of people in South Park called him by Eric, only his mom. The words strike Cartman with the most surprise.

"What is it Ho" he tried to sound calm.

"T-thank you"

Cartman and Wendy resumed walking, but deep down, Cartman felt strange again from what Wendy,  
>"Thank you" two words he rarely gotten from people, and especially to be said by Wendy was definitely awkward for Cartman. He continued walking because he didn't want to give the suspicion that he was weird out by this. It was about a few minutes after that Cartman responded.<p>

"Whatever,I guess..." Cartman couldn't respond back to that in his own way. He said the only thing that made sense to him.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I found this one rather fun to write even with the way it turned out in the end for them. Again thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.<p> 


	8. Mortal Kombat!

Chapter 8

They soon arrived at his house, Cartman opened the door to get inside. The warm air inside was a nice feeling to the both of them. Very soon, the door to his washroom opened, it appeared to be Kenny exiting out the bathroom with a magazine in his hand, it looked like it had naked pictures of women, it was pretty obvious that Kenny was jacking off in his washroom.

"Sick Kenny!" disgusted by Kenny's act.

"Sorry man, but your house isn't a very private place." Kenny said

"I don't give a fuck man, you do not jack off in my washroom!" Cartman was pissed off at Kenny.

Kenny then turned to see that someone was beside Cartman, Kenny took a further examination to see who it was, to his surprise it was Wendy.

"Dude, should I ask? Kenny was trying to understand the situation.

Cartman just ignored him and called his mom.

"MOM!"

"Yes snoockems" his mother replied.

"I need you to help a f-friend" he stuttered a bit when saying that

Liane went to check to see who it was, Liane knew she seen the girl before. It was little Wendy, or more like teenager Wendy to be precise.

"I need you to change her clothes out with your clothes mom"

"Ok Eric"

Liane took Wendy into her room, helped Wendy change out of her dress, and into some of her pyjamas for the night. Wendy at this moment was trying to think of how this all has just happened, her enemy helping her out, her boyfriend ditching her. But trying to understand all of this was just hurting her. So she shut off her brain after. Wendy was walking a bit funny, so Liane helped her out to Cartman's room.

"Ok dear, this is where you'll sleep for the night, I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind having a friend sleep in his bed."

Then the word she never expected to be with Cartman, a friend... She was thinking if Cartman actually considered her as one... again this was hurting her head, so she stopped and instantly went to sleep.

Cartman and Kenny were sitting on the couch just watching tv, when his mom came out.

"Oh Eric poo, your friend will be sleeping in your bed."

"Fine"

"I'm so proud that you helped out your friend" Liane said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah mom, but could you leave, we're trying to watch tv." he tried to rush her out of the room, he felt rather embarrassed.

"Ok Snookems, Good night."

Liane went into her room and sleep.

"So Cartman... what happened to having no Ho's over" Kenny said with a grin.

"S-shut up Kenny!" Cartman didn't like how Kenny used that.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" Kenny was curious on the entire situation.

"You know, people being pissed ass drunk." Cartman said straightly.

"Makes sense I guess" it really didn't help Kenny at all for figuring out what just happened.

"Anyway Kenny, why the hell weren't you at that party?" Cartman was trying to understand why Kenny didn't go to this one.

"Oh, you see, the last party I went too, I hooked up with this cute brunette chick, she thought I was cute and she started to make out with me. It wasn't until later I figured out she was Clyde's girlfriend. When he came screaming at me, I told him that she didn't tell me she was with him, but he didn't listen. So we fought and unfortunately Clyde punched me off the window, and gravity that day was a bitch because I landed head first. So going to a party at his house is probably not a good idea."

"Wow Kenny, just wow..." Cartman said sadly.

"About what Cartman?"

"That you FUCKING lost to that asshole Clyde, dude can't fight for shit!" Cartman was mad at the fact Kenny lost to Clyde.

Kenny laughed "Hey sorry man, but I ain't no fighter."

"No kidding, you're fucking poor, and you can't fight, you're so damn useless"

Kenny ignored what he said "Anyway Cartman, what you wanna do for the night?"

"What else do you think poor boy, fucking video games." Cartman saying like it's an obvious thing. "Get the controllers too."

"Why the don't you fucking get it Cartman?" Kenny felt extremely lazy at the moment.

"It's because your living in my God damn house, eating my god damn food, and sleeping on my god damn couch." Cartman provided some reasons.

"Still doesn't mean I should get the controllers" the bloond boy was joking around. Kenny saw Cartman's eyes, and knew he better get them quickly, or else.

"Ok fine asshole, I'll get it" Kenny finally giving up.

"Now that's more like it" Cartman was pretty happy with his victory.

Kenny walked up to the tv, turned on the Xbox 360 and took one of the controllers and tossed it to Cartman. Kenny was wondering what games they should play.

"Yo assmaster, what games should we play?"

"I don't know, Mortal Kombat."

Kenny took the Mortal Kombat disk off the cover, and inserted it into the Xbox 360.

Kenny went back to the couch to sit.

"So how long we playing this game for Cartman?"

"What kind of question is that, until we get fucking bored, Jesus Christ!" Cartman was thinking Kenny was losing it.

"Just make sure you don't start bitching, when I rock your ass in this." Kenny sounded cocky

"We'll see poor boy"

The boys started up the game, they went into versus mode, Cartman picked Striker just because he was a cop, and people would have to respect his authoritah!. Kenny chose Mileena.

"Why the fuck did you chose Mileena Kenny?"

"Dude, Biggest Tits EVER!" Which Kenny openly admit. Cartman on the other hand thought it was a stupid choice.

"Whatever, let's just start playing" Cartman wanted to kill Kenny already, and the boys went on to play their game.

* * *

><p>Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry this one was a bit short, but wasn't able to think of anything that would make sense in this chapter (Well in my head at least :P) Again thanks for reading<p> 


	9. Sweet Dreams You Two

Chapter 9

It was now morning. Wendy soon woke up from her sleep and tried to recall what had happened to her, she checked the room out. It was not her room. It didn't have the purple wall paper she had, none of her belongings here, and for sure she didn't recall a poster that said "Kill the Jews" which showed a picture of Kyle. For a moment there, Wendy forgot about everything, except for the one thing she can only remember. "What the FUCK are you trying to do to that Ho". At first Wendy tried to figured out who said that, but was having troubles dude to her hangover. As Wendy turned her head to her right, she saw a red sweater hanging from the closet door. It soon triggered Wendy's memory back to last night. She remembered the party and what happened there, that Cartman saved her, and brought her to his house. She stopped thinking after to prevent further headaches.

"Fucking Stan..." Wendy said softly to herself.

She recalled what Stan did at the party and she was still pissed at him for doing so. Wendy wanted to forget Stan for the day, and to focus on whatever she might be doing today. Wendy got up slowly. Her walking ability was still bad, but Wendy was able to manage to walk through the door. As Wendy entered the living room, she saw two figures sitting in the couch, she knew one of them was Cartman, since no one else had that hair of his, though Wendy wasn't too sure on the other figure. She soon noticed that the blond haired person was wearing a orange parka, she soon knew it was Kenny. Wendy walked a little more too see what the two boys were doing, it appears to be that the boys were playing some sort of fighting game. One of them was a skimpy dressed girl, and the other a police officer. Wendy checked out the scoreboard they had, and it was 50-51. The police officer character looked liked he died.

"Haha, Cartman, you just got tossed in the acid." Kenny laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Kenny, before I kick you in the NUTS!" Cartman tried to threaten Kenny, which appeared to have worked.

Wendy took a few more steps, and Cartman heard it.

"Look who decides to wake up" Cartman said.

Kenny was confused to what Cartman said, so he turned around to see that Wendy was awake and behind them.

"Oh hi Wendy, guessing from the looks of it, that hangover is killer" Kenny was having a little fun.

Wendy putting her hand over her forehead. "Don't remind me" she groaned in pain.

"Unfortunately it won't stop hurting for a bit." Kenny told her the sucky news.

"Well bitch, if you knew your limits, you wouldn't be having the hangover."

Wendy took her hand off her forehead to look at Cartman, although it what he said was rather rude, she knew he was right.

Liane was in the kitchen making breakfast for the three of them.

"Breakfast is on you two, Wendy you can join in too.

Cartman and Kenny rushed to the table, Wendy just walked there.

Liane places three plates for the each of them, each containing two toast, two eggs and 4 slices of bacon. Liane also laid a plate of extra bacon, in case they ran out.

"Thank you Ms. Cartman" Wendy said politely.

"Yeah, Thanks Ms. Cartman" Kenny said happily.

Cartman said nothing and just started to eat. Wendy was pissed off at Cartman for not saying thank you to his mother.

"Cartman!" Wendy called him out.

"Cartman had a piece of bacon sticking outta his mouth, he sucked the bacon into his mouth, chewed it and swallowed it."

"What hippie?" Cartman was annoyed that Wendy was stopping him from eating.

"Say thank you to your mom"

"Why?" Cartman seriously did not know why.

"It's because it's the polite thing to do, you jerk"

"Hey bitch, I could have left you there at the party." he wanted Wendy to shut up.

Which actually worked. Wendy did shut up, and she felt depressed that Cartman made her feel low right now. Wendy was too afraid to even imagine what would have actually happened to her if Cartman wasn't there to save her... Cartman was happy at first that he was able to shut Wendy up, but there was something about her sad face that made Cartman feel... uneasy. The feelings was annoying Cartman a lot, and the worst part was that he didn't know...

Cartman sighed. "Fine Ho, you win. Thanks mom" While looking away from the table, like a child. The feeling soon went away, Cartman wondered what that feeling was, but decided it wasn't important now.

"Oh you're welcome Eric" his mom was happy to hear that

Cartman just stuffed his face with more bacon. Wendy was happy that Cartman said thank you to his mom, but she was more concerned at the reason why he did it. Wendy knew that Cartman got her to shut up, preventing him from needing to say anything more, but in spite of that, he still said thank you. She was wondering if maybe... the reason he said that was because he felt bad for what he said to her.

Wendy soon started to eat the breakfast Liane made. Wendy wasn't eating as fast as Cartman and Kenny was, but she was enjoying the food very much, the home cook meal was much better than her parents. Her parents were good cooks, but when compared to Mrs. Cartman, Cartman's mom got her parents beaten. Soon the three of them were done with their food. There were still extra bacon left from the other plate Liane laid down. Cartman and Kenny rushed to finish each bacon and to take another one. They were down to the last bacon, and Kenny and Cartman were glaring at each other. Both of them wanting that last piece of bacon. The two boys rushed to get the bacon. Their forks collided and were caught together. The two of them were fighting to see get their fork out first and get the bacon. While fighting over the bacon, another fork came in to swoop the last bacon. Both Kenny and Cartman were too shocked to do anything about it, they watched the bacon go into Wendy's mouth. It looks like Wendy won that bacon.

"THE FUCK!" Cartman was very pissed.

"AH DAMN IT!" Kenny was also pissed.

"Sorry boys, you snooze you lose" Wendy winked to the both of them.

"MOM, we need more bacon"

"Ok Eric"

"Cartman!" Wendy yelled at him.

"What now Hippie!" Cartman started to get agitated from Wendy, first the bacon, and now her yelling at him.

"Say the magic word" Wendy stared him down.

"What? Now?" Cartman confusingly said.

At first Wendy thought he was playing dumb, but it looked like he seriously didn't know what the magic word was.

"Are you kidding me Cartman" Wendy holding one hand up, holding it like a fist and closing her eyes, in annoyance to Cartman's idiocy, she was starting to look real pissed.

"It's please, you assmunch" Kenny giving the answer to Cartman.

Cartman just ignored the last thing Kenny said, and said the word, in order to prevent Wendy from driving Cartman insane (well more insane than he usually is)

"Mom, can you please make us more bacon?"

"Ok snookems" Liane replied happily.

"See Cartman, was that so bad." Wendy sounding like she won here.

Cartman just looked away from Wendy like a little kid

"Whatever Ho"

Kenny just laughed at the why Wendy treated Cartman after that.

After the hearty breakfast they had, the three of them went to the couch to watch some tv. Wendy checked to see what the time was. It was 10 am., Wendy was thinking that she was forgetting something. She soon realized that her parents don't know where she was, because she never came back home.

"OH SHIT" Wendy jumped up and screamed, Cartman and Kenny diverted their attention from the tv to look at Wendy.

"What Wendy" Kenny questioning her scream.

"It's 10 right now, I forgot to..."

"Don't worry Ho, already called your parents last night."

Wendy then turned to look at Cartman.

"Really?" Wendy was still surprised, even after everything that has happened.

"Do I look stupid Ho?" he asked the rhetorical question "Had my mom confirmed it with your parents too, just to be on the safe side."

Wendy was happy that her parents weren't worried about her safe being.

"Thanks Cartman!" she said. She was really grateful that he called her parents.

Cartman saw the smile Wendy was giving to him, at first he was frozen again. The word thanks from Wendy was still in shock mode for him, after he realized he was quiet for a few moments, he turned his head away from Wendy to prevent her to see Cartman's blushed face.

"W-whatever. I don't need cops banging on my door in the morning, asking where your whereabouts are Hippie."

Wendy didn't like how Cartman said that, but she took it into heart, that in his own way, he's would have been concerned about her.

As the three of them were watching tv, Wendy noticed that Cartman and Kenny were yawning quite a bit.

"Are you guys tired" Wendy asked.

"A bit." Kenny replied.

"How long were you two up for"

"The whole night" Kenny said that like it was nothing.

"Doing what!" Wendy was rather curious to what the boys did all night.

"Playing Mortal Kombat" Kenny said.

"Why didn't you two just stop" She was curious why two people would want to stay up all night playing video games.

"Um because it was fun?" Kenny said it in a slow manner, like Wendy was asking a really dumb question, "I was rocking Cartman in the game too" he said proudly.

"The fuck?" Cartman thought Kenny was being a complete retard due to the lack of sleep "My ass you were rocking me, I was winning!"

"Bullshit Cartman, we tied up in the end. How the hell could you have beaten me" Kenny was trying to understand Cartman at the moment. Well there was a lot of times when Kenny tried to understand Cartman, but this time Kenny was actually curious.

"Simple. Poor people don't win, they just lose" Cartman gave a totally stupid reason.

The only thing Kenny could have responded to that was a simple sigh.

"Cartman, that's stupid." Wendy backing up Kenny.

"Look who's talking Ho!" Cartman said with a smirk on his face.

Wendy knew full well what Cartman had meant, this time it really didn't hurt her, but she was rather annoyed from it. Cartman knew he won this one, and was happy about it.

"Anyway, I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep." Kenny said.

"Where the fuck you going to sleep anyways, we're using the couch still"

"Where else, your bed!" Kenny said, but he sounded a bit quieter than usual, Cartman turned around to see that Kenny was at his room's door step, Kenny had a smile upon his face, and he slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"KENNY, YOU FUCK!" Cartman was now in a terrible rage. He jumped out of the couch and ran to the door.

"Kenny, I swear to god, if you don't get outta my room right now, I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Go ahead Cartman, I'll just come back anyway" Kenny was laughing at him because Cartman knew he was right about that part, so his threats were rather pointless.

"Fuck Kenny, get outta my room!" Cartman was banging his door with his fist.

Wendy was getting tired of the loud bangs Cartman was making.

"Cartman stop" she told him

Surprisingly Cartman stopped and turned around to look at Wendy.

"Just sleep on the couch" Wendy gave him a rather simple idea.

"No! Kenny's been sleeping there, he knows what kinda S.T.D.'s he's left in it.

Wendy just rolled her eyes to Cartman's idiotic responses.

Cartman walked back to the couch and sat on it.

"Fine Ho, but if I can contract anything from this couch, you're paying for my shit then."

Wendy thought Cartman was being rather ridiculous at this point. "Ok fine" she said, she had no choice than to agree with him, or else he might not ever shut up.

Cartman relaxed on the couch, it took him a few moments to get out of the mind set of this "STD couch" but after he did, he soon dozed off to sleep. Wendy was happy to have peace and quiet in the room now. She looked over to see Cartman, and he looked so different. When he's awakes he appears to be the insane, loud mouth, egotistical asshole he is. But in his sleep, he looked like a totally opposite person. He looked so relaxed, peaceful, and even harmless. Wendy thought he looked kinda cute when he's a sleep, like a puppy, or a pony. Wendy was enjoying watching Cartman sleep, but she soon was sleepy also, even though she did sleep already, it didn't feel long enough for her. Wendy soon dozed off also and went to sleep. Her and Cartman were close to each other when they were sleeping, Wendy soon was sliding, and landed onto Cartman's arm. She realized that she was sleeping on something, but wasn't for sure, she opened her eyes and saw that her head was on Cartman's arm. At first she wanted to sleep on the other side of the couch, but she soon realized that his arm did feel pretty good to place her head to sleep, and after a few minutes Wendy was back to sleeping.

Ironically, after she fell asleep, Cartman woke up and opened his eyes, his right arm felt a bit weird. He turned his head around to see that it was Wendy's head resting on top of his arm. Cartman felt like he wanted Wendy off his arm, but he enjoyed having her soft, luscious skin touching his own. Cartman soon didn't mind being her pillow, so he closed his eyes, and went back sleeping. Kenny did not sleep yet, he needed to take a piss, but was worried about Cartman, but after the silence Kenny slowly opened the door, but was prepared to close the door if he saw Cartman. Once Kenny opened the door, he was surprised to what he saw. Both Cartman and Wendy were both sleeping peacefully with each other, with Wendy's head laying on Cartman's arm. Kenny smiled to see that the two of them looked like a cute couple. Kenny went into Cartman's room, took out one of Cartman's blankets, and brought it to the couch, and spread over the two of them.

"Sweet dreams you two" Kenny said quietly and happily, as he walked into the washroom, took a piss, then went back to Cartman's room.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for reading.<p> 


	10. Weird

Chapter 10

At Clyde's house, a bunch of teenagers were sleeping on the ground, or where ever else they could lie on. Stan was waking up. It appeared that he was sleeping in the kitchen floor. As Stan rose up slowly, he placed his hand over his forehead from the excruciating hangover he was getting. Stan felt like he was going to collapse to the ground soon, so he took one of the chairs from the kitchen and sat on it. Stan turned his head around to the living room, and saw the other kids who partied too hard and were now were all sleeping. He soon noticed that he was missing his shirt, that could have not been a good thing. He checked his entire body to see if anything happened to it, tattoos, kiss marks, demonic writing, but it appeared that nothing was on his body, so Stan was happy about that. He tried to remember the entire night, but it was all too hazy in his mind. His main concern right now was how he was going to get home. Stan knew that he was not well enough to drive after what happened last night. Stan was thinking of what to do now, when suddenly... his pants started to vibrated. At first he thought that his leg was possessed by a demon. Once common sense came into play, Stan realized it was his phone that was vibrating. Stan went into pockets and took the cell phone out, he opened his phone and saw he had a text message from Kyle. Stan's vision was really bad so it took him a while before he was able to see the message, once he saw it clearly, the message said "yo Stan where the hell r u?" Stan was happy to see his friend was concern about his whereabouts. Stan dialed Kyle's number, after two rings, Kyle picked up his phone and answered.

"Kyle" Stan was happy to hear his friend's voice

"Stan there you are, what the hell happened man?"

Stan looked over the crowd of sleeping teenagers in the room.

"You know, a party" he laughed a bit. Stan found it rather amusing.

"From the look of the time, it must have been one hell of a party because it's now 2 o clock.

"Shit Kyle, I don't remember anything from last night"

Kyle laughed at Stan "I think it's a good idea that you don't"

Stan chuckled "Yeah you're probably right. Anyway man, I need you to drive me back to your place or my place, it doesn't matter as long as I got a bed to sleep on."

"Um Stan, I think the alcohol has done some major damage to your brain. I don't got a car, if you recalled"

"Ah Shit! Stan totally forgot about that part. "Well no way in hell can I drive Kyle, I can barely see much"

Kyle was now thinking of a way to get Stan out of the house now. "Alright Stan, I'll figure out something, just stay tight"

"Got it Kyle, but make it quick. I do_ not_ want to be here when everyone wakes up"

"Don't worry about that. If they partied as hard as you did, then they probably won't be waking up for another 2-3 hours.

Kyle hanged up his phoned. Stan was relieved that Kyle was thinking of a solution to help him out. Stan now had to figure out another issue, his missing shirt. He didn't really like that shirt, but it was his more "Fancier" one. He scoured the entire room, trying to make sure he didn't step on anyone, or even worst, step on their beer. As he was roaming the room, he couldn't see any signs of his shirt, Stan went to the couch to sit down after he couldn't find it. Stan looked up at the ceiling, once he given up hope to finding. Miraculous he saw his shirt, it was on the chandler. Stan at first was trying to understand, how the fuck did his shirt got up there, but decided it wasn't worth the time. It wasn't like he had the mental capacity to think right now anyway. So he stood on the top part of the couch, stretched his body, and was able to grab the shirt. Stan then wore the shirt, and it look liked nothing had happened to him at that party, except for the blood shot eyes he had, but again he could have just said he had no sleep. Three minutes later, Stan heard a knock on the door. He walked up to it and opened the door, Kyle was there with his green ushanka, waiting for him. Which was rather surprising, since Kyle hasn't worn that in a while, especially with his hair.

"Nice Kyle, you're here"

"Ok Stan let's go."

"Right behind you"

As Stan got outside, he saw that Kyle had call a cab... something so simple that Stan could have done himself. He felt like total dumbass for not thinking of it.

While Stan and Kyle were walking to the taxi, Kyle felt like something was missing. Kyle couldn't put his finger on it. Once Kyle got near the taxi, he remembered what was missing.

"STAN!"

"Yeah Kyle?" Stan was wondering why Kyle raised his voice

"Did Wendy went home early at the party or no"

At first Stan was brain dead and couldn't figure out what he meant. He soon remembered that his girlfriend was at the party too, and he couldn't remember.

"AH SHIT! I don't know man. I was too hammered last night"

"Stan, that's not good! How the hell do you not know if your girlfriend went or not?" the worried Jew wondered.

"I told you man, I got hammered."

Kyle gave Stan a disappointed look, Stan saw that and looked away from Kyle, Stan was not in the mood for this.

"Ok Stan, try phoning her cellphone."

"Good idea"

Stan took his phone and dialled Wendy's number. Wendy's phone was still in her dress, back in Liane's room and it was on vibrate, so no one heard it.

"Shit no answer" Stan was now worrying.

"Try her parents" Kyle told him

"Ok"

Stan then phoned Wendy's home number, after a few rings, the phoned was picked up.

"Hello" Stan said.

"Oh hi, Stan" It sounded like Mrs. Testaburger.

"Hi Mrs. Testaburger, um is Wendy there?" Stan was hoping for the answer to be yes.

"Oh no she isn't"

Stan was now thinking of the worst that could have happened to her.

"She's at Eric Cartman's house, his mother phoned us" Mrs. Testaburger replied a few seconds after Stan was thinking of the worst.

"Um... ok thanks Mrs. Testaburger. Stan said slowly, he hanged up after.

Stan right now was relieved that her parents knew where she was, but the main thing right now was that she was at Cartman's house and for what reason. Stan was having a thousand questions popping in his head right now and his hangover wasn't making the thinking process any easier. Kyle was waiting for Stan to respond back to him with the information he has gained, Stan looked like he was in a deep thought, Kyle felt like he should ask what was up.

"Hey Stan?"

It looked like Stan couldn't hear him.

"STAN!" Kyle yelled at him.

"Whoa, what Kyle?" Stan was freaked out by his friend's yelling

"Well, what did she say, you looked like you were brain dead there for a second"

"Oh yeah..." Stan was trying to think of a way to say Wendy was at Cartman's house, but any way Stan tried to approached it, it sounded so weird. "She's at Cartman's house..." it was like Stan was in a state of shock

"Wait, WHAT?" Kyle was both shocked and confused by this.

"Yeah that was what I was thinking, it looks like Cartman's mom phoned Wendy's parents to let them know she was going to be at Cartman's house."

"Wow dude, this is just weird... like something from the 'Twilight Zone'"

"You're telling me Kyle, this is all just too weird for me, even weirder than the day Kenny stopped putting his hood on"

"Yeah, and I can see why. As much as I hate Cartman, if his mom phoned in, then that means she must be safe, and Kenny's there too, so I'm sure he wouldn't let Cartman try his crazy schemes.

"You're probably right." Stan said with a breath of relief.

"Well Stan, let's get inside the taxi quickly, I hate to make this guy wait forever for you"

Stan chuckled a bit. "Yeah you're right"

The drive home was pretty relaxing, Stan was able to get comfortable and sleep in the taxi. Kyle on the other hand was thinking of what to study for the weekend. His physics, his math, or his chem. He later decided just to study for the three of them just in case. As they arrived at Kyle's house, Stan was sleeping, but Kyle knew he had to wake him up.

"Stan, wake up" Kyle was tugging on Stan's shoulders.

"Come on man just let me sleep in the car" Stan was very tired still. Kyle on the other hand was not pleased.

"Stan just move, you can sleep on my bed"

Stan seriously didn't want to move at all, but he knew Kyle would have kicked him to the ground sooner or later, and sleeping in a bed would probably feel better than a car seat.

Stan got up from the car seat and Kyle paid the taxi driver some money. Stan walked with Kyle to his house. Kyle opened the door and both entered inside the house. Ike was too busy watching the tv to have noticed that Stan and Kyle entered the house. Kyle carried Stan on his shoulders because it seemed like Stan was a bit too lazy to walk much.

Once Stan and Kyle were in the room, Stan just collapsed in Kyle's bed, face first to the sheets.

"Damn Stan, I don't recall being this tired after I got drunk"

"That's because you don't drink as much as I do during those parties"

Kyle nodded to that "That's true, looks like you're gaining your father's drinking habits. You might even end up as Kenny's dad" Kyle laughed hysterically.

"Haha, very funny" Stan said sarcastically

"Anyway Kyle, I'm going to sleep now, so pretty much shut up and leave" Stan smiled.

Kyle couldn't help but laugh at that also. "Alright man, night"

"It's the afternoon"

"Stan. Don't try to correct me at my house" but it looked like Stan sleeping already.

Kyle looked at his friend and smiled at him, he looked like a total sloth while sleeping, Kyle exited his room and closed his door.

* * *

><p>It looks like Clyde's party was a total success. XD<p>

Again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	11. No title :P

Chapter 11

Meanwhile back at Cartman's house. Everyone was still sleeping. Kenny was still in Cartman's room, and Wendy and Cartman were sleeping right beside each other at the couch. A few moments later, Wendy woke up from her second sleep. This time she felt a lot more refreshed. She turned to see that Cartman was still sleeping, and from the sounds of it, Kenny was still too. Wendy checked the time and saw that it was 6 pm. As much as Wendy liked Cartman's house, she knew that she should probably get back home. Wendy got up from the couch, and up from Cartman's arm which she really didn't want to do. There was something about him that made her want to stay a little more with him on the couch... She walked into Liane's room to find her dress and used her cell phone. Wendy then called her parents to pick her up from Cartman's place. Though Wendy was quiet when phoning her parents, Cartman's ears were able to pick them up, and he soon woke up from the conversation. Once Wendy was done with her call, she went back to the living room and saw that Cartman was awake and watching tv.

"Oh Cartman, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah Hippie, I heard your call from a mile away."

"Well I was quiet when I was talking" Wendy was somewhat trying to be apologetic.

"Again Ho, you keep forgetting that my ears are amazing" he was bragging about his amazing hearing.

Wendy just rolled her eyes.

Cartman was lying on the couch, his body entirely stretching through the couch.

"Cartman, can I sit on the couch." She asked.

Cartman just looked at her with like she was crazy. When Cartman is lying on the couch, it's all his. Wendy just stared at him and Cartman knew she wasn't going stop until he moved his legs. Cartman soon gave up and moved his legs back to his body, his head still lying on the couch's armrest, allowing Wendy to sit on the couch.

"Took you long enough" Wendy was ticked off from Cartman.

"Hey bitch, just be glad you're allowed to be on this couch!"

The two were now watching tv. It soon was commercials now, and there was something on Wendy's mind.

"Cartman I need to ask you something."

"Well make it quick Ho, the commercial ain't gonna last forever." his eyes were now turned to Wendy.

"Why?"

Cartman sat up now, he was confused to the Raven-Haired girl's question.

"Why what?" Cartman was not understanding the question.

"Last night at the party, why did you save me, and helped me afterwards?" Wendy asked him with all honesty.

"Do I need a reason, Ho?"

"Seriously Cartman, I wanna know! You and me were not friends during the party, so there was no reason why you would save me. I want to know why you did." Wendy was demanding the truth.

"Were?" Cartman was more concentrated on that word.

"What, you don't consider us friends now" Wendy was rather surprised to Cartman's response.

"I am not going to be friends with a Hippie bitch, I already got one and that's Stan and he's annoying enough as it is"

Wendy was sadden by the fact Cartman didn't consider each others as friends, Wendy thought they were after what Cartman did. Though she felt that deep, deep, DEEP down, he considered her a friend.

"Ok fine Cartman, we aren't friends, but that still doesn't explain my last question!"

"Look..." Cartman paused before saying anything else "I don't need to hear Stan's bitchy ass crying, when he found out you had sex with someone else before he, ok?"

Wendy wasn't really happy with the answer she received from Cartman because it wasn't an answer she liked. She really wanted to know the real answer to why Cartman did it, but knowing Cartman, she probably might not never know.

Wendy did like how his answer sounded like he somewhat cared about Stan.

"Ok Cartman" Wendy felt like she shouldn't bother Cartman with that question, for now.

There was a honk outside, Wendy checked the window and saw that it was her parents. Wendy went into Liane's room to get her dress, and got into her shoes and walked to her parents car.

"Alright, see ya Cartman"

Cartman was rather focused on the tv.

"Cartman." Wendy she said softly, though the tv was louder than her voice, Cartman was fully able to hear that.

"Thanks again, I really appreciate it that you looked out for me" Wendy said with a cute smile.

Cartman saw that and started to blush, he looked away from Wendy.

"F-fine..., but just hurry, I want to watch this." Cartman was still red when he said that.

Wendy then went into her parents car and they drove home.

Kenny soon woke up and went into the living room. He saw that Wendy wasn't at the couch and was wondering what happened.

"So Cartman" Kenny took a yawn before finishing his sentence. "What happened while I was a sleep?"

"Her parents finally came and took her home."

"Oh ok, what are you watching?" the blond boy was quite curious.

"Terrance and Phillip poor boy."

Kenny jumped onto the couch and watched tv with him. "Sweet" Kenny said in a manner that was so close to Cartman that it was creeping him out, and caused him to shiver for a second.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it was a short one and sadly the next one will be also short, so I'll probably upload it tomorrow. Also I'm curious how you guys are taking the interaction between Wendy and Cartman right now. Like it, hate it, leave your opinions, I'm quite curious to hear what peoples thoughts are. Again thanks for reading :D<p> 


	12. Recall

Chapter 12

It was Sunday afternoon, and Wendy was in her room studying. Although she should have used the Sunday to fully rest up, she wasn't happy with the fact she didn't get to study any during this weekend.

While studying, her mind was else where. Wendy was reviewing what happened at that party. The fun she had in the beginning, the anger built up after Stan ditched her to go on a drinking contest, the guy who tried to rape her, and what Cartman did for her. She was starting to hate the fact of ever thinking the party was a good idea, but at the same time she didn't regret it. The part when Cartman came to save her from being raped. How he helped her out of the party when she was weak. How he took his sweater, gloves and hat off to keep her warm during a very harsh and cold night. That he took her into his home for her to sleep, some how made it up for her terrible night. Those thoughts of what Cartman did for her made her happy inside. She was also thinking about Stan, and how she was still pissed off at him. Her phone soon vibrated. Wendy went to check her phone and saw it was a text from Bebe. Wendy opened the text message and read it. "hey wendy, open the door." Wendy got up and walked downstairs to open the door to let Bebe inside.

Bebe was so happy to see her best friend, she went up and hugged Wendy.

"Wendy, I'm so glad you're ok!"

Wendy hugged her back also.

"Thanks Bebe!" Wendy was definitely happy to see her friend's concern.

"Wendy what happened though, I tried phoning you all day yesterday, but you never picked up."

"Oh, sorry for making you worry, I didn't had my phone with me." Wendy remembered that her phone was in the dress when she was at Cartman's house that day.

"So, did the party go well?" Bebe waited for Wendy's response.

Wendy's face changed, a wave of sadness had hit her. She moved her head away from her friend. Showing her that the experience wasn't so good.

You didn't need an expert to tell how Wendy was feeling "I'm sorry Wendy... I honestly thought the party was a good idea..." Bebe was regretting that she ever gave Wendy that idea.

Wendy shock her head "Bebe it's not your fault, you were just trying to help."

Bebe felt better that her friend didn't blame her for the night.

"Thanks Wendy!"

Bebe and Wendy went to sit on the couch to relax.

"Wendy, what did happen at that party though?" Bebe was hoping to know the events that made the party bad.

Wendy did not want to talk about the party, but she knew sooner or later Bebe would have figured it out, so it probably be better if Bebe first heard it from her.

"Well Bebe, me and Stan were at the party, we danced for a bit in the beginning."

Bebe nodded.

"Later after the dance, Stan said he was going to check the kitchen and see why it was so noisy there"

"What happened?" Bebe was wondering what was going to happen next.

"After thirty minutes of waiting, I went to the kitchen to find Stan. When I got there, Stan was having a drinking contest against Clyde. It seemed that Stan had forgotten about me..." Wendy said softly. She sounded so sad when she told Bebe.

"I'm so sorry Wendy..." Bebe being sympathetic to her friend.

"That wasn't the only thing that happened though"

Bebe was curious that there was more to the story.

"I was mad at Stan so I drank some more, but I later got drunk. So I went upstairs to the washroom to try to wash myself up with a bit of water."

"Some drunken asshole saw me, and dragged me into a room, alone"

Bebe gasped and was horrified of hearing that, and was afraid for the worst. Wendy saw her friends reaction.

"Don't worry Bebe, he didn't."

Bebe had a breath of relief.

"He was about to, but someone came, and stopped him."

Bebe was anxious to know who it was. "WHO?"

"It was Cartman" Wendy said calmly.

Bebe looked like she was stuck in time when she heard that. Wendy was wondering when Bebe was going to say something else, but it looked like she was stuck there for a few minutes. Wendy decided that she should snap her fingers to bring her back.

"Bebe!" as Wendy snapped her fingers.

"Huh, oh sorry Wendy" the blond realized that she came back to reality "But CARTMAN!" Bebe was still surprised.

Wendy was expecting this reaction from her.

"Anyway Wendy, what happened next, I gotta hear what happens next!" Bebe was so excited about this turn about.

"Cartman, helped me to his house, and I rested there for the night"

"REALLY?" The entire story has been just a shocker for Bebe.

"Yeah Bebe"

"Wow, you truly had one hell of a day there Wendy"

"You're telling me Bebe"

Wendy dragged her legs closer to her body, wrapped her arms around her legs and moved her head down.

"It was rather sweet of him" Wendy said gently, as her face light up. Bebe was looking at Wendy's face, and was quite surprised to see how happy her friend was when she mentioned Cartman. Bebe wanted to know more about what happened at Cartman's house, but felt like it was unnecessary for Wendy to tell anymore. Bebe smiled and patted Wendy on her shoulder.

"I'm just glad that you're safe Wendy!"

"Thanks Bebe"

The two friends hugged once more.

* * *

><p>As mention the next chapter was going to be a short one sadly :(<p>

Hopefully you guys still enjoyed it, and thanks again for reading.


	13. Bags, lots and lots of bags

Chapter 13

It was lunch time at the high school. Everyone was at their table except for Stan. Cartman and Kenny were talking, while Kyle was partially into the conversation, he was wondering where Stan is. Stan wasn't planning on sitting with the guys today because he needed to apologize to Wendy about what happened on Friday night. It took a while for Stan to build up the courage to walk to Wendy's table, he was afraid of the consequences once he did. Once he had enough, he walked up to Wendy's table. Bebe was sitting right across her.

"Hi Wendy" Stan sounded nervous.

Stan looked at Bebe and saw she looked rather pissed when she saw him. Wendy must have told Bebe about what had happened at the party.

"Bebe, you mind if me and Stan have a moment alone" Wendy said. Bebe left as her friend told her too, but was still looking at Stan with great anger.

The raven-haired girl had her eyes closed, and her arms crossed, like she wasn't going to listen to him.

"Wendy, I'm sorry for what happened that night..."

Wendy was still really mad at Stan for what happened, but she felt like she might need to hear this.

"Wendy, I don't know what happened to me at that party, I know that I abandoned you at that party for a stupid drinking contest, and I truly feel like a fucking asshole for doing that. I know this can't be easy for you in this position, but I beg of you, please forgive me.

At first Wendy didn't want to look at Stan's because she was still mad at him, but once she looked at him, she saw that he was using his puppy dog eyes. He was making it very hard for Wendy to be mad at him. Soon Wendy's anger for him was diminishing, slowly.

"Ok Stan, I forgive you..." Wendy was hoping not to regret this.

Stan was so happy to see that Wendy forgave him.

"Thanks Wendy!" Stan was ecstatic.

* * *

><p>Stan spent the whole week with Wendy. At first it felt a bit weird for Wendy to finally be spending so much time with Stan, but soon she was enjoying it. Stan did whatever Wendy wanted to do for each day. On Monday, they spent the entire day helping out the homeless people, which was rather annoying for Stan because he seriously couldn't stand how they smell. Kenny was always poor and was never able to take a shower, but never had Kenny ever smelled that bad before. Actually, he couldn't recall a time when Kenny smelled, well besides the time when he's being rip into pieces or being burnt alive. On Tuesday, they spend the entire day at the library studying, Stan was bored beyond belief, and was on the verge of killing himself. Sadly it had only been 15 minutes since the two came here. He was now jealous of Kenny's immortality, and wished that he could have borrowed it for this one day. Wednesday was a bit more fun for Stan because they went to help the animal shelter. Stan was enjoying the time he was spending with all the animals there, but unfortunately not all were nice, some barked at him, which he didn't mind, but others bit him, which was a pain in the ass for him, luckily they didn't bite him there. Thursday was not a bad day. They spend the day walking around the park, and talking to each other, well more like Wendy was talking while Stan was listening. Stan didn't mind too much because all he did was nodded when she stopped talking, while his mind was elsewhere. Friday was probably the toughest day because he spent the entire day walking around with Wendy and Bebe carrying their bags. At first Stan thought this was just going to be a boring day, but he was wrong, so SO wrong. The first 15 minutes he was already carrying 4 bags, then soon 8, then 12, and so on. By the end of the day, he was probably carrying 40 bags. Stan had never been so sore and tired in his entire life. It probably felt like carrying Cartman back when he was in 4th grade, and he really didn't want to know how that would feel.<p>

All in all, the entire week was just pleasant for Wendy, but there was something she didn't like about it though. The reason Stan did all of that was to try to make up for his screw up at the party. Wendy liked that Stan went through that to make up for what happened. The thing that was making Wendy sad was the fact that Stan would have never spent so much time with her if he didn't fucked up.

Meanwhile, Stan was at Kyle's house. After dropping Wendy and Bebe at their houses, and carrying all the bags to each of their rooms. Stan looked liked he just ran the entire world, twice. His body was spread out in the couch. Kyle was having a hard time sitting on his couch. The two of them were watching tv. It was probably the only thing Stan could have done. He couldn't even lift his hands when he was trying to pick up the glass of water on the table in front of him.

"Kyle, I'm going to give you some advice"

Kyle turned his attention away from the tv to look at Stan "What's that?"

"Don't fuck up with your girlfriend, you'll regret it." Stan was setting an example of what will happen if you do.

Kyle just laughed at Stan

"No _really_ Sherlock, the thought never occurred to me" Kyle was humoured by that obvious advice.

"Oh shut up man, just trying to be helpful here" Stan didn't like that his friend was laughing at his advice.

"Well Stan, you can help me, by studying with me"

Though Stan's body was unable to move, he was still able to use his head, and used it to shake his head quickly.

"No way man, I did enough studying Tuesday."

The red headed Jew laughed "Now you know how I feel then Stan"

"Man, I give respect to everyone who studies just as much as you and Wendy" Stan spoke honestly.

"Yeah man, studying is a bitch and it's boring as shit, but it pays out." Kyle was also hating the fact that he studies a lot.

"I hope so Kyle, or else man... what a fucking waste of time it would be"

"I agree too" Kyle was laughing at that, and hoping that it isn't.

Kyle reviewed Stan's body and saw that he still did not move a single bit.

"Dude, you been stuck in that position, ever since you came to my house, and that was an hour ago. You seriously did not have that much too carry"

Stan was annoyed from his friend.

"Dude, you try carrying 40 bags, for an entire day, then taking all those bags to each of their rooms"

"Girls, they just keep buying and buying, they never STOP" Stan was horrified when he was thinking about that.

"Sounds just like Cartman's eating"

Both boys soon laughed in unison from the funny comparison.

* * *

><p>At Cartman's house, it was dinner time, and both Cartman and Kenny were anxiously waiting for the food to be finished. Both were watching tv while waiting for it. The home phone rang, Liane was too busy cooking at the moment to pick up the phone.<p>

"Boys, can you pick up the phone, I'm terribly busy right now cooking up dinner."

"Ok mom" Cartman groaned

"Kenny, you pick it up" Cartman demanding Kenny.

"Why me, you're fucking closer to it."

"You're sitting on my couch asshole, so quit your bitching, and pick it up" Cartman gave a reason why.

Kenny was starting to hate when Cartman pulled the "It's his thing" argument every time Cartman didn't want to do anything, but he knew that it was smart not to argue about it. He was getting so much out of Cartman's place and Kenny seriously did not want to lose it.

"Fine, you douche" Kenny got up and walked to the phone.

"I ain't douche, you douche!" Cartman retaliated back with the diss

Kenny just ignored him, and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Cartman's residence"

"Kenny?" Was what he heard. Kenny was trying to think of who be calling him at Cartman's place. The only people who knew were Stan and Kyle, and it wasn't there voice at the other end. Kenny though knew he heard this voice before, it sounded like a female. After a moment of thinking, Kenny realized who this voice was.

"Bebe?"

"Yeah Kenny, it's me, Bebe" Kenny was quite happy to hear her, but was wondering why she was phoning now.

"Sup Bebe"

"Hey Kenny"

"I am curious though, how did you found out that I was living at Cartman's place?"

"Well Kenny, I tried phoning you, but I forgot that you don't have a cellphone, then I tried your home, but they said you weren't living there"

"That's true"

"After that, I phoned Wendy, for her to ask Stan where you are since you two are good friends.

"Right"

"After that, Stan told me you were living at Cartman's place, so I asked him for Cartman's home number"

"Ok, that solves that question, now the next question is, why are you calling me at this time, it's dinner"

"Sorry about that Kenny, but I was wondering if you can come to my house now."

"Why?"

"I want to spend time with you Kenny, that's why."

"Oh" he felt like a total idiot for not knowing an obvious answer, though he was kinda hoping of getting some action.

"Can't we do it later Bebe, it's dinner right now and Cartman's mom makes the best food ever."

"Please Kenny" Bebe used her cute voice, the one where no one, and I mean NO ONE said no to. That included Kenny as well.

"Damn it... Bebe. Fine I'll go to your house."

"Awesome then, see you once you're here Kenny!" Bebe was happy to have Kenny coming over

"Yeah..." Kenny hanged up the phone and dropped his head down in disbelief that he was going to miss dinner.

Kenny went to the doorway, took his shoes and wore them.

"Ms. Cartman"

"Yes Kenny?"

"I'm going to a friends place, so I won't be eating dinner tonight unfortunately"

"Ok Kenny, have fun there"

"Thanks Mrs. Cartman"

Kenny was so glad that Mrs. Cartman was so cool. Which was rather surprising due to having a kid like Cartman

"Sweet, more food for me then" Cartman looked at the poor blond with a smirk on his face.

As Kenny exited the house, he was rather pissed that he wasn't going to be able to eat any of Mrs. Cartman's food, and that Cartman was going to eat the food that he was about to get. Kenny let out a sigh, then proceed to walk to Bebe's house.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Looks like Stan should have took his advice, it would have saved him a lot of studying and shopping. But if he did, then I probably would have lost quite a bit of my writing because of the change :P<p>

Again thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	14. More Chocolate XD

Chapter 14

Kenny was walking to Bebe's house now. He was wondering what they were going to do there. Kenny had never been in a relationship before. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but most of the girls somewhat feared Kenny because of his perverted ways. He really couldn't blame them. Hell sometimes he scares himself from the way he acts. He did know how to treat a girl with respect though. With the lack of relationship he has had, Kenny wasn't prepared for what he might do with Bebe. He knew Stan was in a relationship with Wendy, but Stan never mentioned anything about it, and from his observation of Stan and Wendy's relationship, it was probably best he didn't ask any advice from Stan on this.

While thinking of possible things they could him and Bebe might be doing once he's there, Kenny was starting to have sexual fantasize of the things he was hoping to see once he was there, like Bebe wearing a maid outfit and obeying Kenny's every whim. Or as a teacher, and she would be giving him "private lessons." A fun one Kenny was hoping is that Bebe would dress up as that chick from when he got high on cat pee. He missed seeing her, and ever since that happen, the three boys watched Kenny closely for a year to make sure he didn't get high again, which did work. The one Kenny wanted to see the most was Bebe with a nurse costume. Kenny wasn't for sure why he liked those nurse outfits so much, but it was probably due to the fact that 99% of the time he died, he was sent to the hospitals and there he saw the nurses. At this point Kenny was pushing his luck by thinking about this, but he was still optimistic about it, surprisingly even after all the shit that has happened in his life.

Kenny was now at the front door of Bebe's house. He ranged the bell. When he rang it, he noticed something that he had never did before. All the houses in South Park looked the same. Kenny looked all the houses in the street and confirmed it. Every house had five windows, a door and a garage. Except for his house, but again his family was poor. Once he realized that all the houses were the same, he wondered why he had never noticed that before. He was thinking about it for a bit until he heard footsteps rushing down. It had to be Bebe because who the hell would rush down to open the door at this time of night. Bebe opened the door.

"Hey Bebe" Kenny said

"Hi Kenny" Bebe was happy to see him now.

Kenny walked inside the house.

"So Bebe, what's the plan for the night?

"Oh nothing too special, just a movie for us to watch"

Kenny wasn't too disappointed with Bebe's plan for the night. Movies weren't usually bad, except for the "The Passion of the Jew". That really sucked donkey ball, shoved up an elephants ass, shitted out the elephants ass and lit on fire, so that it's fully warm when you eat it... Kenny was really hoping for the things he was fantasizing about while he was walking here, but luck wasn't on his side this time.

"Cool, I'll go to the couch then"

"Wait Kenny before you go, you want some ice cream?"

"Oh yeah sure" Kenny was happy that he was at least going to eat something.

"What kind of flavours you got Bebe?"

"Only chocolate" the girl gave a little chuckle.

"Sure, I'll have chocolate then."

"Ok!" Bebe smiled

Kenny got seated on the couch, waiting for Bebe to bring the ice cream here. Bebe was inside the kitchen. She opened up her freezer, and took out a chocolate ice cream bucket. She took a medium bowl for Kenny, since she didn't know how much he would be eating, and a medium size is probably better than a small bowl. She took a good chuck of the ice cream, and dumped it into Kenny's bowl. She then took about two fifths of the ice cream in the bucket, and put it in her bowl. The ice cream was about touching the top part of the bowl. Bebe got out a spoon and ate some of it, so it wouldn't be much of a problem once she was at the couch. She then got out another spoon for Kenny. She went into the living room with the bowl of chocolate ice cream and gave it to him. Kenny was happy to see he got quite a bit of ice cream to eat. He took the bowl and started to eat it. Bebe smiled once she saw Kenny happily eating his ice cream. She then went to get the movie, and placed it into the dvd player, and started watching. While eating, Kenny turned to see how much Bebe was going to eat. When Kenny saw the amount that Bebe was going to eat, he froze up right in the spot, and his face turned blue from the shock. Bebe was watching the stupid trailers that were put into the movie. She turned to look at Kenny and saw him frozen. She was wondering what the hell happened to Kenny. After a minute later, Kenny came back.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kenny screamed loudly. This was the loudest scream that has ever came out of his vocal cords, even louder than when he first saw porn.

"Yeah, I like my chocolate ice cream a lot" Bebe was feeling a bit embarrassed from Kenny's reaction.

"You're telling me, and you still look the way you are. Damn that's pretty intense"

"Aww thanks Kenny!" Bebe enjoyed Kenny's complainant.

Once the movie started, Kenny already knew he was going to be bored for the rest of it. It was a romantic movie. Kenny was never a big fan of them, since they usually have the same style of plot. Two people meet, they fall in love, some crazy shit happens that breaks them up, some asshole convinces them they should be together, and they do in the end. He wanted to tell Bebe to shut this movie off, but he felt like that would make Bebe sad for picking a bad movie which she might have liked a lot. Kenny did his best not to look bored, while trying to be attentive to this movie. The thing Kenny was thinking about now was food. Mrs. Cartman's food to be exact. It was a good way to get his mind off the movie, but at the same time was making Kenny feeling depressed due to the fact he wasn't eating any. Kenny let out a sigh, which luckily Bebe didn't hear because she was watching the movie. The movie finally ended, which was good for Kenny because he felt like he was going to lose his insanity.

"So Kenny, what did you thought about the movie?"

Kenny shot straight up. He knew he was fucked because he did everything he could not to pay attention to the movie. Kenny was trying to think of something good to say, but he really couldn't with the pressure.

"It was good" Kenny said as smoothly as possible, which sounded so good, that it even scared him.

Bebe looked at Kenny's face to confirm what he said was true, his face looked calm, like he was telling the truth.

"You're lying Kenny, and you know" Bebe sliced through the lie.

Kenny wanted to say he actually did like it, but he thought if he kept lying, it could turn bad.

"Ok I was, but how did you know?"

"Oh come on Kenny, no guy can sit down and watch that movie for it's entire duration"

Kenny laughed at that fact knowing that it was true. "You got a point there" Kenny was glad to see that Bebe wasn't dumb as people thought she was.

Kenny checked what time it was now. It was about 11pm right now. It was the weekend so he could be out all night, but he would have to walk home after, and during this late of time let's just say... it isn't the smartest thing to do.

"Damn Bebe, I better be going, it's already 11"

Bebe was disappointed that Kenny had to leave.

"Oh come on Kenny, can't you stay a little longer?" the girl pleaded

"Sorry Bebe, but during the night time, it can be a little... hectic"

"Kenny, Manbearpig does not exist!" somehow she was able to read Kenny's mind

" Bebe, I've been killed by that bastard twice. Although I don't die, it is rather annoying getting teared up by him. Annoying claws it has"

Bebe laughed a little, somewhat understanding how that can be annoying.

"Ok Kenny"

Kenny was walking to the door, Bebe followed him.

"I'll see you later Bebe"

Kenny was about to open the door.

"Wait Kenny, there's one more thing I need to tell you"

"What is it?" Kenny was rather curious about what she was going to say.

But before Kenny could even finish his thought, Bebe kissed him. It was all of a sudden for Kenny, that he couldn't even react to it, but Kenny pulled himself outta the shocked and began kissing her back. Kenny has kissed a lot of girls at parties, though Bebe's kiss was much more different. Her lips felt warm, and it felt compassionate, which Kenny had never really experienced before in a kiss. Kenny for sure wasn't complaining though, plus her lips tasted like cherry chapstick which was a nice added bonus. They kissed for about a minute straight before Bebe pulled away from Kenny. Kenny in all his life never thought a kiss could feel, and mean so much. Kenny felt a bit sad once they stopped kissing because he still wanted to kiss her.

"Try not to get killed" Bebe said once she finished.

Kenny was trying to comprehend what that meant, once he soon realized, he started to smile and laugh at that.

"Alright Bebe, I'll try."

Bebe was quite happy to hear that.

Kenny opened the door, and exited the house. He was now walking back to Cartman's house, and missing dinner didn't feel so bad now. Kenny was now starting to like where this relationship was going, and was actually not thinking about the sex now. Ok, maybe he was a little, but it wasn't that much.

* * *

><p>A decent chapter for Kenny and Bebe I think :P<p>

Alright, the next few chapters are going to be longer than the few previous chapters I've upload which should be pretty good for you guys :D

Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading.


	15. New Character Baby!

Chapter 15

It was break time at the high school and the kids were going to their next classroom. Wendy packed up her books and was walking to her next class, until she was stopped by someone.

"Hey you" The mysterious person said

Wendy turned around to see who it was, it was a boy, but no one she knew before. She was wondering what he wanted

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Aren't you that Ho from the party"

Wendy was now confused, but also irritated from what the guy said.

" What?"

"At Clyde's house, I heard you were having sex with a lot of guys there"

Wendy was getting mad at what he was saying.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Wendy really wanted to know where he was getting this lie from.

"My friend, he told me all about it, how you were a bitch and lied to have sex with him, just so you can take his money."

Wendy was trying to think of who this person could have been. Clyde was outta the question because he wasn't a type of guy to lie like that. She was thinking possibly Cartman could have started this, but it wouldn't have made much sense after what he did for her at the party. She was getting her suspect list down, and figured out who he was talking about. That jerk at the party who tried to rape her. Wendy was at the peak of her rage limit. This guy was talking about shit that he doesn't even know about, and was friends with that guy at the party.

"Damn, after seeing you right now, I don't know why he would want to have sex with you"

Now this guy was talking about Wendy's look. She was pissed, but her appearance wasn't the main issue right now/

"But I guess sex is appealing when you're getting easy sex" the guy laughed at Wendy

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" as Wendy screamed at him. She was running at him. She was going to punch the fuck outta him. The guy was waiting and was laughing at her, like she wouldn't be able to do it. Wendy had her hand back and was ready to deliver the blow to his face, but something prevented her from doing so. She couldn't move her arm at all. Wendy was wondering what the hell was happening. She turned around to see that someone grabbed her arm. To her shock, it appeared to be Cartman.

"What the fuck are you doing? Cartman said You know Hippies can't fight."

Wendy right now was angry at him that he stopped her from punching the guy, but at the same time was glad he did it.

"Shut up Cartman" Wendy sounded calmer now after hearing Cartman.

"And who is he, one of the guys you fucked with?" the guy said, trying to get Wendy pissed off, which was working.

"I'm not a Ho, you fucktard!" Wendy's rage came back.

He laughed at her. "Sure your not"

Surprisingly Cartman didn't join in with the bashing to Wendy, but instead was looking at the guy intently. There was something familiar about this guy. He was a ginger that was for sure. Freckles, red hair, pale skin, the whole package, but he could have sworn he's seen him before.

The guy noticed Cartman was looking at him.

"What the fuck you want ass face?" the guy was even trying to diss Cartman now.

"Wait a minute, you're one of the Foley kids!" Cartman finally figured out who this guy was.

"So, what's it to you?"

"Your parents died last year!" to Cartman's excitement.

The guy could tell Cartman enjoyed hearing about his parents deaths.

"Shut up!"

"Wait a minute. Didn't they also committed suicide together" Cartman was sounding like a complete asshole, he was having fun with this.

"Leave my parents alone you fucker!"

"Wasn't it due to the fact that all their kids were gingers, like you" Cartman was seriously playing with this guys emotion at this point.

The guy didn't respond back, but was getting angrier by the second, and Wendy could easily see it.

"But again I don't blame them, it would suck to have a Ginger for a kid, they got no souls!" Wendy wasn't liking how Cartman was dealing with this guy, mentioning his dead parents, and the reason for their deaths. Wendy started to feel sorry for this guy, even after what he said to Wendy.

"FUCK OFF" the Foley kid soon charged at Cartman and threw a punch at him. Cartman dodged it easily. He then threw more punches at Cartman, and kept going with it, but Cartman was dodging all of them. Cartman didn't fight back. The towering figure which was Cartman, was also dodging in a way that was taunting this guy, side stepping, ducking, jumping, hell Cartman even did the matrix when the Foley kid tried to punch him. Wendy was quite impressed at how Cartman was able to dodge them all so easily.

"And you fight like a little wuss, no wonder they killed themselves. Total embarrassment you are." as Cartman puts his hands out, closed his eyes, and smiled at him. This just got the guy more aggravated.

Cartman was still dodging all of this guy's punches, and it has been two minutes already. Both were not looking tired at all. Though Cartman was getting really bored.

Cartman yawned. "Man this is no fun, can we postpone this another day, I got more important things to deal with, and I can't be wasting time with a ginger like you. I'll get a bad rep." Cartman was mocking him even further than before.

The guy knew that he couldn't hit Cartman, he was too fast, even for his build. The guy had changed his plans up, and decided to hit Wendy instead. This way he can get some satisfaction out of hitting someone. So he faked a punch at Cartman to make him dodge it, so he can move in to Wendy. As the guy did the fake, Cartman jumped away from it, and this was the guy's chance to go after Wendy now. Wendy saw he was coming at her way. The guy launched a punch at Wendy, it was coming right at her. The only thing she could have done was put her arms in front of her face. She heard the punch hit. A large 'POW' echoed through the hall ways, but she didn't feel any pain. She took her arms out of her face, and saw that Cartman was in the path of the punch. She was amazed at his speed because the Foley kid was so close to her, while Cartman was about 10 feet away from the both of them. The guy was shocked to see Cartman there because when he launched the punch, he only saw Wendy's arm blocking it. During that one second of delay before hitting Wendy, he saw a blur, and when he blinked he saw that it was Cartman. Cartman caught the punch. There was a smirk on Cartman's face now. The ginger hating boy, then dropped the Foley kid's fist, grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up in the air. The Foley kid was freaking out because he wasn't expecting Cartman to be this strong and fast, he was now regretting that he ever fought him.

"So Hippie, how do you want this guy to be dealt with?"

She then was surprised that Cartman was giving her a chance to deal with this guy.

"What Cartman?"

"Damn you hippies are deaf as shit, probably from all the pot you do. Again how do you want me to deal with this guy, you want me to kick his ass into a bloody pulp, tie him to a tree for the bears to eat him, or you want me to cut his balls off with a butter knife, and feed it to him?"

The guy was pissing himself right now from what Cartman was saying. He heard stories of what Cartman has done to people, and knew he doesn't bullshit when it comes to torture and pain.

Even after what the Foley kid has said to her, and was going to do to her, she didn't consider any of the punishment for him. She somewhat felt sad for him after being tormented by Cartman.

"L-let him down Cartman" Wendy said sadly

Cartman reluctantly did. The Foley kid then fell about 4 feet down, which had really hurt his ass a lot, but he was too scared to care about it. He quickly got up and ran away from Cartman.

"Damn Hippie, you make things so boring..."

"Well I'm sorry that's what we hippies do" Wendy was joking around with being called a hippie.

"Why the fuck did you let him go anyway?" Cartman asked, he was now regretting that he didn't do anything to the guy.

"Sorry Cartman, but I don't need to have a criminal record before I head out for university"

"Are you shitting me? It's South Park, with Barbrady as the fucking chief of police!"

Wendy later thought it over and knew he was right.

"Good point"

"Or was it that you felt sorry for that ginger?" Cartman looked at her when he said that.

Wendy was rather surprised when she heard Cartman mention that, she wasn't expecting Cartman to figure out that.

"Y-yeah" Wendy admitting it

Cartman placed his hand over his face in disbelief. "My God! You are such a fucking pussy Ho"

"What the hell are you talking about Cartman?" Wendy was trying to understand what Cartman meant by that.

"Why did you feel sorry for him, he's a fucking GINGER!" Cartman tried to use it as a reason.

"Cartman!" Wendy yelled at him. She didn't like the fact that Cartman used that to justify his act.

"Ok Ho, so this guy talks trash to you... even though it's true" Cartman snickered a bit from the fact the Foley kid also agreed on the fact that Wendy was a Ho. Wendy gave him a glare, which silenced Cartman's laughing any further.

"Anyway, you let him do that, he tries to pulverize you, yet you still let him go, and you wonder why I called you a pussy."

"So what Cartman. What if I am, the stuff you said to him were cruel!"

"So what, he was shit, he was talking shit, and sometimes you gotta take care of that shit"

Wendy didn't like how Cartman was saying it, but she could understand what he meant.

"Looks like there's nothing else here now" Cartman went on walking down the hallway.

"Cartman" Wendy said, and he stopped.

"Thanks" Wendy said. No matter how many times she has said it to him, Cartman always felt weird hearing that.

"Yeah... whatever" Cartman continued walking down the hall.

Wendy picked up her books she dropped during the entire event, and went to her next class, even though she was going to be late. While walking to her next class she was thinking about Cartman, even though the events weren't something she wanted, she felt happy that she spent some time with Cartman, though it wasn't Wendy's idea of hanging out.

It was still 2nd period, and surprisingly no one saw or heard of the commotion that happened between, Cartman, Wendy, and the Foley kid. Kyle and Stan were in their class right now, talking for the time being till break was done. As soon as break ended, the only one who stopped talking was Kyle. The teacher was mad at this moment and wanted the class to get back in order.

"Kids" The teacher said.

The teenagers were all still talking, ignoring the teacher.

"KIDS!" It still didn't work.

"One of your mom is a whore!" now that got everyone's attention. They all stopped talking and looked at the teacher.

"Thank you, now that I got your attention, all of you go back to sitting on your chairs" the kids who were standing, or sitting on a desk went to sit on their chairs.

"Kids, today we got a new student coming today"

Soon all the teens were talking to one of another about what they think the new person will be. South Park isn't a place where you would get new visitors, so the thought of a new kid coming to South Park was an interesting deal to everyone.

"Who you think this new student will be Kyle?" Stan asking the Jew for his opinion.

"I don't really know, but it can't be anyone smart, that's for sure if they're coming to South Park for an education."

Stan laughed at what Kyle said, and he was right too. What kind of idiot would want to go to school in a piss ass red neck town.

There was a knock on the door. The teacher went to open it to allow the new student in.

"Now come on in, we don't got all day"

The new student walked into the class slowly. The student was a female, she appeared to be wearing a lime green jacket, with blue jeans. Her hair was rather curly and was held back by two round, red barrettes. She appeared to be very shy, avoiding eye contact to the class. Most of the kids weren't too interested at the new girl now. They were mostly hoping for some crazy celebrities or something. Kyle though was trying to figure something out right now. This girl... he felt like he had seen her before, her posture, the clothing, the hair, it all looked familiar. The new student soon moved her hands together and was tapping it. Kyle then remembered who this was. This was Rebecca Cotswolds, one of the the homeschool kids back when the boys were in 3rd grade. After the events of the dance, he never did saw her again. It was probably due to her parents being over protective of her, which was a shame because she was the only girl he ever had feelings for.

"What's your name again?" the teacher was asking, pretending like he gave a damn.

"Re-Rebecca" she stammered when saying it.

"Ok Rebecca, take a seat"

Rebecca went to sit at the far back, away from everyone as possible. Everyone soon lost interest to the new kid, except for Kyle. While she was walking, Kyle was watching her walk to her seat, at this point Stan saw this.

"Yo Kyle" Stan said

Kyle wasn't paying attention to him though, Kyle was still looking at Rebecca

Stan was surprised when Kyle didn't respond back to him, Kyle would always responded back to him in a heartbeat, but for the first time he didn't. It felt kinda weird for Stan.

"Kyle?" Stan said again, but it still didn't work.

Instead of calling out Kyle, Stan just smacked Kyle over the head with a book.

"Dude!" Kyle yelled as he felt the sharp pain on the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?" Kyle was mad at what his best friend did to him.

"Well thought you were deaf for a minute there, so I figured some physical pain would get your attention" Stan grined when saying that.

"Well it sure worked you asshole" Kyle was rubbing his head to ease the pain. "Anyway what did you want from me?"

"I saw you staring at something to the distance"

"Oh that, I was looking at Rebecca"

Stan looked at Kyle, and raised his eyebrow at him, like he wasn't following Kyle. Stan then turned around to noticed that Rebecca was at the back.

"Oh her, why do you like her?" Stan said, he was quite curious of Kyle's response.

"I'm not for sure Stan" Kyle said hesitantly.

Kyle wasn't too sure about his feelings to Rebecca right now. It had been so long since he had seen her... but Stan could tell that Kyle liked her.

During the entire class, Kyle was looking at his book, but didn't do any of his work because he was too busy thinking about Rebecca. Stan saw that Kyle was probably going to be deep in his thoughts for a while, so he decided to talk to some of the other kids in the class to pass the time so that he didn't bother Kyle.

Class finally ended, and the kids were all off to the cafeteria. As Kyle walked out of the classroom, he saw that Rebecca was walking the opposite way from the cafeteria.

"Yo Kyle, let's go"

"Oh Yeah..." Kyle then followed Stan, but looked back to see Rebecca. She soon disappeared in the distance.

Today lunch was busy with information. Someone saw the the fight between Cartman and the Foley kid and told his friends about it, and it soon spread like wild fire. The weird part was that the guy didn't mention any info about the start up of the fight, or how Wendy was involved in this. Probably the guy didn't saw the beginning of it or Wendy. Kyle, Stan and Cartman were at there usually table. Today Kenny wasn't with them, he was spending time with Bebe today. Cartman was eating his food as usually, while Kyle was still thinking about Rebecca. Stan in the meanwhile was rather bored, since Kyle looked like he was going to be deep in his thought for a while, and Cartman's eating so he usually won't take part of anything until he is done.

Wendy was also bored, since her best friend wasn't there to be with her. She didn't have anyone to sit or talk to now. She turned around to look at Stan's desk to see that the three of them were there, which is good, meaning Kenny is with Bebe for sure then. Wendy thought that it probably be better to go to Stan's table, Stan might just talk to Kyle while ignoring her, but at least hearing the two of them talk would be better than sitting alone. Plus Cartman was there, and Wendy felt kinda happy being near Cartman. Wendy got up walked up to the table.

"Hi guys" Wendy said

Stan turned around to see to his surprise that it was Wendy, she never sat with Stan and his friend at the table before.

"Oh hi Wendy"

Wendy took a sit next to Cartman, since there was an open spot next to him. Wendy was hoping Cartman would notice her, but he was too focused on the food.

"Hey Wendy, how come you're sitting with us today? You've never sat with us before" Stan asked his girlfriend.

"Well Bebe is hanging with Kenny today and it's so boring not having Bebe with me, so I thought I dropped by here, you are my boyfriend after all"

"Well duh" Stan said.

Wendy laughed at that.

"Anyway what's with you guys" Wendy looked at the table.

"Well Cartman is eating like always, while Kyle is off dreaming or something"

When Wendy heard that, she was rather baffled that Kyle was thinking about something else, instead of talking to Stan. She couldn't believe it, she looked at Kyle, and saw that his eyes weren't looking at the group, but staring blankly in space.

Butters soon came running to Stan's table.

"Hey Stan!" Butters sounding energetic as always.

"Hey Butters, what sup?"

"Did you hear Stan, there was a fight between the Foley kid and Cartman"

"Wait... what? Stan was surprised by this news.

"Cartman!" Stan called.

Cartman for once heard Stan while eating, he stopped eating to respond to him.

"What, can't you see I'm eating?" Cartman was annoyed that Stan was bothering him right now.

"Dude, is it true? Did you fight with that Foley guy?" Stan wanted to know if this was true

"I don't fight pussies" Cartman said. Insinuating that it wasn't a fight because the Foley guy couldn't fight for shit.

Wendy wanted to say it was true too, but she didn't want Stan to know she was involved in it.

"Whatever, why did you guys fight?"

Wendy was scared when she heard that, she was afraid that Cartman would mention that it started between Wendy and the Foley kid, and he came to intervene. She would then have to explain why, and would involve her explaining about him calling her a slut, which Stan might take it the wrong way.

"None of your business" Cartman ended that sentence by stuffing his face with a sandwich.

Wendy gave a breath of relief that Cartman didn't mention her in this, and that she wouldn't have to explain what happened.

Butters and Stan soon sighed at that fact they wouldn't know why the fight started, although Butters wasn't into violence, he and Stan would have love to seen it.

Butter saw Kyle, but noticed he didn't partake into any of this, curious he called Kyle.

"Kyle?" Butters called, but no response.

Butter soon pushed Kyle's shoulders to get his attention.

Kyle reacted and totally forgot where he was.

"Whoa" Kyle turned to see that it was Butters.

"There you are Kyle" Butters said with a smile.

"Oh hi Butters, were you looking for me" Kyle oblivious to what just happened.

"No, I was wondering what you were doing, I didn't hear you speak or anything when I first came here, while I was talking to Stan and Cartman"

"Kyle leaned in forward to see that Stan, Cartman, and surprisingly Wendy was here too. He forgot that his friends were here the whole time.

"I was just thinking, that's all Butters" Kyle answering Butter's question.

"Well that was one long thinking you had there Kyle, you didn't speak, or react for 20 minutes" Stan said.

"What, for real?" Kyle checked his watch, and it has been 20 minutes since launch has started, Kyle was quite shocked to see how long he was thinking.

Stan was rather annoyed that Kyle didn't know how long he was thinking.

"Well sorry about that Stan" Kyle said

"So what I miss while my mind was off for the time being"

"Nothing really Kyle, just Cartman and the Foley kid got into a fight" Stan answered his question.

"Oh, so then who won?"

Cartman had just finished his 3rd sandwich, and responded to Kyle.

"Wasn't him that's for sure, gingers can't fight" Cartman said with a smirk on his face, which was directed to Kyle.

"What the fuck are you talking about Cartman?" Kyle got pissed when Cartman said that.

"Kyle, we all know ginger's can't fight, it's a proven fact" Cartman was just making up some bullshit fact about gingers, which Cartman was enjoying a lot, not Kyle though.

"Cartman, I can kick your fucking ass right now!"

"Well BRING IT then!"

Cartman and Kyle sprung out of there seats, both giving each other deathly stares before getting ready to fight and possibly kill the other. The two guys jumped at each other, but Stan came in and blocked the two of them from doing so. Though it didn't stop them from trying to get pass him. Wendy and Butters were now laughing at Kyle and Cartman, the way they were acting now was so childish. Kyle and Cartman were trying to get at each other for the next 5 minutes. Stan was having a hard time keeping the two of them away for this long. Luckily they soon lost their energy and gave up.

"Lucky Cartman that Stan blocked me, or else your ass would have been mine!" Kyle was still pissed at Cartman.

"Keep dreaming Jew boy" Cartman wore a smirk when he said that, although Kyle would have loved to fight Cartman, even he knew that he would have lost to Cartman, mostly due to his muscle strength, but that still didn't stop Kyle from trying to mess him up a bit.

Stan let out a sigh of relief, that neither were beaten or killed in this case. Lunch was now done everyone went back to their classes.

* * *

><p>Looks like our little Kyle is interested in someone XD<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed the fight between Cartman and the Foley kid, and the introduction to Rebecca now in the story. It should make things more... fun.

Again thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.


	16. Hippie Posters

Chapter 16

The next day, Kyle and Stan were in their classroom. Today the class was having a test. Everyone was working hard on it. It wasn't a hard test for Kyle, but it wasn't his main concern. His mind was still occupied by the thoughts of Rebecca. When he came home from school yesterday, all he could think about was her. Kyle tried watching tv, playing video games, and studying for school, but nothing was able to take his mind off of her. Kyle was still pondering on his thoughts of Rebecca, when he noticed that Rebecca went up to the front of the classroom to handed in her test. As she walked by, Kyle wanted to turn around and look at her, but he was afraid the teacher might take it the wrong way, and assume that he was trying to cheat, so he didn't. It was noon, which meant classes have ended. The students rushed out to go to hang with their friends, Rebecca again went to the opposite direction to the cafeteria. Kyle was determined this time to follow Rebecca. The Jew was walking the same path Rebecca was going, until...

"Hey Kyle, where you going, the cafe is this way" Stan told Kyle, as he was pointing towards the opposite direction.

"No really Stan" Kyle sounded sarcastic, but Kyle had to think of a reason why he's going the other way. He didn't want to say he was following Rebecca because that would sound creepy. He soon figured out what to say.

"I'm going to the library"

"Why?" Stan questioned him.

"Um..." as he tried to improvise on what to say. "To work on some projects, yeah..."

"Come on man, you can do them later at your house"

"Stan, these projects are huge, I need all the work time I can get"

Stan didn't like that Kyle was going to go to the library to work on his projects, but if these projects are pretty big, and it required him to work during lunch, then he shouldn't stop him from going.

Stan sighed "Ok Kyle, guess I'll see you later then"

"Yeah Stan, see ya."

Stan walked to the cafe. Kyle was glad that his lie worked, but also felt bad that he lied to Stan.

Kyle was walking down the hallway, and luckily saw a glimpse of Rebecca's green jacket. He ran to make sure that he didn't lose his sights on her. As he was at the end of the hallway, he turned to see where Rebecca was going next. He saw her take a left. He followed her and saw a door blocking his path. Kyle was wondering where this door led too. He looked up to see the room name. It was the library. Kyle was quite shocked by this because Kyle has been in this high school for about three years now and has never seen, or heard about this library before. He was kinda worried about it because this was South Park, and shit happens to almost anything, and he was afraid the library would be a meeting place of a cult or something.

Kyle opened the door and walked inside. He was quite surprised at what he saw. The library wasn't a dark, creepy room that he was expecting, but a place that actually looked like a library. There were tons of shelves, full of books. Rounded tables for convenience, a table at the back with several computers for research, and a librarian who doesn't look like a crack head, but a rather dull looking women, who appeared to be in their 50's. Kyle thought to himself that he wasn't 100% lying to Stan. He was at the library, but he didn't have any projects. Anyway, he scanned the room to find Rebecca and he saw her at one of the far tables, away from the middle. As he walked up closer to her, he noticed that she was reading her text book, she was probably studying. Kyle was wondering why Rebecca came to the library though. It wasn't like she needed extra studying, the classes weren't that hard. He then realized that it was probably due to her shyness. If she was in the cafe, people might look at her because she was the new kid, and Rebecca probably wouldn't have been able to handle that. Kyle was at the table, and greeted her.

"Hi Rebecca" Kyle said happily.

Rebecca was scared when she heard that, she was hoping that by being in the library that she wouldn't be in contact with anybody. It took Rebecca a few moments to think of something to say, apparently the idea of just saying "hi" didn't occur to her, but it also took her longer to build up the courage to look up at him.

"H-Hi" Rebecca said so nervously.

"Hey, you don't have to be nervous around me"

Rebecca, this time wasn't nervous, but was curious who this person was, he sounded like he knew her "Um, d-do I know you"

Kyle was stunned when he heard that. He knew that it's been so long since the two of them last saw each other, but he was kinda of hoping she would have been able to recognize him, like he did with her.

"You don't remember who I am?"

Rebecca looked at Kyle a bit, but nothing.

"N-no" Rebecca said

"Really?"

Rebecca took a closer inspection of Kyle. His face somewhat felt familiar to her, plus the orange jacket, and dark green pants. Rebecca was trying real hard to remember, but unfortunately she couldn't.

"Nope, I-I'm sorry"

Kyle was now frustrated that she couldn't remember who he was. He was trying to think of a way to get her to remember him.

"Oh I got it!" Kyle figured out a way.

Kyle went into his jacket pocket, he took out his green unshanka, and placed it over his head, he was hoping the green hat would be the key part for Rebecca to remember him.

Rebecca now made another inspection on him, it took her a minute, but she soon remembered who he was.

"You're Kyle, r-right?" Rebecca hoped that she was right.

"Yeah" Kyle said with a smile.

"I guess since you now remember me, you don't mind if I sit down?"'

"I-I guess" Rebecca was ok having him sit down, but she was still nervous none the less.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Rebecca" Kyle was recalling the time he spent with her, although it wasn't long, he enjoyed them.

"Y-yes it has been"

"Rebecca, I am curious about something. How come you're going to public school now?" It was a good question. She's been home schooled for her entire life, and now she is in public school, especially during the high school years. It seemed to be a big jump. Plus he highly doubted that her father would have willingly agree to let her come to public school.

"I-I'm not for s-sure about that Kyle..." Rebecca sounded like she was confused.

"Huh?" but so was Kyle.

"S-something inside me told me to f-finally go to public school, like I needed to f-find something"

Kyle felt that it was weird, but he understood her.

He nodded "Ok Rebecca, I hope you find what you're looking for" Kyle was being supportive.

Rebecca smiled when Kyle said that, she was happy that he was being so nice to her, even after how long it has been for the two of them.

"Anyway Rebecca, have you been able to make any friends?"

"N-no..." Rebecca said quietly and sadly

Kyle knew that Rebecca didn't want to be lonely, but the problem was that she didn't know how to get a friend. By being home schooled for her entire life, she hasn't been able to develop her social skills.

"Well Rebecca, I guess I'll be your first friend here then!"

As Rebecca turned to Kyle, she saw his smile was true, that he wanted to be her friend. She felt happy inside, that she made a friend, and that this friend was truly a kind one. Although she was now friends with Kyle, she was still nervous to talk to him, but she mustered up all the courage inside to say something.

"Kyle" Rebecca calling Kyle

"Yeah?"

"Thank You" Rebecca said without stammering.

Kyle could tell that she meant it, and he felt happy to be Rebecca's first friend. "Don't worry, that's what friends are for!"

The warmth of Kyle's word, was sweeping around her, giving her feelings she's never felt before. The sincere, and kindness that Kyle has shown to her, was something she couldn't have ever imagined. The word 'friend' was something Rebecca was learning to understand now. Rebecca felt glad that she for once listened to herself, and it has made her life a bit better.

* * *

><p>It was after school, and everyone went home, except for Bebe, Kenny, Wendy and Cartman. They were still in school. The four of them were in the art room. Well it used to be the room where the teachers smoked their weed, but they had to move to the teachers lounge, since the parents noticed that their kids looked a bit high when coming home sometimes, and it was later traced to the art room.<p>

"Thanks guys for staying after school to help me out by making posters." Wendy thanked the group.

"You know I'd help you anytime girl" Bebe was being helpful.

Kenny and Cartman were the odd ones in here.

"Whoa, wait a minute, posters for what?" Cartman wasn't for sure why he was here. Kenny told him to come here, but didn't explain why.

"Posters that says, 'Killing Whales is cruel'" Wendy told him.

"Wait, WHAT?" Cartman was shocked that his friend told him to come, to make some God damn posters about Whales.

"What is it Cartman?" Wendy asked, she was somewhat confused to Cartman's reaction.

"No way, I am not doing that!"

"Why Cartman? Didn't Kenny tell you what we were doing here?"

Cartman then turned and glared at Kenny. He saw that Cartman looked pissed.

"I guess I forgot to mention that part, hehehe..." Kenny was trying to lighten the mood with a bit of laughter, but it wasn't working at all.

"No, asshole here didn't tell me, and now I know. I won't do it!" Cartman was refusing to do this.

"Come on Cartman, why?" Wendy didn't like that Cartman wasn't being cooperative.

"I'm not a GOD DAMN HIPPIE, that's why!"

Wendy frowned at Cartman from his response "Cartman, Whales are cruelly murder everyday"

"I'm going to tell you like I told Stan, I don't give two shits about WHALES!"

"But Cartman!" Wendy said.

"No no, screw you guys, I'm going home" Cartman then opened the door and left the room. Wendy was quite sad that Cartman wasn't going to help out with this, she was kinda of hoping to work with him on it. Kenny walked out of the room to get Cartman back.

"Cartman wait" Kenny was hoping that he will come back.

"What is it poor boy, can't you see I want to go home" Cartman was still annoyed from Kenny.

"Cartman just come back inside and make those damn posters"

"Why the fuck would I do that, I hate whales, and if I recall, you also didn't give two shits about whales when Stan asked for help the first time. So why do you care now?" the raging teen had a good point.

"That's true, but Bebe asked me to help with the posters, so I couldn't say no, now could I?"

Cartman just rolled his eyes to Kenny's pathetic reason.

"Come on Cartman, are you sure you don't have a Hippie side?" Kenny was trying to humour Cartman now.

Cartman looked at Kenny with a serious face, Cartman did not looked amused at all. He took out his gloves, and cracked knuckles, giving Kenny a sign that he should either, run like hell, or take back what he said.

"Ok, ok, you don't have a hippie side, but come on, it can't be that bad, and besides it just be awkward for me to be alone in the room with the two of them.

"I really don't care Kenny"

Kenny just ignored him and continued with what he was thinking "Now if I was having a threesome with them, now that I would be ok with" Kenny had a pervy look when he said that. Cartman gave a disgusted look to Kenny when he heard that. He saw that Kenny was still fantasizing about what he said, so Cartman decided to use that time to walk away. Once Kenny stopped dreaming about it, he saw that Cartman was walking away, and decided to stop him again.

"Wait Cartman"

Surprisingly, Cartman stopped again.

"Cartman, I'm sure you don't want to hurt Wendy's feelings"

Cartman turned around to look at Kenny "Why should I care of I hurt the Ho's feeling?"

Kenny was stunned when he heard that, after the things Cartman has done for Wendy. Tou would have assumed he cared about her, or at least her feelings. Kenny felt that was bullshit, he had to have at least a remote care about her feelings. Cartman sounded very convincing that he wasn't, not surprising really, Cartman was the master of the art of deception. But Kenny felt that Cartman did somewhat care about Wendy's feelings.

"Fine then, but could you just do it please?" Kenny was begging for Cartman to go back into the room and help with the poster.

Cartman looked at Kenny, He seriously did not want to help with those damn posters at all. Unfortunately though, he knew that Kenny wasn't going to stop until he said yes.

"Fucking fine Kenny... I'll help with the god damn poster" Cartman said in defeat.

"That's all I ask" Kenny happy to see he was able to convince Cartman to help make the poster.

"Oh Kenny, one more thing before we go"

"What is it Ca..." Before Kenny was able to finish his sentence, Cartman delivered a powerful punch to Kenny's face. It was so swift, he didn't even get to see the blur of it. The punch knocked Kenny downed on his ass, and he slided until he hit a locker. Kenny has been through some of the worst deaths ever, getting cut into pieces, being blown up, getting shot, dipped in lava, impaled by a bull, and the list goes on and on. But all of those painful experience combined weren't even close to the power of Cartman's punch. Kenny wished that he was dead now.

Cartman smiled happily.

"Now I feel much better! Ok let's go poor boy" he said like nothing had just happened.

It was a while before Kenny stood up after that punch, Cartman was already at the door. Man was it hurting badly for Kenny.

"FUCK THAT HURTS!"

"Ay, next time don't piss me off then poor boy" Cartman said.

"You know that still won't stop me though" Kenny let out a little chuckle, but it was painful when he tried to laugh.

Cartman waited for Kenny to get to the door, Cartman did not want to go in alone in a room that was filled with hippie loving bullshit.

As Kenny and Cartman entered the room, Wendy and Bebe were both surprised that Kenny was able to convince Cartman to come back and help out.

"Wow Kenny, you were able to convince him to come back" Bebe said, amazed at Kenny

"Don't remind me" Kenny said as he was rubbing his face, still from the pain of the punch.

"Just because I'm helping you guys, doesn't mean I like whales, and God damn hippies" Cartman telling the group that his opinions towards this hasn't changed.

"I guess Cartman, but it doesn't mean I still can't be thankful to you" Wendy said with a smile towards Cartman.

Cartman looked at her, and saw the cute smile she was giving him. Even after seeing it many times, he still felt rather embarrassed. Wendy for once noticed that he looked embarrassed, and giggled about it.

"A-anyway Ho, shouldn't we be making those stupid posters?" he tried to make Wendy forget about him blushing.

Wendy stopped giggling and remembered why she was here. "Yeah you're right, let's get to it."

"Great..." Cartman said with worry.

The group got the poster paper, and went on working. Bebe and Kenny were working together on one, while Wendy and Cartman were working on separate ones.

Wendy was working hard on her poster for the whale. She took a quick break and turned around to check on how Bebe and Kenny were working. They didn't seem to be working. They were giggling, and playing around. Wendy was hoping the two of them would be working, but she didn't mind it at all. Sure they weren't working, but they were having fun together as a couple. Wendy envied them. She wanted Stan to help her out with the posters, but he had football practice today, so he couldn't make it. She soon took her eyes away from the two couple, and went back to her poster. Wendy was working very hard on her poster, she felt like it deserved an A+ in art. She noticed that Cartman seemed to be really focused on his poster. Wendy was amazed at Cartman's concentration for something he hated. Wendy leaned close to Cartman to take a closer look at what he was working on. When she saw it, it appeared to be whales being impaled by a stick on the bottom of the page. Wendy didn't like how mortified the whales looked when they were impaled, but maybe a visually representation on what cruelty those whales could have gone through, it might have send the message a bit better. There was something else though in the picture, it appeared to be a person. The person was holding their hands out, and laughing manically. The face, and clothing looked familiar. Wendy soon realized who it was. It was Kyle that was laughing manically. There was also a message on it. It read "Do your town a service, and Fix Up the Jew Problem!" next to it were more words, but in smaller printing. It read "oh yeah, and save those God damn whales" Wendy was infuriated by this.

"CARTMAN!" Wendy yelled at him.

Cartman turned around. He didn't realized that she was behind him the whole time. He could have easily heard her steps, but he was too focused on the poster to hear it.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy making this Hippie poster?" Cartman didn't like being interrupted now, he was working on a master piece.

Wendy grabbed the poster away from Cartman.

"What the fuck are you doing to my masterpiece?"

"What is this!" She pointed her finger to the poster.

"Dead whales, isn't that the whole point of this?" Cartman wasn't understanding what Wendy was doing.

Wendy did a face palm, disappointed that Cartman didn't get what she meant the first time."No this!" This time she pointed to Kyle.

Cartman looked at her with a funny face. "It's Kyle, so what about it?"

Wendy was frustrated at him now. She hated that Cartman had put a hate message on a poster.

"Cartman, that's a horrible thing to say!"

"About what?" Cartman was completely oblivious to why Wendy was mad.

Wendy groaned at him. "About what you said about Jewish People asshole!"

"Well they are a problem" Cartman said, Wendy could not believe him.

"Cartman, I wanted a poster about whales, not some hate speech about Jewish people!"

"Well you got it, there are dead whales on the bottom" Cartman using it to justify what he wrote.

"No Cartman. For one what you wrote about the whales was small in writing compared to the Jew hate. Secondly what you drawn here insinuates that Jewish people, well mostly Kyle, are the main people killing the whales"

"Of course they are, they are God damn Jews, and are killing them for money"

Wendy just frowned at him. Cartman saw that, but he didn't really care.

"Cartman, I don't want you to show this at all" Wendy was making it point clear.

"Damn it. First you want me to make a poster about whales, now you hate it, shit you Hippies got issues"

Wendy turned around from Cartman,. She closed her eyes. Her eye brows bent down, her arm was bent, and she was holding a fist. It looked like she was about to beat the shit out of Cartman.

"Fine how about we comprise then, I make a poster that shows Kyle killing the whale, but I leave the Jew part out of it, deal Ho?" Cartman didn't like this idea, but thought he should at least try to get Kyle.

Wendy was thinking about it, she didn't like the part of Kyle killing the whales, but at least it wasn't mentioning the Jew hate speech, and she thought it be funny to have Kyle shown as a whale killer.

"Ok, fine Cartman, I'll allow that, but remember, no Jew hating, and take out the 'god damn whale' part, and just say, 'Murdering Whales is Wrong'"

"Fuck! Fine, so demanding, I don't know how the fuck Stan puts up with you!"

The raven-haired girl just ignored him, and went back to working on her poster.

It was soon getting late, and the kids had to go soon before the janitor locks up the school. Kenny and Bebe were actually done with their poster. Unfortunately all it had was "No Killing Whales", it seems that Bebe and Kenny were too busy playing around the whole time. Cartman had to make a new poster. This time, it showed Kyle stabbing tons of whales, and on top of it had the message "Murdering Whales is Wrong, Kyle!" It looked like Cartman sneaked that last part into it. Wendy wasn't happy with that, but Cartman reminded her that she allowed Kyle to be portray as a murderer, and thought it only be fair to put his name. Wendy didn't like that argument, but she decided she shouldn't fight about it now. Wendy had dead whales upon the ocean, their bloods covering the sea. She thought what she drew depicted about the murder of the whales correctly. Bebe and Kenny silently got out of there, so they didn't had to clean up. It was a few minutes after they left, that Wendy and Cartman knew they ditched.

"Fuck, that asshole! He ditched so he didn't had to clean up!" Cartman was pissed. He was going to kick Kenny's ass once he got home.

"Damn it, Bebe too" Wendy also noticed

"I'm gonna rip his balls off when he gets home!"

Wendy sighed "Come on Cartman, guess we gotta clean up"

"Oh come on, that's bullshit!" Cartman didn't like that he got screwed over.

"If we clean up quickly, it'll only take five minutes"

"You better be right Ho. I'm timing it too, any longer and I'm outta here"

Wendy sighed.

The two of them started to clean up the room. They had to take put the paints away, clean up the brushes, and put away any of the extra equipments they were using. It wasn't as long as Wendy thought it would be, it only took three minutes, but to Cartman that was like ten years. The two of them now left the art room.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it Cartman"

"No it wasn't, you fucking didn't let me show my first one!" Cartman was still mad about it.

"Oh come Cartman, that was horrible message you wrote, I couldn't let you write it" Wendy was trying to convince him what he wrote was bad.

"Ay, what the fuck happen to free speech! I should be able to express how I feel about a certain group of assholes, like those God damn Jews"

Wendy didn't like what he was saying because although what Cartman wrote was mean, he actually had a point. He did had the right to free speech, and was able to write about how he felt about Jews if he wanted.

"Whatever Cartman..." feeling that she had lost to Cartman.

"Ha ha, and you know that I'm right too" Cartman had a smirk when he said that. Wendy rolled her eyes.

They were outside of the school buildings now, and were about to walk in different paths.

"Anyway Cartman I'll see you later"

"Uh huh" Cartman said. Wendy didn't like how Cartman said it. Every time she said good bye to him, he would never say good bye to her back. Was saying good bye to her a big pain in the ass for him?

"Yo Ho" As Cartman turned around to say to her before walking their separate ways.

"What Cartman?" She was still annoyed from Cartman.

"Try not to get killed on your way home"

When Cartman said that, it sounded a little weird. At one part when he was saying that, it sounded like he was just joking around, but another part sounded like he meant it, that he was concern for her. It was an awkward moment for her, but Wendy smiled back at him, and gave him nod

"Got it" Wendy felt a bit happy now

Cartman turned away and was walking home "Cause I don't need to hear Stan's bitching later"

Cartman soon disappeared in the distance.

Wendy didn't like how Cartman mentioned that because he didn't want to hear Stan's crying, but she knew it was probably the best thing to say in their awkward moment. As she was walking back home, she felt rather happy today that she spent time with Cartman, though she didn't know exactly why he made her feel happy.

* * *

><p>Looks like Cartman had "fun" making those posters XD<p>

I hope you guys are enjoying the addition of Rebecca to the story, and hopefully more in the later chapters. And also the way Wendy and Cartman are interacting at the moment.

Again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	17. Cough

Chapter 17

The next day, Kyle and Stan were in their class. The two were sitting at their desk, relaxed, and talking about the random stuff that happened yesterday. Rebecca soon walked by the boys table.

"Hey Rebecca!" Kyle gave a friendly wave to Rebecca

Rebecca turned around to see that it was Kyle. Although they are now friends, she still felt a bit shy talking to him.

"O-oh, hi Kyle"

Stan felt like he should be polite and say hi to her too.

"Sup Rebecca" Stan said

"H-hello" Rebecca wasn't for sure who Stan was, but she knew he had to be a friend of Kyle, since they were sitting together.

Rebecca was walking back to her seat. Kyle didn't want Rebecca to go sit alone in the back "Rebecca, why don't you sit with us, I'm sure it's better than sitting alone back there"

Rebecca turned around again to answer back Kyle. "N-no, it's ok, I don't w-want to be bothering you two"

"Nah Rebecca, you wouldn't be a bother, right Stan" Kyle turned to his friend.

Stan wasn't used to having anyone else sit with them during their classes. The two of them were like a group of their own. Stan felt it was a little weird having a new person joining in with the two of them, but felt like he should, Kyle seemed to like Rebecca.

"I don't mind" Stan was being very friendly.

"See, there you go Rebecca, Stan doesn't mind" Kyle reassuring her.

Rebecca thought about it for a minute. She wasn't used to being beside anyone else, other than her family. She thought this was going too fast, but she felt like eventually she was going to have to sit with someone else soon, and why not be with a nice friend.

"O-ok Kyle"

She sat at the edge of the table. Usually the tables are meant for two people, but they were able to make it work. Kyle was in the middle between Rebecca and Stan.

"Awesome!" Kyle said happily.

The teacher soon came in, he gave the class new assignments to do. That was the only thing the kids had to do today, and if they weren't finish it, it was for homework. Kyle immediately went to working on the new assignments. Rebecca did the same. Stan on the other hand wasn't really interested in doing these questions, he wanted to talk with Kyle. While working, Kyle was doing pretty good on his work, but he was stuck on some few questions, he looked at Rebecca to see how far she has progressed in it. Kyle knew that Rebecca was smart due to her home schooling, but he never expected her to be this good. She was done the first page and was half way on the second one. He could tell that asking Rebecca's help would be very beneficial to him.

"Rebecca" Kyle said

Rebecca turned around to see it was Kyle

"Y-yes Kyle?"

"For question seven, what did you do to solve it?"

Rebecca looked at Kyle's work to see what he was doing.

"I-I see what you did wrong, you took the..."

Stan checked to see how Kyle was doing on the assignment. He saw that Rebecca was telling him how to do the work. If Kyle needed help, then hell no would he have been able to do it on his own.

"And t-that's what you need to do to g-get the answer" Rebecca finished her explanation.

"I see now, thanks Rebecca" Kyle was glad to figure out how to some of the questions now.

Rebecca felt pretty good about herself, that she was able to help out her friend.

Soon class was over, and it was lunch time. The kids all run to the door. Kyle packed up his books and turned around to Rebecca.

"Rebecca?"

"Y-yes Kyle?"

"Do you mind if we work together on the assignment at the library. I know you don't need any help on this, but unfortunately for me, I don't fully understand this stuff, and I'm sure it won't be as boring if we worked on this together"

She was thinking about working together with Kyle. Rebecca wouldn't mind working with him, but she didn't know how to work together with other people. Home schooling didn't really teach much about working with other people, just yourself. Rebecca thought to herself that this experience is like to 'Kill two birds with one stone'. Working with Kyle would essentially teach her some things about working with other people, and it would teach her a little more about friendship because she was for sure that Kyle would exhibit friendly like behaviour, which Rebecca will take and learn from it.

As Stan, Kyle, and Rebecca exited the room, Stan noticed that Kyle wasn't following him, but was walking with Rebecca, away from the cafe.

"Kyle, where are you going?"

Kyle turned around to answer his friend's question.

"I'm going to the library to work on the assignment with Rebecca"

"You sure you just can't do it at home man?" Stan didn't really want Kyle to go to the library again.

"Yeah I'm sure Stan, and with Rebecca's help, it'll make things a lot easier. Don't worry man, this means we can chill later after school"

Stan did liked the fact that the two would have no problem chilling later after school, since his homework would be done in the library.

"Ok Kyle, I'll see you later then"

"Got it Stan"

Stan was now walking to the cafe, and Kyle and Rebecca were walking to the library.

Stan, Cartman, and Kenny were all at the table. Kenny looked quite awful today, he had the cold.

"Hey Kenny you ok? Stan was concerned for his sick friend.

Kenny coughed two times "Yeah man just a cold, not like I'm gonna die from it, I hope" Kenny chukled, but it soon transitioned into a cough, and was flying towards Stan.

Stan jumped out of his seat to dodge the path of Kenny's cough. "Whoa, cover your mouth when you cough Kenny!"

"Stop being a little bitch Stan" Cartman mockingly told him, as he went to take a bite on his food.

"Shut up Cartman! I just don't wanna be sick, that's all"

"Yeah, because you won't get to make love to Jew boy when your sick" Cartman laughed when he said that, Kenny join in too, but was coughing while laughing though.

"Whatever Cartman" Stan said as he turned away from him. Stan felt annoyed by Cartman's comment.

"While we're on the subject of you two fags, where is Jew boy anyway?" Cartman sounded actually serious about it.

"He's at the library working on some assignments"

"Wait a minute, we got a library?" Kenny said in surprised.

"Yeah, that was a shocker to me also. I didn't think the school would have the common sense to have one" Stan making a good point.

"Anyway Kenny, you planing on doing anything for the weekend?"

"Not really, I'm probably going to be spending all day at Cartman's house"

"Damn it Kenny, why the hell do you gotta be spending so much time at my house!" even though Kenny has been living at his place for a month now, Cartman still hated having Kenny over at his place.

"Well because I live there..." Kenny said it slowly, like he was trying to understand Cartman's obvious question

"Why don't you go to Bebe's place?"

"I'd like too, but with my cold I highly doubt I'll be going to much places"

"Pussy!" Cartman said, thinking that excuse was lame

"Which I'm hoping to get from Bebe real soon!" Kenny replied back to Cartman excitingly. Stan and Cartman grunted and rolled their eyes at him, but he didn't really care though.

As Kenny finished his sentence, he coughed once more and it was going to Stan's direction, Stan jumped out of his seat once more.

"Fuck Kenny! What did I told you two minutes ago!"

"Jeez Stan calm down, not like your going to get it" Kenny was getting annoyed from Stan's bitching for him not covering his mouth.

"I swear Kenny, if I get sick I'm going to kill you"

"How are you going to do that exactly?" Kenny sounded curious when Stan said that. At first Stan didn't understand what Kenny meant by that, but later, he soon realized that Kenny gave him an impossible question to answer. First, he would need to figure a way to kill Kenny and have the balls to do it. Though the main deal is that even if Stan pulls it off, it's not consider killing him, if Kenny is going to come back the next day.

"I-I'll figure a way to do it Kenny!" Stan was trying to sound serious.

"Stan, if Cartman isn't able to kill me, what makes you think you would be able to do it?" Kenny raised a good point to Stan.

"That's true. I've tried to kill poor boy when he was living at my place, but it fucking doesn't work. Asshole here comes back the next day, eating my god damn food!" Cartman hated the fact that he was unable to kill Kenny.

Stan was annoyed by the fact both Kenny and Cartman were against him on this.

"Man I hate you guys" the only thing Stan could think of saying.

"I know you do" Kenny said as he laughed, and he coughed again at Stan.

"FUCK KENNY!"

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Not much happened here, so I'm sorry about :(<p>

Don't worry, it'll get better :D

* * *

><p>Edit: I've finished editing the 18th chapter, but for some reason I'm not able to upload it into the site. If you guys want to read chapter 18, go to Deviant Art. That's another website where I upload my stories. There's two ways you can find it. On the search bar, you can type my username: Magiftw. Or you can type up the name of the story "Unexpected" and the chapter # you're looking for. This is the first time that this problem has occurred to me. So I apologize for the inconvenience. Also, by telling you this, you guys now know that I have two places where I upload my story, which does help in the long run, I think. Oh, one more thing. Since you guys know that this story is rated "M", I've also put my work on the "Mature Contents". Which I believe you must have an account to read it on DA. So if that's the case, again I'm sorry for it. I'll try to upload it on Fanfiction when it starts to work.<p> 


	18. Oreos

Chapter 18

Today was Saturday and Wendy was happy about it. No school today so she didn't need to wake up early, but the main thing that was happening was that there was going to be a rally to protest against the slaughtering of whales. Wendy slept earlier than usual last night so that she could be fully awake for today. She picked up the phone and called Bebe. She wasn't a person who really cared about the whales, but Bebe had no problem going to a whale rally to support her best friend.

She dialed Bebe's number, and four rings later... "Hey Wendy, how's it going?" Wendy was glad to hear her friends voice.

"I'm excited today!"

"For what?"

"There's a rally against the slaughtering of whales, and I wanted to see if you wanted to go"

"Ah crap Wendy..." Bebe sounded a bit worried.

"What is it Bebe?"

"Kenny and I made plans today"

"Oh..." Wendy said sadly

"Shit Wendy, if I had known this in advance, I would have change the dates"

"No it's ok, have fun with Kenny" although Wendy didn't like that her best friend wasn't going to come to the rally, she was still supportive of Bebe going out with Kenny.

"Ok Wens, your the best, good luck!"

"Thanks Bebe, see ya" Wendy hung up her phone.

Wendy thought about asking Stan to go with her to the rally. Stan had a bigger love to animals than she did, and hell he even had his own tv show that protected whales from the Japanese. She was for sure that Stan would want to come, and it would be nice for the two of them to spend some time together at a rally for the whales. She dialed Stan's number.

There was a bit of delay before Stan picked up his phone"

"Hello?" Stan said, Wendy noticed from his voice that he sounded weak.

"Stan are you ok?" Wendy was concerned about Stan.

"I just got the cold from fucking Kenny... and I just learned that he isn't sick anymore. So pretty much he transferred his cold to me" it was hard to tell from Stan's voice, but he was trying to sound mad.

"Oh that's too bad"

Stan had a question in his mind "Wendy, why did you phone me now?"

"I was going to go to a rally today, to protest against the slaughtering of whales, and I was going to ask if you wanted to come"

"Damn it... I would have loved to go to it. Thank you Kenny for being a douche" Stan said angrily.

Wendy giggled, she found it too funny not to laugh.

"It's not funny Wendy!" Stan tried to sound loud

Wendy stopped her giggling. "Ok Stan, hope you get better soon"

"Thanks Wendy, good luck"

Stan hung up his phone.

Wendy went to her bed to lie down. She didn't know what to do now. She wanted to go to the rally, but she didn't want to go alone. Wendy was now thinking of who to invite. She wasn't getting any ideas of who to ask to come. Wendy turned to look at her poster and remembered there was another poster behind her's, Cartman. That was it, she should invite Cartman. Though there was a reason why Wendy didn't consider Cartman quickly for her other choices, his views on animals... She knew that it couldn't have gone well if she invited him, but she felt that if Cartman was to see a rally, maybe he might understand why he should be somewhat understanding to those who wanna protect the whales.

Wendy took her phone once more and dialled Cartman's number. Luckily she got it from Bebe.

It was a while before someone picked it up, probably Cartman and Kenny were arguing who to pick up the phone.

"Yeah, what do you want?" it sounded like Cartman, who else would sound rude when picking up the phone.

"Cartman"

Cartman was now confused. He knew the voice was Wendy, but the question was that why she was calling him.

"Yeah... what do you want Ho?"

"Hey Cartman, I was wondering if you can meet me at the entrance of the mall at 12"

Cartman was thinking of any possible reasons why Wendy would want to meet him at the mall, but got nothing. "Why?"

"I can't tell you now, but it's a surprise!" Wendy was trying to reel Cartman into going to the mall.

"What kind of surprise?" Cartman was rather intrigued by it.

"Well come here and you'll know Cartman!" Wendy then abruptly closed her phone.

Cartman was trying to understand what the fuck just happened. He didn't want to go, but the mention of the surprise was unfortunately... to tempting to pass.

"So Cartman..." Kenny called from the kitchen "what did Wendy want from you"

"Bitch told me to go to the mall..." Cartman was still confused by this

"For what reason?"

"I don't fucking know, she didn't say why, she just said to go there to meet her"

"Weird" Kenny now was trying to understand what was going on.

"No shit" Cartman walked back into the kitchen. He saw that Kenny was eating a piece of bacon, but Cartman recalled that Kenny already finished his. Cartman turned to his plate and saw that he was missing a piece of bacon. "What the FUCK KENNY! Why the fuck did you took one of my bacon?"

Once Kenny finished the bacon he responded to Cartman "Next time, don't leave it unattended" Kenny said with a smirk. Using the same words Cartman did, when he took ate Kenny's lunch.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Cartman screamed as he was running towards Kenny. He saw that Cartman was serious, and he jumped out of his seat, and started running.

Wendy was now at the entrance of the mall waiting for Cartman. She checked her phone on what time it was. It was now 12:17pm. She was wondering why it was taking Cartman so long to get here. She thought that maybe Cartman didn't want to meet her... Wendy was starting to lose hope... when suddenly in the distance, she saw a blue hat in the distance and knew it had to be Cartman. Wendy waved to let Cartman know where she was. As Cartman got closer, she saw in his face that he looked a bit ticked off. Cartman was finally at the entrance of the mall.

"There you are Cartman, I was wondering if you were going to show up"

"Well I shouldn't even be here, it's fucking Saturday... Anyway, you said that there was a surprise.

"Yeah that is true"

Cartman eye balled the Raven haired girl to see if she was telling the truth. While checking her he noticed that behind her, was a poster.

"Wait a minute, why the fuck do you have a poster behind you?"

Wendy had a grin on her face.

Cartman wasn't sure what was happening, but soon recalled where he has seen that poster before. "Oh shit! Don't fucking tell me..."

"Yep, we're going to a rally for whales!" Wendy said excitingly.

Cartman on the other hand didn't share Wendy's feelings towards it. He was in disbelief that Wendy called him, to meet her at the entrance of the mall, just to learn that the big surprise was a rally for whales.

"No way! I am NOT going to a fucking hippie rally!" he detested

"Cartman it's not a hippie rally, it's a rally for whales"

"Same fucking deal!" he blatantly said.

"Trust me Cartman, it'll be fun!" Wendy was hoping that it would convince him to go, apparently she did not know Cartman at all.

"I'd rather be ass fucked by Stan and Kyle at the same time, while looking back and watching them make out" Cartman was dead serious when he said it

Unfortunately for Wendy, she had a vivid imagination, which sucks for her because she pictured the entire thing clearly, and it wasn't something Wendy wanted to picture. "Wow Cartman... I did not want to picture that..." she truly regretted.

"Well if you're done wasting my time Ho, I think I'll be leaving now!" Cartman was now walking away

"Come on Cartman!"

"Nope, too bad" as he waved behind her.

"Fine Cartman! I'll make a deal"

Cartman stopped on his tracks, the word 'deal' from Wendy's mouth instantly got him hooked. He turned around and walked back to her.

"Ok, let's hear your deal then Hippie"

"Listen up Cartman. I got a credit card with me right now" she went into her pants pocket and took out the credit card to show Cartman. "If you go to the rally, I'll buy you all the ice cream you want"

Cartman was liking Wendy's deal, but he felt that there was a catch.

"Why ice cream though?"

"The question is why not ice cream?" Wendy answered his question with another question.

"Touche Hippie, touche. Cartman said as he was rubbing his chin. He did like how Wendy had a good point there about the ice cream. Now Cartman was deciding whether she should go or not.

"Ok fine, I'll go to the rally for the ice cream then"

"Wait Cartman, there's more to it"

Cartman knew it. "What is it?"

"During the entire rally, you are not to make fun of the whales!"

Cartman didn't like that, but it was something he was expecting, since he was going to a rally for whales. "Fine, I won't make fun of the pussy ass whales..."

"Wait there's more Cartman"

Cartman face palmed himself, there was more to this deal. "Fucking great..."

"You can _not_ make any jokes about Hippies there" Wendy was laying down these rules like it was her job. Cartman was hating every thing she was saying (more than usual).

"You have got to be shitting me!" Wendy was now taking one of Cartman's most pleasurable things to do, making fun of god damn Hippies.

"Just to be safe Cartman, no Jew jokes either"

"WHAT!" Cartman felt so depressed now. Wendy pretty much locked him down from doing the things he was planing to do once he got to the rally.

"So Cartman... do we got a deal?"

Cartman was hesitant to the deal. On one hand, he gets all the free ice cream he wants, on the other hand he can't make fun of Hippies, whales, or Jews. Cartman thought long and heard to decide on what he wanted.

"F-fine, I'll take the deal..." Cartman felt like he had just picked one of the lesser evils.

"Awesome then Cartman! Wendy checked her phone again to see what time it is now. It was 12:45pm. "Looks like we got 15 minutes before the rally, let's go before we're late"

Wendy was rushing to where the rally was going to be held. Cartman on the other hand was walking as slow as possible to it. While moving quickly to the rally, she noticed that Cartman was nowhere near her sights, she wonder where he was until she turned around to see that Cartman was far away from her. She saw that he was moving slowly. Although Cartman was far away from her, she let out a groan, to see if Cartman could hear that, for once he did not. Wendy ran back to Cartman.

"Hurry up Cartman!"

"Ay, you said I had to go to the rally, but you never mentioned the rate of speed I had to go to be there"

Cartman was a bit satisfied that he was able to find a loop hole into their deal.

Wendy just rolled her eyes at Cartman, he was not being cooperative at all. Well that was something to be expected from Cartman.

"We are going to be there on time!"

"How are you going to make that happen?" Cartman believed that there was nothing Wendy could do to get him at that rally on time.

"Oh just this" Wendy said in an innocent manner

"Huh?" Before Cartman could think of anything, Wendy grabbed onto Cartman's hand. Cartman was stunned and confused at what was happening. Wendy then ran once she had her grip on his hand. Cartman at first lost his balance, due to the unexpected running. He regained his balance and soon was running with Wendy. Cartman at first tried to stop her running by not moving at all, hoping that Wendy would not have the strength to move Cartman, but he was wrong. Wendy's grip was really strong, and it indicate to him that Wendy was probably strong enough to drag him to the rally. When he tried to stop moving, Wendy would pull on his arm, and it would hurt like a bitch. Cartman was actually nervous that if he stopped moving completely, Wendy might accidentally rip off his arm. Cartman was surprised at Wendy's strength, but was also impressed by it. The last time she exhibited her strength, was when he and Wendy fought back in school, when he was being a complete douche to the breast cancer issue. Cartman thought that her strength had dwindle in the passing years, but he was completely wrong. Cartman was actually kind of glad she had this strength left because it meant she wasn't a total pussy after all, at least not like Stan and Kyle.

They arrived at the rally. Wendy was happy to finally be there, Cartman on the other hand, wish he had a flamethrower to torch all these God damn hippies.

"Here Cartman" Wendy passed him the poster he made a while back.

"Oh God damn it!" he said in annoyance.

"Don't forget to show it up high too Cartman"

Cartman hated that he had to show his poster at this rally, it made him look like he actually cared about the whales.

"Fuck, this place smells like pot!"

"Cartman!"

"Ay! All I did was stated what I smelled, that's it" Cartman had a good defence against Wendy

As much as Wendy wanted to argue to Cartman about that, he was totally right, all he did was stated what he smelled, and the place did reek of a nasty smell.

"How long is this rally supposed to be?"

"About six hours long"

Cartman froze for a minute when he heard that, six hours long is the amount of time he will have to deal with this. Cartman did not believe he would survive it. Cartman went down on his knee and started to pray.

"Dear God, if you are truly a kind and benevolent being, then you will do the _right _thing, and strike me down _now_!"

Wendy shock her head in disbelief at what Cartman is doing right now. "Damn it Cartman, stop being such a drama queen"

Cartman took a second to look at Wendy angrily and went back to praying.

Wendy just groaned at him.

The rally soon started, and everyone there was up and ready for it, except for Cartman of course. He just wanted to kill himself, by ripping his balls off with his own hands and shoving them down his throat. While the rally was going on, Cartman did his best to ignore everything that was coming out of that God forsaken Hippie's mouth. He wrapped his poster around his head to prevent anyone to see his face at the rally. He first imagined a scenario where he resurrected Adolf Hitler, and was leading the Nazi army with Hitler. Where he went to find Kyle, and kill him. Cartman was enjoying his day dream, until he was interrupted by the smell of pot. It was so strong, since the guy beside him was smoking one right now. Cartman moved as far as he can away from him, though it was kind of hard, since a poster was blocking his vision. He continued his day dream by having the Nazi party go on war again against the world, launching a WWIII, he kept dreaming until the day of victory in his head. He was hoping that when he was done with the day dream, that the rally would over, but only 30 minutes has passed. Cartman was pissed, since that was the main thing he wanted to day dream the most and it wasn't as long as he wanted.

Wendy was listening very intently and was enjoying every word she was hearing. She soon was day dreaming, not because she was bored, but because she was picturing a world where whales would live freely and peacefully. She was enjoying it until she heard a snore. At first, Wendy was wondering who it could have been, but knew that the only person here who would have even dare to sleep at this wonderful speech. She turned around to find Cartman standing up, his poster surrounding his face, and his head titled down. She walked up right in front of him and smacked him on the side of the head.

Cartman jumped, and was for sure now awake.

"Cartman, don't you dare try to go to sleep!"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" rubbing the side of his face now, though the poster wasn't making it any easier.

"Didn't need to hit me bitch!" Cartman was for sure pissed off now because he was dreaming of the day dream he had before.

"Well don't be sleeping then" Wendy frowned at Cartman, but forgot that he had the poster around his head.

"God damn it, how much longer left until it's done?"

Wendy checked her phone to see how much time they had left "Four and a half hours"

"FUCK!" weirdly enough no one heard that. The people here were probably baked out of their minds to have heard anything he had say, or plans to say for the next hour or two.

He now had to figure out a new plan to make four and a half hours go by as fast as possible. While thinking, Cartman went into his pocket and found out that he had an Ipod this whole time. He praised the lord and took the headphones and plugged them into his ears. For the next two hours, the music was able to drown out the sounds of the speaker. Wendy was getting a bit suspicious about Cartman, since she didn't hear much of a compliant from him. She turned around to check on Cartman and saw that there were cords coming from his pants, she knew that it was headphones, and that Cartman was listening to his Ipod. She walked up to Cartman, but he couldn't hear anything due to his music. She grabbed on to the cord, and yanked it away from Cartman. Cartman at first was wondering why he wasn't hearing any music. He thought that the song was finish and was having a bit of delay, but after a minute he was wondering what happened. He checked his pocket to see his Ipod, but couldn't feel it. He was wondering what the hell happened to his Ipod. He took his poster off to see that Wendy was in front of him, holding his Ipod.

"Damn it Ho, give me back my Ipod!"

"No, you are going to listen to this, and that's final!" Wendy then turned her back and was listening to the speaker.

Cartman was seriously getting irritated by this, he could not catch a break from Wendy. Cartman did what he thought best, think of ways of how Kyle could die. He thought as much deaths as possible to Kyle to keep his mind occupied. Cartman was able to keep Kyle dying in his head in new and inventive ways. He thought up of 143658 ways for Kyle to die, not a bad amount for only 2 and a half hours of thinking he thought. Cartman was too busy of thinking of ways for Kyle to die, that he didn't even hear when Wendy was calling him.

"Cartman!" Wendy screamed at Cartman, but no effect.

Wendy was tired of Cartman not hearing her, so she smacked him on the back of his head.

"OUCH!" Cartman turned around to see it was Wendy "The fuck was that for Ho?"

"Um Cartman... it's done"

Cartman for a second was baffled at what she was talking about. He turned around to see that the people here were now leaving. He couldn't believe that he managed to zone out the entire time"

"Ah shit, finally!" Cartman was ecstatic to learn that it was finally over, he survived this ordeal

"You didn't listen to a single word he said, didn't you" Wendy looked straight at him, he knew that she was right, and had to think of something fast.

"Y-yeah I did" Cartman sounded nervous.

"What did the speaker said then Cartman" Wendy knew that Cartman was lying.

"Killing whales is wrong" that was sadly the best lie Cartman could think of.

Wendy gave him a disappointed look, she was sadden by the fact he chose to ignore everything the speaker said.

"Damn it Cartman... couldn't you have at least tried to pay attention to it"

"Are you high? Wait don't answer that"

Wendy obviously knew what Cartman meant by that and was not pleased.

"Anyway, I held up my part of the deal Ho, I believe it's your turn now" Cartman said with a smirk on his face.

Wendy totally forgot about it. "Oh yeah, I did say that" now realizing the reason why Cartman even came.

"Well we better get to it then, my stomach is hungry from all the work I did trying to ignore all the shit I was hearing"

Wendy gave Cartman an angry face, but his back was turned so he didn't see it. Wendy then decided to catch up to him.

Wendy and Cartman entered the ice cream parlour they had in South Park. Luckily for this place, it hadn't been destroyed, so that made life a lot easier for the owner. As Cartman got inside, he saw all the flavours they had, and the extra stuffs you can add to it. Cartman's mouth was drooling like a waterfall in the amazon. Wendy on the other hand was worried about the cost it was going to be to pay for Cartman.

"Hello sir, what would you like to have today"

Cartman looked over the counter to see what he had, and thought about this through before answering.

"Ah yes my good gentlemen, I'd like to have everything"

The owner there cleaned his ears off to make sure he was hearing correctly "W-what did you say?"

"I said I would like everything, and don't you dare skip on anything, it's all being paid for" Cartman gloated.

Wendy knew that Cartman would have made this pricey, but not to this extreme. She was afraid to see her parents reaction when they see the bill next month.

"Are you sure sir?" The owner still was not believing this.

"Yes"

"O-ok then"

The owner then took out his scooping spoon, and started to scoop out the ice cream. He scooped out four times for each flavour the owner had, and he had a lot, about 30 kinds, and some that Cartman didn't even heard about, but it was all good since he wasn't paying for it. After the man scooped the ice cream from all his flavour, there was a super large bowl at the counter, the ones that were used for a kids birthday party, for a size of 10 kids. Wendy's mouth was open during the entire time, she was afraid to even ask how Cartman would be able to eat all of that.

"Ok there you go sir, all the flavours we had, and even the ones that I didn't know we even created."

"Good, very good!" Cartman said with excitement.

"Um would you be needing anything else?" the owner was kind of afraid to hear Cartman's response.

"Nah I'm good" Cartman then took his large ass ice cream bowl to the table, and started to eat it.

Wendy knew that this was going to be expensive, but she was a bit hungry too, and another bill in the card wasn't going to do much anyway. Wendy went up to the counter and asked for a small vanilla ice cream. She noticed that there were toppings too for the ice cream. She was rather shocked that Cartman didn't get any of the toppings. Though it wasn't a big surprise, since Cartman was too focused on all the ice cream he was getting. She asked for sprinkles on hers. While checking for other stuff she saw that the owner had oreos. She was drawn to it the moment she saw it. Its been a while since she's eaten it, she somewhat forgot about them. Wendy felt a bit sadden that she was able to forget about something so tasty like that. She asked for the oreos too, but to be put on a separate bowl. After getting her order, she went to the table where Cartman was at and started to eat her ice cream. Wendy ate about a quarter of her's before looking at Cartman's progression on his bowl. It looked like Cartman was about 2/5 of the way down, she was trying to figure out how was Cartman eating so fast, and yet he didn't receive a brain freeze. These questions were ones that were never to be solve, so she soon dropped it and went back to eating. A few minutes later, Wendy finished her ice cream, she was wondering what to do now, and she remembered that she had those oreos here, and started thinking.

"Hey Cartman"

Cartman for once actually heard someone's voice while eating. "What?"

"Do you want one?"

Cartman looked at her and saw what she was giving him, a quadruple stack oreo. Cartman couldn't believe it, it's been ages since he seen one of those, and the last time he did, was the time he and Wendy were working together on their debate on why the South Park flag should be changed.

"Shit..." Cartman was stunned to see it.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes" Wendy felt kinda of funny to see Cartman shocked to the quadruple oreo.

"Yeah... It's just been a while since I've seen one"

Cartman took the oreo from Wendy. "Cartman, I got some more if you want" Wendy showed him the bowl of the other quadruple stacked oreos.

As Wendy took a bit of her oreo, she noticed that Cartman didn't completely devour his oreo, but he seemed to be eating it slowly. She noticed that he was looking outside of the window, looking at the sunset, Cartman's face looked completely different though. His face didn't have the same arrogant, angry, hateful look to it, but a rather innocent look to it, like the face she saw when Cartman was sleeping on the couch. There was more to it though, Cartman was too proud to exhibit it, but his face showed pain that he felt. His eyes looked like it was surrounded by sadness. At first Wendy couldn't believe what she was seeing, a side of Cartman that showed that he had actually human emotions, other than hate. Wendy didn't know how to respond to it really. A part of her knew that she shouldn't meddle in Cartman's personal life, but another part of her said that she wanted to help him. That deep down, Eric Cartman was hurting. Wendy, still thinking about it, decided that she should get another oreo, as she went to pick it up, she felt another hand in it. She turned to see that Cartman was also going for the oreo, and from the looks of it, it was the last one.

"Oh sorry" both said at the same time. It was weird for Wendy, the fact that they said the sorry at the same time, and the fact that Cartman even said he was sorry.

"You can have it" again they both said it at the same time.

"Whoa" he found this to be a bit trippy

"Weird" this felt too strange for Wendy.

"Reminds you of the flag debate doesn't it" Cartman informed her how weird it was the first time it happened in the library

"Yeah it does" Wendy laughed a bit after recalling the memories at the library.

Wendy noticed that Cartman wasn't eating his ice cream no more, and there was a lot of it left. "Cartman, are you going to finish your ice cream?"

"Huh?" Cartman looked at his bowl, he forgot that he was eating ice cream the whole time. "Oh... I guess I'm not hungry no more then"

Wendy was confused, a second ago Cartman was eating the ice cream like there was no tomorrow, then after the oreo, he stopped all together. She was wondering if the oreo triggered something bad for Cartman.

Now that Cartman was 'done' eating, she went to pay for the ice cream. Her ice cream was about three dollars, while Cartman's was 500 dollars. Wendy completely froze once she heard the price of it. Cartman started to laugh when he heard the price. It looks like Cartman was back to himself now at least. She paid for it regrettably, and the two exited the ice cream parlour.

"Well looks like the day went pretty well" Cartman enjoying that Wendy was gonna get in trouble once her parents find out the bill.

"Whatever Cartman, you ignored the speaker for 6 hours and you bought all that ice cream, and only finished 2/5 of it"

"Like I said, the day went pretty well" reinforcing that it went well for him.

Wendy just groaned.

Wendy checked her phone, and saw that it was 8 now, and the sky was getting darker now. She knew she should probably go home. She called her parents to pick her up at the ice cream parlour.

"Cartman, do you want a ride to your place, my parents are going to pick me up and thought you could use a ride"

"Nah, I'm good"

"Are you sure Cartman? Your place is pretty far from here"

"Like I said, I'm good" Cartman sounded a bit annoyed.

"You don't got to be a jerk about it" Wendy didn't like how he treated her act of kindness.

"Well it's not my fault if you get touchy about me saying no"

"Damn it Cartman, why do you got to be so stubborn!"

Cartman laughed at Wendy "You forget who you're talking to" as he pointed to himself.

Her feelings weren't hurt as much no more, she found that pretty funny.

"I guess you're right" as she giggled.

"You guess? I'm fucking Eric Cartman, when the fuck am I not right?" he sure was modest about it.

She just rolled her eyes at Cartman.

A few minutes later, her parents soon arrived.

"Alright Cartman see ya"

"I guess same then..."

Although it still wasn't a good bye, it was better than nothing.

Wendy got into her parents car, and they drove her home, while Cartman walked back to his house.

* * *

><p>It looks like the oreos played a more interesting role in this than Wendy thought.<p>

Personally, this one was surprisingly easy to write when I first was working on it. Somehow, it flowed quite nicely in my opinion. Hope you guys find it the same way as I did XD.

Anyway, thanks again for reading and hoped you enjoyed it.


	19. Backyard

Chapter 19

It was a Sunday morning. Kyle arrived at the kitchen to see his family eating breakfast. Gerald was at the table drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. Ike was eating a bowl of cereal happily. Terrance and Phillip was airing this morning and Ike was really excited for it. Kyle and Ike used to watch the show together, but once Kyle got bored of it he stopped watching it. Though he would watch it with Ike still from time to time as a little brotherly bond. Kyle wasn't for sure what to eat, so he decided just to eat cereal. He went to get a bowl and a spoon, went to the fridge to pick up the milk, and went back to the table and poured the cereal in with the milk.

As Kyle was eating his cereal, he looked up to see Ike. He was now ten years old. Kyle reviewed his experiences back in elementary school... man did he miss those times. The time when being a kid meant you could do anything. Especially all the adventures he and his friends went through during those years. Some were amazing, fun adventures and that he wished to live through once again. Others he wished that never happened because it was a load of bullshit. All those experiences though was what made their childhood so fun and eventful.

South Park hasn't been the same once they entered middle school and high school. They haven't gone through any adventures, dealt with douche-bag celebrities, or the entire destruction of South Park. The town was rather peaceful and calm, (to the degree of him and Cartman fighting) the people here have smarten up, somewhat.

He also started to remember Chef, the man who was there for the kids, through all the problems they had. Chef was like the boys mentor in life. The four boys all missed him very much still, and would go to his grave every year to pay respects to him, and to remember everything he taught them. From starting the fire alarm so he could find his brother from the aliens, to the time when Chef assisted Cartman on killing the Hippies, and to his untimely death. The only thing Kyle regretted for Ike was that he would never know who Chef was, and that there would never be another person like Chef to help Ike in life. Kyle knew that he would be able to help Ike out in life, since he can pass the teachings of Chef to his little bro, though he probably wouldn't be able to sing out every advice he would give to Ike. After Kyle finished remembering his elementary school years, he was hoping that Ike would have the same fun and eventful time with his friends as Kyle has.

Once Kyle finished his cereal, he went upstairs to brush his teethes. Once he was done, he went into his room to change into his normal clothes. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of his room. Today he was going to Rebecca's house so they can work and study together. He walked downstairs and saw that Ike was watching the Terrance and Phillip show. As Kyle was putting on his shoes, Ike noticed that he was at the door.

"Where you going Kyle?"

"I'm going to a friend's place Ike"

"Ok, tell Stan I said hi"

"I'm not going to Stan's house"

Ike gave Kyle a curious look, usually Kyle only goes to Stan's place because they were best friends, and from what he heard from Kyle was that Kenny's house was poor, and Cartman was an asshole.

Kyle noticed that Ike was giving him a curious look to him. "What's with the look Ike?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious. This is the first time that I've heard that you're going to a friends place that isn't Stan's"

"Why does it matter?" Kyle still wanted to know why Ike gave him that look.

"I didn't think you had any other friends than Stan" Ike teased him.

Looks like Ike sure did pick up a few things from Stan.

"Haha, so funny Ike" Kyle said sarcastically.

"Anyway Ike, I'll see you later"

"Bye Kyle" Ike's eyes was too focused on the tv to look at Kyle.

Kyle opened the door and was now walking to Rebecca's house. A few steps later he was getting a call. Kyle checked his phone to see that it was Stan, he answered the call.

"Hey Stan, what's sup"

"Bad, I'm still sick" Kyle could tell from Stan's voice that he was for sure sick.

"Ouch man, that sucks"

"I know. Anyway Kyle, I need you to come to my house, it's so boring being in bed all day"

Kyle laughed at Stan when he heard "Sorry man, I can't come to your house today"

"Why?" Stan wanted to know. In the past, when one of them were sick the other would go to their house and hang out so they wouldn't get too bored. The two of them have done this for a quite a while now, and Stan didn't like the fact that Kyle wouldn't be coming to cheer him up.

"I'm going to Rebecca's house to work and study"

"Oh come on man, you gonna leave your best friend like this..." as Stan coughs a bit to the phone to signify his sickness.

"I'm sorry man, but you know how much I gotta work to obtain my grades, and with Rebecca's help, it makes things a lot easier"

Stan didn't like the fact that he was going to Rebecca's house to work there, Kyle could have easily gone to his house and do both, study and hanging out. Stan knew though that Kyle really cared about his grade, so it was best for Kyle to get any extra help he can get.

"Alright Kyle, go to Rebecca's house, I'll see you tomorrow if I'm not so sick"

Kyle was happy to hear his friend's response "Alright man, good luck on the cold"

"Ha, your telling me!"

Stan hung up the phone. Kyle didn't like that he left his friend alone with a cold, since Stan has always came to him when he was sick and vice versa, but he knew that Stan would understand that skipping one time wouldn't be a big deal.

After a five minute walk, Kyle arrived at Rebecca's house. He looked at the place and nothing seemed to change much on the outside. He was wondering if the inside has changed, and the garden in the backyard also. He knocked three times to see if anyone was home. After a few seconds, Kyle heard thumps going down the stairs, someone was coming to the door.

"H-hello, who is it?" the voice was Rebecca's.

"It's Kyle"

"O-ok, give me a second"

Rebecca was unlocking the locks, but it took a while before the door actually open.

"There y-you go" Rebecca finally opened the door.

"Thanks Rebecca" Kyle entered inside the home, he turned around to see Rebecca. She was closing the door and locking it.

"Dang Rebecca, isn't that a bit excessive" Kyle said as he saw the locks, there was about 10 locks there.

"Papa says y-you can never be too s-safe"

"I guess but sheesh" Kyle was kinda of worried to see that many locks, did the events at the school made Mr. Cotswolds scared for his safety or what?

Once Rebecca finished with locking the locks, she took Kyle upstairs to her room. When Kyle arrived at her room, he jumped into her bed, and got his books out to start working.

"Shall we start Rebecca" as Kyle opened his textbooks.

Rebecca gave Kyle a confused look. Like he was playing mind tricks with her.

"What's wrong Rebecca?

"W-working on the bed?" she wasn't following it.

"What's wrong with that Rebecca, haven't you ever work at your bed before?"

"N-no"

"Why not?"

"I-it just seems so i-irrational"

"You should try it, it feels more relax than sitting on a chair"

Rebecca thought it was a bit too weird, but she trusted Kyle, so she went onto her bed with her books. She was sitting on her bed, her books were on her feet. He was right, the soft bed made it relaxing to work on, though writing was a bit tricky, it wasn't so bad.

"You w-were right Kyle!" Rebecca sounded so surprised.

"Sounds like you were doubting me, I see..."

"N-no, that's not what I meant..."

Kyle started to laugh. "Ha ha, I'm kidding Rebecca, I know what you mean, being introduce to a new idea can sometimes feel strange"

"Y-yes it can be" Rebecca relaxed after she learned that Kyle was joking.

"Let's start on question 5 Rebecca, I had some troubles with it at home"

"O-ok" Rebecca was glad to be working now, something she was comfortable at.

Kyle and Rebecca were now working on their assignments. Kyle was stuck on a few questions, but Rebecca was able to help him understand it and figure it out. After about thirty minutes into it, Kyle was done with his first assignment which was good because it was the hardest one he had for the weekend, so the rest of them were going to be a simpler. Rebecca was done with that assignment fifteen minutes ago and was already working on another one, but she always stopped to help Kyle when he needed. Once he was doing the easy assignments, it was starting to get bored because he didn't really need to concentrate on it, and it was too quiet. He thought that maybe some small talk with Rebecca could make things less boring, and he could learn a little more about Rebecca.

"So Rebecca, how are you liking the public school so far?"

She stopped writing on her assignment and looked at Kyle. "I-it seems to be at an acceptable l-level"

"Huh?" Kyle turned his head in confusion

"W-what I mean is that public school is an o-ok place to go, but it's education system i-is what you say sucky"

Rebecca hesitated on the word sucky like she was having a hard saying.

Kyle laughed, he thought the way Rebecca said 'sucky' was cute. "Ha, I guess so, from the comparison between the two of us, we can easily see which provides the better education" Kyle smiled towards the shy girl.

Rebecca knew what he meant by that, that he was commenting her on her intelligence. "T-thanks Kyle"

Kyle saw something on Rebecca's face, he couldn't make it out completely, but he believe he saw a little smile from Rebecca. It was a faint of a smile, the one that you need a microscope for, but just seeing that made Kyle feel happy, to see that he made Rebecca feel good about herself.

"Rebecca, have you made any other friends while you've been here"

"N-nope"

"How come Rebecca?" Kyle knew that part of it was due to her shyness, but he was curious if there was anything else.

"T-the people here don't seem s-so nice" Rebecca said bluntly.

"What, really?" Kyle was intrigued from what she said.

"I-in my other classes I hear the girls t-talk about other girls who I b-believe are not in the room, mean stuff I think"

"Ah, so they were talking behind they're backs" Kyle was quite impressed that Rebecca was able to hear that, or maybe those girls were being too loud.

"I-I believe so then, and the t-teachers don't seem to c-care about the students at all"

"Well, have you looked at their salaries" Kyle started to laugh when he said that, he thought it was pretty good. Rebecca knew that it sounded pretty funny in her head because of the teachers low pay, but she hasn't experience laughing too much, so she gave a little chuckle.

"Anyone else that doesn't look nice?" Kyle asked.

"T-that Craig person"

"How come?"

"H-he's always giving the middle finger, I-I don't know what it means, b-but from other peoples reaction i-it seems to be an unkindly thing to do"

Kyle for a second there didn't think that was a bad thing, but he forgotten that Rebecca hasn't been to public school, and with the way her parents are, chances are that she's never heard of 'fuck' before, or seen the middle finger till now. Kyle was thinking about Craig flipping the finger, and he felt that to Craig, it was like breathing air, it just came naturally to Craig. Kyle has seen the finger and heard fuck so many times, it's effect has really diminished quite a bit and it doesn't sound so bad, but to someone like Rebecca he can see why.

"Don't worry about Craig it's just what he does, it doesn't mean anything really"

"O-oh ok then" Rebecca was quite confused by what Kyle said, what Craig did looked bad from other people's reaction, but Kyle said that it doesn't mean anything. She felt that what Kyle said didn't make sense at all. She thought that it was something she would learn soon in due time.

"Is that everything you can think of Rebecca?"

Rebecca tried to recall anyone else that seemed not nice

"I-I think so Kyle"

"Don't worry about it Rebecca, I'm sure Stan and my friend Kenny would be glad to be your friend, Cartman on the other hand might just be a jerk.

"Ok Kyle"

The two soon went back to working on their assignments. Kyle was glad to have talked with Rebecca, having her see some of the stuff that goes on high school was a good start. Kyle was quite surprised that she didn't mention Cartman as people that weren't nice, but he thought since that Rebecca is always at the library, they might have not cross paths yet. It was an hour later and Kyle was getting really bored of this. He was able to finish a lot of his assignments, but he seriously did not want to do anymore, he needed a break. Kyle turned to look at Rebecca, he saw that she was already done her assignments and was just double checking everything to be sure. This was a sure sign that they should do something now, since Rebecca was done and Kyle was close to done.

"Hey Rebecca"

Rebecca took her head off her assignment and looked at Kyle. "Y-yes?"

"We should take a break!"

"Y-you haven't finished your assignments y-yet" Rebecca pointed to the three sheets he had left.

"Ah don't worry, I can finish them later and from the looks of it you could use a break too from doubling checking your answers"

Rebecca looked at her assignments and she knew he was right. She had been sitting there for a long time, doing nothing except for doubling checking her answers, which she was done a long time ago.

"O-ok Kyle, but what should we do?"

"I'm not too sure, what can we do at your house anyway?"

Rebecca was trying to think of something the two of them can do, but there wasn't really much. All she ever did was study and work, she didn't even watch the tv.

"I-I don't know"

"Hmm" Kyle was thinking of something to do. There was one thing that came to his mind.

"What about the garden in the back?

"Wh-what about it?"

"Let's go there, it be nice to get some fresh air with the flowers"

"O-ok then"

Kyle leaped off the bed and was glad not to be working. A few seconds later Rebecca joined with Kyle. After going downstairs, the two of them went to the backyard. Once Kyle saw it, he was still amazed at this place, it still looked lovely as the last time he was here, though unfortunately some of the flowers were dying now. Something to be expected, it was December. As they walked down the pathway, they saw the same seat they sat when they were kids, Kyle thought it be pretty cool to sit there again.

Kyle stretched as he sat on the bench. "Finally some fresh air!"

Rebecca sat down beside him, she watched the way Kyle was stretching and she thought it was kinda cute. She giggled a bit

Kyle heard that and was surprised how it sounded so joyful. He soon remembered the reason she was laughing was because he looked kind of silly stretching, so he started to laugh too.

After Kyle stopped laughing, he saw a daisy in the distance. He got up and walked over there, picked it up, and was walking back to the bench.

"Here you go Rebecca" he handed over the daisy

"T-thanks Kyle" Rebecca smiled a bit, blushing a bit.

Once he passed her the daisy, he looked up at the sky.

"Rebecca"

She was quite curious why Kyle called her. "Y-yes?"

"Do you remember the day when we came to the backyard?"

"Y-yes, it was a peaceful day just like this o-one, except t-this time you didn't tape a message on m-my dog"

Kyle chuckled a bit "Yeah I remember that, but do you also remember the other stuff that happened?"

"Yes, you talked about l-love... and then we kissed"

"Yeah, I was wondering" as Kyle looks at Rebecca. "If you remember what love was?"

"I-I think so, but it was so v-vague Kyle"

"Do you remember what it feels like?"

"I don't know Kyle, i-it's been so long"

"Maybe you might... remember it..." Kyle was leaning closer to Rebecca. She saw what Kyle was doing and knew what he was going to do to her. He was going to kiss her, Rebecca couldn't remember how she kissed Kyle the first time, but she remembered that you 'just do it'. Soon both of their lips touch, and the feelings of love came back to Rebecca, how emotionally amazing it felt. Kyle was so happy to be kissing a intellectual, sweet girl, even though she has a hard time exhibiting that sweet side. He was glad to kiss someone who he really cared about in his life, and who he felt he loved. The kiss this time was not brief as when they were kids but a long and fulfilling one. They soon stop kissing to recall what happened.

"Wow!" Rebecca said with excitement.

As Kyle smiled at the girl. "Still as amazing as our first kiss when we were kids"

"It s-sure was!" Rebecca was looking very happy, a big smile was on her face, the most beautiful one Kyle has ever seen.

"So Rebecca, do you remember how love feels?"

"Yes" Rebecca leaned in to kiss Kyle once more, but for a brief moment. "I do"

"I guess this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend then Rebecca"

"It looks like it!" Rebecca said happily

Kyle wrapped his arm around Rebecca, as the two were looking at the sky. Kyle felt like this was the best day ever, he was so happy to have Rebecca as a girlfriend and was hoping this moment never ends.

* * *

><p>Looks like their second kiss was better than the first time.<p>

Another chapter for Kyle and Rebecca. Sorry for those who wanted more Cartman and Wendy, you're just going to have to wait for a little bit :P

I do wish that there was more fanfics for the two of them, I enjoy the two of them as a couple a lot.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for reading. :D


	20. Big Group

Chapter 20

It was a busy lunch period in school. Stan, Cartman and Kenny were at the table today with Wendy and Bebe. Kenny thought it be an awesome idea to have his girlfriend over to his table, so he could talk to her and his friends, plus Wendy was Stan's girlfriend which made sense for her to come also to the table. While the group was chatting, Stan was wondering where Kyle was, he assumed that the Jewish friend was probably at the library again working on some assignments. A few minutes later, Kyle arrived at the table with Rebecca, everyone was quite surprised to see him.

"Wow, looks like a big group today" Kyle did not expect to see Bebe and Wendy at their table today.

"Hey Kyle" Kenny turned around and waved at him.

"Hi Kyle" Wendy and Bebe said a few seconds after each other.

"Kyle!" Stan was glad to see his friend was here today with the group.

Cartman finished a bite of his sandwich and looked up at Kyle, he was about to say something until he saw Rebecca behind him.

"Who's she?" Cartman pointed to Rebecca.

The entire group rotated their heads to see who Cartman was talking about. They all saw Rebecca, all of them were wondering who she was, except for Stan, he already knew.

"That's what I came to talk about" as he turns and looks at Rebecca. "Rebecca and I are now dating!"

The group were all stunned to hear this, they never expected Kyle to have a relationship in high school, most were assuming that Kyle wasn't going to care about relationship until he was done with University, since he never did show any interest in girls and he was serious about his grades.

"Grats Kyle!" Kenny was excited for his friend.

"Congratulations Rebecca, and I can see why you like him too, he does have a great ass!" Bebe said to Rebecca.

Wendy and Stan were laughing when they heard that.

Rebecca at that moment was blushing, she was too embarrassed to say something.

"Wait.. WHAT?" Kenny was shock to hear this.

"I'm sorry Kenny, but Kyle does have a great ass"

Kyle chuckled a bit, he found it funny how Kenny's girlfriend commented on his ass, but again she did said his ass was good back in the 3rd grade.

"I wouldn't date him if I were you" Cartman said out of the blues.

Rebecca gave Cartman a confused look. "H-how come?"

This was the group's first time, except for Stan, who heard Rebecca talk since she arrived. They all noticed that she was stammering when she talked and thought that was kinda weird, but they didn't comment.

"It's because Kyle's a Jew, and we all know that Jew's can't be trusted" Cartman said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up Cartman!" Kyle got enraged when he heard that.

Kenny and Bebe found it pretty funny, Wendy didn't like how he made fun of the Jew's and Kyle, and Stan just rolled his eyes because he knew there was going to be some confrontation that he will intervene to prevent either one from killing each other.

"Why don't you make me Kahl!" Cartman stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

They soon ran up to each other, Stan came in to block them once again. The situation was starting to look like the exact same thing like the last time the two were piss. Kenny, Bebe, and Wendy were laughing at the two of them, Rebecca wasn't for sure how to react to this. She was looking at the group and was wondering why they were laughing, were threats funny to people? Were they merely jokes? She wasn't for sure how to answer them, but she just watched them and pretended to understand what was happening.

"Fuck!" Stan sounded more agitated than usual. "Can you two try not to kill each other for once!" Stan's body was seriously getting tired of this, he hasn't fully recovered from the cold so he wasn't as his full strength, and keeping the two of them away was strenuous to him.

Stan's word got into Kyle's head and he stopped, even Cartman stopped too.

"Thank you!" Stan was glad the two were done, for now.

"Anyway guys, classes are starting, so we better get going" Stan told the group.

Kyle looked at his watch. "Oh shit you're right" Kyle picked up his bag on the ground and went to Rebecca.

"I'll see you later Rebecca"

"Bye Kyle"

Kyle gave Rebecca a kiss on her cheeks and went on to his next class. Rebecca placed her hands at where Kyle kiss her and started to blush. She then watched him run to his next class.

"AWWW!" the two girls saw that, Rebecca's reaction looked so adorable.

"Alright Bebe, I'll see you later"

"See you Kenny" The two gave each other a kiss before leaving.

"Come on Cartman let's go"

"Fuck why does lunch gotta be so short" Cartman sighed in disbelief.

"Time ain't on our side" as Kenny puts his hands out

"No shit" Cartman got up from the table, and the two went off to class.

"See ya Wendy"

"Bye Stan" Stan was walking to his next class now.

Wendy was in her class now, but her mind was else where. She was thinking of why Bebe, and Kyle's romantic life looked so good. Wendy heard stories about Bebe's days with Kenny, of how sweet he is, and the fun activities they would do. She was now thinking about Kyle's, though the two of them seem to be a new couple, Kyle seems to be very happy with Rebecca. She was wondering why Stan didn't do much romantic stuff. They have been dating for 7 years so Stan has had lot's of opportunity to be romantic or at least try his best at it, even if they didn't succeed. Wendy was starting to think that Stan wasn't a person who was truly the romantic type, and that he might never will. She felt sadden by this and thought to herself that Stan probably wasn't the best with the romance stuff and she shouldn't worry too much about it. Unfortunately it didn't stop her because she did like those stuff. It's an important part in a relationship, which makes the bond of the two people much stronger and gets them to spend time with each other.

Her class soon ended, Wendy was quite surprised when she learned that, it just felt like she just got here. Looks like time flies when you're thinking. While on the subject of this, she was thinking about Cartman. Cartman has been in her mind for a few weeks now, and she wasn't for sure why. The two of them weren't really friends, though Wendy considered him as one, but Cartman on the other hand had the opposite feeling to it. Plus the two of them have nothing in common associated between each other for him to be in her head. It was a rather weird deal for Wendy. It was probably due to some of the time they have spent together in the last few weeks, but even with those events he shouldn't have been in her mind that much. Wendy was starting to wonder if the reason why she's been thinking of Cartman was because...

Wendy shock her head so quickly that her hair flew crazily in the air. "No it couldn't be!"

"Could it..." Wendy wasn't entirely sure of what she thinking right now. Before she was able to finish her thought, she crashed onto something and fell on her ass.

"Ow!" the impact didn't hurt too bad, but it still had a stingy feeling to it.

"God damn it! Watch where your going Ho!"

Wendy's eyes were closed when she fell, but she knew from that voice who it was.

"Cartman" Wendy opened her eyes to see that Cartman was also on the ground on his ass. It was quite scary to see that Wendy was able to knock Cartman down, even if it was by accident.

The two of them got up.

Wendy was wiping the dust off of her purple jacket, and her pants. "Sorry Cartman"

"Damn right you are, what would have happened if I had hurt my beautiful ass"

Cartman turned his head to see if his ass was fine. Wendy had no choice, but to face palm, she had no comments towards Cartman.

While Cartman was still checking his ass, Wendy found it a bad timing to have met Cartman now, seeing him now was not going to let her finish her thoughts about him before.

Wendy soon remembered about something she was supposed to give to Cartman today, she totally forgot about it when she and Bebe went to the group's table, and especially after learning of Kyle's new girlfriend.

"Cartman, I have something to give you"

Cartman stopped for a moment to look at the girl. His eyes narrowed at her when she said that. "Why?"

Although he was about to receive something, he was curious of why she was giving something to him.

"It's for helping me out at that party, I didn't thoroughly thank you for it, so I made something for you"

"It's about God damn time I say" Cartman sure was being rude about this.

Wendy was a little mad, she was being nice to him by giving him something and he wasn't showing any gratitude towards it, but again this was to be expected from Cartman.

Wendy dug into her backpack to pulled out a zip-lock bag.

"Here" as she hands the bag to Cartman "It's quadruple stuff oreos"

"Th-thanks..."

Wendy smiled and was glad to hear at least a thanks. Something about it sounded rather sad. She looked at his face to see that his eyes were focused on the oreos. Beyond that, his face looked rather sad, like when the two of them were at the ice cream parlour. Wendy was wondering what was happening with Cartman.

She tugged on his arm to see if she could get him to react. Luckily it did work, and Cartman lost focus on the oreo and looked at Wendy.

"Are you ok Cartman?" Wendy looked at him with a look of concern.

"Y-yeah" Cartman for a moment lost his cool.

Wendy was thinking if he was telling the truth or not. Cartman wasn't one for being the most honest person, but she felt that she should trust and believe him when he said he was fine.

"Alright Cartman"

Wendy looked at the time to see that she had about one minute left until class. "Shit I got class soon, I'll see you later Cartman"

"Just try not to cause any more accidents Ho"

Cartman had a smirk on his face, while Wendy gave him a frown, but once she thought about it, she smiled back at him. After that Wendy and Cartman walked to their separate classes. Well more like Wendy was going to her class, while Cartman was going to be skipping classes with Kenny probably.

School finally ended and the kids were out to hang with their friends for the day. Stan was waiting outside for Kyle to come out so the two of them can hang out. A few minutes later, Kyle emerged from the door, but it seemed that Rebecca was walking with Kyle also.

"Hey Kyle. Hi Rebecca" Stan was glad to see his friend, but was not expecting to see Rebecca, even though she was Kyle's girlfriend.

"Hey Stan" Kyle said

"H-hi Stan" Rebecca said politely

"Kyle, you ready to go to my place and play some games, I am so not in the mood to do any homework"

Kyle looked at Stan with a worried face. "Ah shit Stan, I forgot about it, Rebecca and I were planing on studying together, and then just talking after that"

"Oh..." Stan looked sadden by the fact Kyle forgot that they were going to hang with each other today.

Kyle didn't want to disappoint him, so he was thinking of the best way to make both parties happy.

"Stan"

Stan looked up at Kyle. "Yeah?"

"I think I have an idea. Rebecca" Kyle turned towards Rebecca.

"Yes Kyle?" Rebecca was wondering what was Kyle's plan.

"Do you want to join with me and Stan?"

"Ok i-it sounds like fun, I think" Rebecca wasn't too sure about whether it be fun or not, but she trusted Kyle.

"Oh shit, I forgot to ask if you were ok with it Stan?"

Stan wasn't ok with it, he just wanted it to be him and Kyle, relaxing and just playing some games, but he didn't want to appear rude. "Yeah I'm cool with that" he lied

Stan had nothing against Rebecca, the two of them have only said hi to each other, but he felt that something bad was going to happen if she came.

The three of them were now walking to Stan's house. Stan and Kyle were talking about how their classes went. Stan was glad to talk to Kyle, even if it was a menial as classes, since the two of them haven't gotten to spend time much in the past week. Kyle would try to get Rebecca into his and Stan's conversation about classes, most of the time she would said "That it was fine" or "She hadn't noticed". Stan didn't like how Kyle tried to bring Rebecca into the conversation, he could understand why Kyle would want to bring try to bring Rebecca into the conversation, but damn it he didn't need to ask every single time.

The trio soon arrived at Stan's house. Stan opened the door and the three entered the house.

"So Stan, what are we going to be playing today?"

"I bought that new game that everyone has been talking about"

Kyle wasn't into the current fad of what games were good and what not, so he decided not to guess. "So what's the game?"

"Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3"

"Fuck!" Kyle placed his hand over his face. "Not another fucking shooting game!" he shouted in disgust.

"Aw stop your whining man, it's not that bad"

"I swear Stan... you and your shooting games"

"Whatever Kyle" Stan wasn't liking Kyle's bitching.

Stan went to his Xbox 360 and inserted the disc in, he then took the two controllers and passed one to Kyle as he went to sit on the couch. Kyle soon got himself seated in the middle of the couch, Rebecca sat beside Kyle. They started the game, and went to play online with other people.

"So Kyle, what a-are you and Stan doing right n-now?" Rebecca was truly lost on what Stan and Kyle were doing at the moment.

"We're playing a match right now, and we're just waiting for the countdown to be finish so we can start"

"Oh. W-what is the objective of this m-match?"

"I believe it's to kill as much people as possible, until one of the team get's to a certain amount of points"

"O-ok"

The match soon started, every player was running and trying to find people to kill, it didn't take long for one of the players to find Kyle and kill him.

"Ah damn it!" Kyle was pissed that he died so quickly.

"Shit Kyle, that was fast" Stan was surprised at how fast Kyle died.

A few moments later Kyle's character respawn.

Rebecca looked at the screen like it was doing magic.

"Kyle, I thought y-you died?"

"Oh yeah I did, but in this game, when you die you respawn, which means you come back a few seconds later"

"D-doesn't this defeat the purpose of t-trying to stay alive if your character can come back from being killed?" she did raise valid points, but it appeared she has never played video games before.

"I guess, but it makes things more fun, since we can just come back in quickly and start shooting again"

"I-I see" absorbing all of this info was harder than she thought.

Through out the game, Rebecca was asking more question about the game and Kyle was answering every single one of them. Stan was starting to get annoyed from hearing Rebecca asking Kyle questions about the game. He understood that Rebecca has probably never seen a video game due to her questions, but he felt that she didn't need to keep asking one every three seconds. Unfortunately due to Rebecca's constant questioning, and he wasn't able to talk to Kyle since he was busy answering all of Rebecca's question. This seriously was not how Stan wanted to spend his time with Kyle. He was now frustrated, so he dropped his controller and stood up.

Kyle looked up at his friend "Hey Stan, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get a drink of water" luckily Stan was able to think of an excuse on the spot.

"Alright man, don't take too long, I still gotta kill you in this game"

Stan laughed at what Kyle said. "Uh-huh" Stan was highly doubtful of Kyle. "Be right back" Stan went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water.

Stan stayed in the kitchen even after he got his drink. Stan felt rather sad because the reason he invited Kyle over was for them to hang, play some video games and to talk about some of the random shit that happened to them, but that wasn't happening. Stan was starting to regret allowing Rebecca to come over. Stan checked to see that he was in the kitchen for about ten minutes, he thought that he should go back to the living room now, Kyle might be wondering what was taking him so long. When Stan entered the living room, he saw that Kyle was teaching Rebecca how to use the controller. It was pretty funny because the way Rebecca was trying to understand the controller, it looked like a toddler trying to figure out it's playpen. The one good part about it was that at least Kyle didn't wonder why it took him so long to come back.

Stan decided to go back to the kitchen. He thought that it was best that he didn't get involved with Kyle and Rebecca when they were spending time together, he was pretty much invisible to Kyle during that time. It was a while before Kyle started to noticed that Stan was missing, he recall that the last place Stan said he was going to get a drink of water, so probably the kitchen. Kyle got up and walked over to the kitchen to see that Stan was there sitting there eating a sandwich.

"Oh shit, there you are"

Stan turned to Kyle, and sallow whatever bits was left in his mouth. "Hey Kyle"

"Why you made a sandwich?"

"Um because I was hungry?" Stan couldn't tell if Kyle was serious or not?

"No, I mean why you only made _**a**_ sandwich?"

Stan for a moment was trying to process what the hell his friend meant. He soon figured it out and laugh at how Kyle played that sentence.

"Haha, you're funny Kyle"

Kyle started to laugh now too. "I guess so"

"Stan, you mind giving me the other half of your sandwich?"

Stan didn't really want to give Kyle the other half because he was hungry, but Kyle also looked hungry.

"Yeah, sure" Stan passed Kyle the other half.

"Thanks man!" Kyle soon was chomping on that sandwich.

"Yo Stan" Kyle said once he finished the sandwich

"Yeah Kyle?" Stan was interested to hear what Kyle was going to say.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to hang out much because I didn't plan properly"

Stan was happy to hear that Kyle was sorry for not spending time with him. "Don't worry too much man"

Kyle looked at his watch, and it was about 7o clock. "Shit, I better take Rebecca home, it's getting late"

"All right man"

Stan and Kyle went to the living room. Kyle and Rebecca got packing and were soon at the door. "See ya Stan" Kyle waved to his friend.

"B-bye Stan" Rebecca said.

Stan waved good bye to the both of them. Stan was still feeling sad. He was hoping that playing the game would make him feel better. Unfortunately it didn't really help him much. Although Stan wasn't really tired, he decided to go to sleep and hope that it would make him feel better.

* * *

><p>Looks like it wasn't Stan's day :(<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for reading.


	21. Touche Kenny, Touche

Chapter 21

It was break time in the school, so everyone was hanging in the hallways until class. Kyle was walking down the hallway and was going to Rebecca's first class. He soon met her leaving her class, and the two of them were now walking together down the hall.

"Rebecca"

She turned to look at her boyfriend. "Yes Kyle?"

"Do you want go on a date, to the bowling alley?"

"A date..." Rebecca was trying to figure out what a date meant, other than the 'Time stated in terms of day, month and year'

"O-oh, when two people go out socially, o-often out of romantic interest"

Kyle found it funny at how Rebecca had put it in definition. "Yeah, pretty much"

"W-well I've never been on a date before" Kyle was kind of expecting that from Rebecca, the thought of any boys dating her would drive her father insane.

"Don't worry Rebecca, neither have I, but from what I recall from the definition of 'date' we can still bowl and have fun, while we be a little romantic about it"

Rebecca thought about it more and he was right about that. "O-ok Kyle, sure"

"Awesome!" Kyle was happy, and was now excited for the date.

"Kyle"

"Yeah?"

"S-should we bring your friends too?"

"Why?"

"I-I'm going to be spending some times with y-your friends eventually, and I thought that I might want to get acquainted with all of th-them"

Kyle thought about it, and it made sense. Eventually she would be around them, and was probably best if she learned a few things about them.

"Yeah sure, we can make it a triple date then, and it would make things a little easier for us because from what I heard, first dates are usually the toughest"

Kyle was liking this date a lot more, getting to spend time with his girlfriend and his friends would be pretty fun. He was now walking to find Stan and Kenny, so he can plan out the triple date. Luckily he was able to find Wendy, Kenny and Bebe all talking to each other. He walked up to them.

"Hey guys" Kyle waved to the group.

"Sup dude" Kenny replied back.

"Hi Kyle" both girls said.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to go on a triple date with me and Rebecca to the bowling alley?"

"Hmm a triple date, sounds interesting, though I got no money" Kenny went into his pocket and pulled out nothing.

"Don't worry Kenny I'll pay for you" Bebe winked to Kenny.

"Thanks Babe" as Kenny wraps his arm around her waist.

"Awesome man" He was glad to hear Kenny was going. He turned to Wendy. "What about you Wendy?"

"I'd love to go bowling, and I'm sure Stan would like it too"

"Sweet, looks like the six of us are going then" Kyle was glad that it was turning out well.

"What about Cartman?" Wendy said out of the blue.

Both Kyle and Bebe looked at Wendy with a confused look on their face.

"Why...?" he was wondering why Wendy would suggest this.

For a second there, even Wendy wasn't for sure why she said that. It just came to her in an instant when she said that. Wendy was now trying to think of a good reason of why to bring Cartman.

"Um... because wouldn't it suck, if all your friends were going out that night, and you were alone"

"Wendy raised a good point, but Kyle and Bebe still weren't following it.

"And besides, who else is going to be paying for the food" Kenny came in with his comment.

Kyle, Bebe and Kenny started to laugh. Wendy was confused at what just happened, but she was just glad that she wasn't in the spot light anymore.

"Ok it's settle then, so the seven of us will be going Friday, everyone cool with that?"

Bebe thinks over the week to see if Kenny and her had any plans. "I believe me and Kenny are set for Friday"

"Well Kyle, there's my answer also"

"I don't seem to be having any test next week, so yes, and I believe Stan doesn't have football practice on Friday"

"Awesome then, looks like the only one left is Cartman"

"Don't worry dude, Cartman isn't planning on anything on that night I believe, so he should be good" Kenny assuring his friend.

"All I got to do is ask Stan, once me and Rebecca go to class then we should be set"

"Kyle" Rebecca calling.

"Yeah Rebecca?"

"We b-better get to class, it's about 30 seconds left till class"

Kyle checked his watch, and she was right, there was now 28 seconds left. "Shit!"

"Damn, we better get going guys, class is about to start" Kyle warned the group

"Crap!" Wendy said, as she jams her remaining books in her bag.

"Ah that's enough time, and besides I'm skipping with Bebe, right honey?" as he looks into her eyes.

"Sorry Kenny, but you know I don't skip Biology"

Kenny's head went down. He let out a sigh. "Damn it, how come?"

"Kenny I told you, I want to become a marine biologist, and to become part of that I need Biology"

Kenny forgot about that. As much as he was annoyed by the fact that she wasn't going to skip, he was glad that Bebe cared about a career that involved a huge level of intelligence and that she was a girl with both looks and smarts.

"Oh fine, I'll see you later then" Kenny went in to kiss Bebe on the lips.

"Alright, bye Ken!" Bebe ran with Wendy to their next class.

"Guess I should get to class then" Kenny said disappointingly.

"You guess?" Kyle didn't like how Kenny said that.

"Oh come on Kyle, not all of us care about our grades and what not"

Kyle laughed a bit "That's true, but they are still rather important"

"Maybe... anyway see you later man" Kenny was now walking to his class.

"We better get to class then Rebecca"

"Y-yep"

Kyle and Rebecca walked to their classroom. They went to their seats. Weirdly enough, Stan wasn't here, and class was starting. Kyle was wondering where he could have been, usually Stan is here on time. Twenty minutes later into the class, the teacher was giving a lecture and the door was popped open. The entire class turned to see that it was Stan.

"Sorry I'm late, what I miss?"

"Well Stanley, if you were here on time, you would have known" the teacher patently answered his question.

"Yeah probably" Stan said it nervously.

The teacher looked up the clock. "Although you're twenty minutes late, I won't kick you out of the class.

"Sweet, thanks" Stan was glad to know he wasn't going to be in trouble.

"But Stanley" the teacher wasn't finish yet. "The next time you are that late, you will scrap out every gum under every desk in this entire school with your bare hands"

"Shit!" It was a pretty big threat, surprisingly this teacher was reasonable and cruel at the same time. He didn't sound evil when he said that, rather calm. Luckily the teacher gave him a warning because he seriously did not want to clean up all those gums, some of them were his also.

"Now that we got that clear up, I need you to sit down Stanley so I can finish up what I was saying, if you don't mind"

"No I don't" Stan making it very clear, and he walked straight to his desk.

The teacher was now giving his lecture again, his back towards the class, Kyle saw this as an opportunity to tell Stan of the plan.

"Yo Stan" Kyle said in a whisper.

"Yeah Kyle?"

"Dude, you wanna go bowling on Friday?"

"Oh sure man!" Stan was quite excited now for bowling

"Ok, so looks like that's six out of seven then"

"Huh?" Stan was surely confused.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, the seven of us are going"

"Seven of us?" Stan was starting to sound a bit loud now.

"Sshh" Kyle said, he turned to look at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking at the two of them. "Like I said it's the seven of us, you, me, Rebecca, Wendy, Kenny, Bebe, and Cartman"

"Oh..." Stan was a little disappointed. As much as he liked having Kenny and Cartman coming along too, he was hoping it was just the two of them.

Kyle noticed Stan's tone of voice. "Hey Stan, you ok?"

Stan looked at his friend again. "Oh yeah, I'm fine" Stan was trying to cover up what he was really feeling.

Kyle felt that Stan wasn't telling the 100% truth, but he decided to roll with it. "Alright man, and by the way"

"Yeah?"

"Get ready to get your ass handed to you on bowling" Kyle said with a grin.

Stan laughed a bit to Kyle. "Ok man, you're on!"

Class ended and it was lunch time. Kyle and Rebecca went to the library again much to Stan's dismay. He went to his usual table with Cartman and Kenny.

"Hey guys" as Stan sits down.

"Sup man" Kenny said.

"Hey" Cartman said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Stan was looking a little bored. Kenny saw that and was wondering what was up.

"Hey Stan?" Kenny poked his friends arm.

"Huh?" Stan turned around to Kenny.

"You alright man?" Kenny was concern about him.

"Oh yeah Kenny, I'm just a little bored"

"Why, because Jew boy isn't here to suck your dick" Cartman with his sick comment.

Kenny knew that it wasn't cool, but it did sound pretty funny and the two of them started to laugh.

"Damn it you two, shut up!" Stan was pissed now.

Cartman and Kenny stopped laughing instantly. Although Stan would usually tell them to shut up or something like that, Stan would never get mad before, he was usually calm and collective, so this surprised the both of them.

"Damn man, it was a joke..." Kenny wasn't so happy now.

Stan could tell that Kenny was a bit worried about him. "I'm sorry Kenny, I'm just not feeling so good today"

"Still not a reason to be bitchy about it Stan, God" Cartman said as he finish the last bite of his sandwich.

Stan ignored Cartman, thinking he was just being a dick as always.

"Oh yeah Cartman" Kenny remembered what he needed to say to him. "You want to go bowling on Friday with the seven of us?"

"What?" Cartman's reaction was just the same as Stan when he first heard it.

"Pretty much it's going to be me, you, Bebe, Stan, Kyle, Wendy and Rebecca"

"Tempting, but nah" Cartman didn't seem interested.

"Why?" Kenny raised an eyebrow to Cartman.

"For one I hate bowling, and second I do not want to deal with the six of you fucking each other at the bowling alley" Cartman sounded serious when he said that.

"Well, as much as I would hate to see Kyle and Stan's dick, I wouldn't mind having sex with the other three girls. A foursome with them would be awesome!" Kenny was off again with his perverted thoughts.

Cartman did a face palm, he could not stand to look at Kenny no more "Ugh..." Cartman grunted.

"Oh shit, where was I again?" Kenny totally forgot what he was thinking about.

Cartman didn't respond to him, he still had his hand over his eyes.

"Ok, maybe you hate bowling, and I'm guessing you don't want to see us get into an orgy"

"You think?" Cartman reinforcing that he did not want to see it.

"But come on Cartman, you know you love those bowling alley foods"

Cartman thought for a second about the food there. Kenny was able to get a hook on Cartman now. He loved those bowling alley foods, they were always in huge quantity and had amazing taste, and all for low prices. It was like the ghetto version of Casa Bonita. Cartman was just picturing the food and saliva was just dripping out of his mouth. Kenny was disgusted when he saw that, but he knew that Cartman was probably going to go now. After realizing that he was drooling, he wiped his mouth of all the saliva.

"Fine Kenny, I'll go, but they better have enough for me"

Kenny laughed at that notion. "Dude, what the FUCK are you talking about? There's never enough food for you!"

Cartman was rubbing his chin now. "Touche Kenny, touche"

Kenny turned to look at Stan now, he was looking at the distance now. He poked his friend.

"Oh what Kenny?"

"You going this Friday to the bowling alley?" Kenny making sure if Kyle ask him or not.

"Yeah, Kyle told me"

"Ok then, Cartman just said yes, so looks like we're set"

"Cool then" Stan said, but deep down, he truly didn't mean it.

* * *

><p>Ah yeah, BOWLING! This should be a fun time for the seven of them, don't you think :P<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	22. Is there a girl you're interested in?

Chapter 22

Friday came faster than the group expected, but they weren't complaining though, it meant the weekend was starting then. The plan was for the group to meet at the bowling alley at 8 o clock. Stan was going to be driving the guys to the bowling alley, while Bebe was driving the girls there. The reason it was going to be like this was because since Rebecca wanted to get to know Bebe and Wendy more, it be a good idea for her to be with the two girls alone during the ride there. Stan was more than happy to agree to the driving conditions. He was glad that it would just be the four of them hanging in the car now, it was probably going to be loud with Kyle and Cartman arguing, but that was something Stan didn't mind much.

Stan invited Kyle over to his house so all he would need to do is pick up Cartman and Kenny at their house. They were playing videos games and checking the time to make sure that they weren't late. It was about 7 o clock when they stopped playing. They needed to get ready for the bowling alley.

"Stan, you got everything?"

"Um let me think. I got the keys" Stan checked his pockets. "Also the wallet" Stan checked his other pocket. "Fresh clothes" as he sniffs his jacket. Stan thinks again to make sure that he wasn't missing anything. "I think that's it Kyle"

"Alright man, making sure"

"Ok, let's get going then Kyle"

"Got it"

The two of them left the house, locking the doors, and entering the car.

"Stan" Kyle called when Stan was about to enter his seat.

"Yeah?"

"You mind if I drive?"

Stan looked at his friend with a scared face. "Y-you're kidding me right?"

"No man, I'm serious"

"Dude, do you remember the last time I let you drove my car?"

"Come on man, that was a long time ago, even Kenny forgave me"

"Sorry Kyle, but I am not going to let you ran over Kenny tonight!"

Kyle was annoyed that he couldn't drive. "Damn it Stan, that was one time man."

"Yeah, but that one time my parents flipped out on me after seeing the blood, it took a lot of convincing for them to let me drive the car again"

"Just sit in the front seat" Stan wanted this conversation to end, no way in hell was he going to let Kyle drive again.

"Fine" Kyle was looking all pouty now.

Stan and Kyle got inside the car, Stan started it up and was now driving to pick up Cartman and Kenny.

Wendy was over at Bebe's getting ready for the bowling alley. Bebe was applying some make up while Wendy was looking at herself in the mirror. While applying the make up, Bebe noticed that and was quite curious.

"Wendy what are you doing?"

Wendy turned around to her friend. "I'm checking myself in the mirror"

"Well other than the obvious part, I mean why?"

"To make sure that I don't like crap" Wendy was starting to wonder why Bebe was asking her this.

"That doesn't seem like you Wendy"

"Huh?" Wendy was now confused.

"This might sound a little mean, but you never check yourself at the mirror to see if you look good or not"

"Wow Bebe, thanks..." Wendy was kind of annoyed to hear that.

"Sorry Wendy, but you know what I mean. How come you care about how you look now?"

"Hmm" Wendy was thinking to herself. Bebe was completely right, and she, herself didn't even know why. "I actually don't know Bebe"

Once Bebe finished with her make up, she walked up to Wendy and kept walking until there was only a few inches separating them. Bebe was looking at Wendy like she was inspecting her. Wendy was wondering what the hell was happening. Bebe was starting to lean forward to Wendy while inspecting her, and Wendy was leaning backwards. Wendy was starting to feel scare now.

"Are you trying to impress Cartman?" she said slyly

Wendy's face was completely red now like a cherry. "No, no, NO! W-what would make you say that?" She looked turned away from Bebe, Wendy was feeling embarrassed now.

"I mean you two have been spending a lot of time together"

"That doesn't mean I like him like that. Also this is Cartman we're talking about here"

"I don't know Wendy, it seems like you do, from the look on your face" Bebe was giggling a bit

"Oh shut up Bebe!" She was hoping to advert from this conversation.

Bebe was still laughing a bit. "Ok, ok Wendy"

"Thank you!" she was glad that the conversation was done.

The red tone finally dissipated from her face. Wendy was still embarrassed from the conversation they just had. She was thinking about it now, no way could she like Cartman like that. She kept thinking to herself that 'This was Cartman' and that would never happen, but every time she would think about that another part in her mind would say otherwise, that she liked...

"No!" She said in her mind as she shook her head.

Wendy was afraid that Bebe was going to question why she did that, but Bebe wasn't in her room, she was wondering where she went.

"Wendy you ready?" It was Bebe alright and it sounded like it was coming from the hall.

"Oh, um yeah"

"Well let's go then, we still got to pick up Rebecca"

"Ok, I'm coming" Wendy grabbed her things and followed Bebe to her car. Bebe and Wendy got into the car.

"Wendy, how far is Rebecca's place?"

Wendy was trying to recall from what Kyle said. "Hmm, I believe it's about 10 minutes from your house"

"Not too bad then" Bebe was starting up the car now. She checked everything to make sure that there were set, everything seemed to be ok, she backed from her drive way and was driving to Rebecca's place now.

While the two were driving to Rebecca's house, they were talking about what they did for the week. Bebe was talking about how she and Kenny spent the week together. Wendy on the other hand was just talking about what she was working on at school. It wasn't the most fun thing to talk about school work, but it was the only thing that she did for the week. Her and Stan didn't really spend any time together which Wendy wasn't too happy about. It was about ten minutes when they arrived at Rebecca's place. Bebe was about to honk her horn until Wendy told her that it was night, and people were probably busy or sleeping in this neighbourhood. Wendy got up from the car and walked over to Rebecca's door. She rang the door bell. A few seconds later she heard thumps that sounded like she was coming from the stairs. A few moments later, after dealing with the locks, the door was open.

"Hi Rebecca" Wendy being friendly.

"H-hi"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Y-yes"

Rebecca followed Wendy into Bebe's car. Rebecca was sitting in the back seat.

"So Rebecca, how are you feeling?" Bebe started with some small talk

"Good I-I believe"

"Cool"

The drive was a rather quiet moment, the two girls were trying to bond with Rebecca, but trying to talk about something that the girls could relate to Rebecca was not easy.

"Rebecca, have you ever bowled before?" Wendy was actually curious about that.

"N-no, but I'm hoping Kyle c-could teach me"

"I'm sure he will" Bebe assured her. "I mean with an ass like that, I'm sure he's got to be good" Bebe laughed a bit.

"Bebe, what the hell does Kyle having a good ass have to do with bowling?"

"I don't know, it just does!"

Wendy sighed in disbelief. Rebecca was unsure of what was happening here.

"Rebecca"

"Y-yes Bebe?"

"You agree right, Kyle's got a nice ass"

Rebecca was confused on how to respond to that. "I-I don't know, he has a buttocks like everyone else"

"No Rebecca, I mean does it look good?"

"U-um, maybe?" Wendy turn around to look at Rebecca. It looked like she was understanding what Bebe was talking about. Wendy had to change the subject quickly because this was getting uncomfortable for Wendy, and from the looks of it, Rebecca seemed shy about this topic.

"Anyways... Rebecca how are you and Kyle doing?"

"We're doing fine" to Wendy and Bebe's astonishment, Rebecca sounded joyful, and not in her usually tone.

"M-me and Kyle spent the day talking about how beautiful the flowers were in the b-backyards, we l-later were talking about how the flowers pollinate and how i-it helps the other insects.

"Aww, that's so adorable, I didn't know Kyle was the romantic type" Bebe was feeling like a school child when she heard that.

"I-I guess so" Rebecca was smiling a bit.

"Rebecca, I'm so jealous of you right now!" Wendy admitted

"J-jealous why? Aren't you w-with Stan?"

"I am Rebecca, but he's doesn't spend as much time with me as Kyle does with you, and from what I'm learning about you and Kyle's relation, it sounds like every girls dream"

"O-oh, I see" Rebecca felt happy that their relationship was doing really well.

The drive was quiet after that, but it didn't last for long, they soon arrived at the bowling alley. They checked outside to see if the boys were here, they weren't, but Stan's car was here so they were probably inside. They walked inside to see the four boys waiting.

"Hey guys" Wendy calling out the boy's group.

The group turned to see that Wendy, Bebe and Rebecca were finally here.

"God damn! What took you girls so damn long, were you giving blow jobs or something?" Cartman was pissed off as usual.

Wendy didn't want to argue against Cartman at the entrance of the bowling alley, so she glared at him.

"Blow job? W-why would be be blowing leaves off, i-it's the winter" Everyone there was completely silent, even Cartman. The group wanted to laugh to her ignorance to the term "blow job" but they didn't want to give Rebecca the impression that they were mean.

"Ne-never mind" Cartman was sadden by the fact that the joke was ruined.

"Anyway guys, let's get to the counter and pay for our lanes, I'd rather not be staying around here all night watching other people bowl"

"Ha, good point Stan" Kenny patted his buddy's shoulder.

The entire group went to the counter, they paid for two lanes, each lane allowing four players. It was going to end up to be odd, but the group didn't really care. They went to the shoe counter and traded in their shoes for bowling shoes. Once they got the shoes all set, they went to their lanes. They chose the one closest to the the wall so their group wouldn't be bothering anyone, plus the counter that was selling the food was also behind them, so it made quick access for the group, well technically for Cartman to go and buy it.

"So Stan, who's going to what lane?" Kenny said while lying down on three seats.

"Hmm, Me, Kyle, Wendy, and Rebecca on the first lane. You, Bebe, and Cartman are on the other lane, everyone cool?"

"Sounds cool"

"Yeah"

"Alright then, let's get started"

"While you fags start up, I'll be going to buy some food" Cartman pointed to the counter.

"Damn it Cartman! We haven't even started the game yet and your already buying food" Stan wasn't pleased with Cartman.

Cartman didn't say anything, instead, while walking to the counter, he lifted his arm and waved his middle finger to Stan. The entire group started to chuckle, it just made Stan more mad.

"Ugh! Whatever, let's get the bowling balls"

Stan and Kyle got a blue and green bowling ball, Wendy took out a purple one, Bebe went to get a red one, and Kenny got a yellow one. Rebecca was just standing there, she had no idea what to get since this was her first time. Kyle saw that Rebecca was stuck and he came to help her out.

"Kyle, w-which one do I pick?"

"The one that seems the lightest to you, so you got to test out each one of them"

"O-oh" She went through the racks of balls to find the right one. After a few minutes she finally found one.

"This one" Rebecca was holding it with two hands.

"Ok, let's take it back" Kyle took Rebecca's ball from her hands and laid it on the machine.

Once everyone got there ball, they started the game. Stan went first. His first shot was a gutter, though his second one he got eight pins down.

"Not bad Stan" He looked over to see that Kyle was complimenting him.

"Thanks"

"Though it's going to take a lot more to beat me Stan"

"Alright Kyle, let's see what you got then" Stan was leaning back on his chair, feeling confident.

Kyle took his bowling ball, he took a few deep breathes before launching the ball. The ball rolled dead on the middle and landed a strike for Kyle.

"I believe that's what they call a strike" Kyle wore a smirk on his face, which was rather weird since it's usually Cartman who does it.

"That was lucky Kyle"

"Lucky my ass"

"Anyway Kyle, it looks like it's Rebecca's turn"

"Oh yeah, Rebecca it's your turn"

"O-ok" Rebecca got up from her seat and went up. She grabbed her bowling ball, but now she was stuck. She knew the objective of the game was to roll the ball to knock the pins down, but she was trying to figure out how Stan and Kyle did it smoothly. There was three holes in the ball, two top ones and a bottom one, making it look like a triangle. She was unsure of what she was suppose to do with it.

Once again Kyle could tell that Rebecca was confused, so he went up to see what was troubling her.

"Hey Rebecca, what's wrong?"

Rebecca was glad to have Kyle here to help her again.

"O-oh Kyle, I'm trying to figure out h-how this works"

"Don't worry it's easy. You first take your middle and ring finger and insert it on the top, while you put your thumb in the bottom"

Rebecca looked at the ball again after hearing about the new information, although it sounded silly, it appeared to make sense, so she did and it fitted perfectly.

"O-ok my fingers are in place now, what do I-I do now?"

Kyle then took his hands and placed on her hands. "You then take the your left hand and put it on the side of the ball.

Kyle was leaning forward on her shoulder, she was enjoying it a lot, being this close to Kyle, their heads inches from each other. His hands were smooth and warm, and it made her forget the weight of the ball.

Wendy was watching the entire time Kyle was doing this, and she thought this was a beautiful sight, Kyle being so supportive to Rebecca and so close to her, even Bebe caught the sight of this and was adoring what she was seeing.

Kyle and Rebecca moved together like they were one, and they threw the bowling ball with ease together, it didn't get the strike that she wanted, but Rebecca didn't care at this point, just being with Kyle was great enough for her.

"Thanks Kyle" As the two were looking at each other.

"Ah it was no problem Rebecca" The two were smiling at each other.

"Aww!" Bebe and Wendy said. The sight of Kyle and Rebecca being together was just too cute for them not to say something.

"Damn Kyle, you a player!" Kenny yelled, impressed at how his friend was so close to her.

Kyle nervously chuckled, kinda embarrassed to see that the girls and Kenny were watching so carefully. Rebecca on the other hand was blushing, enjoying this moment. The pair soon went back to their seats.

Wendy was up to bowl now. She took her bowling ball, and took a few deep breaths just like Kyle. She threw it and got a strike.

"Yes!" Wendy jumped in excitement.

Wendy went back to sit, proud of her first strike of the night. She was expecting Stan to compliment her, but he didn't. He sat there like nothing happened.

"Nice shot Wendy" Stan said a few moments later, but it didn't sounded like he mean it, rather it sounded like it was on impulse.

Wendy could not believe this. This was supposed to be a triple date plus Cartman and it hasn't turn out like that for her. Kyle and Rebecca were sure having a great time together. Wendy turned around to look at the other lane where Kenny and Bebe was and the two of them were just giggling at each other, sounds like they were mostly talking. Wendy looked at Stan to verify what she was thinking. She did and it was correct, Stan's focus was on Kyle. Wendy couldn't believe it, Stan was ignoring her during the triple date, and it seemed like it was going to happen the entire night.

The group bowled a few more times, Wendy was now winning, she gotten three more strikes, Kyle had two more strikes and a spare. Unfortunately Wendy wasn't very happy with it. Stan would always comment on all of Kyle's shot, while Stan only acknowledge half of her shots. Wendy was in despair that this date has turned horrible for her. Wendy told the group that she didn't want to bowl for a bit she said she wasn't feeling too well and that she might wait a little longer. Kyle told her it was ok, and said she should come back as soon as she can because she was the main competition. Wendy smiled at that, at least Kyle saw and talked to her. She went to a table, and laid her head down on it.

"The fuck's wrong with you?"

Wendy titled her head up to see that it was Cartman. Surprisingly she didn't notice that he was sitting there the entire time with all his food.

"Same fucking deal as always..." The Raven-Haired girl let out a breathe of exasperation

"Obviously" Cartman said as he took a bit of his hamburger.

Wendy titled her head once more to see what Cartman bought. He had four hamburgers, five boxes of fries, an entire pizza, and a large drink. Wendy still couldn't believe she didn't see any of this when she went to lay her head down, quite a miracle really.

"Fuck Cartman! How the hell you eat so much and yet still in shape?"

"Easy!"

"How?" Wendy wanted to know his secret.

"You gotta be as AWESOME as me!"

"Yeah..." She highly doubted that was the reason, but decided to let Cartman think that.

Wendy was feeling a bit hungry now, she hadn't eaten since lunch. She went to take a slice of pizza, but Cartman slapped her hands.

"Ow Cartman! What the hell was that for?"

"Who the hell said you can have one?"

"Well then can I please have one?"

"Fuck no"

"Damn it Cartman, why not, you got all this food for fuck's sake!"

"I thought Hippies didn't eat meat" Cartman said with a smirk.

Wendy couldn't believe that he actually was using that excuse. Well, actually there was a lot of things she couldn't believe of Cartman, but somehow this was the worst. It must have been the hunger talk.

"Cartman, are you fucking serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking now Hippie?"

Wendy look closely at Cartman's face, he appeared to be serious on this one. "Cartman, I am seriously NOT in the mood for this"

Cartman didn't even need to try to sense that Wendy was telling the truth, but he wanted to annoy her even more. "I don't know, you don't sound convincing" He said in a childish manner.

"CARTMAN!" It was so loud that Cartman almost jumped out of his seat. Scared for a bit, he took a few seconds before responding.

"Jesus Christ! Fine... you can have a piece"

"Thank you!" Wendy said so innocently, like nothing happened. She was finally happy to have a piece of pizza.

The two of them ate in silence. After Wendy finished eating her slice of pizza, she went to grab another one. She was worried that Cartman was going to go insane if she took another piece, but he did not, good thing for her because she was going to be eating for a while. As much as Wendy enjoyed the peace, something about eating quietly didn't feel quite right too her now, especially when she was eating with Cartman.

"Cartman"

"What?" Cartman said before taking a sip of his drink.

"I want to ask you a question"

"It better not including fucking whales because if it does I swear..."

"No, no, Cartman, no whales" Wendy was waving her hands now, trying to calm down Cartman. She was worried that he would go into a tantrum.

"Good, then I guess I can answer your question then Ho"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Cartman was about to take a bite into another burger until he heard that question. He stopped for a second and looked at her like he was trying to understand what she was talking about.

"Why?" Cartman raised a good point, it seemed so random for Wendy to ask him such a question.

Wendy, herself wasn't too sure why that pop into her mind, instead of anything else. "I don't know, I'm just curious, all your closest friends have one, I thought since they all have a girlfriend, that you might want to have a girlfriend too"

"I don't really give a shit whatever Ho's they're dating"

"Hey!" This time Wendy took bigger offence to it now, probably due to the fact that he meant her and Bebe, and a bit of Rebecca.

"My point exactly" He said with a smirk.

Wendy smacked him across the head.

"Fuck, the hell was that for?"

"For being a prick as usually"

"Anyway Cartman..." Wendy said once she sat down again. "is there a girl you're interested in the school?" she found it rather silly to ask him that, she knew he would say no.

"Yeah" Cartman said calmly, like he didn't care. "I ain't gonna tell you anymore info though, don't need you to try to blackmail me, that's my job!"

Wendy laughed a bit from his last comment, though she was surprised that he told her honestly that he was actually interested in someone. "Ok that seems fair enough"

Cartman went back to eating now. It soon went silent again. Although the conversation was rather weird, she was glad she talked about it, and was quite curious to know who Cartman might like. It had to be someone who was as devious and manipulative as Cartman. It had to be someone she didn't know because Wendy wasn't sure of anyone who was like Cartman at all.

Wendy spent the next ten minutes watching everyone else bowl, it looks like they were almost done. Stan, Rebecca, and Kyle were on there ninth round, Kenny and Bebe were at there seventh one. Those two sure have been talking a lot. Wendy felt a bit hungry again, so she decided to go for another pizza. She turned and went to pick a pizza. Sadly for her, there was no pizza left, pretty much all the food was done now. Her jaws dropped down as she saw Cartman finish his last slice.

Cartman looked up to see that Wendy was staring at him. "What do you want Ho?" Confused to why she's starting at him.

"Ne-never mind" Wendy didn't even want to comment on this.

Soon everyone was done the game. Looks like Kyle was the won who won in the first lane, then Stan, then Rebecca. Bebe had beaten Kenny on the other lane, though the two weren't really trying. The group returned the bowling shoes and got their regular shoes back and they all went outside.

"Well that was a nice time, what about you Rebecca, how you liked it?"

"I-it was fun Kyle"

"Yeah Kyle, it was pretty fun, thanks for telling us"

"Ah, it was no problem Kenny"

The boys then went to Stan's car, while the girls went to Bebe's car. They soon drove and were now heading back to their homes. Although the date went really bad for Wendy, the night was salvaged quite a bit thanks to Cartman. Wendy smiled after thinking about that on the way home.

* * *

><p>Well... I wonder who is the girl that Cartman likes XD<p>

A decent way to wrap up a bowling night, lots of food and a bit of talking between our favourite Hippie and asshole.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for reading


	23. Kid

Chapter 23

It was a Saturday night and Cartman was on his couch watching an episode of Terrance and Phillip. He had his bowl of Cheesy Poofs, his six pack of coke and his feet laid on the table for maximum comfort, meaning he was set for the night.

"Cartman" Kenny came out from the kitchen.

"What now Kenny?" He didn't turn his head to look at Kenny, he was more focused on the tv.

"I need you to come with me"

"Say what now?"

"I'm going to go somewhere and I need you to come"

"Are you shitting me now? It's fucking Saturday! It's night time, Terrance and Phillip is on, I got myself perfectly relax, and you want me to give all that up just to go with you?"

Kenny was thinking about it. "Yeah, pretty much" he said calmly.

Cartman was pissed at the way Kenny took his comfort as a joke. "Well fuck you then, I ain't leaving my spot" As he stuffs his face with cheesy poofs.

"Oh come on Cartman don't be like that"

Cartman ignored him.

Kenny was thinking of something to say to Cartman to convince him to go. "Ok, how about this. I'll give you half of my food for two weeks if you come"

There was a pause before Cartman responded

"God damn it! I hate you so much right now Kenny..." when Kenny heard that, he knew that Cartman was considering it and that there was probably a good chance he would accept it.

"What do you say Cartman, do we have a deal?"

Cartman thought about it long and hard. On one side he can just sit here and relax for the night, on the other side he gets more food for two weeks. This was just annoying him to another level.

"Fuck! Fine, I'll go..." Cartman couldn't believe Kenny won.

"Alright then, let's go"

The two boys got their shoes on and went outside. While walking, Cartman noticed that Kenny was carrying a bag with him.

"Kenny"

"What Cartman?"

"Why do you have a bag with you?"

"Well to carry it, duh!"

Cartman didn't like how Kenny gave him such a retarded response.

"Seriously Kenny! What's in the fucking bag?"

"Just some food, that's it"

"WHAT?"

"Shit Cartman, what now?" Kenny didn't like how he screamed, it was a bit too loud for his ear.

"Dude, the deal is shit if you're going to give away food you asshole!" Cartman was truly enraged by this, almost more so than he went on the diet.

"Jeez Cartman calm down. Don't worry man, I told your mom already I was going to take some food away, so she's going to buy some more later to replace it"

"Well she better" Cartman seemed to have calm down after hearing that. Kenny gave out a breath of relief. Looks like he was able to prevent Cartman from going ape shit, for now at least.

The two were walking for another five minute until Cartman realized something.

"Kenny"

"Yeah?"

"I got a question"

"Shoot then" hoping to answer his question.

"Where the FUCK are we going anyways?" Kenny never did told him where the two were going

"Don't worry Cartman, I'm sure you know where we are"

Cartman didn't respond to that, he just took what Kenny said and looked at where the two was. There were houses that look like it was being torn up. The streets were filled with beer bottles, syringes and hobos who were close up to garbage bins that were lit on fire. He realized where he was going, he was in the ghetto which meant one thing... he was going to Kenny's house.

Kenny was fully capable of going to his own house without Cartman coming, it was his own house after all. It was that he needed Cartman's presence in order to make it more easier for him. Kenny has always lived in the ghetto for his entire life and still till this day hates it. He hated seeing how people's hopes and dream were lost here. He hated how society forsake them, even though it makes sense why they would. He hated how every time he would walk back to his home that it reminded him that this was where he was raised... He just completely hated everything about it and couldn't stand coming back here, but Kenny had an objective to do and he planed to see it through.

Surprisingly, Kenny's street got even more dangerous than usual, he wasn't for sure why, but it was probably due to some gang activities or something. Kenny was always afraid of bringing anyone to his house, due to the fact that it was the ghetto and most of the time people were usually scared. Except for Cartman, he was the only one who didn't show any fear, which even impressed Kenny. It was probably due to the fact Cartman was the most sadistic person there was, so nothing could really scare him, more to the point that some of the people here were afraid of Cartman. The only reason Cartman would never come was because Kenny was poor, and there was nothing to do at his house. Which he couldn't blame Cartman after all. For crying out loud he had a damn colecovision and man was that old and useless.

Making new friends was never easy for him, since majority of people were always afraid of Kenny, that he was part of some gang and they would never give Kenny a chance to show that he wasn't part of one. Kenny has always been happy to have Cartman, Stan, Kyle as his friends and Bebe as his girlfriend because they accepted him for who he is, and it made his life enjoyable, compared to the street of where Kenny live. Well except for Cartman, who rarely accepted him because he was poor, but that was fair since Cartman pretty much never accepted anything else unless it was free food and Kenny was far from that, he hoped. He would rather not experience death through cannibalism, although it would be his first time dying to that.

Cartman and Kenny soon arrived at his house. As they were walking to the door, the two of them saw a meth lab outside.

"Wow Kenny, seriously?"

Kenny knew what Cartman meant by that, all he could do was sigh.

Kenny went to open the door... it appeared to be unlock, which didn't surprise him because who would want to steal from his place, I mean they only had a colecovision to steal, so if anybody wanted it, go nuts.

The two of them entered the house, it appeared that nothing has changed, again he was only gone for two months anyway. Kenny saw no one was in the living room.

"God damn your house smells Kenny!"

"Really?" Kenny took a deep breath of his house and it did seem to smell terrible, like rotting corpse, a smell Kenny was too familiar with. Kenny was surprised to smell it, never once in his life had he smelled it before when he was living here. It was probably due to the fact he's been living in Cartman's house for a quite a bit now, so the smell was rather unexpected.

"I swear Kenny, I really hate you right now"

"Ha, when don't you hate me?"

Cartman then rubbed his chin. "Good point"

A girl soon appeared from the stairs, wearing a blue dress that looks like it was for sleeping. It was covered in a bit of dirt. The girl had long and straight brown hair, she had bangs that were right above her eyes and she had a bit of dirt near her left eye. Kenny was smiling, it was his sister.

"Kenny!" The girl ran down the stairs.

"Karen!" Kenny kneeled down and had his hand opened.

The two met and hugged each other for what seemed to be a minute or so.

Cartman was watching, but he didn't bother to comment though, he just stood there silently.

"Kenny, I've miss you so much!" Her head was buried into his chest, tears were coming from her eyes.

"I've miss you too Karen" Kenny smiled, as took his hand to dry off his little sister's tear.

Kenny was expecting Cartman to make some comment to Kenny and his sister hugging, like calling them pussies or something, but surprisingly he didn't, he remained quiet.

"So Karen, how you've been doing for the past two months?"

"Oh nothing much Kenny, just working on dumb homework and stuff"

"That's good Karen"

"Also... there's this boy that I kind of like" Karen blushed as she said.

"Oh no, you are not allowed to like any guy, EVER!" Kenny was very protective of his sister, being a guy, he knew how guys were and what they wanted from girls. Kenny in no way wanted Karen to be in a relationship with any guys.

"Oh come on Kenny, that seems a bit unfair" She said in a pouty face.

"Stop being a little whiny bit... baby about it Kenny, I'm sure she can take care of herself" Cartman almost forgot that Kenny restricted anyone from swearing in front of Karen. Kenny didn't want her to learn it from him or his friends. He knew that people in school swore a lot, including their parents, but he was hoping he can delay her from swearing as long as possible.

"Yeah Kenny, like Eric said" She said with a smirk on her face that was similar to Cartman's. Cartman saw that Karen's smirk was like his, and he found it pretty funny.

Kenny hated that Karen and Cartman were on the same side, it felt rather weird, and something he wouldn't be able to win. Cartman was right also, although she was bullied in the past, Karen has grown stronger due to that and her living conditions, though Kenny wished she didn't have to be stronger to in order to survive in her own house.

"Oh yeah Karen, I got something to give you"

"Huh?" Karen wanted to know what Kenny was going to give her. Kenny in the past would give her extra food, some toys for her to play, and some extra clothing he bought with his money. She was always happy to receive anything from Kenny.

"Here" Kenny dug into his sweater pocket and pulled out an Ipod.

"An Ipod! Oh thanks Kenny!" She hugged him once more, took the Ipod, plugged the headphones into her ears, and was playing with it on the couch.

Cartman was rather confused at this point.

"Kenny, how the fuck did you afford that Ipod?"

"Oh, I got some money from your mom as allowance, did some people favors for some more money, and Bebe chipped in once she knew who the Ipod was for"

"Well Kenny..."

Kenny stood up and looked at Cartman. "What?"

"Looks like you aren't as useless as I thought you were"

"Ha, very funny Cartman, but for real, thanks" It felt nice to have Cartman make a good comment about him, even with the way he twisted it.

Cartman didn't respond back to him though.

"Ah, typical" Kenny annoyingly thought, Cartman ignored him when he said thanks to him.

Kenny went to the couch, and sat beside Karen.

Kenny pulled out one of her earphones. "So Karen how do you like it?"

"It's awesome Kenny!"

"Glad you like them" Kenny was happy to see Karen enjoying it, she deserved something materialistic.

"Oh Kenny, where have you been for the past two months, I was worried sick about you"

Kenny totally forgot to mention where he was the entire time, Kenny was feeling like a douche after realizing that.

"Sorry about that Karen, I was at Cartman's place when I was gone, his mom allowed me to stay when I left the house, sorry again that I didn't tell you"

Karen then looked up to see Cartman. "I can see why you didn't call back, you were probably having lots of fun with your best friend" Karen said cheerfully

"Pffft" Cartman turned his head away from the two of them and folded his arms.

Karen was wondering why he reacted like that. Kenny on the other hand found it pretty funny.

Cartman didn't like it when people said him and Kenny were best friend. It was true that the two were best friends even though he would never exhibit it, but it was just that Cartman didn't like the title "best friend" because to him it meant faggy relationship due to Stan and Kyle being butt buddies.

"Don't mind him, that's just Cartman being himself"

"Oh" sadly, Kenny was telling the truth.

"I also brought you a bag full of food" He handed the bag over to Karen.

Karen opened the bag to see that there was lots of food inside, more than what's she eaten in two years. Karen, like Kenny was a bit too skinny, but Kenny has gain some weight due to living in Cartman's house which was a good thing since his ribs would used to have shown when he's naked. Kenny looked at his sister and had a worried look.

"Karen, where's dad?"

"Oh he's upstairs, why?"

"I need to talk to him"

"Oh ok"

"Stay down here with Cartman, I'll be right back"

"Ok Kenny"

Kenny then walked upstairs to find his dad. He went to check his room first to see if there was any changes. Looks like there wasn't any, his sheets were even in the same position before he left the house. He went inside Karen's room next. It appeared a lot like his room, it had almost nothing in it. Just a bed, a night table, and a little mirror on the night table. He walked over to the night table and picked up the mirror and looked at it. It was the same mirror he bought for her back at the carnival a few years back. Kenny still remembered that day so vividly.

* * *

><p>He and Karen were visiting the carnival. They had no money (no surprises there), but Karen wanted to see what it would look like and so he did. The two walked around the entire night, enjoying all the nice rides and lights that was presented there. As they were about to leave, Kenny spotted something he couldn't believe, a ten dollar bill. He ran over there with Karen and got the bill. He wasn't for sure why he was lucky with that ten dollar bill, but he sure wasn't complaining though. When he rose up from picking the bill, he heard a noise, a stomach rumbling. It wasn't his, but Karen's. It was pretty obvious that she was hungry, so he took her to a concession stand to buy some food. Karen wanted a candy apple, but he told her that it was better to get something fat and meaty since it be more be more healthy for her because she was quite skinny. Karen really wanted that candy apple, but she knew Kenny was right and got the meaty food. Kenny bought her a hamburger with some fries and drink.<p>

Kenny watched her eat her food with great happiness. It was Karen's first time eating a hamburger and fries. Her face melted from the deliciousness from it. He couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing that it was her first time eating it. Kenny smiled the entire time he was watching Karen eat, watching her being happy felt so great, better than being high on cat piss. Once she finished eating her food, she felt something weird. Karen couldn't tell what this feeling was, but it felt like she couldn't move. She told Kenny this and he started to laugh.

"Karen, that's called being full"

"Being... full...?" The concept was very foreign to her, and a bit to Kenny too.

"It's a feeling you get when you finally eaten enough for the time being"

"Oh..."

"Well I ever feel this again?" Karen asked him.

He looked back at her, a question that he painfully already knew the answer too...

"I don't know Karen..." Kenny wanted to say 'yes', but there was no way in hell he was going to lie to her like that. "... but I'll do my best to make you have that feeling again!" That was not a lie.

She smiled back at him. "Ok Kenny" Karen believed in her big brother.

After giving Karen a break from being full, the two resumed walking again. Karen wanted to see it still even after already seeing it all, but he didn't mind though, it was a lot better than being in his house. While walking, Karen spotted something that she couldn't stop looking at. It was a mirror, one that had a handle on the bottom. She ran over there and Kenny followed, wondering why she was running. When the two arrived at the little shop place the carnival had, he noticed what Karen was looking at. It was just a little pink mirror, he didn't see what the appeal was, but that was probably because he was a guy. He bought the little mirror and gave it to Karen. Karen's face illuminated when she held that mirror. Kenny watched her the entire time, enjoying that little mirror of hers. Her smile was so big, that not even 4th grade Cartman's body could compare. It was a scary thought, but a good scary thought.

* * *

><p>That night soon became Kenny's happiest day ever. Seeing his sister that happy was the most uplifting thing ever, it made him forget the shitty place and lifestyle the two of them had.<p>

He looked at the mirror again and noticed that there was a little crack in the middle. It wasn't really big, it was just a little dot. "Looks like I better fix that soon" Kenny knew that cracks could expand very easily.

As he was putting the mirror back on the night tale, he noticed a doll on her bed. He looked at it and remembered that it was the same doll she used to carry around when she was little. He smiled a bit, he was glad to see it was still there. He got and exited the room. Kenny went to his parents room, he saw that his dad was waking up from a nap. He went to put his cap on and saw Kenny at the front of the door.

"Oh, hi son"

"Hey dad" Kenny walked inside the room, closing the door.

"Glad to see your well Kenny"

"Thanks"

"Anyway dad, there's a reason why I came here.

"Well what is it?" curious to what his son was going to say.

"You need to get a job"

"Ha, tell me something I don't know" Stuart found it pretty funny.

Stuart went to pick up his bottle of scotch

"Seriously dad, I'm not joking!" Kenny sounded angry now. It stopped Stuart from drinking his scotch.

"You need to get one, and soon dad" Stuart was looking at Kenny with a confused look, he then placed his scotch on the night table.

"Ok Kenny, why do you care now?"

"I've always cared about you having a job, but it's because I'm worried about Karen"

"Why? Karen is doing fine, she doesn't go to the hospital as much as you do" Stuart was trying to make this situation a little lighter, though Kenny didn't find what he said funny at all.

"Fuck! This is no time to be joking!"

Stuart stopped laughing as he heard that.

"Karen is malnourished, she's too skinny for a 12 year old girl"

Stuart wanted to say something, but he knew it was true. Kevin, and Kenny have been malnourished too in the past, but it seemed to be a lot worst for Karen though. "But we have welfare for that" Stuart was actually serious when he said that.

"What? Are you kidding with me now dad?" Kenny was furious when his dad said that.

"N-no"

"How the FUCK does welfare help when you and mom spend it on alcohol!"

"Listen here Kenny..."

Kenny has had it with Stuart. He grabbed his dad by his shirt and pushed him to the wall. The collision to the wall knocked down some photos of Stuart, Carol and the kids.

"Now you listen here DAD!"

Stuart looked at his son with fear, Kenny's eyes was filled with rage. He stood there and said nothing.

"You have a little girl down there, who is barely surviving in her OWN household. She's got to live in conditions that is unsafe for anyone, let alone a girl of her age! She barely has anything to eat and drink, for FUCKS sakes you have fucking pop tarts for dinner! Do you know how that makes me feel? How it makes Karen feel? To have two parents who get drunk and fight against each other every FUCKING night! How do you think that makes her feel, to have parents who neglect their own kids!

"B-but son..."

Kenny tighten his grip on Stuarts shirt. "NO dad, no fucking excuses. You got to step it up, as a husband! As a provider! As a FATHER to Karen! This is in no way a life anybody should live, especially not Karen!

Stuart was dead silent when Kenny told him this.

"I swear dad! If _anything _happens to Karen because you didn't care for her! So help me GOD I won't kill you right where you stand! Kenny was serious about it, no bullshit, he meant it.

Stuart couldn't believe what his son was saying to him, his son's words were too true. Kenny soon lighten his grip on his father until his feet was on the ground again. Kenny has never been so angry before in his life, Kenny himself couldn't believe the amount of anger he was able to generate and release.

Stuart then went to his bed slowly, and sat on the edge of it.

"I-I'm sorry Kenny..."

"Well at least you said it, but that's not gonna do shit though. If you want to apologize to_ me_, then get a job, and stop Karen from living this kind of life.

"There's a reason why I've never brought this up till now dad"

Stuart stopped looking at the ground and looked up to his son.

"The reason I've never cared about what you did was because I never gave two shits, I just accepted that you two were going to be like this for my entire life. But I soon cared once you and mom brought Karen into the world, and knowing the life Kevin and I have had, no way I wanted it for her. Plus with me not able to die, it makes my life a little easier, but it doesn't erase the pain I feel about you and mom. I don't care what happens to me, I'll bounce back, and if I ever truly die, then I guess that's it for me, but Karen doesn't deserve this. She deserves a better life than what she's living right now. I'd give up my life in a heartbeat if it meant Karen can get a better life than this, but unfortunately I don't got that option. That's why you must be the one to give her the option of a better life, you and only you can provide that for her dad"

"That's it dad, love or hate me if you want, but please don't let Karen feel... how I feel now, I don't want Karen to feel that her parents have failed her in life"

Stuart was reflecting on what Kenny said to him, knowing his son was right about everything "O-ok Kenny, I'll try"

"Don't try dad. Do!" Kenny was done what he needed to do.

"That's it dad... I guess I'll be leaving now"

Kenny walked out of the room.

"Kenny, wait!"

Kenny was half way into the hallway before he heard his dad, he stopped for a second and walked back into his parent's room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna stay for the last poptart dinner we'll have?"

Kenny at first was confused at what his father meant. He soon caught on to what his father meant and finally smiled at his father after this entire time. "Yeah, sure dad"

Meanwhile downstairs, Cartman was still with Karen. The two of them were looking at each other, not knowing what to say. Surprisingly the two of them have never talked to one another before, so the two of them knew nothing of each other, other than their relationship with Kenny.

"So Eric..."

"Yeah..."

"This is awkward isn't it"

"You're telling me kid"

"Um... I was wondering if you knew much about relationships?"

"Huh, why?" Cartman was wondering why Kenny's little sister would be asking this.

"I was wondering if you could give me some advices, if you were good with them or not"

"Why don't you ask Kenny for this kind of stuff, he is your brother last I checked"

"I would, but you know how defensive he is about me liking a boy"

He recalled the little dialogue the two had about Karen liking a boy. "Good point kid, ok shoot. What kind of advices do you want?" Cartman has never really been in a relationship, but he thought it couldn't be so hard.

"Well there's this boy I like in my class, but I don't know if he likes me back. We're friends but I don't know if he would want to be more than that"

"Hmm, anything else I should need to know"

"Well yeah, he's kind of different"

"How different? Are we talking like Jew kind of different or what?"

"Oh yeah to be precise"

"This can't be good" he said in a quiet manner.

"Huh?" Karen heard something from Cartman.

"Nothing, continue"

"Well he is Jewish, there's something else to it, his head is shaped a bit weird, he said he's Canadian"

"Uh huh... w-wait a minute" A light bulb flashed in his head. The boy was Jewish, that narrowed it down quite severely, he was Canadian, now how many Canadians actually lived in South Park.

"By any chance is his last name Broflovski?"

"Yeah, his name is Ike Brofovski, but how did you know that?"

"I unfortunately know his older brother"

"Oh ok"

"Wow..." Cartman thought in his head. Kenny's little sister likes Ike, who's Kyle's little brother, although this couldn't go so well, it would be interesting how the two older brothers would react to this in the future.

"Well Cartman do you think I should ask him out?"

Karen was being serious, she wanted his advice. This was rather difficult for Cartman to say really. He didn't even know why he agreed to hearing about Karen's issue, but he now got himself trap in this.

"Hmm, let me reflect about Ike. He's pretty cool for being a Jew, a Canadian, and being Kyle's brother. I mean he did score with his Kindergarten teacher after all and she was pretty hot.

"Huh?" Karen didn't understand what Cartman meant by that.

Cartman thought about what he said, maybe telling her that Ike scoring with the Kindergarten teacher in the past wasn't the best thing to do "Never mind what I said, I say go for him if you really care that much, I mean he is Canadian after all, so not a lot of girls will be after him anyways"

"Hey! That's not nice"

"Man, do you got a lot to learn about me kid" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I guess, but thanks for the advice Cartman"

"Just do me one favor Karen"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever go to his house, and if you meet his older brother Kyle, kick him in the nuts for me!"

"Why?" Karen found it a rather unusual request.

"Just do it!" It turned from a favor to a command now.

"O-ok..." she still was not for sure why Cartman wanted her to do it, but she decided just to say yes.

Kenny and his dad soon came downstairs together.

"God damn Kenny, what took you so long, been waiting for a while you know!"

"Calm down Cartman, I had to say a few things" as he looks at his dad.

"Anyway Cartman, we're going to be staying here for a little longer"

"Damn it Kenny, why!"

"I'm going to stay for dinner with my family"

"Wait Kenny, you are?"

"Yep" As Kenny pats his sister's head.

"Yay!" Karen was so happy, it's been a while since Kenny was with the family for dinner.

"Well Cartman, you wanna join in?"

"Um no thanks, I'd rather not eat poptarts for dinner again"

"Come on Eric, it'll be fun" Karen said in a cheerful mood.

Cartman looked at her, he wanted to say no, but somehow he wasn't able too. Cartman wasn't for sure why he couldn't say it, but it was probably due to some poor people voodoo or something.

"F-fine..."

"Yay Kenny and Eric are staying over for dinner" Karen jumped in excitement.

The four of them went into the kitchen to eat 'dinner'. Mrs. McCormick was sitting up the plates when she saw Kenny.

"Kenny, is that you?"

"Yeah mom"

"Kenny..."

"Yeah mom?"

"Where the hell have you been for the past two months!"

Kenny was completely caught off guard from what his mother said.

Kenny chuckled a bit. "Sorry about that mom"

"Well Kenny, get to your seat, we're eating dinner"

"Ok mom"

Everyone got to their seats and ate the poptarts for the night. After like five minutes of eating. Kenny and Cartman had to go now, Kenny was done with what he needed to do, and Cartman did not want to be in this house for any longer.

"Alright Karen, I'll see you later!"

"Ok Kenny" Karen hugged him. Kenny smiled and hugged her back.

"Visit real soon Kenny"

Kenny nodded. "You got it"

She turned and looked at Cartman. "Cartman?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Thanks for the advice" Karen was glad that she talked to him.

"Sure, but just remember what I said before!"

"Don't worry, I won't forget it" she winked to Cartman.

"Sweet!" Cartman also hoped that she didn't forget.

Kenny and Cartman then left the house.

"Dude, what advice did you give my sister"

Cartman was wearing the biggest grin that Kenny has ever seen. "You'll see Kenny, you'll see"

"No seriously dude, what did you say"

Cartman didn't say anymore. He was just wearing that grin the entire walk back to his house.

* * *

><p>Finally Kenny returned home... for like one night :P<p>

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a little tricky to make when I first wrote this. Especially when I was editing last night, I added in another scene that wasn't in before which I think turned out pretty well.

Also another little inside note to this chapter, I wrote this chapter after two days when "The Poor Kid" was shown. Plus after reviewing this chapter after like 4 edits now, this chapter is not needed at all for the progression of the story, but I really enjoyed how caring and protective Kenny was towards Karen in the episode and thus this chapter was born XD. I hope you guys felt the same way about the two as much as I do.

Again, thanks for reading this chapter and I really appreciate everyone that's still reading my story :)  
>Oh by the way, in case anyone was wondering about how much longer the story has left, don't worry, we still have a long way to go :D<p> 


	24. FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!

Chapter 24

Stan was in the classroom, bored as usual. He wasn't in the mood to listen to the lecture the teacher was giving, well there was really never a time he wanted to listen to the lectures. Though it was extra boring because he didn't have his best friend there to make the time more enjoyable. Kyle, like usual, was spending the whole class time with Rebecca. He was starting to hate this, for the past two weeks Kyle has spent all his time with Rebecca, and Stan hasn't been able to hang with him ever since. Every time Stan tried to invite Kyle over to hang out, he's always busy with Rebecca. He was hoping that the bowling event would have been a nice time for the two to hang out, but again Kyle spent the time with Rebecca. Stan was starting to feel like he was losing his best friend.

Class ended and Kyle and Rebecca once again went to the library, Stan watched the two of them fade into the distance. Stan went to the cafe, to his usual table. Today was rather weird, Kenny and Cartman weren't at the table. This wasn't starting to be a good day, none of his friends were here. Stan didn't want to spend the lunch time alone, so he went to table with the football players. Stan has never really hung with the football players except for parties. It wasn't that they were bad, it's just that Stan didn't find much in common with those guys. Stan was sitting there bored, ignoring the conversation of "who did the most work out" or "who (supposed) got laid the most in the weekend".

"Yo Stan"

Stan looked up to see that Token was calling him. "Oh hey Token"

"Stan, you ready for the big game against Middle Park?"

"Yeah man" Stan totally forgot about it, his mind has been to preoccupied with Kyle.

"Remember Stan, we need you fully prepared in order to rock Middle Park"

"I know, I know" Stan was fully aware of his position in the game.

"You know Token, it doesn't help to put pressure on your quarterback" Stan remarked.

"It also doesn't helps if the quarterback isn't fully prepared" Token teased Stan

"Good point Token"

Lunch ended and Stan was off to his next class. On the way there, he saw Kyle, alone at his locker. This was a rather shock to him, not seeing Rebecca there, but he sure wasn't complaining.

"Yo Kyle" Stan was calling him in the distance.

Kyle turned around to see it was Stan. "Oh, hey Stan" Kyle took his books from his lockers and closed it.

"You ready to go to the big game man?

"When is it again, Stan?"

"Friday"

"Oh..." Kyle said as he bit his thumb, Stan knew this couldn't be good.

"Shit Stan, I can't make it"

"Dude, why not?" Stan started to sound pretty angry.

"I'm going to have dinner with Rebecca's parents on Friday"

"Kyle, are you sure you can't change it?" hoping that Kyle could.

"I'm sorry Stan, but it took a lot of convincing for Rebecca's parents to allow me to come to dinner, and that is the only day her parents are free"

"Damn it..." Stan was squeezing his fist now.

"Come on Stan, this is probably the first game that I've ever miss"

"I guess..." Kyle was right about that, this would be the first game he would miss. It still sucks that he wouldn't be going to his big game. Kyle in the past has always been to all his game to support him, him, Kenny and Cartman too. Though Cartman was usually there to diss Stan.

"Stan I'll make it up to you man" Kyle patted his friend's shoulder

"Ok Kyle" Stan said, but he wasn't too happy.

"Alright Stan, I'll see you later"

"Yeah, see ya..."

Kyle was walking to his class, Stan did the same too. While walking to his class, he thought to himself "This was truly not a good day"

* * *

><p>Friday finally came, both teams were excited to go out on the field and kick the shit out of each other. There were two things riding on this game tonight. If South Park wins this game, they would go to the championships, and the couch made a deal to the team. If the team was to win this game, he would take all the boys to a strip club. The boys jaws drop and their breathing started to sound like dogs, some were even on fours legs, which meant that these boys needed help. Stan on the other hand didn't want to go to the strip club, though when Kenny first heard this, he begged Stan to take him if they won, Stan would always say no since he wasn't planing on going ever, this in fact made one sad Kenny.<p>

The game right now was pretty fierce, both teams weren't letting up at all. Stan was making the right plays throughout the game. Unfortunately, Stan's mind wasn't 100% into the game. He would turn his head to look at the bleachers. Though it was hard to see from his distance, plus with all the crowd that came, Stan saw that his friends were sitting and watching him, Kenny, Cartman, and Bebe and Wendy. Stan was glad to see his friends there, but sadly there was one important person that was missing... Kyle. During the game, Stan was able to ignore Kyle most of the time, but he would sometimes lose his concentration because of it and forgot what he was doing. His teammates and couches were wondering what was up with him during the game, but they usually forgot about it once they saw Stan score the team some more points. It was a close game, but South Park seemed to be the victorious team today. The crowd roared in excitement for their team winning and going to the championships, and the football team didn't expense any moment of their screaming. Stan got out of the group, it was getting too tight for his liking. He congratulated the team and went on his way. While walking away from the crowd, his friends showed up.

"Nice Stan, you're going to the champs now"

"You know it Kenny!"

Kenny leaned in closer to Stan to whisper something. "Oh, Stan, by the way, remember our little discussion about a _certain topic_ that would happen after the game?"

Stan obviously knew what Kenny meant by this. "Dude, it's still a no, and besides you got Bebe now"

"I know Stan, but I was hoping to bring her there too" Kenny said with a pervy face. Bebe, up there with a pole dancer, making out would be the greatest thing ever to bestow on his eyes, and would make up for every misfortune that could possibly happen to the blond boy.

Stan just face palm himself when he heard that, luckily the two were whispering or else Bebe might have done something to the two of them, and by that, she would gotten Wendy over here to kick both their asses

Cartman was rather disappointed with the game tonight. "I guess it was decent Stan, but you sure had your fuck ups"

Stan knew exactly what Cartman meant by that. "Hey at least we won it"

"By like fucking five points, not that impressive if you ask me, hell if Middle Park just had me as their only player, I'd totally fuck up your team Stan" he sure was being cocky about this.

Stan wanted to comment on this, but knowing Cartman, he would have done something sinister to beat his entire team, maybe grind all his teammates parents into chilli and feed them it or something like that. "How about you play next time then"

"Sorry but I'm not interested in playing a pussy ass sport" Cartman said with a smirk on his face.

"The only thing that's a pussy is you Cartman" Stan came with his comment.

"Nice Stan" Kenny was impressed by Stan's come back

"AY!" Cartman sure was mad already.

Wendy knew she better intervene before someone was going to get killed. "That's enough boys" Talking like the two were little kids. "Anyway Stan, knew you guys would win"

"Thanks"

Wendy noticed that his face wasn't looking towards her, but to another direction. Wendy turned her head to see that Stan was looking at where she and the group was sitting at. She was wondering why he would be looking at there, no one was there. She then figured out that he was looking for, Kyle. Wendy imagined that Stan was hoping to see Kyle pop up and ran down to the group.

Even though his team won a major game, it didn't feel so great as Stan was expecting it to be.

"Stan"

"Yeah Wendy?" His eyes were now looking at Wendy's

"I know that you're bummed that Kyle wasn't here, but you shouldn't let it ruin this great moment for you"

Stan was quite surprised that she was able to read his mind. "I guess Wendy... but still, Kyle made it so much more fun"

"Yo guys" Kenny looked like he had something important to say. "This calls for a celebration, how about we go partying?" Kenny's hands were up in the air, anticipating that everyone would be up for it, he got the total opposite to it. The entire group was just staring at him. It was pretty much a awkward moment now.

"Are you kidding me? No wants to?"

"Yeah I'm sorry Kenny, but I rather not go through that again" Wendy unfortunately remembered that night.

"You're telling me, wasn't fun for me either Ho"

Wendy was looking at Cartman, she was totally aware of what he meant, surprisingly he wasn't looking at her, rather his back was turned to her.

"Sorry Kenny, but I'm just not in the mood for it" Stan was looking at the bleachers again.

"Yeah Ken, and I rather go to a party with everyone"

Kenny's head sweep through the entire group to make sure that they weren't kidding, it appeared to be that they were serious.

"Damn it, and I was so hoping to have fun tonight..." the poor blond boy's head went down in disappointment

"Don't worry Kenny, you can come to my house"

"Alright, sounds ok"

Bebe leaned closer to Kenny. "And we could have a little _**fun**_ tonight"

Kenny slowly turned his head to Bebe, he analyzed what she said, to make sure he didn't misheard that. Once he replayed what Bebe said about ten times, he jumped in the air.

"WHA HOOO!" Kenny screamed in the air with no restraint

Stan, Wendy, and Cartman, were looking at him now, wondering what the fuck just happened.

"Oh shit... um forgot that I said anything" Kenny was trying to recover from the outburst.

"Uh huh..." the group said in unison.

"Alright, Bebe and I are gone for the night, we'll see you guys later"

"Ok then, bye you two" Wendy waved good bye to the two of them.

"See ya Kenny" Stan saying good bye.

"Ok I'm going now, see ya Wendy"

"Bye Stan"

Wendy went to kiss on the cheeks, though Stan didn't react to it at all. Stan then exited the field.

"God damn finally! Poor boy is gone from my house, means all the food is for me now"

Wendy noticed that she and Cartman were the only ones left now.

"Well looks like the night is done for now, no need to waste my time here" Cartman was now walking back to his house.

"Wait, Cartman"

He stopped on his tracks. He turned around to look at Wendy. "What do you want now Hippie, can't you see I want to go home?"

There was something in Wendy's mind. "Was it that bad?"

Cartman wasn't understanding what she meant. "What? Can you be more specific Ho?"

"Was it that bad... to help me out at that party?"

"Why does it matter?" Cartman was absolutely confused at why she was asking him this.

"Was it bad, yes or no Cartman?"

"Well because of you, I wasn't able to raid Clyde's fridge, and that I couldn't clog up that asshole's toilet"

Disturbing as that might sound, that wasn't going to distract her from her thoughts. "Then why Cartman, if it was so bad, why help me then?"

"I've already told you back at my house"

"No Cartman, that's a bullshit of a reason! You would never give care if Stan's feeling was hurt!" Wendy truly wanted to know this, she knew his original reason didn't make sense, that it was out of Cartman's character. She has been wanting to know this ever since he saved her from being raped, why, the Eric Cartman would do that.

"God damn it Ho, does it really matter?"

"Yes it does Cartman!"

Cartman was getting really annoyed by this. "Why does it fucking matter what I did, it saved your ass didn't it?"

"Exactly Cartman, that's why I want to know"

"God damn I hate people like you Wendy!"

Wendy was surprised that Cartman called her by her first name that she froze for a second.

"M-my people?" Wendy didn't understand what he meant.

"You fucking people! Who judge every little fucking thing I do, that if I do something that's good, that I must have some fucking ulterior motives for it!

The words flew at her viciously, paralysing her to speak.

"Do you know how FUCKING annoying it is, having 'Oh Cartman's doing something good, he must be planing something' or 'Shit be careful, he said a polite thing', I fucking HATE IT, you can't fucking accept a good thing as a good thing! It's like you people think you're all high and mighty, like you know every little fucking detail about me!"

Wendy couldn't believe at what he was saying. He was right, everyone single word. She could understand why Cartman didn't do much kind things, why he did the stuff he did. It must be brutal being judge for doing a nice thing, that you aren't consider a decent being and must have a sadistic reasoning to it. Wendy was starting to feel horrible now for what she did.

"Cartman I'm..." hoping to apologize to him.

"No Wendy! FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" to that Cartman left her alone now in the fields. He was too mad to even give her the finger when he exited.

Wendy felt hurt by the things he said, but at the same time, she was feeling worst for Cartman, how he did a nice thing for her, and she had to go all fucking ape shit about it just because Cartman was the one to help. If it was anyone else that did it, she wouldn't seem to question it. She was starting to hate herself now, for being such a total bitch to him even after he saved her.

* * *

><p>Wow Wendy... why you gotta be a bitch to Cartman! Oh right, I caused that :(<p>

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even with the way it ended in this chapter. Thanks for reading and hope you guys are still enjoying the story :D


	25. Hug

Chapter 25

It was a quiet evening, and Wendy was walking to Starks Pond. She was planing on skating on the pond, though she would be skating alone. It was the beginning of winter break and the kids at South Park had a tradition of skating at the pond during the first day of winter break. Unfortunately this year, everyone was out of the town. Stan was going to the condo his parents rented in the time share deal for the break, and Bebe was going to New York. Wendy wasn't liking the idea of skating alone at the pond. Skating is always more fun with other people, with the laughing, socializing, and the stupid risk people took. Although Wendy didn't need to skate at the pond, she felt like keeping the tradition going on.

During her walk she noticed something in the distance, it appeared to be a person. She was trying to figure out who would come to the pond during this time of day, plus it was a rather cold day too. As she got closer she was able to figure out who the person was. It was Cartman no doubt, why he was here was a mystery of it's own.

Cartman would come here to make fun of everyone like he always does in the past, but this time no one was here, so it made no sense why he would be here. Wendy stopped for a moment. She was still afraid to talk to him, after what had happened at the game, she didn't want to get into a confrontation. She was about to turn back until she saw his face,it was the same one back at the ice cream parlour and when she gave him the oreos in the hallway. Even with the fear of confrontation, she still was walking to the pond, she wanted to know what was wrong with Cartman.

Cartman was standing on the edge of the pond, looking at himself at the reflection. He noticed a another figure appearing on the pond. He turned his head to see that it was Wendy.

"What the fuck do you want now Ho?" His expression changed instantly. Wendy could easily sense that Cartman was still mad at her.

"Cartman, I'm sorry about what happened at that game"

He didn't say anything, he just remained quiet.

"I didn't know that I was being a total bitch..."

Wendy was expecting Cartman to make a comment on how true it was or something close to that line, but he didn't.

"Whatever" He barely made any eye contact with hers, instead he was more focused on the pond.

Wendy was rather concern about Cartman's behaviour right now, it wasn't like him to disregard a fact about her being a bitch. She saw that his face was now purely looking at the pond. Wendy too decided to look at the pond to see the reflection and saw the same sad face Cartman had before once again. She looked at his face again to confirm it, Cartman didn't seem to show any hiding of it. Was it because he forgot about her? He didn't care if she saw it? Or was it because it was hurting him too much now...

"Cartman, are you ok?"

"Why the fuck do you say that?" his eyes returned to Wendy.

"Your face tells me that you aren't ok, and you know what I mean Cartman"

Cartman remanded silent, it seemed that he didn't try to deny that.

"So what, it's got nothing to do with you"

She knew he was right about that. "Maybe Cartman, but I want to know what's wrong"

"Why?"

"It's because I want to help you"

"Well I don't need your fucking help!"

"Cartman, you need to talk to me, whatever is happening is hurting you and I hate to see you like this..." Wendy truly wanted to help Cartman out, she couldn't stand to see him like this.

"I fucking said no already!"

"But Cartman..."

"Do you not understand fucking English? I fucking said no already Wendy! I don't need your fucking help, nor will I ever want your help, so for FUCKS sake, shut up and piss off Wendy!

Tears were starting to fill up Wendy's eyes, she knew that Cartman was a total asshole, this was something to be expected from Cartman, but still, it felt painful to hear him say that to her. It felt even worst when she received this when she wanted to help him out with whatever problem he had. She felt like an idiot for coming here now. Even after what Cartman had said to her, she still wanted to help him.

Cartman was finally able to get Wendy to shut up, he was hoping this victory would make him feel better, but it appeared it didn't. He went back to looking at the pond, hoping that she would leave soon. She stood there the entire time, looking away from him, too hurt to look at him. From the reflection in the pond, he was able to see that Wendy had tears coming from her eyes. He tried not to look at it, doing whatever he could to not think about it, but his eyes had a mind of it's own, and would always focus back to seeing Wendy. As cruel and mean a person Cartman was, the level as which would put Hitler's at the level of a kiddie pool, he started to feel something he had never felt before. Cartman tried to dissect this feeling, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Something in his brain played an event between him and Kyle. The details were sketchy, but he remembered something that Kyle said.

"_The reason you don't understand it fatass is because I feel a little something call remorse, something you'll never feel for because your a cruel, insensitive, and heartless asshole"_

Cartman has never given two shits to what Kyle has said in the past because he was a Jew, and after all Jews had no soul, so what the fuck do they know about emotions and feelings. Still... what Kyle said to him, remorse... was this what he was feeling right now? If it was, it's a pretty shitty feeling.

"W-Wendy"

Wendy was still facing away from him, still hurt from what happen. Cartman's voice didn't sound angry though.

"Yeah..."

"You might want to turn around"

Wendy didn't want to show Cartman that she was crying, so she took a minute, hoping the tears were all dry before turning.

"Ok I did"

Cartman took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"Look... I'm s-s-sorry for what I said" it was tricky for him to say that. The both of them knew he rarely ever said that word.

"What?" the words weren't registering in her brain.

"You may be a bitch..., but you didn't deserve that"

Wendy found this a pretty weird apology, with the fact that he called her a bitch. She did also found this pretty heart warming surprisingly. Knowing Cartman, this could have possibly be the first real apology he's ever done.

"Th-thanks Eric" she felt a bit better now.

The two were quiet in the mean time, both caught in an awkward silence. Both of them were looking at the pond now.

"Look"

Wendy looked up from the pond and was looking at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna know?"

Wendy wasn't clear on what he meant. "Know what Cartman?"

"Know the reason why I'm feeling sad..."

Wendy was shocked to hear this, she wasn't expecting him to ever open up to her about anything after what happened before.

"Yes Cartman"

"Fine then" Cartman took a deep breath before anything else. After he did, his eyes were now focused at the pond once more.

"I was thinking back to when I was four years old. I met Stan, Kenny, and Kyle back in preschool. We soon got to be friends, except for Kyle of course. Our parents met at the daycare one day and thought it be nice to bring all of us to Stan's house during Christmas. So my mom and I did and we went to Stan's house. There I met with the guys once more, and we did what we used to do, play firemen. During the party I noticed something about the parents. All of them were happy and having fun. My mom was having fun too with the other parents, but she never appeared to be happy. I also noticed something different about my family compared to everyone else. We were missing something. I didn't know what until the party was done and my mom and I went back to our house for our little Christmas. There I opened my presents, getting lots and lots of presents as I usually do. While I was, I saw my mom looking outside of the window with a sad expression on her face.

During that moment I asked her "_Mommy, where's daddy?"_.

At first I couldn't tell what her expression was when I first mentioned that, but I could tell she was afraid, afraid to tell the truth. She told me "_oopsikins... daddy doesn't like Christmas"_.

"I didn't ask at first because I thought to myself 'Who could hate Christmas' but I soon learned the truth. My father never cared about me or my mom, he abandoned us when he first learned she was pregnant with me. All I said was 'Ok' and went back to opening the presents. My mom later brought me some quadruple stuff oreos for me too eat. It made me feel extra better during that day, but it soon was a reminder to me of that Christmas, when I first heard something about my father. I always remember that day so clearly, like it was yesterday. A father, was someone I never had, that everyone in this town does. Stan and Kyle have a dad, even Kenny has a dad and he's an alcoholic. A husband was a person that my mother never had, someonethat every woman has. Loneliness was something my mom obtained after giving birth to me. No man wanted to be a woman who was a whore and had a son like me... A father, I wished I had, to be there for me when I first broke my arm when I was five... A father who would bail me out from the shit I've done. Most of all, a father who I wished could have been there to love me and my mom..."

Cartman finished, he didn't look he was able to say anymore. He looked emotionally drained.

Wendy was heartbroken from this. She couldn't,NO, she was afraid to even imagine what Cartman felt right now. Wendy had a dad, though he wasn't the father of year, he was a good father and did what he felt was best for her. Wendy was afraid to even think of a life without her father. For Cartman to go through life without one must have been horrible. It must have not been easy for Cartman to live his entire life without the male role model you're supposed to have. To think that he was the reason why his mom was truly never happy. What's worst is to have a father that willingly chose to abandon him. A feeling that must have been crushing to Cartman. Wendy in the past never believed that Cartman was one to actually feel, that he was an emotionless person. In fact, he was probably felt the most emotionial out of anyone she knew, and to suppress all of that emotion and feeling, and to act like nothing was wrong was probably the toughest thing to do. Wendy was in silence, there was nothing she could have said because she had no idea what it's like to be in Cartman's shoe. To understand the painful emotions he's feeling, to understand what it's like to have a father who doesn't love you. Tears started to appear from her once more, this time she had no control on them, it was just flooding all over.

In an instant she hugged Cartman where he stood, wrapping her arms around him. Cartman was in shock to see this.

Cartman could see that Wendy was crying, but he didn't comment.

"I-I'm so sorry Cartman..." She sobbed, the only thing that she could have said to him.

"W-why, for once you Hippies weren't the cause of it" Cartman tried to make this situation not as emotional as he could, but it didn't work.

"You don't need to act strong now Eric" Wendy hugged him tighter when she said that.

Cartman didn't hug her at first when she first did, feeling that it was a bit weird, but he soon hugged her back.

The two were fully hugging now, something she never expected to happen between the two of them. Neither spoke the either time, the only sound they heard was the wind blowing through their hats. She was expecting Cartman to stop the hug soon, but he didn't. Wendy didn't mind it though, she enjoyed the feeling of hugging him. She felt something else touched her cheeks. It was water. She titled her head up to the sky to see if it was snowing, but it wasn't. Wendy was wondering where it came from. It soon touched her skin again, she was getting frustrated because she didn't know where it was coming from. She looked up once again to see something she wasn't expecting at all. Cartman was crying. At first she couldn't believe it and thought her mind was playing mind tricks with her, but it wasn't. The tears were coming from Cartman's eyes and landing on her cheeks. Wendy thought Cartman would have made some excuses to why he was crying like 'He had something in his eyes' or something related to Hippies, but he didn't. He just kept crying. Wendy didn't comment on it, she smiled though, she was happy to see Cartman was letting out how he was feeling. That he didn't need to act all strong around her now. Wendy was glad that she came after all, glad that she was there for Cartman.

* * *

><p>*Tears dropping*<p>

Here's chapter 25 of my story. Sorry that it's been a while since I've uploaded another chapter, I've been quite busy the last week so that's why nothing was uploaded. Don't worry, I believe that my schedule should be ok now. I might not upload the next chapter tomorrow, since I'm going to be busy watching the new episode of Simpsons and Walking Dead(AMC sure knows how to put a cliffhanger XD). So I'll probably just edit it earlier than my usual time and upload it then.

I tried to make this as sad as possible from Cartman's ended, but I feel like there was something else I could have added to make it even better. So if you feel this wasn't sad enough for a supposed "Sad chapter" then I apologize, I'm not really good when it comes to that :(

If anyone has suggestions on of any possibilities of making this chapter even sadder and such, let me know, would love to hear your guys opinions.

As always, thanks again for reading and for following my story still.


	26. Goodbye Diss

Chapter 26

Winter Break ended fairly quickly. The students were all coming back to school, excited to see their friends they haven't seen in two weeks. Stan on the other hand was pissed from it. The last time he went to Aspen it wasn't the greatest time. You think after seven years the place up there would change, but no, Tad was still being a little douche by challenging him every second to a match, while he was hitting on Stan's "girlfriend" up there, who he still has never met before.

Stan was taking out his books from his locker when he was approached by Rebecca. Stan wasn't happy to see her on the first day back from school.

"H-hi Stan"

"Yeah?" he wasn't too pleased to hear her

"I-I was wondering if you could do me a favour"

"What?" Stan said in an annoyed tone, but she didn't noticed.

"Can you ask Kyle i-if he wants to go out for dinner on Friday?"

"Why don't you go ask for him, he is your_ boyfriend_ after all" emphasize on the word 'boyfriend'

"I-I would, but Kyle is sick and my father has a-a strict rule about interacting with people who are sick"

"Wow..." Stan said in his head. He was starting to wonder how much of a pussy her father was. The first time he recalled was when he put her brother, Mark in a hamster ball because he was worried about the "Outside World". Another was when her father went to the bar to confront his dad and the other dads to tell their kids to stop picking on Mark. Suffice to say that it _sure _turned out well for her dad afterwards. Stan was still impressed by Mark when he kicked the crap out of Kyle because with a father like that, you never would have expected Mark to be able kick Kyle's ass, let alone fight.

"Um Stan?"

"Oh yeah, what?" Stan forgot about what Rebecca said to him.

"So can you ask Kyle if he wants to go out for dinner?"

Stan really didn't want to bother with that, he found it a waste of time on his part, but he might as well anyway since he was going to Kyle's house anyways after school.

"I guess..."

"O-ok Stan, Thank you!" she smiled.

"Yeah..." Stan said rather dully. He didn't even care that the smile was towards him.

Rebecca then went on way to her class now. Stan was relieved that she was gone, not wanting to talk to her for another moment. He closed his locker and too went to his next class.

* * *

><p>After school Stan went to Kyle's house. He arrived at Kyle's house and knocked on the door. There was no response.<p>

"Yo Kyle, it's me"

A few moments later he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he was probably up in his room. The door was opened and Stan saw that Kyle was covered by his blanket, he probably had the fever.

"Hey Stan" Kyle said in a weakly voice.

"Man you don't look so good, as always" Stan chuckled.

"Asshole" Kyle said with a grin.

Glad to see his best friend was still the same. "Anyway Kyle, I came to see if you wanted some company"

"Yeah, thanks man, it sucks being in your house alone when your sick"

"No kidding Kyle"

"You want to play some games Stan?"

Stan smiled at the boy. "Yeah, sure man" Stan was glad that it was just the two of them playing games.

"Alright man, but no shooting games"

"Ah fuck..." Stan was kinda hoping to play some shooting games against him.

"Also, you better not used the excuse 'I let you win because you're sick' once I kick your ass"

"Ha, we'll see Kyle"

Kyle sat on the couch, while Stan went to set up the Xbox. Stan plopped in some fighting game that Kyle liked, and took the two controllers back to the couch.

"Here" Stan passed Kyle the other controller.

"Thanks"

They started up the game and went into the versus mode menu, chose their characters and went on fighting. Kyle was enjoying the game very much, on the account that he was rocking Stan very badly. After most matches Kyle would still be at 90% health left. They would throw taunts back and forth at each other as they always do to make things a little more interesting. After about an hour of losing, Stan was done and threw his controller down.

"I'm done, I am not playing this anymore!"

"Come on man, don't be a whiny bitch" Kyle thought Stan was being unreasonable.

"What the fuck are you talking about Kyle? You bitch more about me in shooting games. I at least don't turn off the console when I'm losing"

"Ok fine, your right about that part. How about this, if you beat in the next match, we'll stop playing, and I'll go easy on you, deal?"

Stan thought about it for a minute. "Fine"

"Awesome then"

Stan picked up his controller and they started a new match.

For the first round, Kyle was able to beat Stan quite quickly without putting too much effort. The second round was a bit different, this time Kyle was having a bit of difficulty beating Stan, in fact Stan was winning this round quite a bit and eventually won that round. Little did Kyle know, Stan actually got really good at the game in the one hour of time they spent. Stan didn't show that he actually improved because he knew Kyle and if he consistently beat him in that game then Kyle would have kept playing till he won, and that could have probably been the whole day. The next round Kyle buckled down and went turn on the "No Mercy Mode" on Stan. Sadly it didn't really help him at all, though Kyle was trying his best this time, Stan knew how Kyle played and countered every thing he did, to the point that Stan won the last match with no damage to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kyle shocked by his defeat

"YES!" Stan was so happy when he won that match that he was dancing on the floor now.

"No way dude, you must have cheated"

"Of course, I cheated with epic skills" Stan found his joke pretty funny.

"Whatever man" Kyle folded his arm, still disappointed by his loss.

"Ah don't worry Kyle, you can practice this later once I'm gone" as Stan pats his friends shoulder.

Kyle ignored his friends taunting.

"Well Kyle what do you want to do now?"

"T.V. I guess?"

"Nah, there's no new episodes of Terrance and Phillip"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "You do know that there's more to tv then Terrance and Phillip right"

"Like what?" Stan placed both hands behind his head, feeling confident about his question.

"Well there's..." Kyle thought for a bit, but he couldn't think of anything that was actually good on television. The programs were just filled with lots of CSI type shows and sparkly teen vampire/werewolf bullshit. "Ok Stan, you're right about that"

"Told ya" his smile soon turned into a smirk.

"W-wait, I actually do know of a good show"

"What?" Stan was actually interested to know.

"Walking Dead"

"Walking Dead? Never heard of it. Please don't tell me that it involves vampires?"

"No dude" Kyle could understand why Stan said that. "It does not involve vampires"

"Thank god!" Stan said with relief "So what is it?"

"It's a show around people surviving the zombie apocalypse in a more realistic sense.

"Hmm, that actually doesn't sound too bad"

"It's actually more drama than horror"

"Really?" this really caught Stan's attention, a film that has zombies, and it isn't all about horror is something you rarely see. "Alright man, I'll give it a shot then"

"Cool"

After that the two soon were bored, due to the fact that they weren't playing games now and that nothing was on tv.

"Yo Kyle"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go on the break?"

"Oh, I went to Ottawa"

"Why? You think by now we've been to Canada lots of time"

"Dude! We've only been there once"

"Really?"

"Yeah, when we were trying to get Ike back from his birth parents"

"Oh, well it feels like we've been there a lot. Anyway back to the question why you went there?"

"Ike wanted to visit the capital of Canada, and my parents thought it be a great idea also to visit there. Well my dad did, my mom on the other hand did not. She's still doesn't like Canada after that little war she created against them"

"Damn Kyle, you think after all that time she would forget about it" Stan was quite afraid how his mom could keep a grudge.

"Well Stan, you know how my mom is"

"I guess so" he said. "Psycho Bitch" Stan thought in his head.

"So where did you go Stan for the break?"

"I went to Aspen..."

"Ouch, let me guess" Kyle knew why Stan didn't like Aspen.

"Yep, Tad was there" As he sighed.

"Still being the little douche he is?" Kyle asked

"Yep" Stan responded

"I guess some things never change" Kyle tried to make it sound like it's a positive thing.

"Sadly... and he still tried challenging me again to another race"

"Really?"

"Yep, and I don't even want to go into the details of it. All I can say is it involves even more montages" Stan sighed. "And they weren't even good montages too"

"Wow that sucks ASS!"

"No kidding"

"If this is repeating like the last time then that means you won the race then"

"Unfortunately, yeah"

Kyle let out a laugh. "Well at least you won't have to see him for a while"

"It doesn't really help that much Kyle"

"Oh well, that's your problem"

"You may be sick Kyle, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass still"

Kyle knew that it was an empty threat, but he felt like following along with it.

"Ok fine, I'll be more considerate" Kyle pretended to act all friendly like

"Thank you" Stan replied, at least he considerate enough to fake it.

The two later were talking about more of the other random stuff that happened to them during the vacation. The two were talking back and forth about how shitty the airline services were, to the pranks they pulled on the local people at where they were. Stan told Kyle a funny little story about how Shelly kicked the asses of the timeshare people when they commented on her head gear. They almost got kicked out of the condo, until Shelly threatened them to not do that because it be bad to their "Personal Interest". Kyle had another story that was as funny as Stan, about how his entire family was almost banned from Canada because his mother went into a bitch fit to Queen Elizabeth II when she was visiting Canada. His mom thought that the queen called her a name for some reason. Kyle wanted to question her to **WHY** the queen would call her a name, but he felt that he shouldn't ask questions that will lead him to being exiled from his family. The two were laughing it up quite a bit from the stories that Stan's voice was starting to hurt. It was a really fun time for the both of them sharing the stories. Stan soon checked the time and it was getting late. He had to get home soon.

"Kyle I better get home soon, it's getting dark"

Kyle didn't believe that, he checked outside the window and saw that it was actually dark. "Damn man, we sure were talking for a while"

"I know man" Stan was happy that the two spent the whole day together just chilling and talking. Stan wished that the day was a bit longer, it was great to hang with his best friend again.

Stan got up and walked to the front door.

"Oh yeah Kyle"

Stan remembered the Rebecca wanted him to ask Kyle if he wanted to have dinner with her on Friday.

"Yeah Stan?"

Stan hesitated for a moment. He was wondering if he should actually tell him about it. Today for Stan was a perfect day for him, just hanging with Kyle and having fun. With Rebecca though, Kyle never has any time to spend with him anymore and Stan really misses hanging out with him. If Kyle and Rebecca's relationship progresses even further, what would happen to him and Kyle then? Stan's face was facing the door, so Kyle couldn't see Stan's face and his expression at the moment.

"Stan?" Kyle was worried why Stan hasn't said anything.

"Oh never mind, I forgot, it was probably a good bye diss or something"

Kyle was glad to see that his friend was ok now. "Alright then, see you later asshole" Kyle said with a grin.

"Funny Kyle, anyway see ya" Stan closed the door and exited Kyle's house.

As he was walking home, he was thinking to himself "Am I actually going to do that to my best friend?" In Stan's mind right now, it was a fight between the right thing and wrong thing to do. In the end he thought to himself. "Well what's done is done, I can't back out now..." and to that his mind was made up.

* * *

><p>This can`t turn out well for Stan in the future...<p>

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Back with the best friend duo after winter break.

Again, thanks for reading and for still following this story, really appreciate it.

Oh btw, I implore you guys to watch "Walking Dead", such an awesome show :D


	27. The Stage is Set

Chapter 27

Rebecca was looking for Stan, awaiting to hear if Kyle wanted to have dinner on Friday. She found him drinking at the water fountain.

"H-hi Stan"

Stan immediately stop pressing the button for the water. He knew who's voice that was. This day sure wasn't turning out so well for him.

"What?" Stan said as he stood up from the fountain and turned to her.

"What d-did Kyle say?"

"Well Rebecca..." Stan paused for a split second before responding. He almost forgot about the request she asked.

"Kyle said that he'll be able to make it on Friday" Stan said smoothly, like nothing was wrong.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, Kyle said he would be free on Friday"

"That's great!" Rebecca was excited now.

"Yep" he wore a fake smile when he told her.

"T-thanks again Stan for doing me this favour"

"Sure, it was no problem at all"

Rebecca then left to go to her class.

"No problem at all" he muttered in a sinister tone, as he was walking to his class now.

Wendy was now at the school. She had a big choir performance happening on Friday and was looking for her friends to invite to come and watch. While trying to search for them, she spotted Rebecca.

"Hey Rebecca!" Wendy yelled.

It took a bit for Rebecca to register who said that to her, unsure, she turned around to see who it was. She saw that Wendy was looking and waving at her.

"O-oh hi Wendy" Rebecca started to walk to her, wondering why she called her.

"Rebecca, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my choir performance on Friday?"

"T-this Friday?"

"Yeah"

Rebecca bit her lower lip "I'm sorry Wendy, but I c-can't make it, I have special plans on that day"

Wendy was a bit disappointed that Rebecca couldn't come. "Alright then, I hope you have fun whatever your doing"

Rebecca smiled, she was glad to see how understandable Wendy was. "Again Wendy, I-I'm really sorry I couldn't come" Rebecca truly meant it.

"That's ok Rebecca, don't be feeling too bad about it"

Rebecca nodded her head. "O-ok"

"I'll see you later Rebecca, I got to find all the others and ask them if they wanted to come"

"G-good luck Wendy"

"Thanks"

Wendy left to find her friends.

Wendy was looking for her friends now, hoping to talk to them before class starts. It took a few minutes, but she found Bebe, Kenny, Cartman, and Kyle chatting at the locker, well more like Cartman and Kyle were arguing, while Bebe and Kenny were laughing.

"Hi guys" Wendy said happily

"Hey girl" Bebe was excited to see her.

"Sup Wendy" Kenny said

"Hey Wendy" Kyle waved at the girl.

"Ho" Cartman replied.

"Looks like everyone's in a good mood" Wendy smiled at the group, everyone appeared to be the same as usual"

"I was in a fucking good mood until Kahl came here and started to bitch out!"

" Hey, I wasn't bitching! And the only reason I'm pissed right now is because you called me my mom a bitch, asshole!" Kyle's face was starting to turn red now from the yelling. He might have been sick yesterday, but it hasn't stopped him from arguing with Cartman at full force.

"Shut up Kyle! Don't lie that your mom ain't a bitch because she is. She tried to close down Casa Bonita because she _thought_ the waiters were being to rude to her"

"My mom is not a bitch Cartman! The next time you say that, I'll cut your balls off!"

Kyle just used a threat that Cartman would usually say, he was seriously angry now.

"I swear Jew boy, the next time you use my threats, I will cut your balls off using Kenny's hand! Cartman told him coldly and blunt.

"The fuck Cartman?" Kenny didn't like how he was just placed in this, especially that his hands would be used to cut Kyle's balls off. "Why the hell am I in this?"

"It's because you're poor Kenny, that's why"

It was true that he was poor, but it didn't really give Cartman any right to use his hands in his crazy plans. "I'd rather burn my hands than touch Kyle's balls, and besides, there's only one pair of round things that I want to touch"

Everyone in the group knew exactly what Kenny meant by that. Cartman and Kyle face palm themselves, while Wendy wished that she didn't hear that.

"Kenny, you didn't have to say that out loud" Bebe was disappointed in him. Just for that you won't be touching them for another three months" Bebe closed her eyes and folded her arms, making it official.

Kenny's mouth drop to the floor, sadden by the fact he won't be touching Bebe's boobs for another three months. "FUCK!" Kenny said so loud, that the entire school heard him, some people got out of the classroom to see what happened.

"Oh crap guys, I almost forgot" The entire group soon turned and looked at Wendy.

"I'm going to be performing with the school Choir group on Friday and was wondering if you all wanted to come and watch?"

"Sounds fun Wens, and you'll be coming too, right Ken?" Bebe wasn't asking him, she was telling him.

"Of course I will" he said in a gentlemen way.

"Thank you Kenny" She said as she hugged Kenny.

"It's not like I have a choice anyway..." he muttered.

"Huh, what was that Kenny?"

"O-oh nothing Bebe" Kenny was feeling very nervous now.

"Ok then" Bebe returned to hugging him more.

"Whew" Kenny said as he let out a breath of relief.

Wendy watched the couple have there little time, she turned to look at Cartman. "So Cartman, do you want to go?" Wendy was hoping for his answer to yes.

"A choir... that sounds so... faggy" Cartman said in disgust.

That wasn't the answer that she was hoping for, but something not surprising for Cartman to say.

"It's not faggy Cartman"

"I don't know, a bunch of people up there singing some lame ass song from some dumb, dead hippie, are you sure that that doesn't sound faggy to you?

"No it isn't Cartman! Choir is a place where people come to sing because they love to sing"

"Exactly, the definition of fag, God don't you know anything, Hippie?"

This conversation was getting out of hand, it wasn't something Wendy wanted to talk about. "Can you stop calling it faggy and answer my question. Do you want to go?" Her tone changed instantly when she ask him if he wanted to come.

Cartman was thinking really hard about it. It was a Friday, that meant he would lose a part of the weekend off the bat like that. Secondly no matter what Wendy said, the choir to him was still faggy. Lastly in these events people would usually dress up all nice and fancy like and Cartman did not want to deal with that.

"Please?" Wendy said, she knew Cartman was still thinking about it, and that there was a big chance that he would have said no.

Cartman looked at Wendy. Her voice sounded sincere, that she really wanted him to go and that innocent face that she used to ask him, made him actually feel guilty to even say no... In the end he thought to himself. "I already got fucked over at that stupid Whale rally, this can't possibly be any worst"

"Fine, I'll go..." he looked away from Wendy, still hating the fact that he said yes.

"Really?" Wendy wasn't expecting him to say yes.

"Yes, but I don't need to wear a fucking suit, I hate it, it's always so God damn itchy"

Wendy couldn't stop herself from giggling from his response. When she was done, she smiled at Cartman. "Sure Cartman, you don't need to wear one" she was just glad that he was coming.

"Anyway I better get going to class, I'll see you guys later"

"Wait Wendy"

Wendy was about to move when she heard Kyle said something. "Yes Kyle?"

"What, you don't want me to come?"

Wendy was surprised by Kyle's response. "Oh sorry Kyle, I didn't mean to not invite you, I just assumed you had plans on Friday with Rebecca.

"Oh" Kyle understood now, he was kind of glad that Wendy said that, for a moment there he thought Wendy didn't like him for some reason. "It's cool, Rebecca and I don't have any plans for the week"

"Ok Kyle, sounds cool" Wendy was thinking it was rather weird that Rebecca said she had plans on Friday and that Kyle said he didn't. She thought to herself that Rebecca probably had plans with her family that day, so that was why Kyle was able to come. After that, she went on to her next class, ready to tackle the day.

Stan and Kyle were at their class together, chatting away till class started. While talking, Kyle saw that Rebecca came in, and his attention to Stan was gone. Stan saw that and it got him aggravated.

"Hey Rebecca"

"Hi Kyle"

When Rebecca got her seat beside Kyle, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheeks. Rebecca blushed a bit, feeling a little embarrassed. Stan on the other hand did not enjoy seeing it.

"Kyle, a-are you excited for Friday?"

"Shit!" Stan thought in his head. He didn't take account into his idea of lying that Rebecca would have hinted on the the dinner on Friday. If Kyle didn't follow what she was saying, then Rebecca would figure out that Kyle had no idea to their dinner, and that he lied to her.

"Yeah, it should be pretty fun" Kyle said.

Stan was confused at this moment. Kyle just said it was going to be pretty fun, but he never told Kyle about the dinner plan. He thought that maybe Rebecca could have told Kyle about it but there would have been no point of him going to ask then in the first place.

"W-what will you be wearing to it Kyle?"

"Hmm" Kyle thought for a moment. "You know, the usual for that kind of event"

"Oh... ok" Rebecca wasn't disappointed with what Kyle said, it's just that she didn't know what the 'usual' thing to wear for dinner was. Maybe a nice dress would have work, but again they were teenagers and there might have been some dress code that teenagers wore differently for dinner.

Stan was wondering what the fuck was going on now.

Class soon ended and everyone left class. As usual Kyle and Rebecca went to the library together. While walking to the cafe, something was poking him in the back.

Stan turned around to see that it was Wendy.

"Hi Stan"

"Oh, hey Wendy" Stan wasn't expecting to see her so soon.

"Stan, do you want to go to my choir performance?"

"Choir performance, wait a minute..." something clicked in his head "when is it?"

"It's this Friday, in the evening, I've already invited Bebe, Kenny, Cartman, and Kyle"

"Is Rebecca coming?" the first thing Stan thought of when Wendy mentioned all those who were going.

"Um no, she said she had plans for that day, why?"

"No reason, was just curious" he told her

Now it all made sense. Why Kyle didn't find it weird to what Rebecca was saying. It's because Kyle was assuming that she was going to go to the choir performance too, so that's why the conversation made sense to him. Also that Rebecca was not going to it, and Kyle was going to the performance meant that she was going to be alone for her dinner. Stan couldn't believe it actually worked, by pure luck that Wendy had a choir performance on that day. It seemed like God was favoring him now.

"So are you coming Stan?"

"Oh right..." Stan totally forgot that Wendy had just asked him, he was too busy, occupied by the fact that Rebecca wasn't going.

"Fuck Wendy, I wish I could go, b-but..." Stan had 'other plans' to attend to now

"But?" Wendy wanted to know what the 'but' was.

"But I got to help my dad. My family and I are going to do an intervention for my dad because he's been drinking way too much lately" Lying was seeming to be easier now, though he wasn't quick on his feet like Cartman, he thought his reason sounded pretty good.

It felt a bit bad that her boyfriend wouldn't be able to go, but that wasn't her main concern at the moment.

"Is your dad ok Stan?" she worried.

"For now yes... but if we don't help him soon, I don't know what will happen to him" Stan was pulling this sad speech very well, it sounded very convincing, even Stan almost believed the lie he just made.

"Alright Stan, I hope the intervention goes well for your dad"

"Me too Wendy..."

Wendy kissed Stan on the lips, hoping it would make Stan feel better and bring him good luck.

"Thanks Wendy"

"I'll see you later then Stan, good luck"

"Yeah, I'll need it" as he watched Wendy walk into the cafe.

Stan was pondering on what he was doing was right or wrong. He knew the answer the moment he lied, but that didn't stop him. Something in Stan's mind was clouding his judgement, he didn't know what it was, but he soon didn't care.

* * *

><p>This is going to get a little bit trickier now.<p>

Alright, here's chapter 27 of my story. Things are going to get heated in the next few chapters, so I hope you guy enjoy it.

As always, thanks again for reading and for still following this story XD


	28. What a Night!

Chapter 28

Kenny was in the living room, trying on a tuxedo. He was dressing up for Wendy's choir performance. He went into the washroom to check on how he looked. The tux looked perfect. It had the handkerchief, the white shirt, and the tie too. He also was checking his hair, it looked messy as usual, which meant his hair was looking good. Kenny looked suave and sophisticated, something he was really enjoying. This wasn't something Kenny would be seeing much, so he tried to have fun with it. Kenny was talking to himself in the mirror like James Bond, with the British accent too, and very well if I might add.

"McCormick, Kenny McCormick" Although it didn't sound as awesome as 'Bond, James Bond', it was fun to do anyways.

"Shaken, not Stirred" Kenny was looking all serious when he said that.

He kept going for another five minutes with the one liners until he realized that he was talking to himself like an idiot, which surprisingly was quite often. He exited the washroom and was sitting on the couch now. Another five minutes passed and he was wondering what was taking Cartman so long. Cartman was going to be wearing his usual clothes for this and it really didn't take long to put on.

"Cartman are you close to done yet? I've been waiting for a while now for you"

"Calm the fuck down Kenny, I'm almost done, God!"

Five minutes passed again, and he wasn't done, this was starting to annoy him. He wanted to go to Kyle's house soon so the group could meet up there. Kenny thought for a moment to see if there was anything else he should do before going. Kenny needed cologne. He didn't smell bad, in fact he took a shower an hour ago, but he felt that some cologne would be beneficial to him. Knowing that there wasn't going to be any bottle of cologne in the living room, he decided to check if Cartman had any. Kenny was thinking that Cartman didn't had any cologne because he wasn't the type of guy to wear any, but it couldn't hurt to check though, hopefully at least. Kenny walked to Cartman's door and opened it up.

"Hey Cartman, you got any cologne?"

Kenny saw something he never would have believed. Cartman was wearing a tuxedo. Cartman was not one to dress for special events, every single one of them he would just dress in his usual clothing because he was always lazy to dress nicely. This was a pretty big shocker to Kenny, his mouth was falling down to the ground.

"The fuck are you staring at poor boy?"

Kenny didn't realized that he was staring at Cartman the whole time. "Oh sorry man, just wasn't expecting to see you wearing a tux?"

"Why?"

"I don't know Cartman, it just looks so funny now that your wearing one" Kenny was laughing a bit.

"Ha ha, very funny Kenny, fuck off" Cartman flipped a finger at him.

Kenny disregarded the comment he just received, but there was something on his mind though.

"Cartman"

"What?" Cartman sounded angry as usual. He was looking at himself in the mirror, trying to get tie his tie properly, sounding frustrated.

"Why are you wearing a tux?"

"Does it matter?" he sounded like he wanted to avoid Kenny's question.

"Well I'm just curious, I know you hate dressing nicely for special occasions, and I heard you specifically say you didn't want to wear a suit to Wendy. So why are you wearing one when you said you would go if you didn't need to wear one?" Kenny was not understanding this one bit. There's a lot of things Cartman has done that is confusing as fuck, but this one was probably at least in the top ten.

Cartman was quiet, too quiet, it was scaring Kenny now. Cartman was never the one to ever shut up and sometimes, Kenny wished he would experience a moment when Cartman would be quiet. Kenny now has and he was starting to regret it. Cartman didn't bother looking at Kenny, he was still focused on his tie.

"Fuck, I hate these stupid ties" Unfortunately it didn't answer his question. It was obvious that Cartman was trying to steer away from the subject.

"Heh, it's not that bad Cartman" Kenny decided to follow him on it.

"Oh shut up Kenny" he hated the fact that Kenny had his tie perfectly.

"You want to know how to do it Cartman?"

Cartman paused for a moment. He really didn't want to accept help from Kenny because he was too arrogant, but at this point Cartman was out of options.

"Fuck... fine" he sighed

"Watch Cartman"

Cartman looked at Kenny intensely, making sure he wouldn't miss a detail on how to deal with these fucking ties. Kenny took his hand and placed it over the tie. Cartman was anticipating for some crazy trick to untie it. Instead, Kenny grabbed on the tie and took it off. The tie was still in it's original appearance.

"The fuck?" Cartman was now confused out of his mind.

"The secret, my friend, is clip on ties" as Kenny puts the tie back on the suit.

"Are you shitting me right now Kenny?"

"Nope. Just use a clip on tie, it works effective"

Kenny went into his pocket and pulled out a tie.

"Here, you want one?" Kenny was holding out the tie to Cartman, somewhat teasing him.

"Why the fuck do you have an extra tie in your pocket?"

Kenny shrugged. "Eh, you never know when this situation pops up"

"I guess..." Cartman grumbled. He hated that somehow, Kenny had predicted this to happen.

Kenny walked over to Cartman, took out the tie Cartman was working on and threw it to the ground. Kenny placed the clip on tie to Cartman, and walla, it's done.

Cartman looked at himself in the mirror, as much as he hated to say it, he enjoyed how the tux looked on him.

"There we go" Kenny was looking at the mirror at Cartman's reflection. "Not bad Cartman, you actually look cool with that tux"

Cartman ignored Kenny's comment, even though it was a positive one.

"Th-thanks for the help on the tie poor boy..." he looked away from Kenny, unable to look him straight at the face when telling him that.

"Ah its no big" Kenny soon remembered why he came to Cartman's room in the first place. Oh dude, you got some cologne?"

"Yeah I do, go to my drawer"

"Ok" Kenny was a bit surprised that he had cologne, but he sure wasn't complaining.

"Don't fucking steal anything from it!" Cartman yelled.

Kenny laughed a bit, he always found Cartman's distrust to be funny. "Alright man"

Kenny went into one of Cartman's drawer, took out the cologne bottle and spray once on his suit. He was now fully prepared for the night.

Now that Cartman was finally done, he left his room and the two were at the door putting on their shoes.

"Oh yeah Cartman"

"What?" Cartman finished putting on his shoes.

Kenny put on his shoes first before finishing his sentence. He stood up and looked at Cartman. It was a while before Kenny said anything "I don't blame you man" He said with a compassionate face.

Cartman looked at Kenny's face, feeling like he knew what Kenny meant. The two were in silence, neither one knowing what to say now. Kenny found it a bit weird after saying that, while Cartman just didn't want to say anything.

"Anyways... we better be going, we gotta be at Kyle's place soon, Bebe's meeting us there and then driving us to watch Wendy's choir performance.

"Yeah..."

The two left the house and started to walk to Kyle's house.

"Fuck, why the hell are we going to Kyle's house? Knowing him, he's probably going to be counting his Jew gold, or plotting some terrorist attack against America. No good dirty Jews" Cartman said with much hate.

Kenny found it amusing, as much as he didn't agree with Cartman's views about Jewish people, it's always fun to see how much hate he had on them.

Kenny was thinking about what he said to Cartman back at the house. He was surprised that Cartman didn't say anything to what he said, that he didn't lie, or deny any of it. That Cartman didn't mind him knowing it. That Cartman accepted him to know it. Kenny smiled a bit, he was happy to know that Cartman really trusted him as a friend, even though Cartman says that he doesn't because he was poor.

* * *

><p>Stan was sitting down at a table, looking over the menu. He was at the restaurant where Rebecca was planing to go to with Kyle. The restaurant was exquisite, the menu was written in some fancy handwriting and it looked neat. The place was decorated to accommodate for couples on dates, or those here for a fancy time with gourmet food. Stan was quite surprised that he was able to come here at all, the place looked like it would have easily been booked for months. But knowing South Park, not a lot of people had taste at all. Stan wasn't here just to taste the food they had here, he had something to do here. Stan checked his watch, seeing how much time there was left. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Rebecca showed up on time. If anything about Rebecca, she was a punctual person. Stan watched Rebecca as she asked the waiter for the table she reserved. The waiter took her to a table near the windows. There was a candle stick in the middle, the waiter lighted it up and gave her the menu to look through while she waited for Kyle. Stan was in a position where he was able to see Rebecca's table, while it would be hard for her to see him.<p>

"Um sir"

Stan looked up to see that it was the waiter.

"Ah yes?"

"Are you ready to order or do you still need more time?"

Stan totally forgot about picking something to eat. He took a quick scan before he ordered something.

"I'll have the steak"

"Certainly sir" the waiter wrote down Stan's order. "Do you need anything else?"

Stan looked at Rebecca before turning back to the waiter. "No, that should be it"

"Alright then" the waiter was walking back into the kitchen

Stan took a sip of his water and looked at Rebecca. When he put his glass down, an evil grin appeared on his face. This night was going to turn out well for Stan.

* * *

><p>Cartman and Kenny were at Kyle's door right now. Kenny rang the bell.<p>

The door opened, but it seemed that Ike was the one to open it.

"Hi guys" Ike was looking at the two guys, all dressed up for the occasion. "You guys look not bad, didn't think you guys wore anything other than your winter outfit"

"Ha, that is true Ike. It does feels a bit weird not wearing my parka"

While Kenny and Ike were talking, Cartman wore a grin on his face, remembering a "little" conversation he had a while back.

"You guys might want to come inside"

Both of them realizing that they were outside the whole time, the two entered inside the house.

"Be right back Cartman, I'm going to take a piss, then I'll call Kyle down"

"Yeah" Cartman didn't care about what Kenny just said now.

Kenny ran upstairs to find Kyle's washroom.

Ike and Cartman were now alone in the room. This was probably the first time the two have ever been in the same room together without Kyle. Cartman went to Kyle's couch and laid there, relaxed. The suit wasn't making it much easier though.

"So Ike"

He turned to look at Cartman, who was still lying on the couch. "Yeah?"

"Anything _**new **_happened at school lately?" Cartman was drawing out what he was thinking in his mind.

Ike thought it over. "Nope, nothing I could think of"

"Hmm" Cartman thought to himself. "Looks like she hasn't asked him out yet"

Ike was watching Cartman while he was in his train of thoughts. "Cartman"

Cartman stopped his track of thinking and looked at Ike. "Yeah?"

"Is there something I should know?" Ike was curious to why Cartman would ask him that, although it was a casual question, hearing stories about Cartman and being part of one of his plans, Cartman always had an angle to everything he did.

"Oh nothing. Just curious"

"Ok..." Ike wasn't for sure if Cartman was serious or not, but he decided not to ask.

Soon, Kenny and Kyle came downstairs. Kyle was well dressed for the occasion to Cartman's dismay.

"Wow Cartman, you actually dressed up" Kyle was impressed by this. "You actually look pretty good too" The complainant made Kyle feel a bit sick, that he actually said something good about him.

"Damn Kyle, don't need you to be all faggy now just because your girlfriend ain't here"

"Shut the fuck up Cartman!" Kyle was enraged already. Cartman just laughed.

"Oh great..." Kenny looked at the two, it looked like they were about to stab each other.

"Guys"

"What!" both yelled at Kenny at the same time.

"As much as I would to see you kill each other, I rather you two fight after the performance, it be best if you two look absolutely perfect for the night, don't need blood stains on your suits"

Both Kyle and Cartman looked at each other with awe, before looking at Kenny.

"Why the hell do you care Kenny?" Kyle was confused. It's not like Kenny to stop a fight between him and Cartman. He usually is the one hoping for the two of them to fight.

"Well Kyle, Bebe said if you two somehow ruin the night because you two were fighting, I'll end up dead"

"That's not that bad Kenny" Kyle said, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Without my dick..."

Kyle hissed as he heard the terrifying consequence that would happen to Kenny. "Ouch, that sucks Kenny"

"You're telling me, so don't try to do anything stupid before or during the performance, do it after, you could kill each other if you want, but I am NOT losing my dick!"

A few minutes later a car is came towards the drive way. It appeared to be Bebe's car.

Kenny went to open the door for her.

"Hey babe"

Bebe was wearing an elegant black dress for the evening. The dress showed a bit of cleavage. Kenny was mesmerized by it. His hand had a mind of it's own and started to move towards her boobs. Luckily Kenny realized what his hand was doing and commanded it to stop before it actually happened. He really didn't want to to give Bebe a reason to kill him now.

"Hey Ken" The two kissed each other. She went inside the house to see that Cartman and Kyle were all prepared and well dressed.

"You two look perfect!"

"Thanks Bebe"

Cartman just ignored her, he was too busy lying on the couch.

"Ok, just to tell you guys. Any of you guys FUCK up Wendy's night, I'll make sure it'll be your LAST!

"Do you got it?" She said in a innocent manner. The transition from evil voice to an innocent one was quite frightening. Both Kenny and Kyle were shaking in fear. Cartman on the other hand wasn't too afraid of her, whatever she would try to do to him, he could dish it out 10x worst, so he was all good.

"Y-yes ma'am" Kenny and Kyle said in unison.

"Ok, good then"

The group spent a few extra minutes in Kyle's house. Bebe and Kenny were talking again, Cartman was flipping through channels from Kyle's tv. Kyle on the other hand was watching the clock. He was wondering when Rebecca was going to be here. They were supposed to have met ten minutes ago, and Rebecca wasn't a person to be late at all.

"Alright boys, we got to go now, we need to be there a few minutes early so we can get our seats"

"We can't go yet though, Rebecca's not here yet"

"Damn it... fine Kyle, but we only have five minutes, after that we gotta get going"

"Ok" Kyle nodded his head.

Five minutes passed and Rebecca still wasn't here. Kyle was wondering why she wasn't here.

"Kyle, five minutes has passed, we got to get going now"

"Come on, a few more minutes" Kyle pleaded.

"No Kyle! We can't wait any longer" Bebe was getting quite agitated right now.

"Fuck..." Kyle said, he knew Bebe was right, the performance was going to start very soon.

Bebe went outside to go into her car, Kenny and Cartman followed.

"Ike, if Rebecca comes here, tell her that we went"

"Got it Kyle"

"Thanks" as Kyle puts on his shoes and runs into Bebe's car.

* * *

><p>Rebecca was sitting at the table, still waiting for Kyle. It's been twenty minutes since she came into the restaurant, and still he hadn't arrived. She was wondering why Kyle was not here yet, Kyle was a punctual person, like her. Her candle stick was starting to shrink now and it was at one quarter of it's size. The waiter would come at a five minute intervals, asking her if she wanted to order something. She always responded with "Not yet, I'm still waiting for someone". Stan on the other hand was at his table, cutting up his steak into slices and eating it. He was thoroughly enjoying it, the steak was succulent, cooked to perfection. As good as the steak was, it didn't compare to how much he was enjoying watching Rebecca <em>wait<em> for Kyle.

"Waiter" Stan raised his hand.

"Yes sir"

"Can I have another steak please"

"Certainly, would there be anything else you want?"

"Nope, that should be it"

"Alright then sir"

The waiter left, taking Stan's order into the kitchen once more.

Stan believed that it was going to be a long night, due to the fact that choir performance were really long. So he might as well order another steak, the first one was really good and Stan was almost done with it and he was still hungry.

* * *

><p>Bebe soon arrived at the concert hall where Wendy was going to be performing with the choir group. The group got out of the car and entered the building. Once they got inside, Bebe checked her note to see where their seats were. It said section 3, seats 15-18. She went to section 3, it was the third row closest to the front. While walking to their seats, Bebe saw Wendy's parents there, having their video camera's out to record it. The group soon sat down on their seats. The lights soon dimmed downed at the audience, which notify the crowd that the choir was about to start. Once the curtain was opened, the choir group was shown. The entire group were wearing black, the females were wearing a long black sleeve shirt with black skirts. While the guys wore a black suit. Some people that the group knew were Red, and Token and some other classmates. Wendy was at the front left of the group.<p>

While singing, Wendy's focus was not on the conductor, but more of looking into the crowd, seeing where her friends were. She remembered that she assigned them pretty close to the stage. She looked at the third row and there she saw her friends. Although there the lights were closed in the audience, some light at the stage were hitting the audience, so she was able to see her friends a bit. She saw Bebe, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman. To Wendy's surprise Cartman was wearing a tuxedo. The fact that he wore a tuxedo was big, but the main thing was that he actually dressed up. She was now having the same thoughts as Kenny was when he first saw Cartman in the tux. As much as she wanted to think about it, she still had something to do and it was to focus on singing. Wendy was joyful that her friends and parents were here, watching her performance, but she felt even happier when she saw Cartman there.

Two hours later, the performance was done. The crowd loved the choir group's performance. The crowd clapped in harmony, that the conductor just couldn't stand to live without it. The choir group was looking at the audience, looking at the smiles of people that enjoyed the performance. Wendy went to look at her friends and parents. Bebe waved her hand to her friend, Kyle gave her a thumbs up, Kenny was whistling for the girl. Wendy looked at Cartman to see how he felt about the performance. He didn't show any emotions that it was good, but neither did he show emotions that he hated it. It was more of a causal look. Wendy wasn't for sure why he was doing that, it just made this more confusing. Once the choir group was done with there bows, they exited the stage. Most were going outside to greet their family members and friends. Wendy did the same and she went to the parking lot to find everyone. She soon found her parents and her friends all waiting to greet her.

"Wendy you were amazing there" her mother was so happy for her child.

"Thanks mom"

"You made me so proud Wendy"

"Thanks dad" Wendy was blushing from the comments her parents were saying.

Wendy soon saw her friends. "Be right back, I'm going to talk to Bebe"

"Alright Wendy" her mother said.

After that, she walked over to the group.

"Wendy, girl you were terrific out there!"

"Thanks Bebe, but isn't it kinda hard to figure out which voice was mine?" There was about thirty people in the choir group, it could not have been easy to tell which is her voice.

"Not really Wendy, your voice is special"

"Everyone's voice is special Bebe" Wendy told her

Bebe was pouting now. "Damn it Wendy, you're making complementing you a lot harder than it has to be"

Wendy laughed, Bebe was right, Wendy was being a smart ass about this. "I'm sorry Bebe" Wendy was using her puppy dog face on Bebe, seeing if Bebe would take her apology"

"Dang it girl, you had to use that face... alright, apology accepted" The two girls hugged each other.

"That was a great performance Wendy"

Wendy was smiling at Kyle now "Thanks Kyle"

"You were really good Wendy"

"Thanks Kenny"

"Man, to be able to have the oxygen for that long, your mouth must have had some practice from..."

Before Kenny was able to finish his sentence, Bebe and Wendy, in unison, punched him in the face. Wendy taking the left side of his face and Bebe taking the right, both knowing what he was going to say. Kenny's body instantly fell down on the pavement ground. Kyle jumped rather high due to fear of the two girls. Wendy and Bebe were cracking there knuckles, in case they needed to punch him again.

"Oh my god, they ki..."

"He's not dead Kyle" Bebe said in anger

Kyle looked at Bebe before turning to Kenny's body. Although there was blood coming out of his body, his body was still fidgeting a bit.

"Oh... never mind then" totally forgetting that his friend was on the ground bleeding.

While Kyle and Bebe were talking to each other, Wendy saw that Cartman was away from the group. He was leaning on Bebe's car, looking up at the sky. Wendy moved out of the group and walked towards Cartman.

Cartman was looking at the moon. It was a full moon tonight, it's light radiating in the sky, with thousands of stars surrounding it, and not a single cloud was up there, it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Well, the second most beautiful thing he's ever seen. While looking up at the sky, he heard footsteps coming near him. He turned to see that it was Wendy, also leaning on the car now.

"Hi Cartman"

He diverted his eyes from the moon to look at the Raven haired girl. "Hey Ho"

"So... what did you think about my performance?" Wendy asked shyly, she wasn't for sure why it felt weird to ask him that.

"Not bad, I guess" his answer didn't sound too assured.

"You don't sound so sure Cartman"

"I did say not bad I guess, what more do you want?" as he shrugs.

"I want a more definite answer Cartman. I don't care if it's good or bad, but I want to know a straight answer" Saying just "Not bad" wasn't enough for Wendy.

"Fine, do you really want to know?"

"Yes Cartman!"

"Fine then Wendy! You sounded like an angel!" Cartman yelled at her. Surprisingly no one else heard it.

Wendy froze for a moment, her heart skip a beat. So shocked at what Cartman said to her. It took a while for her to get herself together, but once she did, she was able to say something.

"R-really?" Still having the after effects of being shocked.

"Y-yeah..."

Wendy turned to see that Cartman's face was looking away from her's, he was probably embarrassed after saying that.

"Well Cartman..."

Cartman was awaiting for her to say something

"Thank you Cartman, it means a lot coming from you. Wendy smiled.

Cartman turned his face to look at the girl. He saw that Wendy was smiling. That same cute smile she always has, the one that could have made Hitler not kill the Jews, the same smile that could bring world peace, the same smile that always made him speechless.

His eyes looked the other way from her. "Y-yeah whatever..."

Although Wendy has seen this many times now, always seeing Cartman feeling a bit embarrassed after something like this always made her feel happy inside.

Cartman went back to looking at the sky. It looked beautiful tonight, and you really didn't get to see a sight like this much in South Park, even though it was a small mountain town. While looking at the sky, he felt something on his right arm. This feeling, it was all too familiar. He turned his head to see if his predictions were right, and they were. It was Wendy's head against his arm. This time he was wearing a suit that covered his arm, but the feeling of her obsidian hair and smooth skin, was something Cartman could not forget. This was starting to feel like back at his house, when the two were sleeping beside each other and her head was on his arm, a feeling he enjoyed a lot.

When Wendy lied her head on his arm, she was afraid that Cartman would have yelled at her, or reacted negatively to her. Cartman didn't do anything that Wendy was suspecting and she was glad that he didn't. The two were silence the entire time, something Wendy, also, wasn't expecting to happen, but wasn't arguing at all. She was enjoying this moment just as much as he was, and she was hoping this moment would last for a while.

"The sky looks beautiful, doesn't it Cartman" Wendy broke the silence. This was the first time Wendy noticed the sky's beauty

"Yeah, yeah it does" Cartman said calmly for once

The two spent a few more minutes looking at the sky, watching as the stars were dancing on the pure night sky.

"Hey!" Bebe yelled at the two.

Cartman and Wendy surprised to hear Bebe's voice, stood up straight and looked at her.

"Y-yeah Bebe?" Wendy was wondering if Bebe saw her lay her head on Cartman's arm.

"Wendy, we're going out"

"Going... out...?" Wendy said slowly, she wasn't following what Bebe was saying.

"The hell are you talking about Bebe?" Cartman was also confused.

"I'm talking about going out for dinner, I'm sure the two of you are hungry now"

In Cartman's case he's always hungry, so it wasn't really a question to him whether he was hungry or not. Wendy on the other hand didn't think that she was hungry. Until she looked at her stomach and it viciously growled at her.

"Umm..." Wendy was quite embarrassed that Bebe and Cartman heard her stomach growling.

"Shit, you sure are hungry" Cartman was actually scared when he heard that.

"Yep, a good dinner would fix that up girl" Bebe said.

Wendy thought about it. It seemed like nothing could go wrong with it, she had worked hard on singing tonight, she deserved a treat, and she's sure that all her friends wouldn't mind. "Alright then, let's go"

"Awesome!" Bebe clapped her hand in excitement.

Bebe, Cartman, and Wendy walked over to Kyle and Kenny. It seemed that Kenny had recovered a bit from the punch he received, he was able to stand up, but he needed Kyle to hold him up to stand fully.

"What the fuck happen to you Kenny?" Cartman wasn't there when Kenny got punched, so he was unaware of what happened"

"Nothing happened" Bebe said coldly. Cartman turned to see that Bebe had her arms crossed.

"Exactly" Wendy said with the same tone as Bebe. Cartman turned to see that Wendy had her arms crossed also.

"Yeah... nothing happened Cartman" Kenny said slowly, coughing a bit while saying it.

Cartman raised his eyebrows after seeing everyone's reaction. Cartman wanted to know what was up, but unfortunately, it seemed that no one wanted to divulge about what happened. "Whatever, anyway we going or what?" he was anxious to get some food

"Yes Cartman, we are, but we still got to know where to go. Wendy turned to Bebe. "Bebe, do you know where we should eat, this is your idea"

Bebe was thinking for a moment. There wasn't that many place that served food that wasn't being wrapped in tin foil or sticks. After a few minutes later, she knew where to go.

"I got it! We should go to that new restaurant down Main. I heard it was a four star restaurant"

"A four star restaurant in South Park... clearly they know nothing about us" Kyle was right about that fact, the people here weren't one to eat fancy like, or with just manners in general.

"Maybe so Kyle, but it's the only place that's worth going after a performance like that"

"I guess so Bebe"

"Alright guys, it's settled. We're going to that restaurant then, let me tell my parents first where we're going"

"Alright then Wendy"

Once Wendy told where she and her friends were going to go for the night, the group drove to the restaurant. It was about a thirty minute ride from there unfortunately. During that time, Kenny tried to make some small talk to the group, though it was rather hard when his cheeks were swollen. After about thirty seconds into the conversation, Kyle and Cartman got into another argument, again it was another thing dealing with Jewish people.

"Shut the fuck up Cartman!"

"Face it Kyle, you know it's true!"

"You know nothing about Jewish people asshole!"

"Lies! I know everything about you people"

"Like what then!"

"That you people are sneaky rats, cheap as fuck, bitchy as hell, and evil as shit!"

"That's bullshit Cartman!"

"Says the people that killed my saviour"

Both were screaming at the top of their lungs, Kenny was enjoying this a lot, Bebe wanted to hear this, but her attention was on the road, while Wendy was getting sick of this. Kyle was tired with this argument, knowing full well that Cartman would never end this, so Kyle stopped talking.

Cartman, knowing that he won this, wore a smirk as victory present for him.

"Cartman"

He turned to his left to see that Wendy was calling him. "What?"

"Something has been bothering me for a while now"

"You're on your period?" Cartman said, laughing a bit from his comment.

Wendy didn't find it funny at all and just glared at him. Once Cartman saw that, he stopped laughing soon.

"Alright then, sheesh, no fun with you Ho. So what the fuck is bothering you now?"

"I'm wondering why the two of you argue so much"

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I mean why do the two of you argue?"

"It's because he's a God damn Jew, that's why, and he won't accept the fact that his people are all evil"

Wendy just ignored the racist comment he just made. "Cartman, I'm serious, even if your allegations are true, which we both know is inconsiderate and wrong"

Cartman just yawned, he didn't feel like hearing her hippie talk about Jews not being bad.

She knew that she was losing his attention. "Why do the two of you still hang out then, I mean if you truly hated Jewish people, it wouldn't make sense on why your hanging with Kyle"

Cartman took in a deep breathe before explaining himself. "It's... rather complicated"

"Oh..." Wendy wasn't expecting that answer, well there was not really any answer she was expecting to get anyways from Cartman.

"Well life is rather complicated, don't you agree Cartman?"

"For a second time, I totally agree with you, Ho"

Wendy liked the idea that the two of them were able to agree on something. Not once, but twice.

They soon arrived at the restaurant. As they got inside, a waiter was there to greet them. The place was absolutely stunning, the place looked so high class, it almost looked fancier than Token's house to be honest. While the waiter was taking them to the front counter to figure out where the group would be sitting for the night. Kyle took a surrounding survey of the place, enjoying the look of this place because possibly in a week or so, this restaurant might be attacked by some random shit, so he wanted to savoury this. While looking over the restaurant, he saw someone that looked rather familiar. The girl had curly hair and was wearing a beautiful green dress. She appeared to look sad though, her face looking down towards her lap. Her candle wax seemed to have been all melted from the fire. She was sitting alone. The posture and hair reminded him of Rebecca, the two looked similar, but he thought it couldn't have been. He then later saw the two round red barrettes holding up her hair. It was no mistake, it was Rebecca, to Kyle's horror.

"Rebecca!" Kyle ran towards her table.

The group saw Kyle running towards a table, they weren't sure why exactly until they remembered that he called Rebecca. They group saw Rebecca at a table near the windows, all confused and worried about what just happened.

Stan was drinking his cup of water when he heard the noise. At first he thought it couldn't have been what he heard, he thought his mind just went nuts for a second, but when he looked up Rebecca, he was not mistaken, he heard Kyle's voice and worst of all, Kyle was running towards Rebecca's table now. Stan froze in place, afraid of what was going to happen when Kyle sees him here. Stan thought that he should try to book it and get away from the restaurant, but when he turned his head to see the exit, he saw all his friends were there too. There was no escape from this, he was trapped, like Cartman at a buffet

Kyle was at her table now, standing beside her, wondering why she was here. "Rebecca?"

She didn't respond, her head was still looking at her laps.

Although it was hard to see her face, Kyle got a glimpse of it. Her face looked so hurt, like she was stabbed by a thousand knives, but she didn't even know that she was stabbed, only the pain she felt. It was tearing Kyle apart to see her like this.

"Rebecca..." He reached to touch her, but before he was able to, Rebecca smashed his hands away and started to run. While running, something was coming out from her eyes, it was a liquid substance, she had no idea what it was, but she didn't bother asking what it was.

"Rebecca!" He screamed to her, hoping it will stop her from running. Sadly it had no effect. Rebecca exited the restaurant. Kyle went to run after her. While running though, he saw something he wasn't expecting to see. Stan was sitting at one of these tables.

"Stan!"

The group turned to see that Stan was sitting at a table. That was it for him... he was caught.

Before Kyle could say anything else, he ran out of the restaurant to find Rebecca. When he got outside though, there was no sign of her anyway, it seemed that she ran away from here, that she didn't want to see Kyle. What made it worst for Kyle was the tears he saw in Rebecca's eyes, it pained him to see her crying.

The group walked towards Stan's table, all shocked to see him here.

"Stan..." Kenny tried to call his friend out, but Stan didn't respond.

He avoid eye contact from the group, his eyes looking towards the floor.

"S-Stan, you said that you were going to an intervention for your dad..."

This was hurting Wendy a lot, that her boyfriend lied to her about what he was doing, and instead went to this restaurant, and worst is that he wouldn't say anything to them.

Kyle barged back inside, wanting to talk to Stan.

"Stan, what the fuck happen?"

Stan didn't say anything.

Kyle was just too angry at this point. He grabbed Stan by his jacket and lifted him in the air.

"STAN!" Kyle was yelling at his face now.

Kyle was causing a commotion at the restaurant now, but he didn't fucking care about them at the moment, his concern was Stan.

Stan was avoiding to make eye contact with Kyle, this was making him burn inside, he couldn't stand how Stan was ignoring him at this point.

"SAY FUCKING SOMETHING!" but no, Stan remained silent and still was avoiding eye contact.

In his pure fit of rage, he took his hands back and was about to punch Stan. Kyle was tired of this bullshit. As Kyle took his hands back, something gripped his arm. He tried to punch Stan, but the grip was too strong for him to even move. He turned his head to see that Cartman's arm was the one stopping him from punching Stan. At first Kyle wanted to beat the shit out of Cartman since he was stopping him from hitting Stan, Kyle saw that Cartman's face looked serious, something Cartman rarely shown. The look made him stop, that he should think it through. After a few minutes Kyle calmed down, knowing that Cartman was trying to prevent any further problems, even though it was weird that Cartman was the one who was the sensible one here. Cartman lifted his arm away from Kyle, and so by doing it Kyle had let go of his grip on Stan.

The entire restaurant was looking at Kyle and Stan now, waiting to see if a fight was going to break out, the waiters had their fingers on the phone just in case it happened. The atmosphere inside was burning intensely. Just the heated feelings that Kyle had towards Stan right now was unbearable to say the least. As the group was watching Kyle stare down Stan, they could have sworn that they saw Kyle blazing.

Kyle soon left the restaurant, not wanting to see Stan anymore. The group did the same, they all followed Kyle outside, except for Cartman, he stayed behind for a second.

"Wow Stan" Cartman was looking at Stan now, but he was still avoiding eye contact.

"You've managed to emotionally hurt Kyle, something I've yet to done. As much as it pains me to say it Stan, I'm rather impressed by what you did" Cartman said with a smirk before leaving Stan alone in the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Looks like quite a bit happened in this chapter. This should be interesting on how the next chapters are going to play through now. I believe this is the longest chapter in the entire story. Though I could be mistaken, so I'll let you guys know if the one of my other chapter is longer than this, but I highly doubt it. For those who enjoy Rebecca, I'm sorry that I had to hurt her, but it was needed :(<p>

As always, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and thanks again for reading.


	29. What a Shitty Day

Chapter 29

The next day in school for Stan was not easy. He was predicting the worst outcome that could happen between his relationship with all his friends right now. Stan went into his class, hoping to talk to Kyle about what had happened at the restaurant. Five minutes later Rebecca showed up at the door. Stan looked away from her, not wanting to deal with her after what happened. Rebecca was walking towards the desk. Stan was afraid that she was going to sit at his desk and ask why he did what he did. Luckily she didn't. She went right pass his desk and went to the desk at the far end of the room. Kyle soon walked into the room.

"Kyle!" Stan called his friend. Hoping he could talk to Kyle.

Kyle stood there for a second. Stan was feeling that Kyle was going to talk to him. Kyle turned to look at him, and at that moment Stan regretted that he called his friend. Kyle's face had a look of disgust and hate towards him, that it looked like Kyle was about to murder him on the spot. His eyes had a look of betrayal and hurt, something that Stan couldn't bare to see. Stan felt that gravity, itself, was pushing him down from the hostile feeling he was barring now. It looked like the pure essence of rage itself manifested in his best friend. This was the first time ever in Stan's life that he's ever been... afraid of Kyle.

Kyle looked away once he noticed his Stan stopped looking at him. Kyle then took a seat at the back, near Rebecca's desk, hoping to talk to Rebecca about that night.

"Rebecca" Kyle said, watching to see if she noticed him.

She didn't listen to him, instead she was looking at the window, trying to avoid looking at Kyle.

"Rebecca please..." he pleaded.

She still was ignoring him.

"Rebecca, talk to me..." Kyle was starting losing hope.

She then turned her head from the window and looked at Kyle.

"Kyle, please leave me alone..." she said so coldly.

Kyle was devastated now, Rebecca didn't want to deal with him anymore. She hated him now. Worst of all, was that Stan had something to do with this, but Kyle didn't know what he did. Kyle placed his head on the table, feeling utterly defeated now.

Stan saw the entire conversation that just happened. He was regretting that he actually ever did it. He wanted the two to be separated, but he never wanted Kyle to be hurt. Stan was feeling like a total douche right now, hurting two people for his selfish benefit. The worst part was that he might have just ruined his relationship with his best friend now.

The class soon ended and everyone was leaving. While leaving the class, Stan turned to look at Kyle once more, he didn't bother to move, he was still sitting there. It was probably due to the fact that there was no where for Kyle to go at this point. Kyle couldn't go to the library since Rebecca didn't want to see or talk to him. He also couldn't go to the cafe because Stan would be there. Stan hated that his best friend was like this, all depressed... like he was when he went goth.

Stan went to the usual table the guys sit. Kenny and Cartman were there, but it wasn't the same. Kenny looked at Stan with a look of disappointment. The look Kenny was giving towards Stan was just eating him up, like Kenny's eyes were piercing through every part of his body. Though Cartman was still the same, eating and ignoring as usual. It was nice not to have Cartman comment on what happened that night, he probably just make things worst.

"Stan, man... what did you do...?" Kenny wanted to know, he was confused of what happened, but knew that Stan had something to do with Rebecca.

Stan sat there silent, saying absolutely nothing, not evening moving a bit. He sat there looking at the table the entire time. He truly was not able to look at Kenny anymore, afraid to see his friend's face... Kenny wasn't angry with Stan, but rather concern about him right now.

"Stan..." but Kenny's word had no effect, he remained silent.

Cartman stood up. "Let's go Kenny"

Stan and Kenny turned and looked at Cartman. "W-what?" Kenny was rather confused.

"I said let's go Kenny, I'd rather not deal with silent pussy ass Stan at this time" Cartman said harshly. Cartman got out of his seat and started to walk. As much as Kenny didn't like Cartman's idea, Kenny didn't want to be around Stan if he wasn't going to say anything.

Kenny got up and followed Cartman.

"Wait guys!" Stan yelled at the two, but neither didn't listen. The two slowly disappeared into the hallway.

Stan was now alone at the table, none of his friends wanted to be with him now.

School ended very slowly, it was probably due to the fact that God wanted to extend the time so he could suffer, man what a bitch he was. Ze Mole was right, God's a dick. While exiting the school, he saw Kyle with Kenny and Cartman. Kyle looked so depressed that it was hurting Stan. It looked like Kenny was trying his best to cheer Kyle up.

"I'm sorry Kenny, I'm not feeling so good, I know your trying your best man and I appreciate it, but I just need some time alone for now"

Kenny felt that Kyle needed his friends mostly at this point to help him with this, as much as Kenny didn't want to do that, he respected Kyle's wish. He patted his friend's shoulder. "Ok man, but remember, if you need me, you know where to reach"

"Cartman's house"

"Exactly" Kenny said with a smile.

"Again Kenny, thanks for trying" Kyle gave a weak smile. Kyle was glad that he had at least one** true** friend.

Kenny was happy to see that Kyle was trying to feel better. "No problem man"

Kyle was now walking to his house.

"Oh yeah, Kyle"

Kyle turned around, he didn't expect Cartman to call him. "What?"

It was a few seconds before Cartman said something. "Try not to be some pussy ass goth in the end, because you'll be a Jew, Jersey, Ginger, goth kid and I'm sure you don't need anymore reasons to be ripped on by the entire world"

As retarded and half ass that sounds, it did hint that Cartman had some concern for him, which was weird to Kyle, but he didn't mind it.

He couldn't stop but chuckle a bit from it. "Got it asshole" as Kyle went back to walking to his house.

Cartman had a smirk on his face, he was glad to see that Kyle wasn't too much of a pussy to at least call him an asshole.

Stan arrived at his house, and went straight to his room. He closed the door and went to his bed. Stan lied on his bed, feeling so tired, even though it's been only the school day. It was emotionally draining for Stan, having no friends was the worst... A feeling that was tearing him up. He couldn't blame his friends for not wanting to deal with him either. He betrayed his best friend, destroyed Kyle and Rebecca's relationship, lied to his girlfriend, and wrecked the trust that everyone had for him. Worst of all, Stan felt like he had the easy straw. Stan tried to imagine the feelings that Kyle was undergoing through. Losing his girlfriend because of his best friend, and now losing that best friend was probably one of the worst feelings ever. Stan was feeling pretty shitty right now, but it must have been worst for Kyle. To believe that your best friend was there for you for all times, there to help you out through everything, and to learn that he deliberately cause you and your girlfriend to break up.

* * *

><p>Wendy was at her house, lying on her bed, she was still thinking about what happened back at the restaurant, how Stan lied to her about his dad's intervention and instead went to the restaurant where Rebecca was. Bebe was getting some ice cream for her friend, hoping that it might cheer her up a bit. Bebe felt bad for Wendy, no girl should have their boyfriend lie to them, just so the boy can go wreck someone else relationship, especially when the one your wrecking is your best friend.<p>

"Here you go Wens" Bebe passed Wendy a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

"Thanks Bebe" the two were at her bed, eating the ice cream now.

Bebe was eating her ice cream at her regular speed and Wendy was eating her's very slowly, the ice cream wasn't really doing the trick that Bebe was hoping.

Wendy sighed "Sorry Bebe, but I'm not really in the mood for ice cream" Wendy placed her bowl on her night table.

Bebe was watching her friend, Wendy had her knees to her chest, her head lower down, knowing that her friend wasn't feeling so well.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant Wendy..." Bebe wasn't for sure what to say now.

"Me too Bebe..." Wendy sighed "I don't know what to do anymore now with Stan..." Wendy was out of option, she was feeling hopeless.

Bebe was silent for a moment before she said something. "I... I think you need to end it with Stan" She said bluntly.

"W-what?" Wendy didn't believe what Bebe just said.

"Wendy I care about you, you know that, that's why I'm suggesting it"

Wendy was speechless, she didn't know what to say.

"Wendy you don't seem happy being with Stan, I can tell from that, Kenny can tell from that, even Cartman can tell from that"

Wendy was in shocked to hear that the two of them were able to tell, like Bebe.

"I don't want to sound mean, but Stan doesn't seem to truly care about you" Wendy looked at Bebe, it was painful for Bebe to say this, just as much as it was painful for her to hear this. As much as she didn't want to believe it in, she knew Bebe was right.

Bebe waited for Wendy to respond. Knowing it couldn't have been easy to hear all of this.

"I-I just don't know if I can do it Bebe... we've been together for so long..." The two have been together for most of there childhood, ever since grade three.

"I know it can't be easy for you Wendy, but I can't stand to see you like this"

Wendy looked at Bebe, it couldn't have been easy for her, to see your best friend this sad.

"I gotta go Wendy, I'm sure you could probably use the alone time to think" Bebe got up and took her and Wendy's bowl downstairs before leaving.

"Bebe" Wendy called for her.

Bebe was at the door when she turned around. "Yeah Wens?"

"Thank you, for being here for me" Wendy truly meant it, she couldn't have imagine dealing with this without Bebe.

Bebe smiled back. "No problem Wendy" Bebe left the room, took the bowls to the kitchen and drove off to her house. Wendy was now in her room, thinking about... breaking up with Stan.

* * *

><p>Looks like Wendy's got some decisions to make now.<p>

Anyway, here's chapter 29 of the story. A pretty short chapter, but again, when weren't my chapters pretty short XD.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading.


	30. Remember that Ho

Chapter 30

Cartman and Kenny were in the living room playing Mortal Kombat. Cartman was heavily focused on the game, due to his competitive feelings towards winning. Kenny, on the other hand was distracted. Cartman didn't noticed that until he saw that Kenny was doing terrible in the game.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kenny? You usually don't suck this bad in the game" Even though Kenny was a bit better than him in Mortal Kombat.

"Well, my mind isn't so focused on the game at the moment, I'm still thinking about Stan and Kyle" Kenny admitted.

Cartman didn't know how Kenny meant by that. "So what about those two fags?"

Kenny sighed. "It's just so weird that the two of them are not friends anymore... We haven't hung out with the two of them for over a week now. Neither won't hang with us since we're still connected to the both of them" Kenny really didn't like it at all. It was a no win situation for everyone.

Cartman closed the Xbox, knowing that Kenny wouldn't be playing now. He changed to the tv listing channels and was checking to see what was on. Kenny was watching Cartman, he seemed to show no concern to this matter.

"Dude, do you even care about what's happening now?"

Cartman just shrugged and went back to focusing on the tv.

This got Kenny enraged. "Cartman, how the fuck can you be so careless right now, Stan and Kyle are our friends!"

It didn't even flinch Cartman, he was now flipping channels on his remote now.

Kenny got up and swiped the controller off of Cartman's hand, hoping to get his attention now.

"The fuck Kenny?" it sure got him aggravated.

"Seriously Cartman!" Kenny wanted to know why Cartman wasn't showing any concern to this.

"Seriously what?" he still wasn't following what Kenny was saying.

"Why is it that you don't give a shit?"

"It's because I find it pointless" he told the blond boy.

"What?" Kenny was confused at what he said.

"Again, for your deaf ass ear, I said it's pointless. As much as you are concern at what happened to those two, it's not going to change anything. Stan fucked up big, the both of us know that. The only way the issue is going to be resolved is that Stan grows up some fucking balls and apologizes to Kyle for whatever the hell he did to Rebecca"

Kenny stood there quiet, not knowing what to say. Cartman, at this point, took the remote out of Kenny's hand, sat down once more, and started to flip the channels.

Kenny remained standing still. He hated the fact that Cartman was right, and that there was nothing he could do about it. Kenny wanted to do something, but he knew it was up to Stan to fix it up with Kyle.

"God dammit..."

"Just fucking relax Kenny"

Kenny turned to look at Cartman. Cartman's face was still looking at the tv. "Knowing Stan, he'll soon apologizes to the Kyle. No way he be separated from that Jew rat for long. Stan would start crying about not having his fuck buddy there with him"

The two of them started to laugh, both finding it incredibly funny. Kenny was rather amazed at Cartman for his sick, yet optimistic view on Stan and Kyle. It made Kenny feel a bit better. "Good point"

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Wendy was sitting at her table alone, Bebe was spending the time with Kenny today. She wasn't feeling so good today. During the weekend she was thinking about what Bebe said, to break up with Stan... Wendy thought about it during the entire weekend and still wasn't able to figure out what to do. She was feeling depressed.<p>

"Sup Ho"

Wendy looked up to see that it was Cartman, she wasn't expecting him at all. "O-oh, hi Cartman"

He sat down, eating his lunch now. While eating, Cartman noticed something different in the way she said 'hi'to him, like she was rather distracted. He looked up to see Wendy's face. He saw that her face had a sad look to it, somewhat similar to his before.

"The fuck's wrong with you Ho?"

Wendy titled her head up to look at him. "W-what do you mean Cartman?"

He finished his sandwich before responding. Well, for one, you are way too God damn quiet today and I can tell from your expression that somethings bothering you"

Wendy didn't know that her face was showing how she felt. "Oh... well, there's nothing wrong" Wendy was trying to hide the fact that she wasn't.

"Don't bullshit with me Wendy! You and I both know that your lying, and that something is bothering you"

Wendy hated it that Cartman could easily tell that something was wrong with her, but again that was his special ability.

"Question is though, if you're willing to tell me or not?"

Although Cartman gave her a simple question, she had a hard time deciding it.

"I'm sorry Cartman, I can't..."

He looked at her once more and saw that it was too painful for her to say anymore. "Fine then, I won't ask anymore, but just know this. The longer you wait to deal with it, the more you will suffer in the end"

Cartman got up from the table and started to leave. Before moving, he turned around one last time to look at Wendy. "Just remember that Ho"

Wendy was quiet at that point. Cartman finished what he needed to say and was walked away. Wendy had figured out what to do now, thanks to Cartman...

* * *

><p>It was night time and the South Park high school team were playing the championship game at the school. Usually the championship game would be played in Denver, but this year the South Park high school couldn't afford to pay for the busing to go there sadly. All the funds were being redirected to pay for the lawsuit the school had from the incident where the coach took all the boys to the strip club. The coach was almost fired for it. Luckily, the team were able to convince the administrators not to fire there coach. Well by "convincing", I mean blackmail. They hired Cartman to figure out the dirt on them. Cartman hated the team with an ungodly amount of passion because Stan was in it, but the team, including the coach, paid Cartman a hefty amount of money which even he couldn't refuse. So Cartman soon did his part of the deal and went to find out dirt on the administrators. What he found out was too good for his eyes. Cartman was able to find a photo of the administrators doing crack with the mayor. Cartman showed the administrators the photos and it made them 'reconsider' about firing the coach. Cartman also kept the photo, just in case the mayor of South Park wanted to mess with him.<p>

The game was looking really bad for South Park high. The team was losing badly, there was about a fifty point spread. Majority of it was due to Stan. Stan didn't had his head in the game tonight. He was throwing lousy, making wrong plays, fumbling the ball, and worst of all, he was disappointing the team. The team was counting on Stan to lead them to victory tonight, but they were dead wrong about that. Every time Stan would throw the ball, he would always look towards the stand where his friend were usually at. None of them were there, and it was throwing Stan off badly. Without the support of his friends there, he was barely able to play during the game.

"MARSH!" the coach yelled at him.

Stan ran to the coach, the coach looked like he was about to pop a vein. "Yeah coach?"

"What the hell are you doing son? You've missed three easy interception and you missed a catch" The coach was right about that, even Stan knew that.

"I'm sorry coach... I'm just not on my game tonight..." Stan was fully aware why he wasn't.

"I'm sorry Stan, but I can't afford to have you playing anymore tonight. I'm going to need you to sit down"

"For how long?"

"For the rest of the game"

"B-but coach"

"That's an order Stan"

Stan couldn't believe this, he, as the quarterback was being benched on the championship game. He wanted to argue with coach, and kick his ass a bit for the call, but he couldn't blame him though. Stan was doing terrible and was holding back the team, he wasn't surprised if he would have cost the team the championship.

Stan was right, the team lost the match. When the coach replaced Stan, the team was doing far better and were catching up quite quickly to the other team, but sadly, there wasn't enough time for the team to get the extra touch down they needed to win. Stan felt horrible, because of him, he fucked up his teams chance of winning the championship. Some of his teammates bashed on or was pissed at Stan for his performance tonight. He didn't blame any of them, he deserved it.

Stan had exited the high school, and he saw that Wendy was outside.

"Wendy" He said cheerfully, glad to see her.

As Stan got closer to Wendy, he saw that Wendy didn't look happy, that she had something bottling up. Stan knew that this couldn't have been good news.

"Wendy?" She didn't respond. Stan knew this was bad news.

"Stan..." she said quietly.

The time Stan was waiting for her to say something else felt like an eternity.

"...we need to break up..." she said painfully, the worst thing she has ever said in her life.

Stan felt like time froze up on him. That it stopped at precisely this moment for him to fully absorb what he just heard. "Wh-what?" Stan screamed like it was a twisted nightmare.

"I'm sorry Stan" She truly was.

"Why, Wendy?" Stan couldn't believe this, no, he didn't want to believe this.

"What you did Stan, to Kyle and Rebecca, and me..."

Stan didn't know how Wendy had felt about that, he didn't know how badly that made her feel.

"I'm sorry Wendy, that was a mistake, I promise..."

"It's not only that Stan"

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Stan was having a hard time even talking, his body was trembling now, the feeling of breaking up was such heavy feeling, like the last time Wendy broke up with him.

"I haven't been happy for a long time since I've been with you..."

It was evident, the way Stan's eyes shockingly opened, that he had no idea how she had been feeling for a while now. What Wendy just said, pained him like a spear going through your heart. "Please Wendy..." Hoping that those two words would change her mind.

She looked at Stan, she saw how hurt he was, he barely was able to stand up now. It was too painful for her to look at him now. "I'm sorry Stan..."

To that, she went on walking away, leaving Stan alone now. As the girl disappeared from his sights, he fell down to his knees, punching the cement ground, hoping to break his fist and numb his pain. It didn't work though, he soon lost the energy to punch anymore, and the broken emotions he felt was now,] fully enveloping him. He wished that he was dead now, to escape the pain that he felt.

* * *

><p>Well, after 30 chapters, the two couples are broken up, courtesy of me, of course XD.<p>

I mean really, who didn't see this coming.

As always, thanks again for reading and hope you're still enjoying this story.


	31. Icy Winds

Chapter 31

Wendy kept on walking and walking. She didn't care where she was going as long as she was going somewhere away from Stan. Snow was falling down from the night sky. The snow was colder than usual. Of course, South Park would be snowing now, it always would snow at the worst time. It didn't matter to her though, the icy winds could have done wonders to make Wendy forget what she was feeling now. She walked for hours until she felt like she didn't want to walk anymore. She was wondering where she was. She was looking at the ground the entire time she was walking so she had no idea where she was and was afraid that she might have gone to the ghetto or a place where she didn't belong. As Wendy was checking out where she was, she looked up, shocked at the realization at where she ended.

She was at the front of South Park elementary. Wendy couldn't believe how the school looked the same still after all these years. Wendy had a weak smile in her face, happy to see that nothing changed at the school. While looking at the school, she decided to check the back where the playground was. While walking around there, it too has not changed. The swings, slides, the jungle gym, everything was still there. Wendy was quite amazed that everything was still the same. At least once a month the playground would be destroyed completely and the kids would have to wait for a week before the playground had all it's stuff back. There was one spot that Wendy wanted to check mostly. She walked to the tree near the end of the playground.

As she walked up to it, she saw what she was looking for. On the tree there was a heart drawn on it and inside the heart was two initials, "S.M. + W.T" Looking at it once again brought back Wendy waves of memory of the times when Wendy and Stan were first going out. How happy those days were for Wendy, how in 'love' she was with him. She always pictured him as the man she would get marry with and have kids and live in a fairy tale happy ending type deal. That was not the case at all. She thought about what happened to the two of them, why it came to be that she had to break up with Stan, the one she felt who she was destined with. She slowly moved her hand to touch the heart. It felt warm, like the day when she first carved it with Stan. Once she touched it, her feelings soon took control of her. She went down on her knees and started to cry. She was unable to hold back the emotions she was feeling anymore. She felt like she was crying for hours, her tears dripping to the snow, dampening it. She felt that she was at her weak point now and that she wasn't able to stop. The frigid air made her crying inflict further pain by making her feel colder, but at this point she forgot about the cold and only the pain she could feel. She cried and cried, hoping to drown her emotions away. The winds soon died down and the snow was falling lightly from the sky. She was now able to hear her own sobbing, it didn't help though, it just made her feel more sad, it made her feel weak.

"Figures"

Wendy instantly stopped crying. The voice behind her made her fear for the worst, but somehow the voice was familiar. She got up and spun around quickly to see who this person was. She couldn't see the person, the person was behind the shadows. He took a few steps out of it to reveal himself. To her surprise, the person was Cartman.

"C-Cartman" She was didn't expect to see him. She was wondering if he heard her cry.

"Figures you would cry at the scene of a tree"

She knew that Cartman was trying to be funny right now, but it wasn't working.

Cartman walked closer to her to get a better look at her. She tried her best to hide her face. Even though she tried to, he saw a few remaining tears left in Wendy's eyes and that her cheeks looked very wet.

Cartman took a deep breathe before he said something. "I guess you did it, didn't you..." Cartman knew fully well of what happened between her and Stan.

Her eyes were fully opened after hearing that, fully shocked that Cartman knew that. "H-how did you..."

"I could tell that you weren't happy with Stan at all, that you felt miserable"

Bebe was right, Cartman did knew how she felt. Wendy stood silent. She didn't know what to say anymore.

Cartman sighed. "Damn it Wendy! Why do you got to be such a bitch"

Wendy looked up at Cartman. She couldn't believe that he called her a bitch, of all times. "W-what?" She was utterly confused.

"Crying over for Stan, who never cared about you" Cartman was saying this harshly, like she was a complete idiot.

"T-that's a lie, he did care about me..." She tried her best to defend Stan even during this time.

"Bullshit! You and I both know that"

"During your entire relationship, if you can call it that, you were pretty much his bitch!"

"Shut up Cartman!" The mix of both anger and sadness was tearing Wendy up.

"Face it Wendy, you were pretty much paraded as Stan's trophy bitch"

"Shut the fuck up Cartman!" she was getting furious from what Cartman was saying.

"Don't be an ignorant bitch and just accept it!"

"Lies! Lies! LIES!" She shook her head every time she said that, she didn't want to believe what Cartman was saying. It wasn't true.

"Stop fucking denying it!" Cartman was at full volume when screaming at her.

"Shut up! Shut UP! SHUT UP!" Wendy couldn't stand to hear this anymore. In a split second she turned and punched Cartman directly at the face. It was a few seconds before she realized what she just did. Even though she was seeing it right now, she couldn't believe it. Cartman was still standing still surprisingly. Something was trickling down her fist. It was blood, Cartman's blood. She froze in place, afraid of what she just saw. She's seen Cartman bleed before, hell she was the one who caused him to bleed tons, but this time it was different. She watched the blood move from her fist and soon travelled down to soak her purple jacket. She wanted to move her hand away from Cartman, to stop the flow of his blood soaking her jacket, but she was paralysed to do it. Cartman's hand soon moved and grabbed her hand. Wendy was afraid what was going to happen to her now, Cartman wasn't the type of guy to let a punch hit him without hitting back. She closed her eyes, waiting for Cartman to retaliate. When he grabbed her hands though, it felt strange to her, that he wasn't grabbing it with full force, but rather gently. She opened her eyes slowly, just in time to see that he moved her fist away from his face.

What she saw made her afraid of what damages she caused to Cartman. Majority of his face was covered in blood now, it seemed to have originated from the forehead. Cartman soon opened his eyes, she was afraid that he was going to have a look of hatred or rage in him. Though it was hard to tell with the huge amount of blood that was flowing down his face, she was able to see his eyes. It didn't had the look of anger or hatred that she was expecting, but rather he looked sorrow, Wendy didn't know why exactly he looked like that. Was it because she made him bleed... or was it something much more...

He took his hand and wiped the blood off his face. He looked at it a few moments before tossing the blood onto the snow. It was easier to see Cartman's face now, but it still was bloody. He looked towards Wendy now. Wendy didn't know what to expect now. She was waiting for Cartman to do something.

"Fine Wendy, do whatever you want..." He then walked away from the playground, leaving Wendy alone now there.

She wanted to say something to Cartman before he left but she didn't have the energy to do it. She looked at her hand and saw that she still had some of his blood on her knuckles still. Looking at it intensely, like it was a puzzle.

"God damn it Wendy, it's just blood" she said to herself. It truly was just blood after all, but it was Cartman's blood, and something about it made her feel strange inside.

She then walked back to her house, hoping that her parents weren't home. Luckily they weren't. She took off her jacket, washed the blood stain off the sleeve, and threw it into the washer to fully get rid of the stain. She then went to her bathroom and started to clean the bloodstain off of her hands. It was rather hard since she was walking home with the cold and it easily froze the blood. While scrubbing her knuckles, she felt a sharp pain every time she did. Once she had some of the blood removed, she noticed that there was a discolouration on her knuckles. The punch she threw not only cause pain to Cartman, but also to herself. After scrubbing for ten minutes, she was able to remove the stain. As she watched the blood flow down her drain, she felt her knee trembling, she wasn't for sure why she was.

"Was it because I hurt Cartman?" She thought to herself. Still entirely confused.

She was exhausted at this point, she was physically and emotionally drained after tonight. The break up with Stan, then Cartman, she felt that it was unfair that she had to go through all that tonight. She went to her bed and tried to sleep, in hopes that she can forget what just happened tonight. Wendy was tossing and turning in her bed many times before staying still. Every time she did though, she would always turn her eyes to look at her hand, the one she used to punch Cartman. Wondering how much pain Cartman was feeling. She thought though it couldn't have compared to what she was feeling right now, she hoped.

* * *

><p>It truly was no ones night.<p>

Finally, chapter 31 and personally my favourite chapter. Even though it was a really short chapter, this entire scene was the first thing that popped in my head when I wanted to start with this story. And learning that it would take 31 chapters to get there was rather interesting to say the least. Though you may differ on what your favourite chapter may be.

As always, thanks again for reading and hoped you enjoyed


	32. Rain

Chapter 32

The next day at school was hard for Wendy. She hadn't fully recovered from what happened last night. She was tired from not getting enough sleep, her mind wasn't with her that day, and it was still occupied with the thoughts of that night. The fact that she might have to face Stan or Cartman that day was making this more stressful than it needed to be. Wendy did her best to avoid both of them, took alternate paths to her classes, ones that were not connected to either of their classes. She would walk inside the crowd, using it to blend in and hide. She went to her classes, hoping that it would be a good distraction for her. Sadly, it did not work for her. Every time she would try to answer a question in front of her, visions of the night kept reappearing. She sighed, she soon knew that she wasn't going to be forgetting it anytime soon...

It was lunch time and Wendy went to her table. She sat there for a moment until Bebe arrived. When Bebe got there, she looked happy and excited as usual. Wendy was jealous of Bebe right now, wishing she could feel like that right now, instead of the emotional pain she was feeling.

"Hey Wendy" Bebe was cheerful. She was until she saw Wendy's face. Wendy looked so sad and down, like she was told that she was going to die today. Bebe knew full well what happened. She took her seat right beside her friend, wanting to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Wendy..." Bebe laid a hand behind Wendy's back, trying to make her feel a bit better.

"Me too..." Wendy said, she sounded so defeated.

Bebe wanted to help Wendy out, but she didn't know what to do. Bebe has been in relationships in the past, but none were as serious as Wendy until she was with Kenny.

While trying to comfort Wendy, Bebe noticed a discolouration on Wendy's knuckles.

"Wendy are you ok?"

"Well Bebe... bad choice of words there..." feeling that the question was rather stupid.

"Oh... sorry about that Wendy, but I meant your hand"

Wendy turned her head over to see the discolouration on her knuckles, she almost forgot about it. "Oh that... it's fine, I'd just had an accident..."

Bebe found that a bit weird. "An accident that cause your knuckles to bruise? Not for sure that really happens, Wendy" she found what Wendy said to be a bit preposterous.

"Trust me Bebe, it's fine"

Bebe sighed. "Alright then Wendy, if you say so" Bebe knew full well that it was no accident, but she felt that she shouldn't bother with Wendy about that bruise now.

Stan was feeling even worst than Wendy. He felt like everything in his life was going down to shit now. He lost his best friend on accordance to his actions, he lost his girlfriend because she said "She hasn't been happy for a long time since she's been with him", his friends weren't talking to him anymore after what he did to Kyle. The day was miserable for him. He walked the hall, emotionless, he wasn't the cheerful guy he was, he wasn't the fun and reliable guy he once was, he wasn't the reasonable person anymore. He didn't know what he was now and felt like he never will be any of those again.

When Stan went to class, he turned over to look at Kyle. He saw that Kyle looked sad and depressed, just as much as he was. Stan thought over the feelings the two were experiencing right now. The feeling of despair, anguish, betrayal. Stan looked over at Rebecca. The girl was not one to have many emotions, but he could tell that Rebecca was also hurting. It must have been tough on her. To have such strong feelings towards Kyle, and to have it be shattered in one night due to deception, lies and hate. Stan wished that he never lied to Rebecca, wished that he never lied to Wendy, wished that he could have gone back in time, and told Kyle, what Rebecca wanted him to tell Kyle, wished that no one was feeling the same pain as he was right now.

Stan went to the cafe and sat down. He turned his head to look at Wendy's usual table. He saw that she too, felt just as bad as he did. He also saw that Bebe was there, trying to comfort her. Stan was jealous of Wendy right now, he wished that Kenny, hell even Cartman was there to make him feel better. He felt that Wendy was lucky, to have someone there to help you out in this situation.

The next week went by the same way, everybody felt like life was against them. During the week, Bebe was there, everyday trying to make Wendy feel better. Although it wasn't working, Wendy felt a bit happy by the fact that Bebe was trying her best to make her feel better. Something was strange about the week. Wendy hadn't seen Cartman at all. She was trying to avoid him, still, but somewhere in her mind, she wanted to see him. She wondered if Cartman's disappearance was due to the punch she gave him. Wendy knew that Cartman was a strong person, but that amount of blood loss couldn't have been easy for him at all. She was starting to worry if she had put Cartman's life in any danger. She would have never forgiven herself if she did...

Wendy was exiting her classroom, when she saw that Bebe was walking towards her.

"Hi Bebe" she tried to sound as cheerful as possible, she wanted Bebe not to be so worried about her.

"Wendy, have you seen Kenny?"

"No"

"Ok then, it's just I haven't seen or heard from Kenny from the past week..." Bebe looked a bit worried now.

Wendy found it weird that the when she noticed that Cartman was gone, so was Kenny. She was starting to wonder if they were connected.

"I'm sure he's fine, Bebe" Wendy was trying to make Bebe feel better, after all the time Bebe was trying to help her.

Bebe smiled, she felt reassured from Wendy. "Thanks Wendy"

Wendy, also smiled for the first time in a week, she was happy to see that she made Bebe feel better.

* * *

><p>After school, Wendy was walking, but she wasn't walking to her home though. She was walking to Cartman's house. Her plan was to check and see if Kenny was there or not, so she can for sure tell Bebe that he's ok. That was what Wendy kept telling herself, that she was there to see if Kenny was alright and nothing else, but deep down, there was another person she wanted to see, Cartman. Every step towards his house soon became tougher and tougher. Her palms and feet were sweating just thinking about it. Every step forward meant a step closer to Cartman and it pained her to think like that. She was afraid to see Cartman, scared of what he might say to her, what he might try to plan against her. As much as she feared of seeing Cartman again, she did owe him an apology for what she did to him. He didn't deserve that, even if he was being a dick.<p>

She soon arrived at Cartman's house, to her disbelief. She took a deep breaths before going knocking on the door, she was prepared in case it was Cartman. She knocked on the door. It was silent for a minute, wondering if anyone was at home. Wendy was about to leave when she saw the door opened. To her delight, it was Kenny.

"Oh, hey Wendy, didn't expect you to come here"

"Hi Kenny" She scanned the little creak between Kenny and the door to see if Cartman was in the living room. "I came to see if you were ok"

"Sounds reasonable, but why?" It sounded a bit odd to Kenny that she would just come all the way here to see if he was "ok"

"Well, Bebe was worried about you since she hasn't seen or heard from you in a week"

"Oh shit... sorry about that Wendy. Tell Bebe that I'm fine, I've just been busy for the past week, so that's why I wasn't able to talk to her"

"Ok then" She was glad to see that Kenny was fine.

"Um Kenny"

"Yeah?"

"I-is Cartman home?" Wendy tried her best to sound as calm as possible when she mentioned his name.

"No, he went out for a bit" he told her.

"Oh... ok" She felt disappointed, she kinda of wanted to see him.

Kenny saw that Wendy's knuckles were bruised. He started to have a grin on his face "From the looks of it Wendy, I see you were the one who punched Cartman"

Wendy stood straight for a moment, she saw that the blond boy was looking at her hands right now, she instantly covered it up, or tried to at least.

"I knew you were the one to do it" Kenny chuckled a bit.

"How?" Wendy was confused by how he knew.

"Simple Wendy, there is no one that would have had the balls to punch Cartman like that, not even Kyle. Ok, maybe Kyle might have, but he wouldn't have lived after"

"Oh..." She found Kenny's reason to be fairly strange.

"Though I didn't know you had that much strength to cause such damage to Cartman. I'm rather impressed Wendy" He smiled at the Raven-Haired girl.

As much as Kenny was praising Wendy's strength, it made her feel even worst now for punching him.

Kenny saw that Wendy was looking depressed now, he knew he said something wrong. "Shit... Wendy, I'm sorry for how I said it. I guess it doesn't make you feel better knowing that you caused some damage to Cartman..."

"Yeah, it doesn't" She said sadly.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah, Wendy?"

"Was that why you were busy for a week? Were you helping Cartman?"

Kenny nodded. "Pretty much. When he first came in, me and his mom were pretty shocked at what we saw. Cartman was bleeding pretty bad. We washed and clean him up. We asked who did it, but he said that he tripped. His mom and I knew full well that he was bullshitting, but taking care of him first was top priority. After we fixed him up, he rested for the night. His mom felt like we should have called the police but I convinced her that we shouldn't"

Wendy was feeling so terrible now, she caused Ms. Cartman to worry about her son like that.

"After the night, he tried to do his regular routine but that wasn't happening anytime soon. He was dizzy, he was barely able to walk straight. Cartman's mom wanted to stay home and watch over him until he recovered, but I insisted that she still goes to work, while I take care of him, it was the least I could do to repay her"

"After a week of rest, he was back on his feet"

Wendy let out a breath of comfort, she was glad to see that Cartman was fine. "I'm happy to see that he's doing alright"

"I better get going Kenny, I need to tell Bebe that you're ok"

"Alright then, see you later at school"

"Bye"

She then went walking back to her home. Wendy still felt sadden by how much damage she caused to Cartman. Kenny said he'd recovered, which meant that he would go back to school. Which was great for Wendy because there she would be able to apologize to Cartman. Wendy was now thinking of what to say when she met Cartman back in school. She was planing on just an apology, but an ordinary one wouldn't probably work on him. She thought that maybe she should make some sweets to make the apology worth it for him. While walking, Wendy looked up at the sky, she noticed that there was a lot of clouds forming up. It looked like it was going to be raining soon.

As Wendy was walking back to her house, something grabbed her mouth. Instantly the girl tried to scream but it was not able to get out. She then noticed that it was a hand, but before she was able to think of anything else, she was being dragged into an alley way now. She tried to break the grip by kicking and punching the best she could, but it didn't work. Wendy was soon pinned to a wall, afraid of what was going to happen next. She had her eyes closed the entire time, scared of what she might have seen.

"Well, long time no see" the person said.

She shivered as she heard this voice, cruel and painful the voice was, but it sounded familiar to her, she knew she heard this voice before. She opened her eyes, she was scared to see who it was. She couldn't believe who it was. It was the guy from Clyde's party, the one that tried to rape her.

"And I believe you know another certain person here with us now"

Another guy was with him, this was looking terrible for Wendy. A figure soon appeared, at first Wendy had a hard time identifying who it was due to the darkness in the alley, even though it was day time. Once she focused on the figure she knew who it was, it was the Foley kid from before, who antagonized her at the hallway.

"Didn't expect to see me, did you bitch!" He said with a wide smirk.

She somewhat suspected that he might have came, but she never wanted to see the two of them ever again.

"Well guess what"

Wendy was afraid to hear what he was going to say.

"You still owe me from that party at Clyde's place!" He laughed viciously.

She knew what he meant by that. She was afraid for the worst now.

The guy and the Foley kid soon pinned Wendy to the ground. The Foley kid pinned her down, while covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. While the guy from the party, was taking off her purple jacket. Wendy tried to scream and squirm out of it, but the strength of the two guys was too strong for her. Feeling all hopeless now, she awaited the worst. Wendy was starting to cry.

The guy stopped for a second and looked at Wendy teary eyes. He grabbed her cheeks. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it" he said with a cruel and sadistic tone.

As he got her jacket off, he was about to take her shirt off, but something hit him in the back of the head. The guy stopped for a moment, wondering what just hit him. He then touched the back of his head to see that it was a snowball.

"The fuck?" The guy was confused now.

Wendy saw the guy stop now, she was wondering what was happening.

"Yo Jordan what happened?" The Foley kid said.

"Don't know man... a fucking snow ball just hit me"

"A snowba..." Before the Foley kid was able to answer, he too, was hit by a snowball to the face.

"What the fuck?" The Foley kid was totally confused also. He got up from the confusion, to wipe his face off. Wendy soon wasn't pinned by the either of them, she wanted to make a break for it, but the two of them were still in front of her.

"Assholes!" a loud voice came.

It came from the distance, the two of the boys was wondering who it was. Wendy couldn't believe it, this voice, it couldn't possibly mean...

Cartman soon emerged into the alleyway. The two guys were shocked to see Cartman was there once again. The two were scared of seeing Cartman now. His towering figure in the hallway created an intense pressure right now.

"Fuck, it's him!" Jordan said, freaked out by seeing him.

"This fucking prick! Every time..." The Foley kid was purely angry now, after remembering what he did to him.

Wendy was silent now, all she was doing now was watching.

Cartman walked in closer to the two guys. Jordan got up on his feet, while the Foley kid was watching Cartman.

"What the FUCK are you two SHITHEADS doing now!" The four of them knew it was a rhetorical question. Cartman was fully aware of what was going to happen.

The two knew they were fucked now, if they didn't do something, Cartman would have called the police on them.

"Jordan, we got to take care of him now!"

Jordan looked at the Foley kid.

"John are you shitting me?" Jordan knew that Cartman was tough, and seemed like a decent fighter.

"Dude, there's two of us you dipshit!"

"Shit your right" somehow he forgot that part.

Without hesitation, the two of them soon charged at Cartman, ready to fight him. Cartman was fully prepared for this. Jordan threw the first punch, Cartman easily side stepped that and delivered a mighty blow to Jordan in the face, it knocked him in the air and he crashed near where Wendy was. John soon was throwing punches to Cartman at a fast succession, but Cartman dodged each and everyone of those punches. It made John angry, how Cartman was easily evading his fastest punches. In his fury, he threw a heavy punch at Cartman, the punch though made John lose his balance for just a second, Cartman saw this opportunity and kicked him which made him bounce to the wall. Jordan was on the ground now, knowing he couldn't win in a fair fight (which was rather stupid since it was already a two versus one match), he searched for something to use as a weapon against Cartman. He soon found a empty bottle, the perfect weapon. He picked it up. Wendy saw that and knew was going to charge and hit Cartman with it. She then got up and ran to Jordan, wrapping her arms around his waist, trying to prevent him from moving.

"Get off me you bitch!" He tried to wiggle out of his way, but it didn't work. She held on to him tightly, hoping to stop him completely.

He soon turned and elbow Wendy in the face, knocking her onto the ground now.

Cartman turned and just saw that Wendy was just elbowed. His rage soon soar to a new level.

"YOU FUCKER, HOW DARE YOU!" Cartman sprinted towards Jordan now.

Jordan, just now realized that Cartman was going to come after him. He tried to get position himself to where he could block Cartman, but in a split second after Cartman said that, he was kneed by Cartman. The knee went straight to his gut. Jordan's face was in shock, his eyes rolled back. He was feeling the intense pain now and then he spat out blood. He dropped down after the kneeing and was unconscious. Cartman ran over to Wendy.

"Wendy!" Cartman got on his knee and lifted her slightly off the ground.

Wendy looked at Cartman, his face was with concern, he truly was worried about her. She smiled at him, thanking God for sending him to save her. Wendy was about to say something when she saw Cartman's facial expression changed. His face showed a sharp pain. Cartman turned his head around to see that John was behind him. He had a smirk on his face, the biggest one Cartman has ever seen in his life. He was holding something, Cartman looked down to see that he had a switchblade, and it went into Cartman's left leg. Cartman dropped Wendy down, he was wincing in the pain now. John dragged Cartman off to the middle of the alleyway. John went over Cartman, and started to punch him in the face. He kept punching Cartman over and over. Cartman's face soon started to look like a bloody pulp. As Wendy watched helplessly, it looked like the punch was going through a replay over and over again. The pain was nothing Cartman couldn't handle, unfortunately physically, his body said otherwise.

After about forty punches to the face, John grabbed Cartman by the jacket and pulled Cartman closer to his face.

"So asshole, any last words before I finish you off!" John knew that Cartman wouldn't be able to take much more hits.

"Y-yeah"

Cartman paused for a few seconds before saying something. "I... FUCKING... HATE... YOU... GOD DAMN GINGERS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Wendy couldn't believe he said that at a time like this.

Cartman then spat on John's face, the bloody spit from Cartman stunned John, as he tried to wipe his eyes off. Cartman took this chance of vulnerability. Cartman stood up, even with the knife in his left leg, he got all his strength within and was able to stand up. He then grabbed John by the hair, and with all his strength, Cartman smashed John's face to the wall. The impact was so strong that it made a crater in the wall. John was bleeding and was knocked out. Cartman won the fight against the two of them, but he had no energy left after that. Cartman was falling backwards now. Seeing that he was falling, Wendy then sprinted towards Cartman and caught him before he landed on the ground.

Wendy was horrified to see what had happen to Cartman, his face was so badly beaten, that she almost couldn't recognize him. Wendy was crying again, horrified to see what had happened to Cartman due to her. The tears were dropping towards Cartman's face now.

"W-w-why Cartman...?" Wendy wanted, NO, she needed to know why Cartman did this, why he saved her, even after what she did to him.

Cartman looked up at the girl, he saw that there was a bruise on Wendy's cheek. He slowly moved his hands to the bruised cheek.

His hand was now on her cheek. His hand felt warm, it was caressing her cheek as she sat there, holding onto him. His blood now was on her cheeks. She couldn't believe him now, he was more concern about her than himself at this point.

Although it was hard to tell, Cartman was wearing a grin on his face. "Damn... Hippies..." he said in a rather soothing tone. She couldn't believe how Cartman reacted to this entire situation.

Cartman's hand soon dropped from her cheeks, and fell down lifelessly. Cartman's eyes were closed now, she feared for the worst.

"Cartman"

There was no response.

"Cartman!"

Again nothing

"CARTMAN!"

Her tears were now cascading towards him, but it wasn't alone. The sky soon had a thunderous roar and it started to rain. The rain was soon hitting the two of them. Washing away the blood that was on Cartman's face, his blood flowing pass anything in its path and went to the sewers. She sat there crying, crying for Cartman. She looked at his face, her tears still falling from her cheeks. She slowly touched his badly beaten face. She was afraid about how it felt, the bruises and swelling. As she touched his face, her mind kept saying one thing to her. That she had just lost the most important person in her life...

* * *

><p>Didn't expect this happen, did ya? Sorry about what happened Cartman and Wendy, but eh, it was bound to happen (Alright, not really but still) This was a heavily packed chapter, I think, again, you decide if it was.<p>

As always, thanks again for reading and hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	33. Soda and Water Bottles

Chapter 33

After hearing the screams, someone came to check what happened. A person saw the four teenagers there. Jordan and John were laying unconscious, while Wendy was holding Cartman. The man called the ambulance to pick them up. As soon as the ambulance arrived, they came and picked up Cartman and the other two boys. Luckily there was two ambulance trucks. Wendy was afraid that she might have killed those two in their sleep if she was with them. While the truck was going to Hell's Pass Hospitals, she was looking at Cartman. Watching the two paramedics tending to Cartman was hard on her. The two paramedics asked her what had happened, but she was unable to say anything. They still were working on Cartman.

Wendy soon said something. "I-is Cartman going to be alright" she was hoping that he would be.

One of the paramedics turned to Wendy. "I can't say Miss, it's too early to tell, I'm sorry..."

Wendy sat down, feeling hopeless, she hated how the paramedics were useless right now. She looked at Cartman and she silently prayed that he would be alright.

They arrived at the hospital. It was a code red, all the staff soon came to tend to Cartman.

"What's his status?" One of the doctors said.

"Looks like severe head trauma and the boy was stabbed in his left leg. We were able to take the knife off successfully and cover up the wound, but I'm afraid he seems to have lost a lot of blood"

"Alright then, let's prep him up" The doctors soon took Cartman into another room to work on him. She was about to enter the room until a doctor blocked her path.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't enter in there"

"Please doctor, I need to make sure he's alright" she pleaded the doctor.

"I know you care about your friends, but we need no distractions if we are to save your friend"

Wendy's heart froze for a second. The doctor just told her that Cartman had a chance to die. She didn't want to hear it.

The doctor could tell that Wendy was hurt and was worried about Cartman. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's going to be alright"

Wendy looked at the doctor. Usually doctors would say a lot of lies so people wouldn't flip out and go crazy. This doctor had a look of assurance, that he was going to keep his word.

"O-ok" She placed her trust on the doctor now.

"Thank you" he then went into the room where Cartman was now.

Wendy went to a chair and she sat down, waiting. Wendy felt hopeless, that she was useless at this point, that she could do nothing to help Cartman. Wendy hated the feeling of being useless, she was always the one that made things happen, made peoples life a little easier, but to feel utterly useless was tearing her up. Wendy needed someone, someone to help her with this. She picked up her phone and called Bebe.

It was a few rings before Bebe picked it up. "Oh hi Wendy, what's up?"

"Bebe..." Bebe could sense from how Wendy called her name, that something was bad.

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm at the hospital right now..."

Bebe placed her hand over her mouth, afraid to hear what was next. "Are you ok?" Bebe was worried about Wendy.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, b-but Cartman... he's not..." Wendy was barely able to say Cartman without remembering how he looked.

"Ok Wendy, stay there, I'm coming, I'll get Kenny"

"Please hurry Bebe..." Wendy sounded so low now, like she didn't have the ability to talk.

Bebe hung up her phone. She quickly got to her car and started to drive to Cartman's house. She soon arrived there, due to the fact she was driving at 100mph now. She banged on door.

"Kenny!" Bebe yelled, hoping it would bring him there faster.

Kenny opened up the door, happy to see Bebe. "Hey Bebe how you doing"

"We gotta go Kenny, now!"

"Whoa! To where?" Kenny was looking at Bebe now, she looked panted and worried.

"It's Cartman, he's at the hospital now"

Kenny's expression changed drastically to a more worried look. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know Kenny, but Wendy phoned me that the two of them were at the hospital, and from the sounds of it, something really bad happened to him"

Kenny hated that there was no other information given to him other than he was in the hospital, but he knew that wasn't the main issue right now. "Alright then, let's go"

Bebe nodded. The two quickly ran to the car and drove to the hospital.

"Bebe, I need to borrow your phone" Kenny asked during the drive

"Why?"

"I need to call Stan and Kyle about what just happened, they need to know"

Bebe looked at Kenny and she knew he was right. "Ok then, here" she passed Kenny her phone.

Kenny was dialling Stan's number.

Stan was in his room, looking in the ceiling when his cell phone rang. He got up and picked up the phone. It was an unknown caller, Stan was curious who it was, so he accepted the call.

"Hello?" Wondering who it was.

"Stan!"

"Whoa Kenny, when did you get phone?" Stan was surprised that Kenny had a cell phone.

"Stan, that's not important"

"Ok man" Stan could tell from Kenny's voice that this call was urgent. "What's up man?"

"Cartman, he's in the hospital right now with Wendy!"

"What!" Stan couldn't believe this, he wasn't expecting to get a phone call regarding that they were in the hospital nor did he want to have a call regarding to that.

"Are they ok?" even though Wendy just broken up with him, he still cared if she was ok or not.

"From what I just heard, it seems that Wendy is ok, but Cartman isn't"

Stan was glad to hear that Wendy was fine, but he didn't like how something had happened to Cartman

"What happened to him?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know man, just come to the hospital!" Kenny told him.

"Alright Kenny, I'm coming" Stan got out of his bed, ran to his car, and started to drive to the hospital.

Kenny then started to dial Kyle's house number.

Kyle's phone started to ring. He didn't feel like picking it up, he still was feeling down. The phone kept ringing persistently, which was pissing him off. He knew he had no choice, he had to pick it up. He picked it up and was awaiting who it was.

"What?" Kyle said with annoyance

"Kyle!" it was Kenny's voice alright.

"Hey Kenny..." Although Kyle felt sad, he noticed that there was something about Kenny's voice, that he was in a hurry. "Kenny, is everything alright?"

"No dude, I just heard that Cartman's in the hospital"

"What?" Kyle was shocked that Cartman was in the hospital right now. He was wondering what the fuck happened.

"What happened to him Kenny?"

"I don't know man, but all you need to know is that you need to get to the hospital, now!"

As sad as Kyle was right now, he knew he had to stop being a bitch for a moment and check to see if Cartman was alright. "Ok Kenny, I'll be there" Kyle hung up the phone, and went on towards the hospital.

Wendy was waiting anxiously for Bebe to come, hoping she would come faster. She checked the time to see how long it has been when she had called Bebe, it had only been five minutes. Time, itself, was sure taking it slowly today. As Wendy turned to look at the door, she saw that Bebe and Kenny had arrived.

Bebe and Kenny ran up to Wendy.

"Wendy, what happened?" Bebe had a troubling look on her face, she saw that Wendy's cheek had some hand print of blood there. Bebe prediction on what had happen to Cartman now was even worst.

"Bebe..." Wendy walked over to her friend and started crying on her shoulders.

Kenny watched as Bebe was comforting Wendy. He had never seen Wendy cried before, and frankly, Kenny didn't want to see her cry. He remembered when Karen would cry, it tore him up, knowing that something was making her feel sad. While he was watching Wendy cried more, Kenny wished he was there to help out Cartman, whatever had happened to him.

Stan soon arrived. He went inside and saw the three of them standing there. He saw that Wendy was crying. He then knew Cartman's situation was dire.

He ran over to them.

Kenny heard some footsteps and turned around to see that it was Stan.

"There you are man"

"Hi Kenny..."

He turned to look at his ex-girlfriend, watching her cry. He couldn't help but feel that somehow this was his fault. Lately everything has been his fault really and taking another blame wasn't really going to do much to him now.

"Wendy..." Stan said, feeling so terrible after seeing her like this.

Kyle then arrived at the hospital. He saw the group and ran over there.

Stan saw that Kyle was coming over here. Stan turned his head away from him, hoping that Kyle wouldn't notice him during this time.

"Guys, how's Cartman doing?"

Kenny turned to look at Kyle. Kenny's face had a look of uncertainty of the situation, like everyone else in the room except Wendy. "I... I don't know Kyle, but it can't be good"

"Oh..." his face sadden a bit.

The group went to take a seat. Bebe was right next to Wendy comforting her. Kenny, on the mean time was looking at the hallway he knew too well, waiting to see if a doctor would appear and walk to them. Stan, on the other hand was looking on the ground, afraid to look up. Stan could sense that Kyle was glaring at him now. Kyle was still glaring at Stan, still pissed off from whatever Stan did to Rebecca that made her hate him. While looking around the room, Kenny noticed that Kyle was glaring. He knew why Kyle was doing. Kenny gave a sigh, he hated that Stan had still not apologized to Kyle yet, and how Kyle still hated Stan. Kenny felt that this was the worst time to happen, especially since Cartman will need them supporting him, and the hate Kyle had on Stan would not be making this easy.

Kenny got up. "I'm going to buy something, anyone want anything?"

"A soda would be nice Kenny" Bebe told him

"Alright Bebe, Wendy do you want something"

"No..." Wendy's words were barely audible, she didn't want to speak at all, but he could understand why though.

"Ok Wendy, but I'll buy you a bottle of water just in case"

"Stan?"

"No thanks..." Stan didn't look up at Kenny, he was still worried about Kyle.

"Alright man..." he hated how Stan wasn't even able to look up at him, on the account of Kyle

"Kyle?"

"Not really man"

"Fine then, but you're coming with me Kyle"

Kyle turned to look at Kenny. "Why do I gotta go, aren't you going to pick them up?"

"Well too bad, you're going!" It wasn't a question whether Kyle would say yes or no, he was going. Kyle knew that and had no choice now. "God damn it..." Kyle got up unfortunately and went with Kenny to the vending machine.

"Kyle" Kenny said in a stern manner.

"What Kenny?" Kyle could sense in Kenny's voice that something was up.

"I need you to stop being a dick right now"

"Wait, what?" Kyle was totally confused now.

"I need you to stop hating on Stan"

"Why dude? I have every right to be still mad at Stan, it's because of him Rebecca hates me now!"

"I know that Kyle! However, this isn't the fucking time to be mad at Stan! Cartman needs us now, and supporting him isn't going to work if your main focus is going to be getting angry at Stan. You can fucking despise him for your entire life if you want too, but do it after Cartman gets better!"

Kyle could tell from Kenny's voice that he was angry at him and Kyle couldn't blame him for that. Kenny phoned him to tell him to come and see if Cartman was alright, and instead, his main focus was to be mad at Stan.

Kyle leaned back on the wall, Kenny was right and he had to tolerate Stan until Cartman was ok. "You're right Kenny..."

"It doesn't happen often, so you know it's true when it happens"

Kyle laughed a bit from it, finding it funny and true.

Kenny soon remembered why he came to the vending machine in the first place, other than to tell Kyle what he had just told him. He dropped in some coins in the coin slot and bought two sodas and a bottle of water.

"Let's go Kyle"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah"

Kyle and Kenny went back to where the group was sitting. Kenny gave Bebe her soda, and Wendy her bottle of water.

"T-thank you Kenny..." Wendy tried her best to sound as loud as possible for Kenny to hear.

"Yeah, no problem" Kenny went back to his seat and drank his soda.

* * *

><p>Looks like the whole crew is there. Except that it's at a hospital, sadly.<p>

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably add chapter 34 tomorrow since it follows up with this one quite nicely and more fun is in that chapter as well.

As always, thanks again for reading, I appreciate it. :)


	34. Blanket

Chapter 34

The group has been waiting for six hours now. Everyone was being restless, they wanted to see Cartman and see how he was doing, except for Wendy, she was afraid to see Cartman once again in his conditions. Stan and Kyle would complain why it was taking them so long to know the conditions of Cartman. Kenny did his best to calm them down with either random stories he heard in school, or some of the stuff he saw when he went to heaven or hell. It settled the two guys, but not much. Bebe would zone in and out of what Kenny was saying and would always look at Wendy to see how she was doing. Every time her condition was still the same and Bebe hated seeing Wendy feel like shit right now.

"Wendy" Kenny called

Wendy slowly turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"I know this might be hard for you... but we need to know. What happened to the two of you guys?"

Soon Stan and Kyle turn their heads over to Wendy, Bebe did the same, the four of them wanted to know what happened to them.

Wendy looked over the room and saw that everyone was looking at her. She knew she had to tell them.

"I-I went to Cartman's house, to check on Kenny because he wasn't at school for a week and Bebe was worried about him. After I saw Kenny was alright, I asked if Cartman was there"

"Why?" Kyle looked at her with a troubling face.

"I was going to apologize to him"

"What you do, steal his cheesy poofs?" Kyle started to laugh.

"No... I punched him in the face, and because of that, Cartman wasn't at school for a week" Wendy squeezed her water bottle when she said that, she felt so terrible right now.

"Oh..." that stopped Kyle's laughter. He felt a bit bad for making that joke.

"He wasn't there so I started to walk back home. As I was walking back home, I was dragged into an alley way..."

"What?" Bebe was shocked, she knew how the situation was leading to.

"I was then pinned to a wall, there were two guys, one from school, and another was from the party from Clyde"

Bebe remembered that Wendy told her that someone tried to rape her at Clyde's party. Bebe couldn't believe that guy tried again.

"They then pushed me to the ground and were taking my clothes off..."

"WHAT?" Stan jumped up from his seat, enraged from what he was hearing. Stan was gripping his fist so tightly that everyone was able to hear his bones cracking.

"Cartman, though, came in and prevented those guys from raping me..."

Wendy paused for a bit before telling the next part. "He fought the two of them. He was beating the both of them up too. But because of me... Cartman was stabbed in his leg, and started to get beaten.

"The guy kept punching and punching Cartman, over and over" While retelling the part when Cartman was getting punched repeatedly, her body was starting to shake, remembering the continuous punching was heartbreaking for Wendy.

"It felt like an eternity till he stopped. He was about to kill him until Cartman saw the chance he had and finished off the guy"

"If it wasn't for me, Cartman would have never ended up here..., and that he wouldn't have to be fighting for his life..."

The group couldn't believe the story they were told. The entire group was glad that Wendy was alright physically, but they knew that emotionally, she was really hurt. The entire group were mad at what they heard, mad at what had happen to Wendy and Cartman. Stan was especially the angriest of them all. He wanted to do something to those guys. Make them pay for what they did.

Stan stood up.

"What are you doing Stan?" Kenny was curious why he was up. Kenny could tell in Stan's eye that he was going to do something rash.

"I'm gonna find those fuckers! They must be in the hospital after the fight with Cartman"

"Dude! Don't do that man, it's not worth it" Kenny pleaded his friend.

"Why Kenny! Look what those fuckers tried to do to Wendy! What they did to Cartman! I can't let them fucking get away with that!"

"If you do go through with what your planning Stan, you'll be arrest and go to prison" Kenny was right, it was obvious that Stan wanted to kill those two.

"I don't give a fuck, those two are gonna pay!" Stan didn't care at this point, he wanted retribution. He then started to walk to the hallway.

"Please Stan, don't!"

This wasn't Kenny's voice that was stopping him, but Wendy's. He turned around to see that the girl was crying now.

"Why Wendy..." Stan didn't understand why she told him to stop.

"Please Stan... I don't want to lose anyone else..."

Stan still wanted to kill those two guys after hearing Wendy's plea, but he knew if he did, Wendy would feel even worst when he went to prison because of her and Stan couldn't go through hurting Wendy anymore. "Alright Wendy... I won't"

"Th-thank you Stan"

As Stan was going back to his seat, a doctor soon appeared to the group.

The group all stood up before the doctor.

"Is Cartman going to be ok?" Wendy asked the doctor.

"Well he's stabilized for now, but he isn't fully cleared yet.

"Oh..." It didn't help Wendy to feel much better.

"Can we see him doctor?"

"I don't know Miss, it's too early for him to have visitors, especially after..."

"Please..."

The doctor looked at her, he could tell that Wendy was hurting a lot. "Alright then, follow me"

The doctor leaded the group to the room Cartman was in. He opened the door and let them inside to see Cartman.

The group was horrified to see the condition of Cartman. His face was almost unrecognizable due to the swelling and the bruises. They noticed that there was some work on the leg too. Kenny couldn't believe what had happened to his best friend, it pained him to see Cartman like that. He felt that only he should be allowed to experience such beating because he would bounce back after dying to such beating. Stan felt so horrible for his friend, but the swelling and bruise on his face made Stan's stomach uncomfortable and he threw up on the ground.

"Sick dude!" Kyle was disgusted by the vomit.

"I'm sorry man..." Stan truly was, but he couldn't stop it. Those bruises and swelling looked hideous to say the least.

Kyle, in his life, had always wished that Cartman would go through excruciating pain, because he was an insufferable asshole, for hating on him and Jews, for trying to kill them, for being manipulative towards everyone. His wish finally came true, but Kyle, now wished that it never came true.

Wendy wasn't able to handle seeing Cartman like that once more, she felt that her entire body was going to self destruct on her. She then went to cry on Bebe shoulders, tormented by the after math of Cartman risking his life.

Bebe did her best to comfort Wendy, but she, herself, couldn't stop but feel terrible for Cartman. No one deserved this, no one.

The doctor soon entered the room. "Your friend had some very serve head traumas. He came here a week ago with his mother after receiving a blow to the head.

Wendy sank, it was her that sent him there a week ago.

"The first one was pretty bad, these next ones didn't help at all. I'm afraid that it's highly likely that your friend here has some brain damage.

The entire group was hurt to hear that. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were soon in the same boat, all heavily angered by this. Bebe was worried how Wendy was feeling now, she knew this couldn't be easy for her.

"I'll leave you alone with your friend now"

The doctor left the room, leaving Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Bebe, and Wendy to be with Cartman now.

It wasn't easy for the group to be there in the room. Seeing Cartman's condition right now was tough for everyone, especially Wendy. Kenny couldn't believe what had happen to Cartman. Just this morning, Cartman went out for a bit and the next thing he hears about him was that he was in the hospital. Kenny felt terrible now, it was his responsibility to watch over Cartman as he was recovering. Kenny failed that mission and felt even worst, he was wondering how his mom was going to react once she knew.

The group knew they had to phone his mom, she was his only family. The group didn't know how they were able to tell Liane about this. Kenny knew he had to tell her, and only he should tell her. When Kenny phoned Liane, it was even harder now, Liane was excited to hear Kenny call her, he and Cartman were her delights in her life. When he told her about what had happened to Cartman, Liane was frozen, terrified of what she had just heard. She begged Kenny that he was joking and it was a little prank that Cartman did, but unfortunately, it was no joke. He heard her cry in the background when she dropped the phone from hearing the news, it tore him up in the inside.

Twenty minutes later, Liane showed up to see her boy. She came inside to see the group there, she was devastated to see her son's condition. As she walked up closer to Cartman, her heart snapped.

"Noooooo! M-my p-p-poopsikins!" Liane fell to her knees, uncontrollably crying. Kenny, Kyle, and Stan went to help lift Liane up from the ground. Kenny hated seeing Liane look so weak. As she was crying for her son. Wendy and Kenny had the same thought. That no mother should see their child like this.

"E-E-Eric..." Liane tried to call her son's name, but it was hard for her with her intense crying.

Kenny looked at Liane, it was hurting Kenny so much for him to see Liane like this. Liane was like a mother to him, and he appreciated everything she has done for him. That amplified the painfulness of seeing her like this in another level. Kenny wanted to say something to make her feel better, but Kenny knew that words weren't going to help much right now.

Wendy was looking at Liane and she felt even worst than Kenny about it. It was because of her that Liane was crying.

After a while, Liane was able to control her crying. She knew that it wasn't making anyone in the room feel any easier about the current situation, especially Kenny.

Wendy felt that she had to apologize to Liane. She walked up to Liane.

"Mrs. Cartman... I'm so sorry, if it wasn't for me..."

"Please Wendy" Liane cut her off. "It's not your fault Wendy. Eric was protecting someone he cared about"

Wendy saw that Liane smiled when she was looking at her. 'Cared'... Liane said that Cartman was protecting someone he cared about. Was that true? Did Cartman really cared about her?

"I'm proud of Eric, that he protected you, the most courageous thing he's ever done..." Liane looked at her son once more. As much as it hurts her to see her son like that, she was so, so very proud of her little boy.

Everyone stayed for another three hours watching Cartman, but soon it was getting late and everyone had to go. While the group was leaving, Wendy was still sitting at her chair, near Cartman's bed.

"Wendy are you coming?"

"No Bebe... I'm staying"

"Are you sure Wendy?"

"Yes" Bebe knew that Wendy was going to stay, and nothing was going to change her mind.

Bebe went to her friend and patted her on the shoulders. "Alright Wendy, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Bebe"

Once everyone left the room, except for Wendy, Liane was looking at her son. She wanted to kiss him so badly because a kiss always made everything better. She was afraid though with Cartman's damage, that a kiss might cause something bad to happen, even though it was highly unlikely. But Liane didn't want to take that risk for her son.

"Bye Eric..." She left the room, Liane started to weep a bit.

Kenny saw that and walked over to her. "Don't worry Ms. Cartman, Eric's a tough guy, he'll pull through"

Liane soon was able to stop her weeping. She smiled at Kenny. "I know Kenny, he will because that's how my little Eric is"

Kenny smiled back at her. He felt happy that he was able to make Liane feel a bit better.

Wendy was now alone in the room with Cartman. She kept watching for another three hours, but soon her eyes were getting tired. Wendy tried her best to keep them up, she couldn't go to sleep, what would happen if he was to wake up. Wendy slowly drifted to sleep. While sleeping, a nurse walked by and saw that Wendy was sleeping. The nurse saw that Wendy was a bit cold, even with heating in the building, South Park was still a cold place. The nurse went to get a blanket and placed over Wendy. The nurse then exited the rooming, leaving Wendy to sleep now in warmth, beside Cartman's bed.

* * *

><p>Alright, chapter 34 is up and it seems that Liane finally learned what happened to Cartman. Though it would be nice if Cartman didn't receive the beating, but oh well, things happen.<p>

As always, thanks again for reading and hoped you enjoyed it.


	35. Rotation

Chapter 35

Wendy soon woke up. She had a dream where she was with everyone and they were all having fun, like they didn't have a care in the world. Wendy then remembered what had happened to her, hoping that it was a nightmare. As she looked up... she learned that it was no nightmare, it was reality. She saw Cartman there, still laying on his bed. She wondered if he had woken up when she was asleep. She thought that he probably did, but knowing Cartman, he would have done something annoying to make her wake up. So that wasn't the case, sadly. As she was watching Cartman, the door was opened. Wendy turned to see that it was Kenny and Bebe.

"Hi Wens"

"Hi Bebe"

"Sup Wendy" Kenny waved to the Raven haired girl

"Hi Kenny" Wendy was glad that the two of them were here, though something was puzzling her.

"Wait, aren't you two supposed to be at school?" she was wondering why they were here so early.

"We were, school ended" Wendy looked up at the clock and saw that the time was 4:00 pm, Kenny was right. Wendy couldn't believe that she had slept for so long, but again she did had a terrible experience yesterday and she did stay up late.

"Wow Wendy, how long were you up?"

"I don't know Bebe..." Wendy couldn't honestly remember.

"Oh..." Bebe then knew that Wendy probably tried to stay up the entire night watching Cartman. It made her feel a little worried about Wendy, that she might not have enough sleep, but she knew that Wendy was a smart girl, and she would be able to control her sleeping patterns.

"Anyway Wendy" Kenny broke the silence that was in the room. "Do you want something, I'll probably going to go to the canteen to buy something, and was wondering if you want something"

"No thanks..." Wendy wasn't in the mood to eat anything.

Bebe then became really concern. Bebe walked and sat right beside Wendy. "Wendy, I know this is pretty hard for you right now, but you have to eat something. You didn't eat anything yesterday and going hungry isn't going to help anyone"

Bebe was right, she hadn't eaten anything yesterday and she was hungry, but Wendy didn't want to eat anything. She didn't feel like eating, but making everyone worry about her was the last thing Wendy wanted right now.

"Alright Bebe, I'll just have a sandwich"

"Ok Wendy, be right back"

Kenny and Bebe soon left the room. They went to the canteen to buy Wendy her sandwich and a bottle of water. Kenny just asked for a soda, and Bebe wanted a salad. They bought it and were walking back to the room.

While the two were walking back to the room, both were feeling both distraught. Kenny more so.

Kenny soon stopped in his tracks.

"Kenny?" Bebe was wondering why Kenny stopped so randomly.

"This is bullshit!" Kenny was angry now. Bebe knew this was serious. Kenny has rarely ever shown being angry. This was Bebe's first time seeing him truly angry.

"It fucking pisses me off! Kenny was now tightly gripping on his water bottle now.

"I know Kenny, it pisses me off too" she sympathized with him.

"I know it does to you too, how Wendy almost got raped, but fucking seeing Cartman like that... it hurts. He's my best friend! If only I was there I could have..."

Bebe was watching Kenny beat himself over this. It pained her to see him like this. Bebe walked over to him and place her hand on his cheek.

Kenny's anger soon disappeared in a flash. He didn't know how that just happened. Still shocked by how his anger disappeared, he looked at Bebe.

"I know it can feel like it's your fault, but don't beat yourself over this Kenny. It was a unfortunate what happened to the both of them, but there's nothing we do now that can change it"

He knew she was right. It was like his life, shit happens, and nothing he could do about it. It was just harder seeing it happen to someone else, other than himself. Kenny smiled at the girl, he was happy to have Bebe there to make him feel better. He then leaned forward and kissed her.

"Thanks Bebe, I needed that advice"

"You're welcome" the blond girl was happy to see Kenny wasn't mad anymore. They then resumed going back to the room.

Once they got back, Kenny gave Wendy her sandwich and her water bottle. The three of them were soon eating, well except for Kenny because he didn't buy any food. Wendy unwrapped the wrapping to the sandwich and started eating. The sandwich tasted really good. It had a good amount of ham in it, with enough lettuce and tomatoes to complainant it and the mayo was spread evenly. Plus with the fact that she hadn't eaten in a day made it extra tastier. Though the taste of the sandwich was good, she wasn't enjoying it. Every time she would take a bit of her sandwich, it reminded her of Cartman, how frequent he ate sandwiches at school. Sadly, the enjoyment of the sandwich was override by her sadness for Cartman.

It was soon night time and Kenny and Bebe had to leave. They said their good byes to Wendy for the night and went home. Wendy in the mean time was doing the same thing as yesterday. Staying as long as possible before she went to sleep. Watching Cartman, waiting until he wakes up.

* * *

><p>From then on there the group had a set rotation on who was going to visit Cartman. The doctors told the group that they were fine having them there visiting Cartman everyday, but they had to shorten it to three people max. Usually there would only be one person visiting at a time, but after being sent to the hospital for the majority of his life time and paying for each visits, Kenny was able to make a deal with them and up it to three people. They went to Wendy to see when she would want to come on which days. She told them that she didn't want to be in the rotation. She planned on staying at the hospital until Cartman wakes up. Bebe didn't like that idea. She knew that her friend would be missing school until Cartman would wake up, but that wasn't Bebe's main concern. Bebe was worried how Wendy would feel being in this hospital, in this same room for God knows how long. Bebe told Wendy about her concerns about being here the entire time. Wendy said no and said again that "I'm staying until Cartman wakes up" Kenny saw how Bebe was feeling about this. He told her that Wendy was a strong person and that she would be able to do this. Kenny was right, Wendy was a strong person, but that still didn't made Bebe worried a bit.<p>

The group then followed the rotation and it went pretty well. The day that someone was supposed to come, they would stay for their max duration. Everyday Wendy was there, watching Cartman, hoping that he recovers. Every time someone else went there, whoever was there that day would go to the canteen and buy something for Wendy because she would never leave the room, except for dire washroom breaks.

* * *

><p>A week has passed since Cartman and Wendy were first in the hospital. Cartman was making a bit of recovery, his swelling and bruises were starting to heal now. The knife wound didn't recover too much, or so she heard, since she hasn't really seen it. Although Cartman was looking better, he still hadn't awaken yet. It made Wendy feel worried about how Cartman would be after he wakes up. Hopefully he would be back to his regular self, eating a shit ton, and ripping on Hippies and Jews.<p>

Today, Liane was here with Wendy. Liane had been asking her boss if she be excused from work to visit her son for a week. Unfortunately for her, Liane was need in the department so there was no way that she would be able to go. Once the business was cooling down, the boss allowed her to visit her son.

While the two of them were watching Cartman, there was a sudden open to the door. No one else had a set date to come today, and the doctors said that they weren't going to check up on Cartman today. Wendy turned around to see that her parents were here. They didn't look too happy.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Wendy was shocked to see them here.

"Wendy, you've missed a week of school already. You haven't been home at all during the week too"

"I know that mom and I'm sorry about that"

"Wendy you've been here for a week straight. I'm sorry Wendy, but me and your mother have decided to take you home"

"W-what! You can't!" Wendy couldn't believe this.

Wendy was asking and begging that they don't take her back home. She couldn't leave here, Cartman still hadn't awake yet.

Liane was watching Wendy as she kept begging to stay. She saw that Wendy was in anguish when her parents told her that their minds were made up.

Liane stood up and walked over to Wendy. She placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder. Wendy turned and looked at Liane. "Don't worry Wendy, let me talk to your parents"

Liane then took her parents outside for them to discuss.

"Thank you for exiting the room so we could talk Mr and Mrs. Testaburger"

"I'm sorry Ms. Cartman, but we simply can't have our daughter missing that many days of school, and not coming to our home"

"Mr. Testaburger, do you know why my son is in the hospital right now"

"Wendy told us that he was beaten up"

"Yes, that's correct, but do you know why he was beaten up?"

The Testaburgers looked at each to see if they knew why. "Um no, Wendy didn't tell us why"

Liane had a suspicion that Wendy didn't tell the whole story, but Liane couldn't blame her for not wanting to tell them the awful thing that almost happened to her. "I'm afraid that Wendy left out some part to the story"

"I-I'm afraid to tell you this, but your daughter was almost raped that day"

Mr and Mrs. Testaburger were horrified to hear that.

"W-w-what?" they were petrified by the news

"It wasn't her fault, two very cruel person grabbed her and pulled her to an alleyway. My son came just in time to save your daughter, but... was horribly beaten for that"

Liane went to the door and opened it slightly, just enough for the Testaburgers to see Cartman. "Do you see Eric's face, the swelling and bruises he has"

When Wendy's parents came in, they didn't noticed Cartman at all. They saw his face, it was recovering, but it still looked pretty bad.

"That's terrible Mrs. Cartman!" Wendy's mother was mortified to see Cartman's face.

"Yes, but imagine that, times 100" that then scared the Testaburgers. They thought Cartman's face was brutally beaten enough, but to think that it was even worst, was a terrifying thought to them. The two of them couldn't even closely imagine what it would look like.

"I-I'm sorry Mrs. Cartman, we truly can't..."

"Believe me, it's something you wish to never see. Especially to one of your own child..." Liane looked at Cartman one more time before looking back at Wendy's parents. "I wish that I received that beating instead of my son... my poopsikins doesn't deserve that" Liane was shedding a few tears after remembering the gruesome imagine of her son's beating that day.

"I-I almost lost my son that day..."

The Testaburgers looked at Liane and saw that she was hurt. They saw that Liane was looking at her son right now. The two of them were looking at Wendy. They saw how Wendy was watching the boy with attentively, they could tell in her eyes that she cared about him and was hoping he was ok. The two of them soon felt terrible for almost taking Wendy away from someone who risked his life to save.

Liane looked at the Testaburgers once more. "Mr and Mrs. Testaburger, I know in my heart that my son needs Wendy right now more than ever, and I believe the three of us can agree that Wendy needs Eric too.

Wendy's parents knew that Liane was right, about both of the things she said.

After that the three of them soon entered back in the room.

Wendy turned to her parents, wondering what there answer was.

"Wendy, me and your father decided that you can stay until your friend recovers"

"R-really?"

Her parents nodded. "Yes"

Wendy then had a tear come out of her eyes. "Thank you" Wendy was happy to hear that she was able to stay and watch Cartman.

"Alright sweetie, we'll see you later"

"Bye mom and dad"

"Ms. Cartman, I hope your son makes a full recovery"

"Me too and thank you" Liane smiled to the Testaburgers.

They soon left, which meant Liane and Wendy were now back to watching Cartman.

"Thank you Ms. Cartman, for talking to my parents"

Liane smiled at the Raven haired girl. She placed her hand on Wendy's lap. Wendy felt that and looked up at Liane.

"Wendy, I should be the one thanking you"

"M-me? Why?"

"You are willing to stay here everyday for my son, watching him recover. That's more than I ever could do to repay you"

Wendy smiled back to Liane. Wendy didn't know what she was doing truly mattered. Well, she now knew and felt a bit better, thanks to Liane. Wendy looked over at Cartman. She was happy that Cartman was lucky to have a mom who was loving and caring as Liane.

* * *

><p>Alright, looks like the Testaburgers weren't too happy with it at first. But hurray for Ms. Cartman for dealing with them and letting Wendy stay with Cartman. :D<p>

As you can tell, chapter 35 is up and again, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	36. Story Time

Chapter 36

Today it was Kenny's turn to come to the hospital. Bebe was going to join with him that day, but unfortunately, Bebe had some family coming over so she couldn't come. She told him, and phoned Wendy the best of luck today.

Kenny and Wendy were watching Cartman now. Kenny was finding this pretty weird. The two most talkative people he knew were now quiet. He found that kind of funny, sadly though, one of them was forced to shut up...

"Wendy, how you holding up?" Kenny was quite curious, the girl had been here for about a week and four days now.

"Not so good..."

Kenny looked at Wendy's face and saw that she was telling the truth. Her face looked so tired, she was keeping an everlasting vigilant watch on him.

Kenny sighed, he hated how Cartman still hadn't woken up yet.

He sat there still for another hour in silence. It was annoying him that it was so quiet. Kenny wasn't the one to enjoy the peace as much as everyone else.

"This reminds of something that happened to me and Cartman, long ago"

She turned to look at Kenny, watching him as he told his story.

"It was back in kindergarten... Me and the guys were going around doing what we do best, playing fireman. We were trying to find places where we could put out fires, but what sucks was the our imagination could only go so far. While looking for one, we saw the stove. We've heard stories of how the stoves were actually evil monsters from another dimension.

"Where did you hear that?" the stove being monsters from another dimension was so random to Wendy that she needed to know who was the idiot who thought that up.

"My dad, he was drunk when he told me"

"Oh..." well, she knew now who the idiot was, sadly...

"Anyways, though they were 'supposed' monsters from another dimension, we knew that stoves made fire. The guys were too scared because of that story, but I wasn't. So I climbed to the top of the stove, and was putting out the fiery monster"

"Wait a minute, how did you put the stove out, while playing firemen?" this was rather an intriguing question for Wendy.

"Simple, I peed"

"EW! Sick Kenny!" Wendy was appalled at what she heard. Her face was in disgusted.

Kenny started to laugh, loving the girl's reaction. "Man, it's like you've never played firemen before"

"That's because I've never played it before!" she adamantly told him

"Ah yeah, almost forgot that it would be hard for a girl to pee out the fire..." Kenny was now imaging how a girl could pee out the fire.

Wendy saw that he was actually thinking about that and found it rather disturbing. "Kenny, the story..." she said in a rather annoyed voice

"Oh right! Anyway, when I was peeing, I accidentally hit one of the electrical sockets on the stove, and it short circuited the wires, and BOOM!, the stove exploded"

"What? I don't remembering hearing an explosion" Wendy was in his kindergarten class and never recalled such accident.

"That's because all you girls were watching 'My little Ponies'"

Wendy was about to comment on that, but Kenny was right. Back in her kindergarten class, most of the students loved that show, and would instantly shut up and watch that. This usually gave the teachers time to do whatever they felt like, and by that, she meant smoking pot.

"After that explosion, I was sent to the hospital. Unfortunately, I didn't die, so I was experiencing the full pain of it"

"I'm sorry Kenny..." she felt really bad for him, learning that even in kindergarten, he had such terrible fate.

"Ah don't sweat it" Kenny didn't seemed to be bothered at all, which she was amazed.

"While I was in the hospital, I kept hearing voices. I wasn't for sure what it was, or who it was, but it sounded familiar and I kept hearing it. After being in the hospital for a week, I finally woke up. When I woke up, I was expecting my parents to be there, but nope, they weren't..."

"Why..."

"It's because my parents were too drunk to noticed that I was in the hospital during that time..." Kenny said in a saddening voice.

Wendy felt so bad for Kenny now, first he had his terrible accident, and his parents didn't even know he was gone, they were too busy drinking. "I'm sor..."

"You don't need to say it Wendy" Kenny stopped her from apologizing. "It was my parents fault, not yours" Kenny said with a sigh.

"I felt pretty shitty that my parents weren't there... it made me feel unwanted..." he explained.

The story was tearing Wendy up, like Cartman's story...

"I turned my head to look at the windows, and there I saw... Eric"

"What?" Wendy was rather confused by this, the fact that Kenny called him by his first name, and that Cartman was there.

"Yeah, believe it or not, Cartman was there. Trust me Wendy, it was weird for me too. Not that I didn't like Cartman that much, it's just that we've known each other for only a month during that time. When the doctors came in they told me 'I was a lucky boy'. I laughed at that notion, lucky was something I was not..." the blond chuckled a bit more once he recalled what the doctors said to him.

"They told me that he was there at my side, the entire time. They said I was lucky to have a friend like Cartman. When I first heard that, I looked at Cartman, believe it or not, he was a rather timid person back when we were very little, so he wasn't able to fully look at me without being a bit shy"

Wendy was finding this all hard to believe about Cartman, the total opposite to who he is now.

"I didn't know why he did that. When I fully recovered from it, I asked him"

"_Why did you stay there the entire time"_

"He told me" _"It's because you're my best friend"_

"At first, I didn't believe at what he said. I was his best friend... It was new to me. Cartman thought I was pretty cool, and said that it was ok if I didn't return the same feelings back to him because he thought I had lots of friends"

"I laughed at that and just told him" _"I'm not cool Eric, and yeah, you're also my best friend"_

"I could tell from his eyes that he was so happy when he heard that. Little did he knew, he made me feel the same way also"

"How?" Wendy was wondering how Cartman made him feel very happy.

"He made me feel that I was important, that I wasn't some white trash red neck..., but I was a best friend to him. It made life feel a lot better. Knowing that someone actually really cared about me"

Kenny looked at Cartman when he said his last part.

"After that, we started to chill and hang. We usually would also spent time with Kyle and Stan, though we would spent time with each other after the two had left.

"Later in life, he told me to swear that I'd never tell another person about that story because he said that it made him look like a fag"

"So why did you tell me Kenny?"

Kenny looked at the Raven-Haired girl before responding, a smile was on his face. "It's because you remind me of Cartman. How caring the two of you are. I know Cartman doesn't seem like he has a kind side, but I know the real Cartman, and his kindness is just as big as his evil side"

Kenny chuckled a bit from that response. "Which is rather scary if you think about it"

Wendy was thinking about Cartman now. She never would have expected that Cartman would be timid, scared, and so caring. Wendy never knew why the two of them were best friend. They would argue quite a bit. She found the two of them rather opposites, Kenny was cool and mellow, while Cartman was aggressive and obnoxious.

She then figured out how the two were able to work, they understood each other. Both haven't had the best experiences in life... one with alcoholic parents, and another without a father. Though both were different situations, both had the same idea. "Life is a bitch". Both knew that rule, but they didn't let it interfere with their lives. They still went through life with full force.

"And besides..."

Wendy turned and looked at Kenny.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you were the only person that heard it"

"Why?" she found it rather strange why he would be ok with her hearing it.

Kenny looked at her, he looked a bit baffled when she said that. He just smiled at her. "Don't worry, just trust me"

Wendy did, and she trusted him. She still wondered though, why Cartman would be ok with her knowing it.

* * *

><p>Alright, I finally stopped being lazy and made edited this chapter.<p>

As you can easily tell, this was a rather short chapter. This chapter was mostly about my own view of why I believe Kenny and Cartman are best friends and why I chose them to be like that throughout the entire story. I don't see enough people giving rep to the two, or I could be wrong and I haven't read enough stories that had the two like that. But either way, here it is.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for reading.


	37. Guitar

Chapter 37

Two weeks has passed since Cartman and Wendy came to the hospital. His face was doing a lot better now and majority of the swelling and bruises were gone now. The doctors were quite impressed at how Cartman was recovering physically. Unfortunately, Cartman had not awoken yet. The group was starting to feel really worried now about Cartman. Wendy was feeling the worst of it.

The rotation today was Stan and Kyle. In the past rotation, Stan and Kyle would either get paired up with either Kenny or Bebe or they would go alone. Stan and Kyle didn't like the idea of being paired up together, but neither didn't argue too long about it though, Cartman was first priority. So they went to visit Cartman together. Stan offered Kyle a ride after school. He at first refused to ride with Stan, but Stan told him that it was best that the two of them get there to visit Cartman as soon as possible. Plus from the school to the hospital in walking distance could easily take about 45 minutes to an hour long. Kyle knew that Stan was right, and grudgingly, he accepted Stan's offer. The ride to the hospital was quiet, even with some music that Stan was playing on the radio, the car felt too quiet. The ride was not pleasant for the both them.

Once the two were in the room, the place was even quieter. The two avoid eye contact like it was the plague. The two of them did their best to avoid each other, most of the time the other would excuse themselves for a drink of water or bathroom break. The atmosphere felt even worst than usual since the two came. Wendy was too focused on Cartman to have noticed the two of them act funny.

While watching Cartman, Kyle took out some of his homework and started to work on them. he thought 'Might as well do some productive work then' while watching Cartman.

"Wendy, have you done some of the homework you were assigned?" Kyle asked, but already knew the answer.

During the weeks of her absent, Bebe and Kyle would go to her classes and bring her books and assignments.

"Yeah, I've done some of it, I'll finish them all up later"

"Ok Wendy..." Kyle knew that she was lying though. He saw at a table near Wendy were books and papers and none of them seemed to have been touched since either he or Bebe first brought it in. He knew why she didn't do it though, she was too focused on Cartman to even be doing work.

Kyle had to admit, he didn't know how Wendy was able to worry about Cartman as much as she did now. He and Cartman usually could care less about what would happen between the two of them. Like how Cartman refused to give him a kidney when he had a failing one and had diabetes, and instead demanding ten million dollars for it. Also when he tried to exterminate all the Jews, or the countless times that he had suggested the group that they had to kill him. Same goes for Kyle, how he didn't really care about Cartman when Kenny's soul was trapped in Cartman's body, or the time Cartman had AIDS and instead, he just laughed at him (will not directly at least, he wasn't that dumb.) Kyle then looked at Wendy and Cartman, he knew that the two of them fought a lot, hell just as much as he and Cartman did. Yet, to see her here everyday was rather interesting. Kyle tried to answer why she did, other than the fact that he saved her life. After ten minutes of thinking, he concluded that this question was one that was better left unsolved. The Jew had a little smile towards Cartman, hoping that he would recover. Kyle then went back to working on his homework.

Stan, on the mean time was more focused on Wendy. Everyone knew that she had been here everyday for Cartman since the two of them first came to the hospital. He wondered how Wendy was able to do it, how she was able to stay there everyday and watch him. Spending everyday to see him recover, to see him wake up. Stan didn't believe he could have done it. As he was watching Wendy, he learned something about her. How truly caring and supportive she was, something he hadn't learned, even after years of being in a relationship with her. This made Stan even angrier now about how little he knew about Wendy.

It soon was time for Kyle and Stan to leave. Kyle left first, saying good bye to Wendy, he didn't say anything to Stan though. All Kyle had to do was not hate Stan while visiting Cartman, that didn't mean he had to say anything to him. Once Kyle exited, Stan was following Kyle's lead. Before he touched the door, he turned around to Wendy.

"Wendy" Stan called.

Wendy turned around to look at Stan. It's been a while since Stan has talk directly to her. "Yes, Stan?"

It took a few moments before Stan was able to say what he wanted to say. He then took a deep breath and exhaled. "Wendy, I'm sorry..."

"What?" Wendy wasn't expecting an apology at this moment.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you about my dad's intervention"

"Oh..." she was about to say something.

"Wait Wendy, I'm not done yet"

Wendy thought that he was done. "Ok Stan, continue"

"I'm sorry for everything else, for not being supportive of you, for neglecting you and worst of all, not making you happy..."

"I don't know why I'm such a fuck up Wendy, I honestly don't and if I did knew, I would get Cartman to kick my ass for it"

Wendy giggled from that. It was the first time she had giggled in a while. "You're not a fuck up Stan, you're just Stan. We all have things that are messed up in us"

Stan was smiling towards her, Wendy was so understanding and kind to him after what he did. "I'm not asking for us to get back together, I don't deserve you, but I am asking if you can truly forgive me"

Wendy was thinking about it, Stan did truly hurt her in the past. Something that Stan and her were not able to erase in there memories. He was human though, so he was bound to make a mistake. She nodded her head. "Alright Stan... I'll forgive you"

Stan was so happy to hear this. "Thank you Wendy, it means a lot"

"It will take a long time for you to build the trust that was lost though Stan..."

Stan knew that was true, although she forgave him for it, it didn't mean she had full trust still. "I understand Wendy"

Wendy got up from her chair and walked over to Stan, she placed a hand on his shoulder. Stan was wondering what was going on.

"Stan" She paused for a few seconds before saying something "There's someone else you need to apologize too"

Stan fully knew what Wendy meant. He knew that she was right, Kyle was still hurt by him, and Kyle didn't even knew the whole story. It wasn't going to be easy though, the two of them knew that. If Kyle was truly his best friend, then Stan would have to apologize today.

"You're right Wendy..." Stan then left the room to find Kyle.

Stan then bolted to the exit out of the hospital. Luckily, Kyle was just outside of the hospital.

"Kyle!" Stan panted, trying to collect his breath.

Kyle ignored Stan and kept on walking.

Stan saw that his friend was walking away, so he ran and grabbed him on the arm.

"Kyle, wait"

Kyle, annoyed by Stan, tugged off from his grip. "What?" Stan could easily tell from Kyle's voice that he didn't want to listen to him.

"Kyle, dude, I'm sorry for what I did..." This certainly got Kyle's attention.

Kyle then paused once he heard Stan said that.

"Kyle?" Stan was wondering why he was quiet now.

"Stan, if you're truly sorry, then tell me what you did to Rebecca!"

Kyle waited for Stan to say something, but he said nothing.

Kyle was mad that Stan got quiet now "Stan, what the FUCK did you do that made Rebecca hate me!"

This was the part Stan was dreading. "I-I..."

Kyle was angrily waiting for Stan to say something.

"Rebecca asked me to talk to you if you wanted to have dinner with her on Friday. I told her that you said yes to it, but I never told you, and I was fully conscious when I lied to her..." Stan tried his best to look at his Kyle's face when he told him this fact, but sadly, Stan was not able too.

Kyle was in shock when he heard this, to believe Stan, of all people would do this to him. The rage that had built in him ever since that day had now released, and Kyle gave a quick and sharp punch to Stan on the face, making him fly a few feet in the air before dropping down.

The pain was excruciating, the hit was so hard, that Stan was barely able to see colours anymore. Stan heard quick footsteps coming towards him. He then felt his chest being lifted in the air. Once his vision was fixed, he saw that Kyle was the one who lifted him up from the ground, one handing holding on to his jacket.

"WHY STAN, WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Kyle was purely submerged in rage. everything he knew about his best friend was gone now.

"WHY!"

"I'm sorry Kyle..." that was all Stan was able to see to him.

Kyle then moved one of his arm back, getting ready to punch Stan once more.

"Kyle..."

He was awaiting for what Stan was about to say.

"Punch me if it'll make you feel better, I deserve it..." Knowing that he was going to get punched, and the fact that he could possibly die from it.

While having his hand back, getting ready to punch. Kyle looked at Stan's face. Stan was showing no fear towards him, even in his situation, but rather sorrow and regret was upon his face. This made Kyle think if Stan was truly sorry for it... In Kyle's mind right now, it was an all out war, deciding whether to punch Stan or not.

Stan was awaiting for his judgement from Kyle. He then closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted to was to see his best friend in more rage.

Kyle then lunched the punch towards Stan, a punch fast and deadly that it would probably kill him. In the last millisecond, Kyle stopped. His fist, barely a millimetre off Stan's face now. At first he thought his body had shut down on him. He then moved his hand that was holding on to Stan and it was fine. He then tried to lunch another punch at him, but again, the same thing happened. Kyle was wondering what the fuck was wrong with him, why he wasn't able to punch Stan. That's when Kyle realized, that he was not able to hurt his best friend anymore...

Kyle then released his grip on Stan. Stan blinked a few times once he realized what had happen. He wondered why Kyle didn't hit him. Stan then thought that maybe Kyle still cared about him, even till now.

"Why Stan, why did you do it..." Stan now saw in Kyle's eyes that he was hurt. He wanted to know why his best friend did that to him. A question that was hurting Kyle a lot. Kyle was over him, looking directly below to his eyes. He wanted Stan tell the truth.

Stan knew he had to tell him. This whole thing was hurting the two of them too much. "I-I was jealous Kyle..."

"W-what..." Kyle knew what the word jealous meant, but he wasn't understanding the situation right now. "W-what do you mean you were jealous?" Kyle was outright confused now.

"I was jealous Kyle... I was jealous of Rebecca. How the two of you spent so much time together, how you two had so much fun"

Kyle was too stunned to say anything.

"I missed you man. How the two of us did stuff together and had fun, how you were with me all the time. I saw how much time you were spending with Rebecca and it made me feel scared"

"What do you mean scared Stan?"

"That I was losing my best friend..." Everything Stan had been feeling, to what he has done was because he was afraid to lose his best friend.

Kyle couldn't believe at what Stan had just said. He didn't know how much Stan cared about their friendship. "You idiot!"

Stan was rather shocked to hear that response.

"You're my best friend Stan. I know that I have been spending a lot of time with Rebecca, but that didn't mean that I forgot about you"

"Really man?"

"Well yeah Stan, it's rather hard to forget you and that puffball hat" Kyle laughed a bit and took the hat off him.

That was the first time Stan has seen Kyle laugh ever since what happened. Stan was so happy now that Kyle made a joke. Stan then joined in with Kyle to laugh. It's been a while since the two were both happy.

"I guess you're right Kyle, it would be hard to forget me and my puffball hat" snatching the hat away from Kyle now and putting it on his head.

Once Stan finished putting his hat on his head, he turned towards Kyle, he saw that Kyle was looking sad now.

"Kyle you alright?"

"Not really Stan, the two of us are cool again, I'm really happy about that, hating you is not the same man"

"Yeah, and being hated by you sucks also"

"It still doesn't mean that Rebecca doesn't hate me still" Kyle looked down in defeat.

Stan was still at fault for what he did to Kyle and Rebecca. "Well Kyle, try to win her back"

"Ha, you don't think I haven't tried that yet? She hates me. How do you win a person back when they won't even look at you"

Stan knew this was unappropriated time, but he found that a little funny. "Well Kyle..., I did do that a few minutes ago"

Kyle then punched Stan on the arm, enough to knock him back on his ass. "Shut up Stan! You know what I mean"

Stan was getting up now, rubbing the spot where he got punched. "Sorry about that Kyle"

Kyle didn't say anything. Kyle was just looking straight forward now. Not knowing what to do.

Stan knew he had to figure out a solution to help Kyle out. "Well Kyle, how did you show you liked her when you were first kids?"

Kyle then looked at Stan. Remembering what he did to show Rebecca that he liked her...

* * *

><p>Rebecca was in her room, doing homework as usual. Her father noticed that Rebecca was in deep distress when she came home from the restaurant. He knew it was due to public school, because of it, she met Kyle. Her father insisted that she pull out from it immediately. As painful as that day was, the same voice that told her to go to public school, also told her not to quit it. She didn't knew why she was following the voice once again, the last time she did she was suffering through all this pain, but Rebecca decided she should follow with that voice again. It did lead Rebecca to have some great times with Kyle, even though it ended horribly...<p>

While doing her homework, she heard some guitar sounds outside, and someone signing.

"_Everywhere I go, I'm thinking of you, Rebecca_"

Rebecca then got out of her seat, and went to check the window. She knew she heard this before in the past. When she got to her window, she couldn't believe it. It was Kyle with a guitar singing.

"_I don't know what to do, Rebecca_"

"_You're so nice, I like to get to know you better_"

"_So what do you say we get together?_"

"_You really are quite good looking, Rebecca!_"

"_You really are quite good looking, Rebecca!_"

"_Rebecca you're really quite good looking!_"

"_You're a fox_"

To that, the song ended, just like the last time Kyle played that.

"Rebecca, please, listen to me!" He yelled.

Rebecca stayed there for a moment, deciding whether or not. She then exited her window. Kyle was worried that it didn't work. A minute later he heard her locks were being unlocked. He then dropped the guitar on the guitar case and ran to the door.

After the what trillionth lock she had, the door opened.

"A-alright Kyle, I'll listen"

Kyle was ecstatic to hear this.

"Ok Rebecca, what happened at the restaurant was not my fault, Stan explained to me what he said to you, and what he did to you"

"W-what do you mean Kyle?" she wasn't quite following.

"Stan said that I said yes to the dinner date, but he never told me"

"But h-he said he did"

"I'm sorry Rebecca, he lied"

"W-why would Stan want to lie to me?" Rebecca was wondering why Stan would do that to her. She never done anything to him before.

"He was jealous Rebecca..."

"J-jealous?" Rebecca wasn't quite sure why Stan was jealous of her. "W-why was Stan jealous of me?"

"He felt that you were taking me away from him, that's why he felt jealous..."

"O-oh..." As clueless as Rebecca was to these things, she did understood why Stan was. She knew that her and Kyle had spent a lot of time together, which meant that Stan didn't have any time to spend with Kyle.

Rebecca now knew the truth about what had happen. "Still though Kyle, how do I-I know that you're not l-lying to me..."

As much as Kyle was in disbelief about what she just said, Rebecca has been subjected to lies now, so he really couldn't blame her for that.

"Rebecca trust me, in the bottom of my heart, I would never do anything to hurt you"

Rebecca looked at Kyle's face, although she wasn't good at reading facial expression, she felt that he was telling the truth.

Kyle then placed his hands on her hands, trying to show her that he truly meant it.

"S-still Kyle..." She took her hands back. She now knew he was telling the truth, but after that experience, she was afraid to be hurt again.

"Rebecca..." Kyle said softly. He inched in slowly and slowly until he kissed her lips.

Rebecca saw that Kyle was moving in closely to her to kiss, one part of her didn't want to, but another part of her believed in Kyle that he would never do anything to hurt her.

The kiss lasted for God knows how long. Burst of happiness and love came flowing to the two of them, both feelings the two have truly missed. The two also missed something else, each other. They've missed the soft, tender lips from each other. Kyle missed the sweet, flowery smell from Rebecca, and she missed the Jewish smell from him (which was pretty much copper and gold). The kiss was so wonderful to the two of them, they wished that it never had stopped. Kyle felt though he had to stop, wondering how Rebecca would feel.

"Rebecca?" Kyle was wondering what she would say now.

"I've missed you, Kyle" She said with a smile.

Kyle was so joyed to hear that from her. "I've missed you too, Rebecca"

The two looked at each other once more and gave another kiss. This time it was shorter than the last one, but after it the two hugged each other. Both were so glad to be together again.

* * *

><p>Here's chapter 37 for you guys. It looks like the beef between Stan and Kyle has finally been resolved and Rebecca is back with Kyle. Sounds like a nice way for the three of them to go with this chapter.<p>

As always, thanks again for reading and hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	38. Eavesdropping For The Win

Chapter 38

Today was Bebe's turn to come to visit Cartman. She did the same daily routine she did every time she came to the hospital. She would spend an hour with Wendy once she first came, then she would go to the canteen and buy the two of them something to eat. As Bebe was eating her salad, she was looking at Wendy. Wendy would always have the same worried and caring look on her face every time the blond came to visit the two. It must be tough for Wendy to be sitting there, helpless, waiting to see if he will wake up. It makes it worst because of how much she cared about Cartman. Bebe felt so bad for Wendy that she had to go through all of this.

After finishing her salad, Bebe got up and moved to sit beside Wendy.

"Hey Wendy, how you doing?"

Wendy sighed. "Not so good Bebe..." she admitted.

"Oh..." Bebe then placed her hand on Wendy's back, hoping it would make her feel a bit better.

"Don't worry Wendy, Cartman will wake up soon"

"I know he will, but..." The raven-haired girl paused for a moment. Bebe looked at Wendy's face and knew she was feeling a lot of pain right now. "It's so hard to wait..." Wendy was gripping her jacket tightly.

"Wendy, you truly love Cartman, don't you" Bebe said straight forward.

Wendy was shocked to hear this. It felt so random at this time "L-love? I-I don't know if love..." her face was starting to blush now even with this circumstances.

"I know it must be hard to hear that, but trust me girl, you love Cartman"

"How?" Wendy didn't sound like she was trying to deny that, but she wanted to know how she was exhibiting it.

"Wendy, the times when I've seen the two of you spend together you always seemed to be at your happiest, more so than you would be with Stan"

Wendy thought about it, she recalled all the times they spent together, while those events were usually double sided (both good and bad) she did recall enjoying those moments a lot with Cartman.

"It could mean that you just really like Cartman, like a crush. But... after seeing you here everyday for Cartman. Doesn't that show you have deeper feelings for him?"

Love, a word that can either be powerful or useless depending on the user who said it. She thought about everything Bebe has told her. Was it really true that she loved Cartman?

Wendy was silent for a second, she didn't know what to say.

"I'm not gonna lie Wendy, I do find it weird that you love Cartman, I thought he be the last person you would like. You two are so different, he's a racist, and you're an advocate for human equality. You care about animals and he could care less about what would happen to them. You're like the essence of goodness, while Cartman's the essence of evil.

Wendy found it funny how Bebe put her and Cartman's view into that little saying.

"I guess that opposites attract, but either way, I'm happy for you Wendy" Bebe said with a smiled that was towards the girl

Wendy chuckled a bit. "Thanks Bebe"

"No problem"

The two then spend the rest of the time watching Cartman.

It was soon time for Bebe to go and she said her good byes to Wendy. Wendy was in the room now, thinking about loving Cartman. As confusing as the feeling may be, Wendy knew what she felt now, and that she loved Cartman. It made her feel even sadder now. The fact that she loved him, and that he wouldn't be able to hear her say that even if she wanted to.

* * *

><p>Three weeks have passed since Wendy and Cartman have been in the hospital. Cartman's face has fully recovered from the swelling and bruises. His left leg was also making a full recover also. It made the group a bit happier, but Cartman still had not woken up yet. The doctors were worried from the start that Cartman might have entered into a long state coma. When the doctor told the group this they were all in terrified. They asked the doctors how long the coma would be. But, the doctors told them that a coma could vary, it can last about days and weeks, and in severe cases months to years even. The group was scared to hear that about his condition. Liane, Kenny, and Wendy felt hurt the most when they heard it.<p>

It was night time and she was alone with Cartman. Wendy looked at his face, she couldn't believe its been three weeks since the fight. With his bruises all gone, his face returned to looking like his normal self. She smiled a bit and moved to touch his forehead. Unfortunately, this brought back some bad memories of her hurting him. She then traced her hand, down to his cheek. His cheeks felt so warm, it made her feel the same way inside. As she was touching his cheeks with her hand, she looked at Cartman's eyes. It was still closed... Soon, a feeling of sorrow was hitting Wendy, she hated how Cartman was not able to feel any of this. She wondered if he would ever wake up...

She knew that she shouldn't lose hope on him, but it was so hard for her.

Even as she was trying to believe in Cartman, the doubts in her mind were slowly lingering into her mind. Wendy tried her best to get rid of the negative thoughts in her head, knowing that if she were to give into it now, she would be betraying herself and Cartman. In the end, she was able to fend off those thoughts, but it was a strenuous thing to do.

Soon the feeling of exhaustion from fighting back the doubt in her mind and the pain she was feeling was too overwhelming for her and she wasn't able to hold back anymore, she started to cry. Wendy then started to cry on Cartman's hand. She didn't know what to do anymore, she felt so weak now.

"P-please Cartman, wake up!" The girl was crying intensely, but it wasn't working.

"PLEASE CARTMAN, WAKE UP!" she said so loudly this time that the glass there was trembling

"Please Cartman... wake up..." Wendy said in a voice that sounded like they had just watched the one they loved, died in their hands.

She kept crying and begging, hoping it would work. Realizing that the begging wasn't going to work she stuck to crying. Her tears were flowing to his hand and moving down to his bed sheets. Crying was the only thing Wendy could do now, the only thing she had strength left to do.

While crying, she felt something. She wasn't for sure what, but it felt like she was being poked. She stopped her crying to see what it was. Her eyes were glued to a finger moving, touching her cheeks.

Her eyes widen hugely as she saw this. Wendy slowly turned her to look at Cartman.

She couldn't believe what she saw. His eyes were opened, and he had a huge smirk on his face.

"C-C-Cartman" Wendy was stammering just trying to say his name.

"Yeah Ho... who were you expecting? John Lennon?" Cartman said rather slowly. He had just woken up from his sleep.

"Cartman!" She screamed and instantly went and hugged him. As Wendy did she was now crying once more, but this time they were tears of joy.

Cartman was stunned as first, rather shocked to see the first thing that happens as he woke up. He knew that Wendy was crying about him, he could sense that her tears that were hitting his shoulders was real. He then proceed to hug her back, placing his arm on her back.

Cartman couldn't help but smile at her. "Don't cry Wendy, I'm ok" Cartman said gently, as he was rubbing her back to comfort her. He was happy that the first thing he saw when he woke up was Wendy.

Even though Cartman asked for Wendy to stop crying, she didn't, she continued to cry. During this, she was expecting him to make some rude comment about her being a Hippie, or Ho, or something. Instead, it was just the two of them hugging. She swore that she was so glad that he wasn't interrupting this moment.

After about five minutes of fierce crying, Wendy was slowly stopping, and got back on her chair and looked at him. Cartman, on the mean time positioned himself in a sitting position. "Why were you crying Ho?" he said as Wendy stopped crying completely now.

"What do you mean why I was crying? I was afraid that we were going to lose you. I was going to lose you..."

"Ha!" Cartman laughed. "Like HELL I'm going to die to a fucking Ginger!"

Although this was ruining the moment, she was just glad that Cartman was his old self still. As happy as Wendy was right now, there was still one thing she needed to ask him.

"Why Cartman?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Cartman didn't want to answer a question as he just woke up.

"Why Cartman? Why did you save me back at that alley, why did you risk your life for me..." Wendy needed to know.

Cartman sighed, he knew the girl was not going to stop until she knew. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes Cartman, I do!"

It was a while before Cartman said anything else. He took a deep breath. "...It's because I... love you" Cartman said.

Her entire body and mind decided to shut down on her now when she heard that. 'D-did Eric, the Eric Cartman said he loved me?' she thought to herself.

"W-what?" Wendy didn't understood what he had just said.

"You wanted to know why I did it right? Well I'm telling you why I did it, why I saved you, and risked my life for you. It's because I love you"

Wendy has heard him say it twice now and still it was not going to her brain. She was rather speechless.

Cartman then turned his face away from Wendy. He started to look a little embarrassed. "Yes, Wendy, I do love you. Ever since back in 3rd grade when we were in together in the flag debate. At first, I thought you were just another annoying Hippie, but I was wrong, you were more than that. The time we spent together, whether you knew it or not were some of the happiest days for me. You, were unlike anyone else I ever met. Strong, intelligent, out going, not a pussy like Stan and Kyle, and an individual. You were never afraid of me, fuck, you were always against me, which I always liked about you. Your will to get things done always drives me to do the same, like when you sent the kindergarten teacher to the sun when Stan was falling for her. You're so fucking caring and sweet, that it pisses me off, that it makes me want to become a fucking Hippie"

Wendy couldn't believe what Cartman was saying to her. How he said all these positive stuff to her, (even killing the kindergarten teacher sounded like a positive right now) how he knew it, and praised her for it.

"It also doesn't hurt that you're the most beautiful being ever in existence"

Wendy couldn't help but blush from it. Her face was turning so red that she looked like a cherry lollipop. Luckily, Cartman didn't see it.

At first, she thought that Cartman could have possibly be lying, but everything he said, it sounded sincere. He truly meant everything he said about it. All of this was hitting Wendy pretty hard.

"There you go Wendy, the truth like you wanted it. Now if you want to blackmail me with it, I'm not stopping you" he said boldly.

Wendy was sadden by what Cartman said. He made her sound like she didn't return the feelings back.

"But Cartman... I love you too"

His eyes openly widely, and turned to Wendy. "R-really?"

"Yes Cartman I do"

At first Cartman felt so happy inside, that love, itself, was blessed to him. "Wait a minute, how the fuck I know you ain't lying?"

Wendy then grabbed onto his hand. Cartman's face started to turn red, but Wendy didn't notice it. She then looked at Cartman's eyes. "It's because..." Wendy said softly as her head moved in closer to his. Cartman knew what was happening and said nothing. The two then kissed. Something the two of them had been waiting for so long. They kissed for what it seemed to be an eternity. While kissing, some of their happiest thoughts were being pushed into their mind. Wendy's mind was filled with world peace, and equality to all races, and ponies. In Cartman's mind, he had dominated the world, and everyone was a follower. There were no Gingers, Kyle was tied up, and was being hung at the spot where Kyle had to watch and hear Cartman give his victory speech. Soon though, their _true_ happiest thought came into fruition, both were the same. Being with each other at this moment.

Once they stopped, Wendy was holding onto Cartman's hand, feeling like she would lose him if they were separated. The two of them looked deeply into each others eyes, "I care about you too much" Wendy finished with the second half of the sentence.

The two were both happy to have each other now.

While looking at each other, they soon heard a huge door slam. The two of them turned instantly. Bodies were piling on the floor now. It was Stan, Kyle, Rebecca, Kenny, and Bebe that were on the floor.

"Fuck..." Stan said, moaning in pain now.

"Damn it Kenny, I told you not to hold on the door handle!" Kyle was pissed now.

"Shut up Kyle!" The blond said in annoyance.

The group soon forgot that they were in the room now, and that Cartman and Wendy were looking at them.

"What the fuck?" Cartman was aggravated to see this.

"Oh shit..." Stan said in worry.

"Y-you guys were ease dropping on us?" Wendy said in shock.

"Sorry Wendy, but it was too tempting" Bebe admitted.

"I-I'm sorry, p-please forgive me" Rebecca pleaded.

Both Cartman and Wendy were rather surprised to see Rebecca here, but they didn't comment.

"You fucking assholes! Who the fuck said you guys could listen in our conversation!" Cartman was pissed that his and Wendy's most important and private moment was just heard by a bunch of assholes eavesdropping on them.

"Sorry dude!" Kenny said, though he was still laughing.

"I'm going to fucking kill you all!" Cartman threatened them.

The entire group started to laugh now at Cartman, finding his threat rather pointless.

Wendy then poked Cartman, to get his attention back to her.

"Oh well!" she said cheerfully.

Cartman's anger soon melted after seeing her smile. "I guess I could kill them another day. Right now there's something more important"

The two then kissed once more in front of the group. The group then cheered for the new couple.

"Finally" Kenny said, smiling upon his best friend. "It sure took you long enough, but it finally happened. You found true love, asshole" he said in a happy grin.

* * *

><p>Finally, Cartman decides to wake up now and not a bad timing either. And it seems like other people were also enjoying what they were hearing XD.<p>

Anyway, here's chapter 38 of my story. A few things to note. One, about Cartman. I know that he probably feels a bit OOC during his confession. But hey, who actually are really themselves when they're expression their real emotion, or in this case, love. So I hope you cut me some slack there.

And also, during when Wendy and Cartman were fantasying about their most happiest thoughts. I completely got it from Lichtdiamant's work called "Southpark Candy Kiss ANIMATION" in Deviant Art.

Though, I would be surprised if you haven't seen that after reading a Candy fic because it's just pure awesome.

And LAST thing to note about this.

Although it might look like it, this isn't the final chapter. But... the next one is. Just a little heads up :P


	39. Homecoming

Chapter 39

"I can't believe it Cartman, homecoming" the blond boy said with excitement

"You make it sound like it took a long time Kenny" Cartman said in a calm manner.

"Well it did!" As the two were walking towards the school. Tonight was the homecoming for South Park. A lot of people weren't expecting a homecoming in South Park, but thanks to Wendy and Bebe, it was changed other wise. The two were dressed up for the occasion. Kenny was wearing the tuxedo he wore on Wendy's choir performance. Cartman was wearing something different, he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black undershirt. He was wearing a black-greyish jacket with black pants. The two were looking sharp.

"Well Cartman, how excited are you for this man?" It was more of a rhetorical question really, Kenny already knew the answer for that.

Cartman wasn't showing it, due to his usual self, but he was definitely excited and happy about it. It has been two weeks since Cartman first woke up from the hospital. Even though Wendy said that she would leave after he woke up, she didn't. The two spent so much time together (due to the fact that Cartman was still stuck there). Cartman heard that the homecoming was coming soon. Wendy knew that Cartman didn't like those kind of events, so she wasn't planning on going. Cartman felt like a douche when he heard that. It was true that he hated those events because he could swore that it was an event made by Hippies, although everyone thought that made no sense whatsoever. But Cartman hated seeing her sad. Wendy fought to have this homecoming, not just for the student body, but for herself.

Wendy was the type of girl who loved these wonderful events, and not being able to go after you fought for it was pretty much the biggest 'Fuck You' you could get. So Cartman sucked it up, and told her that the two of them were going. Wendy was so ecstatic to hear that, that rainbows itself were flowing around her. As much as Cartman hated the homecoming, seeing Wendy happy was all worth it. Though five minutes later after they were talking about it, Cartman was discussing plans on trying to kill all the minorities at the dance, mainly Kyle. The two then had a four hour long heated debate on why it was a good/bad idea. The group was there when they heard about Wendy and Cartman's debate, most of them thought that the two of them were going to break up at the spot, but Kenny knew better. It was how Cartman and Wendy communicated, and he would have been worried if the two didn't fought at all.

The two boys were soon upon the school's door. As they entered inside, they saw Stan, Kyle and Rebecca all dressed up.

Rebecca was wearing the same green dress as she did in the restaurant. Unfortunately for Kyle, his Jewish blood came into play, and he bought a pretty cheap tux. Though it did appeared to look very new and in good conditions, there were very subtle stuff you can tell that this suit was cheap. Cartman predicted this would happen. Luckily, Rebecca didn't care, all she wanted was to be with Kyle for the night. He could have been pissed ass naked for all she cared (though the shock value might have pushed it for her). Stan was wearing a nice black t-shirt and some jeans for the night. Kenny and Cartman walked towards Stan, Kyle and Rebecca.

"Hey dudes" Kenny waved to them.

"Sup Kenny" Stan said.

"Hey man" Kyle waved back.

"H-hi Kenny" Rebecca stammered as usual.

There was something that was bothering Kenny about the three of them, Stan and Rebecca.

"Stan, I know this isn't the best time to ask, but did you apologized to Rebecca?" Kenny wanted to know.

"H-he did Kenny" Rebecca said.

"It wasn't easy though Kenny" Stan said with a sigh.

"You bet your fucking ass it wasn't Stan!" his best friend said.

"Ah shut up Kyle" Stan didn't want to hear about it

Kenny and Cartman had a curious look to their faces. "So what did pussy there do anyways?" Cartman still consider Stan a pussy. Well, he considered a lot of people pussies anyway.

"Well..." Stan then remembered what he had to do. He shock his head once the thought became too much. "All I'm going to say is Cartman you're right, Jewish people are evil!"

Kyle then laughed a bit.

"You just learned this now?" Cartman was rather annoyed of how late Stan knew that information"

Soon the group were hanging for a bit and talking. Another person was walking down the hall towards them. The group turned to see that it was Bebe.

"Hey guys!" Bebe was excited to see everyone. She was wearing a lavishing orange dress that showed quite a bit of cleavage, which Kenny was enjoying all so much.

"Hey babe" Kenny then held Bebe and kissed her.

"Oh you're so sweet Ken!" She said in a cute tone.

Kenny felt a bit embarrassed.

"Oh Cartman" Bebe said.

"Yeah?"

"Wendy's looking for you"

"Well where is she then?" Cartman wanted to see his girlfriend.

"She should be at the door to the gym"

"Alright then. See you bitches later" Cartman said his farewell and walked towards the gym now.

Cartman soon disappeared into the hallway.

"Man Stan, I can't believe the two are going out" Kyle said.

"Yeah I know..."

Kyle could tell from Stan's tone that he didn't sound good.

"Stan... you alright with the two of them dating?" It was a good question if Stan was willing to accept it.

Stan sighed. "I'll be alright eventually. I'm just glad that Wendy is happy now. Same goes for Cartman"

Kyle smiled at his friend, he was proud that Stan accepted it and had no harsh judgement on it. "Same here man"

Cartman soon was at the gymnasium door. Wendy wasn't there though.

"Fuck. Wendy, where are you..." Cartman felt a bit sadden that she wasn't here yet.

"Right behind you Eric"

Cartman then turned around quickly. It was Wendy alright, no one else except for his mother would use his first name. As he saw Wendy, his mind was just blown away by how beautiful Wendy looked tonight. Wendy was wearing an elegant purple dress with a white strip going across her waist, that tied up into a ribbon, a dress only fit for someone like Wendy. He saw that Wendy had applied no make up on her. He was glad too, that shit was useless Cartman thought, and Wendy was way too good for it anyway.

"Well Cartman, what you think...?" Wendy was waiting for his response.

Cartman had nothing to say. Any words that Cartman tried to think of did no justice for Wendy.

"Um um..." Cartman tried his very best, but nothing.

Wendy, seeing how Cartman was failing at this, she placed her finger on his lips. "I'll take that as speechless" She said cheerfully.

Cartman smiled. "Y-yeah"

The two then held hands and started to walk to the gymnasium.

The two then walked towards the gym, Cartman wasn't for sure what made his heart jump. The massive sound crashing towards the door... or that sickening sweet smile that was meant for him and only him this night.

As the two entered the gym. Wendy was amazed at how the place looked. The balloons, the table arrangements, and even the DJ was amazing. There was something about this DJ though, like Wendy had seen him before. The left side of his head was shaved, and his long hair were all on the right side.

"Eric?"

"Yeah Wendy?"

"Isn't that Skrillex?" his girlfriend asked

"Huh?" was pretty much Cartman's reaction. "What the fuck is a Skrillex?"

Wendy sighed. She couldn't believe that Cartman didn't know who he was. "Never mind Eric"

Soon Bebe, Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Rebecca entered the gym.

Luckily for them, it was now the slow dancing part. Skrillex then played a new song for it. 'Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites'. The people there were rather confused by the choice of song, but Skrillex was able to convince them otherwise.

Everyone then was starting to slow dance. Bebe and Kenny jumped in quickly for it.

Cartman wasn't for sure how to slow dance. He turned to Wendy, a bit afraid to tell her that.

"Um Wendy..."

Wendy just smiled back. "Don't worry, I'll teach you" Somehow, she was able to read his thoughts, but Cartman didn't mind it this one time.

Kyle and Rebecca looked at each, neither knew it at all.

"So Rebecca... do you want to try slow dancing?"

"I-I don't know Kyle, I've never done it before"

"Yeah, neither have I, but it's like kissing. We just gotta go with it!" Kyle tried to pump himself up.

Rebecca looked at Kyle, happy to see his enthusiasm. "Alright Kyle, let's try it"

Kyle then took her hands and proceed her to the dance floor.

While everyone else was slow dancing, Kyle and Rebecca observed everyone else, and the two were able to pick it up quickly.

"Rebecca" As the two were dancing.

"Y-yes Kyle?"

"I'm glad that your inner voice told you to come to public school"

Rebecca looked up at Kyle, and saw how happy Kyle was when he said it. She smiled back. "Me too Kyle"

Cartman and Wendy were both dancing, well Wendy was and Cartman was trying to follow. Even though it was simple, Cartman was still having a hard time. Wendy, though, was never agitated or annoyed. She was always supportive to him. He loved how she was not so judgemental.

"Don't worry Eric, relax" Wendy said in a soothing tone.

It did help Cartman relax and he was glad she said that.

Cartman then was able to pick it up and the two danced perfectly.

Wendy then looked up at Cartman. He knew she was going to say something.

"Eric"

"Yeah?"

She then placed her head on his shoulder now. "Thank you Eric... for everything"

Cartman placed his hand on the back of her head, touching her silky dark hair. "I should be thanking you Wendy" Cartman said in a relaxed tone.

She was rather confused. "What do you mean Eric?"

"You stayed in that God damn hospital for three weeks, for me. Not a lot of people would have done it..."

As she looked at Cartman's face when he said that, he seemed a bit hurt. She thought that Kenny and Liane would have been the only ones to do it.

"Plus you stayed there and ate some of the shitty food they had there"

Wendy couldn't help but not giggle from that responses.

"I'd do it again for you Eric in a heartbeat"

He looked at Wendy again, seeing her face, seeing that smile of hers. He knew that she meant it. That, itself, meant so much to Cartman. That she would always be there for him.

As their eyes were looking at each other. They soon kissed once more. This time it was even more special than the last time they kissed at the hospital. While the two were kissing, Bebe, Kenny, Kyle, Rebecca, and Stan all cheered for them.

"God damn it! Can't you guys mind your own fucking business!" Cartman hated how his friends would always react like that when the two were kissing.

Wendy still found it cute to see Cartman's reaction.

Everyone went back to dancing as Stan watched all his friends. "Wish you guys all the best" Stan said with a smile as he took a drink from his punch.

The night went on and the song was done. Both Wendy and Cartman knew one thing in their mind. That this was_ truly _their happiest night ever, and were happy that they had each other now.

* * *

><p>Finally guys, the last chapter, the one you have (or might not have) been waiting for.<p>

As you can tell from reading it, this is pretty much all fluff and all that good junk, so hope you guy enjoy it.

A few things to note in this chapter as well. When mentioning both Cartman and Wendy's clothes for the night, I tried to copy it from Lurimi's artwork "dance dance"

If my description doesn't match it close to Lurimi's work then I apologize, but at least you guys will now know.

About the song 'Scary Monster and Nice Sprites', I was pretty much listening to it the entire time I was working on this story, which took 2 months and 3 weeks. 7000+ I've listened to this song now... I'm not even going to comment on that.

I'd like to thank everyone who has read through my entire story, I really appreciate it. To those who commented, favourite it, and even put me in the watcher section thingy in DA. And also for everyone who has been reading it on FF also.

But sadly, this story had come to its end

Or... has it?

And one last thing to add. I want to know how you guys feel about the story. Did you enjoy it, hate it, love it. What parts you guys like and disliked. You know, the general review and stuff. I want to know what people opinions are so I can gauge it myself on what I need to improve on and such. Thanks again in advance.


End file.
